Complication
by Ccmoi16
Summary: Tout viens de changer dans la vie de Bella Swan. Transformée en vampire, elle va devoir quitter l'ensoleillé Phoenix pour Forks. Ca aurait du simplifier sa vie... Mais comment avoir une vie simple quand tant d'inconnu l'entoure...
1. Chapitre 1 : Ordinaire

**.o0o.**

_**BONJOUR !!**_

_**Voila, c'est ma première fiction, un remix de Twilight que j'espère vous aimerez… si vous la lisez !! ^^**_

_**Soyez indulgents !! ^^**_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 1 : Ordinaire**

C'était ainsi que commençaient toutes mes journées.

Le réveil sonna, me tirant d'une nuit sans rêves.

Je ne rêvais que très rarement, ou alors, quand ça m'arrivait, il m'était souvent impossible de m'en rappeler.

On dit que les rêves sont un reflet distordu de notre propre vie. Et bien, ma vie devait être trop insignifiante pour engendrer des rêves.

Il est vrai qu'il ne m'arrivait jamais rien de réellement intéressant.

Au moins, moi, Isabella Swan, – du prénom plutôt déplaisant qui m'avait été donné, je préférais largement que l'on m'appelle Bella – je m'accordais parfaitement avec ma vie : j'étais tout aussi inintéressante et monotone qu'elle.

J'étais plutôt solitaire et quasiment sans attaches – excepté ma famille – mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire : je n'étais pas obligée de suivre les exaspérantes conversations des petites lolitas du lycée qui n'avaient que deux mots à la bouche : maquillage et garçons.

Pour ma part, je n'avais encore jamais eu de petit ami, non pas que ça m'attirait, mais peut-être cela m'aurait fait me sentir mieux, un peu plus dans la « norme ». Avoir le sentiment de plaire au moins à quelqu'un.

Mais, aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais porté de l'intérêt.

Je me levai et m'accordai un coup d'œil au miroir. Ce manque d'intérêt n'était pas très dur à comprendre. J'étais très quelconque. Très – trop – banale : j'étais d'une pâleur extraordinaire pour quelqu'un qui habitait à Phoenix en Arizona, où la température descendait rarement en dessous des 15 degrés – l'hiver. Et je n'avais même pas l'excuse d'être blonde ou d'avoir les yeux bleus, mes cheveux étaient châtains foncés tirant sur le roux lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tout le temps ici. Quant à mes yeux, ils étaient couleur chocolat.

Pour ce qui était du reste de mon corps, (je soupirai) je pouvais dire que j'étais mince, pas dans le genre athlétique, mais plutôt dans le genre mou, dénué de muscles.

Enfin, rien qui ne puisse attirer un garçon.

Je cherchai des yeux mes vêtements soigneusement préparés pour la journée. M'avançant pour les prendre, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis, et me retrouvai par terre. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois ce maudit tapis m'avait faite tomber. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense un jour à le retirer.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et me dirigeai vers l'escalier que je descendis prudemment. Une chute ce matin était suffisante.

J'arrivais en bas, parfaitement réveillée comme à mon habitude, pour trouver un mot de ma mère.

« Bella chérie, Phil a reçu cette nuit un coup de fil de l'équipe de Jacksonville. (C'est vrai, ils m'en avaient parlé, ils n'attendaient que le coup de téléphone pour prendre les billets d'avion) Par chance, ils leur restaient deux places dans le prochain avion et nous devons partir au plus tôt. Je te téléphone dès que nous sommes là bas.

Je t'aime. A bientôt. »

Comme d'habitude. Depuis que j'avais eu seize ans, – cela datait déjà de plus d'un an déjà – ma mère avait décidé de me laisser plus de liberté et accompagnait donc Phil partout où il allait, me laissant des fois seule plusieurs semaines d'affilée.

C'était normal qu'il voyage autant, Phil était baseballer professionnel et était toujours à l'affût d'une nouvelle équipe à intégrer.

Cette fois-ci, je crus beaucoup moins à son « à bientôt » pour la simple et bonne raison que l'équipe de Jacksonville était très prisée car elle gagnait la plupart de ses matchs et donc que Phil s'y sentirait très bien s'il y était accepté. Les semaines se transformaient vite en mois avec ces deux là.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, j'en avais l'habitude maintenant. Et puis, tous les adolescents n'étaient-ils pas plus heureux sans leurs parents sur le dos ?

Techniquement, Phil n'était pas mon père, il était le second époux de ma mère, Renée, depuis quelques années. Mon vrai père, Charlie, habitait bien loin d'ici, beaucoup plus au nord, dans l'état de Washington, près de la frontière Canadienne. C'était une petite bourgade nommée Forks. On imaginait facilement le climat qu'il faisait là bas : de la pluie et encore de la pluie. Ayant été obligée, pendant les premières années de ma vie, – et ce jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé de me rebeller, il y a déjà un bon moment – de passer presque toutes mes vacances dans cet endroit, je me demandais toujours comment il était possible de supporter un tel temps. Ma mère le savait bien, c'est pourquoi il avait été décidé que Charlie m'emmène passer des vacances dans un endroit plus chaud.

Je jetai le mot et me servis un bol de céréales qui fut vite avalé. Puis je me mis en route pour le lycée.

Je montais dans la voiture de ma mère. Le jour de mes seize ans, elle m'avait offert le double de ses clés, son « pass liberté » m'avait-elle dit avant d'ajouter diverses règles. Comme de ne pas conduire après une soirée arrosée par exemple. Mais pour l'instant, je ne me servais de la voiture que pour aller au lycée ou à la librairie. Je sortais rarement, je préférais largement utiliser mon temps libre pour lire, étudier – j'étais plutôt bonne élève – ou me balader en forêt.

Je mis le moteur en marche et embrayai sur une nouvelle journée similaire à toutes les autres.

J'arrivai au lycée, en avance, comme d'habitude, et me postai à mon banc favori pour y commencer ma lecture de « Roméo et Juliette », un classique que j'adorais. Même si la fin provoquait toujours des flots de larmes chez moi. Deux âmes sœurs se suicidant par la perte de leur unique amour était une fin plus qu'abominable.

La sonnerie interrompit ma lecture et je me retrouvai encore en retard pour mon cours d'anglais. Je courus sur le chemin, mais c'était sans compter sur mon habituelle maladresse. Les chemins de dalles mal fixées étaient un cauchemar pour quelqu'un comme moi, je trébuchai plusieurs fois.

Les cours passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. C'était plutôt normal pour quelqu'un qui aimait le lycée et qui restait attentive pendant ces heures. Je trouvais toujours que les cours passaient rapidement au contraire de mes camarades de classe, qui en même temps ne cherchaient pas à écouter les professeurs une seule seconde.

Il fut rapidement l'heure du cours de gym.

Ah, la gym ! Le seul cours obligatoire que je détestais réellement – je mets un bémol sur les maths, considérant les efforts que je faisais pour y arriver. C'était normal vu la maladresse maladive dont je faisais preuve. Inutile de préciser ce que deux pieds et deux mains gauches pouvaient produire comme effet sur ce terrain. Après l'expérience du volley, j'avais pris l'habitude de rester sur le banc de touche aussi longtemps que je pouvais.

Aujourd'hui, nous faisions badminton, ce qui aurait été une raison supplémentaire de rester sur le banc. Malheureusement, notre professeur était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui et je fus rapidement munie d'une raquette au grand désespoir du garçon qui se retrouvait de force avec moi.

L'avantage, c'est que la partie ne dura pas très longtemps.

Après quelques minutes de jeu, mon partenaire – particulièrement inattentif et de ce fait pas très prudent considérant la partenaire désastreuse dont il avait été flanqué – n'eut pas le temps d'éviter ma raquette et se la prit en plein visage, s'ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière.

L'effet fut immédiat, je m'effondrai.

Quand je revins à moi, quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'infirmerie et je savais exactement ce qui m'était arrivé.

L'odeur du sang – un mélange de sel et de rouille – me rendait malade. Une litote, il me faisait carrément m'évanouir. Ce fut le cas aujourd'hui.

Je détestais me faire remarquer comme ça. Comme à mon habitude lors d'une situation aussi gênante, je m'empourprai. C'était affreusement humiliant. Mais ça eut au moins l'avantage de me dispenser du reste du cours de sport. Je pris tout de même des nouvelles de mon malchanceux coéquipier qui lui n'avait absolument rien eu à part un pansement et qui était même retourné en classe.

Comme j'avais l'air d'aller mieux, l'infirmière me permit de partir. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

Seulement, en chemin, la nausée me reprit de plus belle, il fallait que je respire de l'air frais. La maison n'étant pas loin, je décidai de garer la voiture devant chez moi et de partir directement dans le bois juste à coté.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçai dans le bois, – non sans trébucher quelques fois – je sentais mes forces revenir, le sang quitter lentement mes joues. Je respirai profondément, l'air pur me faisait oublier l'odeur du sang que je ne pouvais supporter.

Je marchai un bon moment, profitant de la splendeur de ces bois qui – bien qu'un peu sombres – m'offraient toujours le réconfort. Profitant de cet instant, je fermai les yeux, me régalant des doux chants des oiseaux.

Soudain, l'environnement changea.

Je ne reconnus plus rien des bois qu'il me semblait pourtant connaître par cœur. La peur me tordait le ventre. Tout était sombre, noir même, comme si quelque chose avait brusquement éclipsé le soleil.

Mes oreilles se bouchèrent, je n'entendais plus de l'extérieur qu'un léger bourdonnement. C'était déstabilisant. Je me trouvais totalement déséquilibrée.

Mon pied heurta une branche. Instinctivement, je gardai mes mains en avant pour me rattraper, même si je ne voyais pas sur quoi j'allais atterrir. Mes doigts effleurèrent une roche glaciale et lisse. Au même instant, une ceinture, aussi froide que cette pierre, m'encercla, et une douleur me traversa le coup.

Je me pétrifiais, incapable de bouger. La ceinture me libera, je ne sentis plus rien.

Pendant un court instant, je me demandai ce qui m'arrivait. Puis, lentement, une douleur naquit sur le coté de mon coup, se propageant rapidement.

La douleur était insupportable, un feu ardant qui semblait consumer con corps. Le brasier était tel que l'enfer m'aurait sans doute paru doux et calme à coté.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était arrêter tout ça. Stopper cette douleur qui détruisait peu à peu mon corps comme un gigantesque incendie. Je voulais mourir, en finir avec tout ça. Je voulais qu'on me tue. Toute forme de torture serait de toute façon moins pire que la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment.

Le brasier atteignit ma tête en premier, tambourinant dans mon crâne. Je voulus prendre ma tête dans mes mains, essayer de contenir cette souffrance inexplicable, mais j'étais bloquée, comme prisonnière de mon propre corps. Le brasier avait dors et déjà atteint mes bras, les transperçant comme un million de lames. La douleur fut telle que je crus que ma boite crânienne allait exploser. Mes jambes furent rapidement engourdies puis brulées, comme le reste de mon corps. Ma poitrine, dernier havre de paix, ne fut pas longue à s'embraser.

Et, comme si elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, la brûlure enflamma mon cœur. Il semblait se briser et se recomposer pour de nouveau se briser, et tout cela sans jamais s'arrêter. Me détruisant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Je voulais hurler, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais comme paralysée, un incendie faisant rage à l'intérieur de moi, réduisant en cendre tout sur son passage.

Il n'y avait aucun son, aucun bruit autour de moi qui aurait pu me donner la moindre indication sur le temps que je passais à souffrir. Mais ça me sembla durer une éternité, une nuit totale sans lune et sans aube.

Mais la douleur se modifia. Je ne pus dire si ce fut en bien ou en mal. Le feu semblait s'échapper de mes membres, ne laissant que des cendres mais s'échappant tout de même, mais il semblait se concentrer sur mon cœur qui n'avait jamais été aussi près d'exploser.

La douleur s'intensifia. Mon cœur battit de façon désordonnée. Une fois… deux fois.

Puis, plus rien.

Tout s'était arrêté d'un seul coup, la douleur et les battements de mon cœur.

Etais-je morte ? Je n'en savais rien.

Je devais sûrement l'être : aucune pulsation n'émanait de ma poitrine.

Tout mon corps était ankylosé. Aussi léger que l'air. J'avais la sensation étrange de planer.

Pouvais-je réellement être en train de voler ? Toutes mes douleurs avaient disparu… Peut-être était-ce ça, la mort ?

J'essayai de bouger mes doigts, ils me répondirent aussitôt. Etrange… Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me croire en vie.

Je tentai de lever une jambe, elle était déjà dressée. Très étrange… Etais-je réellement morte ?

Ces innombrables bruits raisonnants autour de moi étaient si singuliers… je ne savais encore qu'en penser… Où étais-je réellement ?

J'ouvris les yeux.

Le soleil inondait la clairière dans laquelle on m'avait laissé agoniser. Mais la lumière que je perçus était complètement différente de d'habitude. Je voyais les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Plus une huitième que je ne sus déterminer.

C'était… déroutant. Je me croyais morte et voila que, en ouvrant les yeux, j'arrivai à voir plus de choses que je n'avais jamais vu. Je percevais chaque petit détail des feuilles et des arbres qui m'entouraient, les milliers de fourmis qui proliféraient autour de moi, et le prisme du soleil. C'était magnifique. Tout autour de moi semblait scintiller.

En plus de ma vue, mon ouïe semblait plus développée, j'entendais le gazouillis des oiseaux, les légers bruits de leurs ailes qui battaient et la douce pulsation de leur cœur – qui me donnèrent bizarrement faim. C'était impressionnant, j'entendais même le tic-tac de ma montre pourtant très silencieuse.

Remarquant que j'étais encore allongée, je décidais de me lever. Je fus aussitôt debout, il n'y avait pas eu un instant entre ma pensée et mon acte. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'étais pas d'un naturel aussi rapide. J'essayai un autre mouvement, lever les bras, toujours la même vitesse de réaction. Alors, je tentai un mouvement plus risqué, je sautai en avant.

Ce mouvement eut plusieurs effets bien distincts, premièrement, il confirmait ma rapidité de mouvement, en même temps, il me faisait découvrir ma… puissance – ce bond m'avait conduit hors de la lumière, à au moins cinq ou six mètres de là où je me tenais précédemment – et, en plus, me fis constater que je n'étais pas tombée – ça, c'était clairement un exploit connaissant ma gaucherie.

Cependant, un des effets de ce saut me surprit. A l'instant où je ne fus plus dans la lumière, la forêt cessa de scintiller. Comment cela était-il possible ? Je retournai dans le jour, le scintillement repris aussitôt. Je regardai ma peau.

C'était elle qui brillait de cette façon. On aurait dit que tout mon épiderme était recouvert de millions de diamants. C'était si beau. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Je ne comprenais décidément vraiment rien.

Je retournai à l'ombre cherchant pourquoi les éclats s'arrêtaient lorsque je n'étais pas au soleil. Ma peau cessa de briller et devint blanche comme la craie. Je me touchai la main, elle était lisse et douce. Rien à voir avec ma peau d'avant. C'était comme si toutes les imperfections de mon épiderme avaient disparu. Je me surpris à vouloir soudain me regarder attentivement dans une glace, c'était plutôt rare étant donné que je n'appréciais pas du tout mon reflet.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis compte que tardivement d'une chose capitale.

Je ne respirais pas !

Paniquée, pensant manquer d'air, je pris une profonde inspiration. Mais je ne manquais pas d'oxygène, au contraire, de ce point de vue là, cette bouffée d'air me paru totalement inutile. Je n'en avais donc pas besoin.

D'une autre façon, cette inspiration m'apporta quelque chose de totalement différent. Je pouvais sentir toutes les odeurs qui flottaient dans le bois, le goût fruité de la châtaigne, l'odeur âpre du romarin – assez écœurante – qui m'étonna, car c'était ma plante aromatique préférée, l'arome poussiéreux d'un nid d'oiseau. Et aussi, une autre fragrance, plus forte, plus délicate et aussi plus… alléchante. Ma gorge s'enflamma. Cette brûlure était différente de celle que j'avais ressentie pendant mon agonie. Elle ne me paralysait pas, mais au contraire, me donnait envie de bondir. Tous mes muscles étaient en alerte, et un liquide inconnu envahit ma bouche.

Je ne savais pas ce qui provoquait cette réaction chez moi. Je décidai alors de me concentrer un maximum, ignorant la brûlure de ma gorge, et étendis ma zone d'écoute.

De nouveau, le chant des oiseaux, le bruit de leurs cœurs. Je me concentrai plus fermement, petit à petit, je perçu le clapotis de l'eau du petit ruisseau à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, le timbre du vent qui faisait vibrer la cime des grands arbres, le léger bruit de leurs feuilles qui tombaient en ce début d'automne et un autre flux, plus rapide, plus rythmé, régulier, plus… appétissant.

Je m'élançai, encore surpris par ma vitesse de réaction et de mouvement, ce qui ne parvint cependant pas à me distraire.

Je filais, littéralement, j'allais si vite que je me demandais si mes pieds touchaient le sol. Les arbres me frôlaient de très près. Mais ça ne me surprit même pas tellement la fragrance avait empli mon esprit et m'attirait à elle.

Je fus près de l'odeur en moins de deux secondes, et je pus voir enfin l'objet de mon attirance.

Je me pétrifiais, coupant ma respiration – ce qui calma aussitôt la brûlure de ma gorge. La chose qui m'avait rendue aussi incontrôlable était… un puma !

L'animal était tapi, à l'affût. J'avais été tellement silencieuse qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Pourquoi un animal me faisait-il cet effet la ? Décidément, je n'y comprenais rien.

D'où venaient cette vue, cet odora, cette peau blanche et lisse qui scintillait au soleil et cette soudaine envie de… viande ?

Je me risquais à inspirer profondément. Le léger bruit n'échappa cependant pas à l'animal. Il se retourna, prêt à bondir. Mais le retour de la brûlure lancinante me fit attaquer en premier. Je me jetai sur lui.

Mais, à l'instant où mes mains le touchèrent, je ressentis une brûlure, pas la même que ma gorge ou celle que j'avais subie pendant ma longue agonie. Non, celle-ci était moins vive, moins douloureuse. La peau de la bête me semblait simplement brûlante. Cet instant d'hésitation suffit à l'animal pour lancer sa patte en plein sur mon visage.

Il feula.

Au lieu d'entamer ma peau, le puma s'était limé les griffes jusqu'au sang. Les dessous de ses pattes étaient recouverts de son sang. Ma gorge s'enflamma. Je me jetai à sa gorge.

Je m'étais trompée, ce n'était pas de viande dont j'avais envie… C'était de sang !

J'étais horrifiée. Je venais de vider de son sang cet animal. Il gisait à mes pieds, complètement… vide.

Qu'étais-je devenue ? J'avais attaqué, avec mes dents, tranchantes comme des rasoirs, effrayantes. J'avais bu du sang, le sang du puma. La dépouille sans vie de l'animal était là pour en témoigner, les traces de sang sur ma tenue aussi.

Le désespoir me submergea. Un monstre, voila ce que j'étais. Un horrible monstre. Sauvage… sanguinaire.

Qu'étais-je devenue ?

Je fouillais ma mémoire, essayant de me rappeler clairement d'une chose dont j'étais déjà sûre. Qu'est-ce qui buvait du sang ?

Un vampire.

Les cours d'anglais de l'année passée me revinrent à l'esprit. Nous avions passé tout un trimestre à étudier les contes et légendes d'Europe centrale. L'une de ses légendes portait sur… les vampires. Sur… moi.

En un instant, je me remémorai toutes les superstitions – qui n'en étaient plus réellement – et trouvai rapidement ce qui n'allait pas. Toutes les différences me sautèrent aux yeux : les vampires des légendes ne pouvaient pas sortir en plein soleil sous peine d'être réduits en cendres, ce qui n'était pas mon cas, ils pouvaient aussi se faire transpercer par un pieu, mais après l'expérience du puma, je doutais qu'un pieu ne puisse me traverser. Les canines aussi, bien que mes dents soient étonnement plus aiguisées, mes canines n'étaient pas surdéveloppées.

Le plus important détail me vint à l'esprit : les vampires se nourrissaient de sang humain. Pourquoi ma première victime avait-elle été un gros chat sauvage ? C'était incompréhensible.

Mais aussi étonnement… soulageant. Une lueur d'espoir m'envahit. Peut-être n'étais-je pas un monstre en fin de compte.

Je décidai de retourner chez moi – heureusement que ma mère et Phil étaient absents. Il me fallait prendre des décisions. Et changer de vêtements. Je voulais aussi voir dans un miroir.

Je me mis à courir. La vitesse était enivrante, mes réflexes étaient si rapides que les arbres ne semblaient pas être un obstacle.

Toutes les odeurs et sons de la forêt me submergèrent. Je laissai mes nouvelles capacités prendre le dessus.

Un nouveau bruit m'arriva aux oreilles. Une pulsation, plus rapide que le léger battement des oiseaux, mais plus lent que celui du puma.

Un flot de liquide emplit ma bouche. Je ne savais pas la nature de ce fluide mais je savais à quoi correspondait cette réaction. Je bloquai ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas laisser de nouveau cette brûlure envahir ma gorge tant que je ne savais pas quelle était la créature que j'entendais.

Je ne savais pas, mais je me doutais. La pulsation ressemblait fortement aux battements de mon cœur lorsque j'étais humaine.

J'avais devant moi un humain. Et j'étais un vampire. Je n'imaginais que trop ma réaction face à cette présence.

Il me fallait l'éviter. Je ne devais pas laisser ma nouvelle condition me transformer en monstre. Mais… avais-je le choix ? Pouvais-je résister au sang humain, m'empêcher de lui sauter au coup ?

La curiosité me dévorait. Je devais savoir, me… tester.

Je savais que si j'échouais, je ne pourrais pas me pardonner.

Je devais résister. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Non, pas d'autre choix…

La curiosité dévorante ajoutée au bruit des pulsations eurent raison de ma détermination. Je m'élançai. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Le voulais-je seulement ?

Un flot de sentiments m'envahirent : attirance, le pouls était si doux à l'oreille, si tentant. Curiosité, savoir si j'étais assez forte pour m'empêcher de me régaler de cet humain. Peur, la peur de devenir un monstre. Et enfin le dégoût, envers moi-même, qui risquait la vie de l'homme.

Il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour arriver à proximité. Mon instinct me guidait jusqu'à lui. Je m'interdisais toujours de respirer, connaissant la brûlure que ça causerait dans ma gorge et l'irrésistible envie qui me submergerait.

Commençant à ressentir la chaleur de l'homme, – je devais vraiment être glaciale si un humain me paraissait chaud – je ralentis. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Plus l'effrayer aurai-je du dire. Il serait déjà surprit de rencontrer quelqu'un dans ces bois, mais en plus, la pâleur de ma peau allait sûrement l'inquiéter beaucoup plus.

Je me souvins que je détestais être surprise lors de mes longues ballades dans le bois et décidai donc d'émettre un son qui pourrait l'avertir de ma présence.

Mes pas étaient très silencieux sur les feuilles, voila qui ne m'arrangeait pas. Je pensai donc à un autre moyen. Il m'arrivait souvent, en me promenant dans la forêt, de fredonner pour accompagner le joli chant des oiseaux. Ce serait un bon moyen d'attirer son attention.

Je commençai donc à chantonner.

A peine avais-je commencé, que je m'arrêtai : le son que j'émettais n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas ma voix. Le timbre qui s'échappait de ma gorge était clair et haut, un soprano aigu. C'était comme un air mélodieux et doux.

Combien de surprises allais-je encore avoir ? N'étais-je pas assez différente ?

Je repris contenance, prête à m'approcher de l'homme. Je recommençai à chantonner.

Il me remarqua enfin et tourna la tête vers moi.

L'humain m'était complètement inconnu. Il semblait être étranger, européen probablement. Cela me surprit. Les étrangers n'étaient pas rares à Phoenix, – comme partout en Amérique – mais je connaissais assez bien le voisinage qui venait se promener dans ces bois. Et cette personne n'en faisait pas partie.

L'homme avait une trentaine d'années. Il avait un visage rond et amical et semblait aussi un peu simple d'esprit. Tant mieux, il serait plus facile de le tromper.

J'avançai lentement (pour un vampire) vers lui.

Son regard s'alluma. Il paraissait surprit, mais pas effrayé. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

- Bonjour, chantai-je.

Ma voix ressemblait en effet plus à un chant qu'a une parole.

Ce fut une erreur, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Maintenant, il avait l'air un peu effrayé.

Mais ce n'était pas la plus grave conséquence.

Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'air pour parler. Je n'y avais même pas songé, mais je n'avais plus assez de souffle pour continuer la conversation. Il allait falloir que je reprenne une bouffée d'oxygène.

Je me concentrai, connaissant la réaction que j'aurais face à cette présence : la brûlure de ma gorge, la contraction de mes muscles, et le liquide inconnu qui remplirait ma mâchoire.

J'inspirai précautionneusement entre mes dents.

Aah !

Si j'avais été humaine, je me serais sûrement évanouie devant cette odeur. Les humains avaient la même odeur que leur sang, ce mélange de sel et de rouille. Ecœurant.

Le parfum ne me faisait pas le même effet qu'avec le puma. Bien sur, il était toujours un peu attirant, déclenchant un feu dans ma gorge, mais je pouvais m'empêcher de attaquer l'homme. Ne devinant que trop bien le goût que le sang aurait dans ma bouche.

En même temps, l'effet que cette odeur me faisait me remplit de joie : je n'avais pas envie de l'attaquer, de boire son sang. J'avais le choix finalement. Je pouvais ne pas être un monstre. Ne pas me nourrir de sang humain – s'ils avaient tous la même odeur. Je fus si heureuse que je souris de toutes mes dents, oubliant que cette vision pouvait choquer les esprits humains.

L'homme semblait tendu. Je vis mon reflet dans ses yeux : pas encore trop effrayant.

- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix avait un fort accent étranger – sans aucun doute j'avais devant moi un européen. Anglais ou écossais peut-être. Sa présence ici – autant que son air perdu – m'étonnait.

- Beau temps, ce matin, continua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Ce_ matin !_ J'avais passé toute la nuit à souffrir alors. Ma… transformation… avait prit toute une nuit. Et Renée qui avait dit qu'elle m'appellerait dans la soirée. Qu'avait-elle pensé en ne m'ayant pas au téléphone ?

Il interrompit mes pensées.

- Allez-vous bien, mademoiselle ? Je vous trouve bien pâle.

Zut ! Je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à un bon alibi. Que pouvais-je dire : _C'est normal, je suis un vampire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre odeur me rend malade, je ne risque pas de boire votre sang !_

Je sortis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Je suis albinos.

L'excuse était plutôt plausible, voyant ma peau.

Il sursauta et se détendit.

Je me demandai pourquoi il avait l'air aussi calme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je doucement.

- Excusez-moi… c'est idiot, dit-il, un peu nerveusement. J'ai eu… peur, pendant un instant. Vous savez, la peau blanche, les yeux rouges…

_Les yeux rouges !_ Mes yeux étaient rouges ! Comment était-ce possible ? Mes yeux avaient toujours été chocolats. Je fus pris de panique ! Quand cela allait-il cesser ?

- Mais vous saignez ? s'alarma l'homme. Vous êtes blessée ?

Le sang, oui, même dans la forêt obscure, on pouvait remarquer mes vêtements tachés. La blessure était une bonne explication, elle me donnerait un prétexte pour retourner chez moi. Je voulais voir par moi-même ces yeux qui avaient alarmés l'homme. Et puis, je devais savoir si ma mère avait appelé.

- Oui, mentis-je, je suis blessée en tombant. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rentrer pour soigner mes plaies.

Je continuai ma route, peut-être un peu trop rapidement, mais je devais rentrer chez moi. Et très vite.

Dès qu'il sortit de mon champ de vision, – qui était plus étendu que le sien – je me mis à courir.

Je ne prêtai plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, me concentrant uniquement sur ma course. Je dus d'ailleurs à un moment toucher un arbre qui avait brusquement craqué, alors que je n'avais rien ressenti.

J'arrivais rapidement devant chez moi. La vitesse était un des meilleurs avantages de ma nouvelle condition. Je sortis mes clés et rentrai dans la maison d'un seul mouvement. Des yeux humains n'auraient à peine pu me voir.

Je me précipitai devant le miroir de la salle de bain et me stoppai net.

Cette créature blanche ne pouvait pas être moi. On aurait plutôt dit une sculpture de marbre lisse. Seules touches de couleur sur mon corps. Le contour de mes lèvres et mes yeux. Tous deux d'un rouge sang.

Je compris tout de suite pourquoi mes lèvres étaient rouges : le puma. Je souris intérieurement : vu les traces de sang sur mes vêtements et le tour de ma bouche, je n'avais pas mangé très proprement.

Je posai alors mon regard sur deux yeux rouge sombre. Les miens.

Je retins un cri d'horreur.

Parmi tous les détails ahurissants qui faisaient ma nouvelle condition, c'était mes yeux qui me choquaient le plus. Attention, j'ai bien dit choquer, pas dégoûter – si l'on commençait à parler de dégoût, ma nouvelle alimentation arrivait loin devant.

Mes iris étaient rouge foncés, tirant un peu sur le noir, mais rouges tout de même. Je me perdis dans leur contemplation, incapable de bouger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai immobile. Mes membres ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre besoin de bouger, ils n'étaient pas engourdis.

J'observai le reste de mon corps. Je n'avais pas réellement changé – mis à part ma peau blanche, lisse et dure et mes yeux rouges. Cependant, paraître "normale" serait très difficile. Je considérai l'excuse de l'albinisme. Elle était plausible, expliquait bien ma pâleur et la couleur de mes iris. Néanmoins, pour ma mère, ce serait une toute autre histoire.

Une vague de désespoir me submergea. Ma mère ne pouvait pas me voir comme ça. J'étais trop différente.

Un autre détail me traversa l'esprit : j'habitais Phoenix, une ville où le soleil jouait rarement à cache-cache avec les nuages. Et si, aux yeux des gens, – autres que ceux qui me connaissaient bien – une peau blanche pouvait avoir une explication, un épiderme recouvert de diamants n'en avait pas la possibilité.

Je devais trouver une solution. Il fallait que je parte, que je change d'endroit, un lieu où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soleil, un lieu où je n'aurais pas à me cacher.

La réponse était si évidente que je me trouvais bête de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt : Charlie. Forks. La pluie constante. La solution idéale.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne m'avait pas vue. Sa dernière visite datait de juin, trois mois avant le treize septembre, jour de mes dix-sept ans. Nous étions maintenant en novembre.

Six mois. C'était suffisant. On changeait facilement en six mois. Et le temps serait une bonne excuse pour ma pâleur. Pour ce qui était de mes yeux, ce serait une autre histoire. Des lentilles peut-être ? Ce n'était que des détails.

La seule chose que je ne pouvais me permettre de faire, c'était de demeurer en Arizona. Avec ce climat et ma mère. Non, rester ici était impossible.

Sortant de mes réflexions, je me dirigeai vers le téléphone, devinant que ma mère m'avait appelée. Je regardai le répondeur. Cinq messages.

On avait appelé cinq fois en une soirée ? C'était étonnant, les appels n'étaient pas si récurrents d'habitude. Je mis le répondeur en marche tout en allumant l'ordinateur (elle m'aurait sûrement envoyé des mails). C'était amusant de voir que je pouvais entendre le léger discourt tout en étant dans ma chambre.

J'écoutai les messages.

Le premier datait de mercredi – hier – soir. Il venait de ma mère et de Phil qui s'étonnaient de mon absence, mais qui me racontaient tout de même leur journée, me précisant parallèlement qu'ils me rappelleraient le lendemain soir – aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, j'avais encore du temps.

Le second message était d'aujourd'hui et venait encore de ma mère, un peu plus affolée cette fois. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à me joindre. C'était étrange, elle avait dit attendre le soir pour me recontacter. J'allais devoir l'appeler pour arrêter ses inquiétudes – ô combien fondées.

Troisième message, toujours d'aujourd'hui. Mais du lycée cette fois, pour constater mon absence aux cours. Eh bien, ils étaient rapides ! Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiquait que je n'avais encore loupé que la matinée.

L'avant dernier message m'effraya, c'était de nouveau ma mère. Elle semblait hystérique, me demandant de lui téléphoner au plus vite, de jour comme de nuit. Elle était très anxieuse. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'affoler comme ça en une nuit.

Je ne compris pourquoi qu'au dernier message.

Le lycée, encore. J'avais été manquante à l'appel… vendredi. _Vendredi._ C'était impossible. Quel jour étions-nous ? Je rapportai mon visage sur l'écran d'ordinateur, cherchant des yeux la date du jour. Samedi.

Je me pétrifiai.

Trois jours. Mon agonie avait durée trois jours. Trois jours où ma mère s'était inquiétée et avait cherché à me joindre.

Je me précipitai sur le téléphone, composant automatiquement le numéro. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

- BELLA ? hurla-t-elle.

- Maman, c'est moi, commençai-je, la tension de ma voix facilement percevable. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

- Mais où étais-tu passée ? sanglota-t-elle. Nous nous étions morts d'inquiétude. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre l'avion pour…

- Non ! dis-je, peut-être un peu précipitamment. Je me calmai. Non, pas la peine de revenir, je vais bien. Je cherchai une excuse vraisemblable qui pourrait expliquer mon comportement. Dur ! J'optai pour la vérité… en partie.

Je débutai par le cours de sport et mon évanouissement de mercredi pour enchaîner sur ma ballade dans la forêt.

- … Mais je n'allais toujours pas mieux. Et je me suis évanouie.

- Qu… me coupa-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais permettre de la laisser parler. Je continuai.

- Un homme m'a vue dans le bois. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital – où je n'avais pas de téléphone, soit disant passant – et le médecin m'a demandé de rester au moins un jour de plus. Bénéfice, je ne suis rentrée que ce matin. Pas très sincères ces infirmiers, tentai-je de plaisanter.

Bon d'accord, cette plaidoirie était minable. J'étais une pitoyable menteuse. Heureusement, ma mère avait une foi aveugle en moi. Je ne lui mentais jamais – d'habitude – alors elle me crut.

- Mon dieu, j'ai été si effrayée. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, me dit-elle. Je m'en doutais un peu, connaissant ma mère.

Je continuais de la rassurer.

- Je vais bien, maintenant. Inutile de paniquer, tout va pour le mieux.

- C'est bizarre (Vraiment ? Quoi donc, pensai-je ironiquement), ta voix semble… différente ?

Je me pétrifiai. Bien sur que ma voix était différente, je chantais plus que je ne parlais.

Mince, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'imaginer une explication. Tous ses mensonges commençaient à me peser. Tant pis, pour la seconde fois, je lançai la première réponse qui me passait par la tête, priant ma bonne étoile.

- Tu sais, les lignes téléphoniques modifient toujours les voix, éludai-je. Mais je peux néanmoins t'assurer que ma voix va parfaitement bien.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, annonça-t-elle. En tout cas, ne me refait jamais ça ! Et, je t'en prie, fait attention la prochaine fois, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Promis maman, mais tu connais ma malchance…

Elle pouffa. Bien, le ton était plus détendu, je changeai de sujet.

- Comment se passe la sélection de Phil ? demandai-je.

- Oh, tout se passe parfaitement…

Nous continuâmes sur le sujet un bon moment. Je tirais de son discours des éléments qui pourraient rendre mon départ plus facile, plus explicable.

Ils devraient sûrement rester un long moment en Floride : Phil avait été intégré à l'équipe presque aussitôt et ils devraient sans doute acheter une maison là bas, quitte à me rapatrier aussi (Je me figeai). Mais le lycée de Jacksonville n'était pas des plus réputés et…

Je sautai immédiatement sur l'occasion.

- Peut-être je pourrais aller habiter chez Charlie, déclarai-je lentement, laissant ma mère assimiler ces mots.

- Chez… Charlie ? A… Forks ? Mais… tu détestes cette ville, bégaya-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais, seulement, je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'apprenne à connaître Charlie. Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps (Heureusement, sinon tous mes plans seraient tombés à l'eau).

- Et puis, ce n'est que pour deux petites années, continuai-je. Après, j'aurais fini le lycée et je pourrai vous rejoindre en Floride. On dit que les universités y sont plutôt bonnes.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, ma chérie. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

_Parce que le soleil me transforme en diamant sur pattes._

- Je me suis juste rendue compte que je ne connaissais pas… très bien… Charlie, dis-je feignant une profonde tristesse.

Je continuais d'argumenter, utilisant ma voix la plus persuasive. La sentant plus proche à chaque seconde de céder.

Finalement, elle me dit :

- Tu as raison…

Je n'écoutais plus vraiment le discours de ma mère sur les modalités de mon déménagement.

J'avais gagné. Je pourrai aller à Forks, lieu où je n'aurais pas besoin de me cacher du soleil trop présent. Et cette excuse du climat serait parfaite – pour expliquer ma pâleur – lorsque je reverrais ma mère dans longtemps.

_Longtemps._ Se mot résonna dans ma tête.

Oui, je ne pourrais pas revoir ma mère avant longtemps. Ça me serait impossible. Et pourtant, cette révélation me désespéra plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Nous étions très proches, ma mère et moi. Et bien qu'elle voyage beaucoup, elle ne me laissait jamais seule plus de deux ou trois mois d'affilée; Cette séparation de deux ans serait dure, très dure, trop dure.

- Au revoir ma chérie. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi maman.

Je raccrochai le téléphone.

Une vague de tristesse me submergea.

Douloureuse. Lancinante.

Je voulais pleurer. J'en étais incapable. Aucune larme ne coulait.

Si cela m'étonna, je ne relevai pas. Après tous ces changements, mon incapacité à pleurer ne devait pas me surprendre.

Je me laissai glisser au sol, laissant la peine m'envahir.

**.o0o.**

_**Le premier chapitre !!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plut !!!**_

_**A bientôt**_

**0o.o0**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Forks

**.o0o.**

_**BONJOUR !!**_

_**Voila, c'est ma première fiction, un remix de Twilight que j'espère vous aimerez… si vous la lisez !! ^^**_

_**Soyez indulgents !! ^^**_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 2 : Forks**

L'avion perdit de l'altitude. Port Angeles. J'étais arrivée.

Après le coup de téléphone de ma mère, tout avait été très vite. En moins d'une semaine, je me retrouvais embarquée dans l'avion – de nuit – en route pour Forks.

J'avais peur.

Premièrement, de la réaction de Charlie, en me voyant. Même si pour des yeux humains, vision trouble et peu précise, je n'avais pas tant changée (j'avais toujours été blanche, à la limite du translucide, même sous le soleil de Phoenix), il était possible que Charlie fasse la différence. C'était mon père après tout.

Mais, j'avais aussi peur de son odeur. Bien que me sang humain ne soit pas réellement à mon goût – j'en avais eu la confirmation pendant le vol, où un melting-pot d'odeurs m'avaient submergées, allumant un feu dans ma gorge, mais tous ces parfums assemblés faisait encore plus ressortir le goût sanguin qui semblait réunir tous les êtres humains – j'avais cependant noté des divergences. Certaines odeurs étaient plus alléchantes que d'autres et leur fragrance personnelle semblait pratiquement effacer le parfum rouille et sel. Je savais quand même me contrôler, coupant ma respiration lorsque l'arôme devenait trop puissant. J'espérais que ce cas la ne soit pas différent.

Vers six heures, j'étais toujours dans l'avion, non loin de Port Angeles cependant. Cela m'avait effrayé car le soleil s'était levé et j'avais eu peur que, la malchance encore sur moi, le temps dans l'état de Washington soit au beau fixe aujourd'hui, chose très rare pourtant. J'aurais du me cacher, prétextant que j'avais manqué mon avion, et ce jusqu'au retour du mauvais temps.

Heureusement, cette crainte se dissipa lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente. Nous étions alors passés sous une masse nuageuse qui avait dissout tous les rayons du soleil et complètement alourdi l'atmosphère – contrairement à mon cœur qui semblait plus léger.

Je pus enfin découvrir les premières images de l'état de Washington.

Des cimes d'arbres, des pins dont l'odeur était forte et peu agréable, à perte de vue et de longues plaines où fourmillaient d'innombrables animaux en tous genres.

Même à cette altitude, je percevais les moindres détails de ce décor merveilleux.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi ravie d'arriver ici. Là où je pouvais ne pas me cacher continuellement à l'instar de Phoenix.

Cette semaine avait été difficilement gérable : je ne pouvais sortir que la nuit à cause du soleil, ce qui avait rendu ma soif pénible à assouvir. J'étais toujours complètement affamée et je devais sortir tous les soirs, mais, le gros gibier dort la nuit.

J'avais du m'habituer aussi à mon nouveau régime alimentaire. Je m'étais essayée à toute sorte d'animaux, du petit gibier qui proliférait dans la région à l'ours solitaire de la forêt. Mais je devais bien avouer que le met le plus ragoûtant n'avait été autre que mon premier repas.

Je m'étais donc renseignée. Les pumas pullulaient dans le nord-ouest du pays. Leur nombre était d'ailleurs trop imposant.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. J'allais pouvoir me nourrir et en plus aider les habitants de la région. Que pouvais-je demander de plus ?

Le soleil omniprésent m'avait aussi empêché de trouver une solution pour mes yeux. Ils étaient toujours d'un rouge sombre, mais tirant sur le noir lorsque la soif se faisait sentir, ce qui était fréquent en ce moment. Il ne restait donc qu'à espérer que le peu de clarté dont Forks était doté assombrirait encore plus mes iris et les ferait paraître plus foncés.

Espérer, je n'avais plus que ce la à faire. Attendre et espérer.

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air interrompit le silence. L'avion allait atterrir.

Le vol avait duré exactement six heures et trente-cinq minutes. Six heures et demi avec la peur au ventre. J'inspirai profondément, laissant l'odeur du sang humain m'emplir les poumons.

Uug ! Pas très agréable.

Le débarquement commença avant même que le moteur de l'avion soit réellement éteint. Quel soulagement lorsque celui-ci s'était arrêté, le bruit avait été assourdissant pendant six longues heures.

En moins de vingt minutes, je me retrouvai hors de l'habitacle, séparée de Charlie par un seul petit couloir. L'heure du verdict était arrivée. Je ne pouvais pas retenir ma respiration devant Charlie, ça serait inutile car je devrais forcement prendre la parole un moment ou un autre, et de toute façon, mieux valait être toute de suite fixé.

J'inspirai une dernière fois et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Je repérais Charlie de loin, contrairement à lui qui gardait les yeux sur ses lacets. Sa fragrance m'atteignit d'ici. Il avait une très bonne odeur. Le feu de ma gorge s'intensifia. Charlie avait un parfum assez fruité, très agréable, mais, comme d'habitude, je sentais cette odeur de sang humain écœurante, ce qui allait faciliter mon séjour ici.

Les passagers – dont je faisais partie – entèrent dans la salle qui continuait le couloir, laissant apparaître leurs proches, et Charlie leva les yeux et me repéra tout de suite.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Surprise… peur ?

Qu'avait-il pensé, me voyant si différente, si changée ?

Il allait avoir peur. Il avait déjà peur. Je voulais lui crier de se pas s'inquiéter, que j'étais bien sa fille, que s'était toujours moi dans ce corps de monstre, que…

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il souriait. Il n'était pas effrayé alors ?

Si seulement j'avais pu savoir ce qu'il pensait maintenant (voilà que je voulais être télépathe. Ridicule)

Je continuai mon chemin et arrivait jusqu'à lui.

Son odeur était vraiment très bonne. Il allait falloir que je sois bien repue pour soutenir sa présence constante. Je remerciai intérieurement ma soif pour me rendre si souvent affamée et me faire chasser chaque nuit.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants dans les yeux. Je m'apprêtai à parler lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Bella, articula-t-il, je suis content de te revoir. Tu as tellement changée. (Vraiment ?) Encore six mois de plus et je ne t'aurais pas reconnue. Ah, l'adolescence, ça vous change un homme… enfin… une femme.

L'adolescence, il mettait tous mes changements sous le coup de l'adolescence. C'était à peine croyable. Et en même temps parfait. Il ne se posait pas trop de questions.

J'étais heureuse. J'en aurais explosée de joie. Charlie, mon père, m'acceptait comme j'étais. Je souris (en faisant attention à ne pas montrer mes dents). Peut-être Forks ne serait pas si terrible. J'allais sans doute aller au lycée, me trouver un petit travail, revoir ma mère et Phil, me faire des amis et peut-être… Non. Je repris contenance, repensant aux raisons de ma venue ici.

Je maintins le sourire sur mon visage, bien qu'il me semblât faux maintenant. Je m'interdisais de penser à mener une vie normale, de repenser à ma mère, à Phil, à Phoenix… Ma vie était ici à présent, et elle semblait commencer plutôt bien.

Je devais répondre à Charlie. Heureusement, mon monologue intérieur n'avait duré que deux petites secondes.

- Je suis contente d'être arrivée. Ce voyage était fatiguant.

Je feignis la fatigue, sachant que tout humain normalement constitué serait exténué par six heures et demie de voyage sans dormir.

- Viens, m'indiqua-t-il, je te ramène, il est temps de dormir.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la sortie. Je restais à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, assez loin pour ne pas qu'il ressente la froideur de ma peau, mais assez près pour m'habituer à son parfum si agréable.

Arrivés au parking, j'eu un bref sourire en voyant la voiture de fonction de Charlie.

Il était le shérif de la petite ville de Forks, et, chaque fois que je revenais chez lui, je me retrouvais dans la petite voiture de police. C'était amusant lorsque j'étais petite, mais je devais bien avouer que cette pratique était devenue embarrassante au fil des années. Déjà que je n'aimais pas attirer l'attention, là, c'était perdu d'avance.

Maintenant que j'étais vampire, il allait falloir redoubler de vigilance et je ne pouvais décemment pas descendre d'une voiture de police devant tout le monde.

Il allait donc falloir que je trouve une voiture rapidement pour aller au lycée, si je ne voulais pas devenir encore plus l'objet d'intérêt de tous ces jeunes. J'avais tout de même une semaine pour y penser.

J'avais demandé à Charlie une semaine pour m'habiter aux environs avant de me jeter dans la cage aux lions. J'aurais ainsi du temps pour m'installer – ce qui serait probablement fait en quelques secondes vu ma vitesse – et pour visiter les forêts locales pour découvrir les lieux les plus occupés par ma future nourriture.

Le trajet entre Port Angeles et Forks – environ une heure de route – se passa silencieusement. Les seuls sont que je percevais de l'habitacle étaient le battement du cœur de mon père et le rythme léger de sa respiration. Et ce pour deux raisons : la première était de notre faute à tous les deux. Nous étions similaires sur ce point, tous deux aussi solitaires et taciturnes, ce qui faciliterait la vie quotidienne à la maison.

La deuxième raison n'était que de ma faute. A cause de ce que j'étais, de ma nouvelle monstrueuse condition. Ce confinement avait rendu la fragrance de Charlie encore plus alléchante. Ma gorge était enflammée, mes muscles tendus à l'extrême et je reconnu le liquide inconnu du s'infiltrait dans ma bouche, signe de mon envie de sang. De voir mes dents se rapprocher de sa jugulaire, et de poser mes lèvres là où je pourrais sentir le flot du sang sous la peau…

Stop !

Je coupai ma respiration, calmant ainsi toute brûlure et je me détendis. Même si je gardais toujours son arome sur ma langue, c'était plus sain pour lui et moi (pour lui surtout) de retenir ma respiration pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Après une heure de torture, nous arrivâmes à la maison de Charlie – qui serait la mienne à partir de maintenant et ce pour au moins deux ans. Je me jetai dehors prenant une grande inspiration sous ses yeux ébahis.

Je prétextai une envie pressente et me précipitai à l'intérieur. Ce que je découvris me stupéfia.

Rien n'avait changé depuis ma dernière visite – qui datait d'au moins quatre ans. Et déjà, à l'époque, je trouvais que rien n'avait était modifié depuis que ma mère avait décoré chaque pièce pour tenter d'amener un peu de vie dans la maison.

Cela m'horrifia. Charlie n'en était pas encore remis. Depuis dix-sept ans que ma mère s'était enfuie, emportant avec elle le nourrisson que j'étais alors, il n'avait pas recommencé à vivre.

Il entra dans la pièce, chargé de mes valises.

J'avais de la peine pour lui. J'espérai maintenant que ma présence lui fasse du bien, il avait besoin de compagnie, de quelque nature qu'elle soit.

Cette pensée me ramena le sourire, faiblement je dois dire. J'allais œuvrer pour faire redevenir heureux un homme. C'était plutôt pas mal pour un monstre.

Je repris contenance et recommençais à me diriger vers la salle de bain, à l'étage. Charlie n'avait même pas remarqué mon arrêt. Décidément, ma rapidité de réflexion équivalait sinon surpassait ma vitesse de mouvement.

Je montai l'escalier et arrivai dans la salle de bain. Je me détendis enfin, respirant à grandes bouffées. Il allait falloir remédier très vite à ce problème. J'espérai que l'habitude rendrait son odeur moins alléchante. En attendant, me retrouver seule dans un endroit aussi petit était exclu, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ma respiration redevint régulière. J'allai pouvoir sortir. Je tirai la chasse d'eau – chose totalement inutile mais indispensable à la mascarade – et me lavai les mains.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me retrouvai face à ma chambre où Charlie venait de déposer les dernières affaires.

Il commençait à me materner, il fallait que je remédie à ça.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, objectai-je, je pouvais monter tout ça dans ma chambre toute seule.

- Tout aussi bien que je pouvais le faire, rétorqua-t-il.

Hum, pas très concluant. Je n'aimais pas qu'on porte de telles attentions envers moi, je n'en avais pas l'habitude. C'était comme ça lorsqu'on vivait plus souvent seule qu'avec ses parents.

- Bon, continua-t-il, je te laisse t'installer. Tu dois être fatiguée, tu as dormi au moins un peu dans l'avion ?

- Non, j'eu un léger sourire, – qu'il ne du pas comprendre – je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

Quand bien même j'aurais essayé, je n'aurais pas réussi.

Je m'étais rendue compte de cela pendant ma semaine à Phoenix. Après deux nuits à chasser sans dormir, je n'étais pas fatiguée le moins du monde. Et il ne semblait pas avoir de remèdes à cet éveil constant : j'avais tout essayé, des vieux remèdes de grand-mère aux somnifères, rien n'y faisait, je ne dormais pas.

Contrairement à certains autres points, ce manque de sommeil ne serait pas très dur à cacher. Je savais rester très longtemps immobile quand je le voulais – encore une caractéristique de ma nouvelle espèce. Et en plus, ces nuits blanches me serviraient à chasser, plutôt de risquer de… tuer… un humain… pendant la journée.

Charlie sortit de ma chambre en me murmurant un bref "bonne nuit", je le remerciai et m'installai sur mon lit.

Je considérai rapidement ma chambre. Comme le reste de la maison, la pièce n'avait pas changée. Elle n'avait pratiquement subit aucune modification depuis qu'un grand lit avait remplacé mon berceau et que ma maison de poupée était devenue un bureau. Celui-ci accueillait maintenant un vieil ordinateur du troisième âge, demande de ma mère pour garder un contact régulier – ce qui me satisfaisait plus que le téléphone vu ma voix de soprano aigu.

Je soupirai. Rien dans la maison n'avait changé, et je m'y sentais déjà presque chez moi, même considérant le nombre d'années où j'avais détesté cet endroit.

Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur mes valises. Je souris, me remémorant mes derniers jours en Arizona. J'avais dû faire mes bagages et emmener tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour Forks. Mes vêtements étaient rentrés dans un pauvre petit sac, je n'avais pris que mes affaires les plus chaudes, bien que je ne ressente pas le froid, juste pour l'illusion. Mais quand il était venu le temps de choisir quels livres emmener, ça avait été une autre paire de manche. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me décider. Après un long moment de réflexion, j'avais décidé d'emporter tous mes romans. J'avais dû employer deux valises pour qu'ils puissent tous trouver une place.

A la simple vue de mes affaires, on devinait facilement vers où se tournaient mes centres d'intérêt.

Je décidai de prendre tout mon temps pour m'installer. Je pris donc une allure humaine, voir un peu lente. Le soleil – enfin le jour plutôt, le soleil était une chose dont cette ville était dépourvue – venait tout juste de se lever, il était sept heures du matin, et cette activité devait me durer une bonne partie de la journée. Charlie ayant décidé de rester à la maison aujourd'hui pour faciliter mon arrivée, il pouvait à tout moment entrer dans la pièce pour vérifier si je dormais. Il m'était donc impossible de sortir chasser, même en tenant compte de ma soif.

Je m'emparai de mon sac pour disposer mes habits dans la grande armoire en chêne – l'odeur qui en émanait me rappelait les bois de Phoenix, un contraste agréable comparés aux forêts de pins qui foisonnaient par ici. Le sac ne remplissait même pas la moitié de mon armoire. Il allait falloir que je m'achète des vêtements. Je grimaçai. Contrairement à toutes les autres filles normales de ce monde, le shopping n'avait jamais été un plaisir pour moi, rien qu'une nécessité. Avec un peu de chance, si les lycéens d'ici n'avaient pas peur de mon apparence, je trouverai une fille qui accepterait de venir faire les boutiques avec moi, rendant la tâche un peu plus plaisante.

Une fois mes affaires disposées, j'ouvris mes valises et commençai à la vider dans la bibliothèque que j'avais quémandée à Charlie.

La tâche me dura toute la matinée : je m'étais amusée à les classer de façons différentes pour enfin finir par la manière de départ, par auteur.

Remarquant que l'heure n'était pas très avancée, – à peine une heure de l'après midi – j'avais décidé de tester les performances de l'ordinateur antique. Considérant le temps qu'il mit à s'allumer, j'aurais pu au moins lire tout un roman. Mais, finalement, et non sans peine, la page d'accueil me souhaita la bienvenue. Je pus enfin entreprendre de jeter un coup d'œil à ma messagerie. Il contenait une dizaine de mails. Deux étaient des publicités, les huit autres, de ma mère.

Je soupirai. Je n'étai même pas arrivée depuis une demi journée.

La succession de messages ne fut pas sans me remémorer mon retour à la maison, une petite semaine auparavant. Je constatai avec amusement – et un léger agacement – la teneur en inquiétude grandissante.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je répondis aussi joyeusement que possible. Même si mon pincement au cœur se faisait sentir. Être si loin de ma mère, même si c'était pour son bien, était plus douloureux qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans doute savais-je cette situation plus permanente.

L'ordinateur fut presque aussi long à éteindre qu'à allumer, aussi, sans attendre, je décidai de commencer la lecture d'un de mes classiques préférés : Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen. J'adorais cette histoire d'amour aux sentiments tellement secrets mais si sincères.

Je pris de nouveau tout mon temps – car du temps, j'en avais à revendre. C'était étrange de voir que je semblais découvrir le roman que j'avais déjà lu au moins quatre ou cinq fois. C'était comme si je l'avais… oublié.

Je me souvenais adorer ce livre et savoir le gros de l'histoire, mais je ne me rappelai plus des détails. Je redécouvris donc le livre dans son ensemble, appréciant l'histoire, bien qu'étant un peu surprise.

Etais-ce une autre caractéristique de vampire, la perte de mémoire ? Une des moins pratique dans ce cas là.

Je terminais le livre en moins quatre heures. Un coup d'œil m'indiqua qu'il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi. J'estimai que ma "sieste" avait durée assez longtemps et décidai de descendre en bas. Si il fallait que je vive deux ans avec Charlie, autant m'habituer au plus vite à son odeur, ça n'en serait que plus facile pour moi, et, de ce fait, pour lui.

Je me levai et ouvris la porte bruyamment, pour que Charlie soit prévenu de ma présence. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec moi, et il se leva de son fauteuil. Il était nerveux.

Je descendis les marches en appuyant bien mes pas – qui même dans ce cas n'émettaient qu'un léger bruit – et arrivait en bas.

- Bien dormi ? murmura Charlie.

- Oui, mentis-je, un sourire amical aux lèvres, mais je suis encore un peu fatiguée.

Je me dirigeai vers le fauteuil du salon d'un pas lourd, feignant l'épuisement.

L'odeur de Charlie imprégnait tous les meubles de la maison. Elle était enivrante, je ne sentais pratiquement pas l'arôme habituel du sang humain dans sa fragrance. La soif raviva l'éternel brasier de ma gorge.

Il ne fallait pas que je reste trop longtemps dans cette maison aujourd'hui, j'étais trop assoiffée et son parfum me montait trop à la tête. Tant pis pour l'envie de m'habituer à sa présence, je devais sortir, prendre l'air, et chasser un minimum avant la grande chasse de ce soir si je voulais pouvoir être avec Charlie durant la soirée.

Je me levai, après à peine dix minutes devant la télévision, et annonçai à Charlie que je sortais. Il ne manifesta aucune intention de m'accompagner, ce qui me soulagea : j'avais besoin d'air frais, pas d'air contaminé.

J'enfilai mon manteau et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Je fis quelques pas dehors et regardai autour de moi. La maison était assez isolée, très peu d'habitations trônaient aux alentours. Je regardai vers le jardin, une partie s'enfonçait dans la forêt de pins – dont l'odeur était forte et plutôt désagréable. Je me dirigeai vers le bois, empruntant le petit sentier de terre qui se faufilait dans les arbres. L'air frais me revitalisa – au sens propre du terme, il ne pouvait pas me revitaliser étant donné que je n'avais plus réellement de vie.

Je me remémorai la dernière fois où je m'étais promenée en forêt pour me "revitaliser", juste après mon évanouissement, juste avant ma transformation.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela s'était produit il y a seulement une semaine. Ça semblait être dans une toute autre vie, à une toute autre époque.

Il y avait une semaine que je n'avais pas entendu mon cœur battre, sentis mon sang couler et monter jusqu'à mes joues quand j'étais gênée. Une semaine depuis laquelle j'étais morte pour renaître en monstruosité.

Ma vie allait être dure maintenant. Cette nouvelle condition avait plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages. C'était ça quand notre vie se résumait à être un monstre. Je me demandais si ça allait un jour avoir une fin, si mon horrible existence allait disposer d'un point final.

Toutes les histoires de vampires parlaient d'êtres immortels, mais au regard du tissu d'âneries dont disposaient leurs maigres prétendues informations, l'immortalité ne pouvait être qu'une présomption. Je me prenais souvent à l'espérer, que les légendes aient tord, que je puisse un jour mourir. Ma vie était déjà assez difficile, si elle devait en plus être éternelle.

Je ne me voyais pas continuer seule, continuer de déambuler à travers le monde sans aucune attache, les membres de ma famille décédés depuis longtemps. Non, je n'aurais pas assez de force pour ça.

Les visages de mes parents flottèrent dans ma tête. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais certainement pleuré. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Comme un grand nombre d'autres choses. Je ne pouvais plus. Et c'était ça le plus dur.

J'étais tellement enfouie dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'une odeur m'avait attirée à elle et que déjà je me nourrissais de son sang. Laissant le prédateur revenir en moi.

C'était un sanglier. Leur parfum n'était pas vraiment très alléchant – une odeur d'herbe et de feuilles bouillies – mais ma soif en ce moment avait été un peu trop forte pour me permettre de résister.

Ce simple gibier, bien qu'insuffisant, me permettrait de patienter jusqu'à ce soir. La brûlure de ma gorge serait sans doute moins puissante face à Charlie maintenant que j'étais momentanément repue.

La forêt s'était assombrie depuis mon départ de la maison, je devinai que la nuit commençait à tomber. Je regardai rapidement ma montre, il allait être sept heures. Il fallait que je rentre ne serait-ce que pour donner l'illusion de manger.

Ce nouveau manque d'appétit – pour ce qui était de la nourriture des humains – allait poser quelques problèmes. Les aliments humains n'avaient pas vraiment le même goût pour moi. Une litote, ils étaient complètement immangeables. Un goût de terre saupoudré de poussière. Vraiment très désagréable. Heureusement que vomir m'était impossible.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment dissimuler toute cette nourriture. A espérer maintenant que nous ne dînerions pas trop souvent ensemble – il travaillait souvent tard après tout.

J'arrivai rapidement en vue de la maison et arrêtai de courir, des fois que Charlie serait pris d'envie de regarder par la fenêtre.

Je me stoppai devant la porte, inspirant une dernière fois l'air pur, prête à me sentir de nouveau mal, même si la douleur de ma gorge serait sûrement calmée maintenant.

J'écoutai attentivement pour savoir où Charlie était. Il regardait la télévision, les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers et sa respiration aussi. Parfait, il était un peu moins anxieux.

Je clenchai la poignée et ouvris la porte. Les effluves m'attaquèrent aussitôt, la brûlure de ma gorge toujours aussi ardente. J'avais pourtant assez bu pour supporter la soirée, pourquoi souffrais-je autant que la dernière fois ?

Le contraste intérieur extérieur était frappant. Il fallait que je sois vigilante. Premièrement, ma petite chasse n'avait pas permis à ma douleur de s'atténuer, mais en plus, mon absence m'avait déshabituée à cette odeur. Le feu était presque aussi ardant que dans la voiture.

Ignorant – non sans peine – le brasier et le liquide s'infiltrant dans ma bouche, je retrouvai Charlie dans le salon.

- J'ai commandé une pizza, m'informa-t-il sans me regarder, ça te convient ?

Une pizza ! Il ne savait pas cuisiner ?

- Oui, mentis-je, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce soir, le vol m'a un peu barbouillé.

Je pris place sur l'un des fauteuils, attendant l'heure du repas. Je devais rester près de lui pour m'habituer le plus rapidement possible à son odeur. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Le livreur arriva et nous – il – pûmes commencer à manger.

Après quelques brefs mots échangés et mon minuscule morceau de pizza avalé, je me mis à faire la vaisselle et Charlie s'éclipsa avec un sourire reconnaissant au visage.

Je m'installai près de lui dans le salon. La soirée passée en sa compagnie me serait sûrement secourable, le repas en lui-même avait déjà permis de m'aider à ignorer plus facilement la brûlure, ce qui était mieux que rien.

Lorsque le film du soir fut terminé, je me dirigeai à l'étage pour me préparer à ma nuit. Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, la fragrance de Charlie se dissipa. C'était sans doute la seule pièce de la maison qu'il n'utilisait jamais. Et cette pièce sans odeur de sang me paru un havre de paix.

Je devais attendre que Charlie s'endorme avant de pouvoir partir chasser. Cela prit pas mal de temps, bien qu'il ne soit monté que quelques minutes après moi. Heureusement que j'étais patiente.

Il coupa enfin sa lumière et se relaxa pour accueillir le sommeil. Son cœur battait encore à toute allure et il semblait avoir du mal à se calmer.

Au bout d'une interminable demi-heure, son pouls se régularisa et sa respiration suivit. Il s'était enfin endormi, ses légers ronflements me le prouvaient. L'heure était venue.

J'aurais facilement pu sortir sans le moindre bruit par la porte d'entrée, mais passer par la fenêtre me semblait plus distrayant.

J'amorçai l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Elle grinçait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas du être ouverte. Il allait falloir que j'y mette un peu d'huile. Mais je verrais ça à mon retour : ma soif était un peu trop ardente pour me permettre de perdre du temps inutilement.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et sautai dans l'herbe. Je souris. Aucun bruit – audible par une oreille humaine du moins – n'avait été émis. J'étais aussi silencieuse qu'un chat sur un gazon.

Regardant autour de moi, je distinguai rapidement la forêt (ma vue était aussi bonne de nuit que de jour). Je m'élançai.

Pour ma première visite réelle dans ces bois, je ne voulais pas me risquer à m'aventurer trop loin, juste suffisamment pour trouver un arôme à ma convenance.

Je courrais à pleine vitesse, pas par empressement, – j'avais toute la nuit devant moi – mais par simple plaisir. La vitesse était tellement agréable, j'en oubliais presque les obstacles qui 10m'entouraient – sachant pertinemment que mes réflexes étaient trop rapides pour que j'heurte un arbre (qui aurait plus souffert que moi d'ailleurs).

Toutes les odeurs de la forêt s'infiltraient dans mes poumons, elles étaient agréables et ne provoquaient pas la moindre douleur dans ma gorge – les quelques rares animaux que je croisais n'étaient gères appétissants – je n'avais aucun besoin de me retenir, de me cacher, de mentir,… J'étais bien.

Tout à coup, comme si j'étais passée à une frontière, à une limite, les bois changèrent de parfum. Une odeur très désagréable, nauséabonde. Je pense que, étant humaine, je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de vomir. J'avais déjà des hauts le cœur, mais rien à rejeter. Je m'arrêtais, bien décidée à rebrousser chemin, me rendre malade était inutile.

Je quittais rapidement la zone, encore étonnée par la netteté de sa limite. Ce phénomène était étrange, qu'y avait-il dans cette partie du bois qui rende l'endroit si… horriblement écoeurant.

L'odeur des bois – l'odeur normale – avait changé distinctement depuis que j'étais sortie des limites de "l'autre" territoire. L'explication se trouvait encore non loin de sa fragrance : Un troupeau de biches et cerfs venait d'emprunter le passage et se dirigeait vers le sud. Ma gorge brûla et l'étrange liquide – dont j'ignorai toujours la nature – empli ma bouche.

C'était parfait pour ce soir.

Je suivis leurs effluves, ils n'étaient passés il y a à peine quelques minutes, les rattraper serait très facile.

Quand ils entrèrent dans mon champ de vision, à quelques kilomètres de moi, je ralentis, m'approchant lentement pour ne pas que mes pas ne se fassent entendre. J'étais aussi légère qu'une plume sur ces feuilles mortes.

Je fus rapidement près d'eux, mais la nuit combinée à la noirceur naturelle de la forêt me rendait invisible pour des yeux animaux – ou humains.

Je me stoppai, suffisamment près pour pouvoir leur sauter dessus d'un seul bond. Je m'accroupis, prête à l'attaque.

Ma première proie ne me vit même pas arriver, et le reste du troupeau pût à peine me remarquer alors que je rompais aisément un deuxième coup. Deux biches serait suffisantes pour se soir et je savais pertinemment que ma soif constante me ramènerait sur ces chemins le lendemain.

Le restant du troupeau s'enfuit vers le sud, complètement affolé, me laissant l'opportunité de commettre mes horribles actes vampiriques.

Une fois totalement repue, je laissai les dépouilles près d'un arbre et partis à l'exploration des environs.

Me trouver des points de repère ne fut pas très difficile : aucun arbre n'était similaire à un autre. Les odeurs et les formes étaient toutes différentes, chaque arbre était unique.

Je m'arrêtai devant un grand chêne, – plutôt rare dans ces forêts – son odeur me rappela la maison qui fut la mienne pendant d'innombrables années de ma vie. J'y grimpai.

Je fus à sa cime en quelques secondes, c'était apparemment un des plus grands arbres de ces bois et je pouvais alors observer la splendeur de cette nuit. Je n'installai confortablement sur quelques branches, me régalant de ce paysage nocturne.

La nuit était devenue merveilleuse pour moi depuis quelques temps. Et tout ça à cause de mes yeux. J'arrivai à voir aussi bien de jour que de nuit, mais, une fois le soleil couché, tout prenait une teinte différente, fascinante. Les huit couleurs que je percevais habituellement n'avaient plus les mêmes proportions. En fait, la nuit semblait renforcer la huitième couleur – celle qui n'appartenait pas à la palette de l'arc en ciel et qui de ce fait m'était encore inconnue il y a encore une semaine. Ce nouveau coloris était étrange et plein de mystères mais incroyablement beau. Je me perdis dans cette contemplation de la nuit et de sa couleur si parfaite.

Les premières clartés du jour, peu avant le lever du soleil, firent leur apparition à l'horizon. Il fallait que je rentre, que je sois dans mon lit au cas où Charlie déciderait de jeter un coup d'œil dans ma chambre. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue avoir passé tant de temps sur cet arbre, tout avait été tellement beau que j'en avait perdu la notion du temps – notion déjà très subjective.

Je sautai du chêne – à environ vingt-quatre mètres, cinquante trois centimètres et des poussières de hauteur – et atterris calmement sur mes pieds qui fonçaient déjà à travers la forêt.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore commencé son ascension lorsque j'arrivai en vue de la maison. Je me souvins immédiatement de mon petit problème de fenêtre et fonçai rapidement vers le garage pour dégotter de l'huile. Je repérai la substance à l'odeur à la fois douce et forte qu'elle dégageait.

En un instant, je sautai à ma fenêtre dans le plus grand silence et enduisis les gonds. Le produit retrouva rapidement sa place exacte. Si le niveau du liquide n'avait pas changé, on aurait pu croire que personne n'y avait touché. Enfin, un humain pourrait le croire. Quelqu'un de mon espèce aurait directement deviné que j'y avais touché : mon odeur personnelle replaçait celle de la poussière qui recouvrait le flacon.

Mais, il semblait assez improbable qu'un autre être comme moi se promène dans les parages.

Je retournai à ma fenêtre et me hissait dans ma chambre. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était six heures vingt-trois. Charlie n'allait pas tarder à se lever – si j'avais bien compris son babillage d'hier soir, peu avant de s'endormir.

J'avais raison. Moins de six minutes plus tard, (nos réveils n'étaient pas synchronisés) une sonnerie retentit. Je me glissai dans mon lit, ayant enfilé au préalable mon "pyjama" – qui n'en était pas vraiment un, c'était plutôt l'assortiment d'un vieux jogging troué et d'un tee-shirt.

Je fis emblant de dormir, juste au cas où.

Il ne se manifesta pas. Trop fatigué sans doute pour réagir. Peut-être en cet instant avait-il même oublié que sa fille était revenue à la maison. Je ris en silence. Je sentiment de fatigue ne me manquait pas du tout, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très agréable de se réveiller avec la seule envie de se rendormir.

Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta dans la salle de bain. Sachant pertinemment que j'avais la capacité d'entendre le moindre bruit émanant de la pièce, j'accordai un moment d'intimité à Charlie et enfilai ma paire d'écouteurs pour laisser la musique me distraire.

J'avais des goûts très hétéroclites. Jouant avec les sonorités rock ou jazz en passant par quelques morceaux de classique. J'écoutais vraiment de tout.

Je laissai douze chansons s'écouler, soit quarante-neuf minutes et trente-six secondes. Il était maintenant largement plus de sept heures et Charlie allait bientôt partir travailler. L'heure me parue raisonnable pour un réveil et je décidai d'aller dire bonjour à Charlie.

Je me levai et descendis les marches bruyamment – autant que je le pouvais – pour arriver dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

Charlie était face à l'évier, lavant sa vaisselle. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarquée.

Son odeur était bien présente, encore plus renforcée par mon absence de la nuit. Je m'efforçai d'ignorer la douleur.

Peu après, il se retourna, me découvrant alors.

Il eu un frisson et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Son cœur eut un raté, puis s'affola complètement, tout comme sa respiration.

Qu'avait-il vu sur moi qui aurait pu l'effrayer ? Je n'avais pas changée depuis hier. Je n'avais rien fait qui puisse me changer.

Sauf peut-être… chasser.

Je fus prise d'horreur. Mes yeux devaient être à la limite du rouge sang maintenant.

- B…bonjour, bégaya-t-il.

Il était terrifié, terrorisé. Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait, sa respiration était coupée.

Que pouvais-je faire ? Que devais-je faire ?

Faire comme si de rien n'était. Lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. C'était ça que je devais faire. C'était ma seule solution.

- Bonjour, Cha… papa. Ah, moi aussi, on pouvait sentir la peur dans ma voix. Je me ressaisis. Bien dormi ?

- Euh… oui, très bien. Et toi ?

- J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, éludai-je, toujours aussi anxieuse.

Il continuait à me regarder fixement. C'était insupportable. Allait-il jamais arrêter ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se reprit. Sa respiration se calma même si, au niveau du cœur, ce n'était pas encore ça.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule. Huit heures.

- Je dois partir, dit-il précipitamment, une certaine gêne dans la voix. Ça va aller aujourd'hui ?

Il avait l'air plus calme. Son rythme cardiaque enfin redevenu régulier.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondis-je, tendue. Vas-y, ne te met pas en retard pour moi.

- Bien, à ce soir, finit-il.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte, me frôlant au passage – de trop loin pour réellement ressentir la froideur de ma peau. Il fut rapidement dans sa voiture qui démarra lentement.

J'étais stupéfaite. Il avait l'air serin en sortant de la maison.

Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Il avait vu mes yeux rouge sang. Il avait vu les yeux d'un monstre. Des prunelles rouges qui le fixaient.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, comme paralysée par l'effroi et le désespoir qui me submergeaient. Comment pouvait-il s'être calmé après m'avoir vu ? Quelle excuse avait-il pu s'inventer qui puisse justifier cette monstruosité ? J'étais un monstre. Comment mon père pouvait-il le voir… et… ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant ?

Pendant un long moment, je ne bougeai pas.

Mon cerveau si clair et si réactif se noyait dans une masse sombre qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être chassée. Je ne le désirais même pas.

Quand je sortis de ma torpeur, la journée était plus qu'avancée. L'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin et le soleil était bien bas vers l'ouest.

Il était près de sept heures.

J'avais passé toute ma journée immobile. Des milliers de questions avaient proliféré dans ma tête, sans que je parvienne jamais à y répondre, pourtant. Comment avait-il pu songer à une raison valable pour que les yeux de sa fille se retrouvent étrangement rouges ?

J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvai aucune raison rationnelle. Alors lui, comment le pouvait-il ?

Je n'aurais certainement jamais l'occasion de le savoir.

Encore prise dans mes pensées, je me dirigeai vers le salon, une des pièces les plus sombres de la maison. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure Charlie – papa, il fallait que je l'appelle papa – rentrerait, mais il fallait mieux qu'a ce moment là, mes yeux ne soient pas réellement discernables.

J'allumai la télé, attitude normale pour un humain, et zappai sur plus de cinq chaînes à la seconde. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée à la télévision, même en étant humaine, la lecture me semblait beaucoup plus profitable.

Je ne savais pas si je devais préparer le dîner. Charlie avait commandé une pizza hier, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne cuisinait jamais.

J'attendis donc patiemment son retour.

Le ronronnement de son moteur se fit entendre avant même qu'il n'arrive devant la maison. Il était plus de vingt heures.

Mon estomac se noua alors qu'il claquait la portière.

Comment allait-il réagir après ce matin ?

Il fallait que je paraisse aussi naturelle que possible, mais tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus et ne voulaient pas se relaxer.

Les pas lourds de mon père résonnaient sur le goudron, il avait l'air calme, aucun signe d'une quelconque peur.

La porte s'ouvrit. Son parfum m'atteint de plein fouet, mais pas aussi fortement que d'habitude cependant. Etre restée toute la journée dans une maison saturée de son odeur m'avait au moins donné ce petit réconfort.

- Bella ? demanda-t-il.

Comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait être là.

- Oui, répondis-je.

Charlie entra alors dans le salon et son visage s'imposa à moi. Je scrutai son expression. Il avait l'air… normal. Comme si rien d'important ne s'était produit ce matin.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi serein.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue passer.

Ça au moins, c'était vrai.

- Tu as déjà mangé où veux-tu que je commande quelque chose ?

Encore commander ? Je me demandai si ma récente accusation n'était pas en réalité fondée.

- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? le charriai-je.

Mauvaise idée, le sang afflua sur ses joues, provoquant un frisson d'envie en moi.

_Ressaisis-toi._

- Euh… en fait, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire à manger…, déclara-t-il, honteux.

J'étais plus qu'étonnée. Il ne savait réellement pas cuisiner ? Pour un célibataire, ne pas savoir se faire à manger…

Il dut remarquer mon air abasourdi car il continua :

- On mange souvent sur le pouce au poste. Mais, quand j'en ai l'occasion, je mange au restaurant ou la Push.

Je secouai la tête, le sourire me montant aux lèvres.

- Je pense que je vais devoir prendre les choses en main, rigolai-je. Que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

- Euh…, il hésita, apparemment étonné.

Je pris les devants, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'eu à peine ouvert le frigo que déjà je sentais l'affaire mal partie.

- Papa ? appelai-je. A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as réellement fait les courses ?

Il n'osait même pas me regarder, rougissant ostensiblement.

- Au moins, pouffai-je, je sais quoi faire demain.

Charlie me regarda et je pus enfin entendre un rire de sa part. Ça lui allait si bien.

Bien que je sois toujours anxieuse et intriguée par sa réaction – plus que normale – de ce matin, je décidai d'abandonner le sujet… Pour l'instant du moins.

Après avoir expliqué qu'il avait déjà mangé, il s'installa devant la télévision alors que je me dirigeai dans ma chambre. Après tout, j'avais passé toute ma journée à regarder la télé…

Comme la nuit précédente, j'attendis patiemment qu'il s'endorme pour partir. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas très soif – ce qui m'étonna, j'étais, pour ainsi dire, quasiment tout le temps assoiffée – mais cette mesure de sécurité était nécessaire.

Quand Charlie fut profondément encré dans son sommeil, je sautai par la fenêtre.

Ma nuit se révéla être exactement similaire à la première à deux exceptions près. Premièrement, j'avais veillé à chasser le plus tôt possible et en moins grande quantité pour ne pas réitérer la réaction de ce matin, et deuxièmement, je ne m'étais pas approchée de la zone nauséabonde, je n'en voyais nullement l'intérêt.

De nouveau, après ma chasse, je me retrouvai sur le chêne pour continuer à contempler la splendeur de la nuit. Sur cet arbre, je me sentais bien, entière, le chêne représentant ma vie à Phoenix, ici, dans la ville de Forks.

Tous mes soucis s'envolaient.

Quand les lueurs de l'aube apparurent, apportant pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée de gros nuages sombres, je revins à la réalité. J'avais de quoi occuper une partie de ma journée.

Je fus rapidement à la maison et escaladai le mur avec légèreté. Je ne commettais pas la même erreur qu'hier et restai sagement dans mon lit jusqu'au départ de mon père.

La corvée des courses fut exécutée en un temps record : la pluie était arrivée en fin de matinée et il n'y avait que peu de monde dans le commerce.

Le chemin du retour fut tout aussi rapide alors que je courrais sous la bruine ramenant les paquets avant qu'ils ne soient trempés. Charlie rentra à la maison vers dix-huit heures – tôt – et m'annonça qu'il serait prêt à partir dans cinq minutes

Prêt à partir ? Faire quoi ? J'exprimai mes paroles à haute voix.

- Tu ne voulais pas faire les courses aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai _déjà_ fait les courses, papa.

Il me regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu… tu y es allé à pieds ? demanda-t-il, apparemment choqué.

- Oui, évidemment.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais oublié que le chemin entre le supermarché et la maison ne prenait à peine deux minutes pour moi, mais était assez long pour un humain. Deuxième erreur, après les yeux, la vitesse. J'étais toujours aussi gaffeuse.

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, j'entrepris de préparer le repas. J'optais pour son plat préféré… Quel était-il déjà ? Je ne m'en rappelai plus ! Je l'avais oublié !

C'était la seconde fois que j'oubliais quelque chose… Je commençai vraiment à me demander si les vampires avaient un cerveau… après tout, leur sang ne montait plus jusque là !

Je finis par préparer un rôti qu'il sembla apprécier. Je m'y risquai, peut-être une viande rouge aurait meilleur goût que le reste.

Uug ! Non, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. Le sang contenu dans le quartier semblait avoir été bouilli ! Une mixture vraiment détestable.

Après le repas, ma soirée fut exactement la même que la précédente, attendant que mon père daigne s'endormir pour me permettre de sortir.

Je ris silencieusement, on aurait dit une adolescente rebelle prête à faire le mur.

La nuit aussi fut la même qu'hier. Toujours aussi calme et tranquille alors que je grimpais à mon chêne préféré.

Et la journée passa, sans rien de nouveau, puis encore la nuit qui enchaîna sur une nouvelle journée aussi semblable à la dernière.

Je fus soudain pressée d'aller à mon premier jour de cours, lundi : ça changerait de la monotonie de ces derniers jours.

Seul le dimanche fut différent, alors que je trépignais d'envie et de peur pour ce nouveau lycée que j'allais découvrir le lendemain.

Charlie ne travaillait évidemment pas et serait donc toute la journée avec moi (ce qui n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'il y a peu de temps, étant donné que l'habitude m'avait permit d'ignorer un minimum cette lancinante brûlure).

La journée s'était annoncée plutôt calme, cependant, peu avant midi, Charlie m'annonça, après un appel qu'il semblait attendre impatiemment, que nous devions sortir cet après-midi.

_Nous_ ? Je devais aussi être de la partie ? Et, où allions-nous ? Je n'exprimai que cette dernière interrogation.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait comme si il était… impatient.

- C'est une surprise, me déclara-t-il.

**.o0o.**

_**Le premier chapitre !!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plut !!!**_

_**A bientôt**_

**0o.o0**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rencontres

**.o0o.**

_**Coucouuuuuu !**_

_**Voila mon troisième chapitre !**_

_**Le titre en dit long ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez !!**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis **_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres**

Les arbres défilaient lentement sous mes yeux.

Je soupirai. Charlie avait beau être chef de police, il n'était pas obligé d'être aussi lent.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas dit où nous allions, et cela me rendait anxieuse : je ne connaissais rien de notre destination, il m'était donc impossible d'imaginer les personnes qui pouvaient y vivre et leur odeur aussi.

Je restai tendue tout le long du trajet. Ni Charlie, ni moi ne dîmes un mot. Contrairement à la dernière fois que je m'étais trouvée dans un espace aussi confiné avec mon père, mon silence n'était pas lié à sa fragrance : bien que son arôme me brûlât encore, je commençai réellement à m'y habituer.

Mes yeux étaient perdus au loin, je ne prêtai aucune attention au monde qui m'entourait. Je comptais simplement les pulsations légères de ma montre, m'informant ainsi de la longueur du trajet.

Une odeur soudaine me monta à la tête. Pas forcement puissante, mais extrêmement mauvaise. Même la fragrance de Charlie n'en avait plus le même goût. On se serait dit arrivés dans une forêt marécageuse…

La forêt !

Je me rappelai brusquement où j'avais déjà senti une odeur semblable. Elle m'avait détourné de ma trajectoire la nuit de ma toute première chasse à Forks : le territoire qui reflétait ces effluves si répugnantes.

L'odeur semblait me retourner totalement l'estomac et j'espérai vraiment que nous ne ferions que passer dans cet endroit.

Mes souhaits furent totalement ignorés.

Charlie prit une sortie qui donnait sur une grande et vaste plaine entourée de forêts et de falaises qui surplombaient la mer. On pouvait y voir aussi quelques rares habitations. Un panneau m'indiqua enfin notre destination :

La Push

Réserve indienne

Ainsi, nous allions dans une réserve indienne. Pourquoi m'y emmenait-il ? Y avait-il des amis ? Cela ne répondait en rien à ma première interrogation.

La voiture se dirigea vers une des premières maisons. Elle avait une allure accueillante, principalement constituée de bois. Sa fragrance aurait dut me parvenir d'ici, mais sans doute l'odeur pestilentielle des lieux faisait-elle interférence. Derrière l'habitation, on pouvait facilement discerner un immense garage, lui aussi en bois, d'un autre type cependant.

Ce ne fut qu'a une centaine de mètres de la maison que je perçus les premiers bruits.

On pouvait entendre deux voix à l'intérieur. L'une était celle d'un jeune homme, assez grave cependant, et l'autre, plus rauque, semblait émaner d'un humain plus âgé. Un père et son fils, sans doute.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu ces voix auparavant, néanmoins, cela faisait au moins quatre ans que je n'étais pas revenue à Forks, et j'étais tout à fait capable de les avoir oubliées.

La voiture ralenti alors que nous arrivions devant la maisonnette.

Charlie ouvra brusquement la portière.

L'odeur des lieux envahit aussitôt l'habitacle, beaucoup plus puissante maintenant que j'étais en contact direct avec elle. Les effluves étaient écrasantes, presque douloureuses : les relents s'attaquaient directement à mes yeux, à ma langue et aussi à mes narines, provoquant une intense brûlure. Pour une fois, ma gorge était totalement insensibilisée, aucun feu ne la consumait : je n'étais pas capable de sentir une autre chose que cet horrible parfum.

J'étais privée de mes plus grands atouts. Mon flair, ma vue et mon goût complètement atrophiés par la douleur.

- Ne fait pas cette tête là, Bella ! Mon père me sorti de ma stupeur (je faisais une drôle de tête ?). On ne va pas te condamner à mort !

Je jetai un coup d'œil au rétroviseur. Je n'avais jamais autant ressemblé à un monstre que maintenant : mon visage complètement crispé, les dents serrées et les yeux exorbités.

Je cherchai à me détendre. Impossible avec cette odeur. Je me reconstituai néanmoins un visage serein et sortis de la voiture.

Je fus près de mon père avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé sur le perron.

Il frappa, chose absolument stupide puisque les deux humains étaient déjà près à nous accueillir, apparemment.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un garçon – gère beaucoup plus jeune que moi – aux longs cheveux retenus en queue-de-cheval. Le jeune ressemblait à un indien, son teint mat et ses yeux noirs lui donnant un certain charme.

Dès l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et son cœur s'affola. Avait-il peur ?

J'avais pourtant veillé à paraître le moins monstrueux possible : mes yeux étaient sombres et j'avais opté pour une tenue claire qui ne contrasterait pas trop avec ma peau sculpturale – dont seul mon visage et mes mains étaient apparents.

Après un instant de stupeur, il se reprit et me sourit timidement.

- Bonjour, commença-t-il, je suis Jacob, tu sais, le frère de Rachel et Rebecca.

Jacob ? Rachel et Rebecca ? Ces noms ne m'évoquaient absolument rien.

Je dus avoir un air interrogateur car Charlie continua :

- Tu te souviens ? Tu jouais avec elles quand tu étais petite.

Si j'aurais dus m'en souvenir, cela ne me revint pas.

Je feignis.

- Ah oui ! m'écriai-je. Rachel et Rebecca ! Comment vont-elles ?

- Très bien, continua-t-il, ravi. Elles sont toutes les deux...

Mais, déjà, et ce bien que ce ne soit pas très poli, je n'écoutai plus son petit discours. Un autre bruit avait attiré mon attention. Un faible grincement qui provenait de l'autre pièce. Le petit son me fit penser à une poussette, hypothèse que je rejetai rapidement : je n'entendais qu'un seul battement de cœur émanant du salon.

Pas la peine de compter, cette fois, sur mon odorat pour découvrir une quelconque fragrance, il était toujours inutilisable.

L'origine du grincement arriva dans l'entrée. Ce n'était pas une poussette, mais un fauteuil roulant : l'homme, le père de Jacob, y était immobilisé.

Je l'observai attentivement. Il était inutile qu'il essaye de renier son fils, ça lui était impossible : son visage rond et accueillant, son teint et ses yeux, tout en l'un rappelait l'autre.

Je ne remarquai pas directement que le vieil indien me fixait. Il était complètement tétanisé, comme effrayé.

Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il n'était pas censé l'être. L'homme ne connaissait rien de moi et de ma condition. Sans doute était-ce autre chose qui le rendait si tendu.

Charlie remarqua sa réaction.

- Billy ? L'inquiétude était facilement percevable dans sa voix. Billy, que se passe-t-il ?

L'indien, Billy, tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air étrange, puis revint à moi.

- Rien, articula-t-il après avoir bruyamment dégluti. Son visage reprit une allure à peu près normale. Rien, ça va… Quoi de neuf, Charlie ? enchaîna-t-il précipitamment.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler apparemment. Peut-être un problème personnel.

- Bah écoute, dit Charlie avec un haussement d'épaules, à part ce que tu sais déjà, pas grand-chose.

Il me désigna d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vois ça, murmura l'indien, me fixant toujours.

Il nous invita à entrer. Je gémis silencieusement. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Nous discutâmes durant une petite heure, toujours sous les regards incessants et inquisiteurs de Billy.

Ça m'angoissait énormément. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas arrêter ? Je n'étais pas une bête de foire – enfin si, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai que tardivement que mon père et Jacob s'étaient levés et semblaient attendre après quelqu'un. Charlie m'interpella :

- Bella, tu dors ?

Je me levai aussitôt, comprenant que j'étais l'objet de leur attente.

- Bon, allons-y maintenant, dit le jeune indien.

Aller où ? Il y avait une autre destination au programme ? J'espérai que ce déplacement nous mènerait hors de la zone nauséabonde.

Il était déjà dérangeant, lorsque je retenais ma respiration, d'être privée d'un de ses sens, mais savoir que, dans le cas présent, mon flair m'était enlevé à cause d'une odeur répugnante était encore plus irritant. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps.

Jacob me mena dehors. Il était près de moi, mais je veillais surtout à ce qu'il ne me touche pas : Ma peau était trop froide et dure pour être supportée par un humain.

Ça faisait environ deux semaines que je n'avais pas eut de contact – physique, s'entend – avec quelqu'un. Non pas que j'en ai eu beaucoup l'occasion pendant ma vie, mais une poignée de main ou une bise amicale était agréable… mais, dorénavant impossible.

Je baissai les yeux, observant mes mains froides et granitiques. Je les haïssais, presque autant que je me détestais moi-même. J'étais tellement dégoûtée que j'eu peur que cela se voit sur mon visage.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué une quelconque différence dans mon attitude. Même Billy qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas cessé de me fixer.

Pourquoi cette inquisition ? Il ne savait absolument rien de moi ? Pas vrai … ?

Je cherchai à lire dans son regard, dans ses yeux. Même un mur aurait été plus réfléchissant que ses deux prunelles noires.

Fuyant son regard, je me reportai sur son fils.

Zut ! Il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention d'aller plus loin que son garage. J'allais encore être obligée de rester dans les environs.

Je gémis.

De nouveau, Charlie fit une mauvaise interprétation de mon expression.

- Bella, voyons, me gronda-t-il gentiment. Tu ne vas pas en mourir.

Je lui souris tristement, sourire qu'il me rendit.

Le petit groupe avançait lentement, au rythme du vieil indien poussé par mon père.

J'étais tendue à l'extrême, l'absence de mon flair me rendant plus nerveuse que jamais. Sans parler des regards incessant de Billy.

Nous arrivâmes devant le grand garage. Le cœur de Charlie s'était accéléré durant le trajet. Il paraissait trépigner d'impatience.

Jacob me demanda de rester dehors alors qu'il se jetait dans le bâtiment.

Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre, puis, comme un grincement. Ah ! Il allait ouvrir la porte.

J'aurais certainement pus lui épargner la difficulté en usant de ma force, mais il me semblait que les garçons, en particulier de cet âge, voulaient se montrer les plus forts. Et puis, j'étais déjà assez épiée, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître une antique – mais non moins magnifique – Chevrolet à plateau rouge. Elle semblait solide et avait fière allure.

Je me tournai vers mon père qui arborait un sourire radieux.

- Alors ? Ça te plait ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est… pour moi ? hésitai-je.

- Evidemment, pourquoi t'aurais-je amené ici sinon. Jacob souriait, apparemment amusé par ma réaction.

Mon père acquiesça.

Je considérai à nouveau le véhicule. Il était vraiment génial.

- Elle est superbe, murmurai-je. Mais, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû, papa. Je…

- C'est un cadeau, me coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniversaire.

- Mais…

- Bella, me coupa-t-il. S'il te plait, pour moi.

Je soupirai, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il pouffa.

Alors, je lui souris franchement.

Billy frémit. Je me tournai instantanément vers lui, éteignant immédiatement le moindre sourire.

La rapidité de mon mouvement n'échappa pas au vieil indien. Il sursauta.

Ma vraie nature commençait à reprendre le dessus, j'étais beaucoup trop tendue.

Je regardai Jacob, me concentrant sur son battement de cœur régulier, pour me calmer.

- Merci beaucoup, murmurai-je d'une voix posée. Elle est super.

- Ce n'est rien, rigola le jeune garçon. Attends de l'avoir essayée et tu verras si tu en chantes toujours les louanges.

Nous rentrâmes alors vers la maison, Charlie poussant encore son vieil ami. Pour une fois, je m'aperçus que Billy ne me regardait plus. Son regard se perdait derrière moi.

Je me retournai – plus lentement pour ne pas effrayer à nouveau l'indien. Nous n'étions plus seuls.

Trois hommes s'avançaient vers nous.

J'avais été tellement concentrée sur Jacob que je ne les avais pas entendu arriver. Maintenant, je pouvais les discerner facilement.

Ils semblaient immenses, toujours avec cette même peau brune et ces cheveux noirs, coupés courts cependant. Ils devaient sans doute habiter la réserve.

Jacob se renfrogna imperceptiblement. Ce que j'ignorai, totalement impressionnée par leur démarche synchronisée. Ils paraissaient être les parties d'un même corps, se mouvant à l'unisson.

Les trois hommes marchaient rapidement. Ils avaient l'air pressés. Un coup d'œil à leur visage me donna la réponse.

Ils avaient une expression apeurée, choquée.

Je pensai l'être plus qu'eux : c'était la première fois, depuis mon entrée dans la Push, que je réussissais à sentir une odeur provenant d'autre chose que les lieux eux-mêmes. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas pour me faire aller mieux. Leur arôme personnel était semblable à celui de l'endroit, en encore plus puissant, cependant.

Je bloquais temporellement ma respiration. Comment des humains pouvaient-ils avoir une telle odeur ? Alors que certains me donnaient envie de me régaler de leur hémoglobine, ceux-là me rendaient tout simplement malade.

Les indiens arrivèrent à nous, toujours avec cette même expression choquée. Ils avaient sans doute des ennuis.

Là, ils se stoppèrent nets, à quelques mètres du groupe, ne cessant de me fixer.

Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui ?

- Sam ! Paul ! Jared ! intervint précipitamment Billy, le cœur battant à toute allure. Voilà Isabella, la fille de Charlie.

Ils parurent encore plus stupéfaits. Leurs regards se balançaient entre Billy, Charlie et moi.

- Dans la maison. Son ton dur ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

Deux des hommes se tournèrent vers le troisième. Il leur adressa un léger signe de tête et ils nous quittèrent, se dirigeant vers la maison.

Le vieil indien se tourna vers mon père.

- Je suis désolé, Charlie, continua-t-il. J'avais oublié un… problème.

Il avait l'air de désirer notre départ. Charlie le comprit aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, commença-t-il. Nous allions partir de toute façon.

Seul Jacob sembla peiné de cette remarque. Il avait eu l'air étrange depuis l'arrivée de ses trois compagnons.

Il m'invita alors à m'asseoir dans _ma_ nouvelle voiture – qui avait une odeur de tabac froid et de gazole – avec un sourire d'excuse. Je le remerciai et démarrai le véhicule. Il faisait un bruit monstrueux.

_Un avion même aurait été plus silencieux_, pensai-je.

Mon père était déjà arrivé dans sa voiture et commençait à démarrer. Il fit un signe de main à son ami, geste que j'imitai envers son fils. Alors nous partîmes pour la maison.

Je perçu quelques bribes de conversation alors que ma Chevrolet avançait lentement sur la route.

- Billy, comment est-ce…

Puis plus rien. J'étais trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Même si j'étais heureuse de quitter les lieux, ce départ brutal m'avait simplement ébahie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu autant perturber ses trois indiens.

J'espérai simplement que ce n'était pas à cause de moi qu'ils avaient été si étranges. Il était de toute façon impossible qu'ils sachent quoique ce soit sur moi.

La route du retour me parut beaucoup plus courte qu'à l'aller. Mon esprit fourmillait de questions qui m'embrouillaient et me déstabilisaient. Qu'avaient eu les trois hommes ? Et Billy ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur moi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que j'étais devenue ?

J'arrivai à la maison peu après Charlie. La vieille Chevrolet avait beau être géniale, mais, question vitesse, elle ne risquait pas d'être flashée par le radar. Le moteur hurlait dès que je me rapprochai des quatre-vingt kilomètres heure.

Mon père avait l'air préoccupé. Je n'étais sans doute pas la seule à avoir qualifiée la réaction de son ami d'étrange.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où j'ouvris la portière de la voiture que je me rendis vraiment compte que nous étions sortis de la zone au parfum infecte. La fragrance de Charlie m'atteignit de plein fouet. Heureusement que je commençai à me contrôler. Je déglutis pour détendre ma gorge ardente.

Mon père m'adressa un large sourire.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il.

- Alors tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû, répliquai-je. C'était…

- Ne recommence pas, Bella, rigola-t-il, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, papa. Elle est géniale.

Alors nous rentrâmes dans la maison.

Mon cerveau grouillait encore de milliers de questions. J'étais tendue, beaucoup trop tendue.

Je décidai donc de me focaliser sur la préparation du repas.

Malheureusement, la préparation était beaucoup plus courte que la cuisson et ne m'occupa pas longtemps l'esprit.

Je m'installai alors sur une chaise et me concentrai sur tous les sons qui environnaient la maison, élargissant un maximum mon périmètre d'écoute.

Le cœur et la respiration de mon père étaient lents et réguliers pendant qu'il écoutait le match de baseball, imité – en pure coïncidence – par notre voisin. Sa femme chantonnait une douce berceuse pour le petit nourrisson qui gazouillait tendrement dans son berceau. Le léger vent frôlant leurs buissons, et s'engouffrant petit à petit dans la forêt silencieuse.

Un affreux bruit strident me sonna ! Je sursautai, puis partis à rire. Ce n'avait été que le minuteur qui indiquait la fin de la cuisson.

J'avais tellement canalisé mon attention sur tous les bruits de l'entourage que j'en avais oublié le repas.

Charlie arriva dans la cuisine, légèrement surprit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je ne m'étais pas encore arrêtée de rire.

- Rien, rigolai-je. Le minuteur m'a simplement fait peur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

- Hep ! Une minute ! intervins-je alors qu'il essayait de s'éclipser pour regarder la fin de son match. La minuterie a sonné.

Mon père se retourna, une moue ironique – autant qu'hilarante – aux lèvres.

- Et j'imagine que je c'est à moi de mettre la table, soupira-t-il, amusé.

- Pourquoi pas. Mon intonation toujours aussi légère.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère joviale que se déroula le dîner. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, je pouvais savourer une soirée avec un membre de ma famille sans devoir ruminer mes soucis. L'instant était parfait.

L'heure de la dernière chasse, avant le moment fatidique, était arrivée. Charlie dormait profondément. Je sautai par la fenêtre et commençai à courir bien avant même que mes pieds ne touchent le sol.

J'emplis mes poumons d'air pur. C'était si agréable de retrouver l'intégralité de ses capacités, loin des pestilentielles effluves de la réserve.

Une odeur titilla mes papilles. Délicieuse. Un ours ! Un de mes mets préférés. Je m'élançais directement, laissant la fragrance me guider.

Je fus près du mastodonte en un rien de temps. En voilà un qui n'aurait pas le temps d'hiberner.

Je me jetai sur lui. Il feula, mais son cri s'étouffa alors que je commettais, une fois encore, un nouvel acte vampirique.

Le sang coula dans le brasier et le calma directement. C'était agréable. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté un pareil arôme.

J'abandonnai ma victime au pied un arbre avant de retourner sur le mien, _mon_ arbre, _mon_ chêne, _mon_ petit coin de paradis dans l'enfer solitaire qu'était devenu ma vie.

La nuit passa rapidement alors que je me perdais entre contemplation et méditation.

Il n'était pas encore six heures quand je décidais de rentrer à la maison. Je courus rapidement pour me libérer une dernière fois de mes soucis.

Je ne ralentis même pas alors que j'escaladai la façade menant à ma chambre. La maison était calme, Charlie encore profondément endormi, et ce pour encore une bonne demi-heure.

Je commençai ma préparation. La journée serai assez dure comme ça, il fallait absolument que je rien ne soit laissée au hasard.

Silencieusement, j'ouvris mon placard pour y dénicher une tenue claire qui ne laisserait pas trop transparaître ma peau blanche. Ce fut assez rapide, j'aimais beaucoup les vêtements simples et clairs. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la salle de bain, toujours sans que le moindre son ne se fasse entendre. Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir m'informa de la noirceur de mes iris. Parfait, j'avais chassé assez tôt.

Je pris une douche rapide pendant laquelle le réveil de mon père sonna. Il était six heures trente. Mon éveil ne lui paraîtrait sans doute pas trop étrange vu la nervosité que j'avais éprouvée la veille.

Il passa devant la salle de bain et étouffa un rire. Comme ça, mon anxiété le faisait rire. Si seulement il en savait les motifs principaux.

Côtoyer tant d'humains aux fragrances si différentes serait réellement une dure épreuve. J'espérais que l'effet serait le même que dans l'avion, que seule l'odeur sel et rouille ne m'atteindrait. Même si elle m'était désagréable, ce serait toujours mieux que de laisser la partie monstrueuse de mon être prendre le dessus.

La douche ne dura pas longtemps. Je sortis en trombe de la salle de bain pendant que mon père prenait ma place. Je descendis en bas et imitai les bruits d'une prise de petit déjeuner, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait.

Lorsqu'il me rejoignit, il avait cette petite moue narquoise qui avait du faire craquer ma mère pendant les quelques et minuscules années de leur mariage.

- Tu sais que personne ne va te mordre, plaisanta-t-il.

Ça au moins, c'était sur.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir au travail avant que ce soit moi qui morde, repris-je, un peu surprise par ma propre repartie.

- Mordre, toi ? Il se dirigea vers la porte, toujours aussi joyeux. A ce soir, Bella.

- A ce soir, terminai-je.

Au moment où il quitta la pièce, je me rendis compte d'un fait que je n'aurais pas du ignorer. Depuis une semaine, je vivais quasi constamment entouré de la fragrance de mon père. Ce n'était qu'a cette condition que j'avais pu m'habituer à la brûlure qu'elle causait dans ma gorge. Mais, maintenant que je passerais la moitié de mon temps au lycée et l'autre moitié à chasser la nuit, comment réagirai-je quand je serais en sa présence ?

Ma gorge se serra. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre raison d'être anxieuse.

Ce fut dans cette nouvelle tristesse que je partis pour le lycée au volant de ma camionnette, maudissant ma propre personne et l'épreuve – oh combien trop dangereuse – que j'allais faire subir au lycéens de cette pauvre ville qui possédait maintenant dans ses mur un des plus horribles monstres que la terre ai jamais portée.

Le parking du lycée était pratiquement vide, seules quelques rares effluves - et le battement de cœur correspondant - m'atteignaient. La tache était aisée. Pour l'instant.

J'ouvris la porte du secrétariat, une odeur d'eau de Cologne me monta au nez. Je ris silencieusement, celle là, au moins n'aurait rien à craindre avec moi, son parfum amer était encore plus puissant que son propre arôme.

J'entrevis la pièce : un grand hall où débouchaient deux escaliers et au moins le double de portes. Un comptoir trônait au milieu, l'effluve venait de la personne qui pianotait silencieusement sur son clavier. La secrétaire, sans doute. Elle avait une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux rouges, courts, et de grands yeux verts cachés derrière d'immenses hublots. Elle avait ne expression surprise et choquée. Son cœur, tout à l'heure si calme, s'était un peu affolé. Aïe, ça commençait mal.

Après le premier choc, elle se reprit et m'adressa un large sourire. Peut-être pas si mal que ça.

Il s'avérait qu'elle savait exactement qui j'étais. Rien ne restait inconnu bien longtemps à Forks et mon arrivée était assez attendue. Voilà qui ne jouerait pas en ma faveur. Je détestai déjà qu'on m'épie lorsque j'étais humaine, alors maintenant…

La secrétaire, Mlle Cope, me donna un plan du lycée – qui me serait utile vu la vitesse à laquelle j'oubliai les choses – et mon emploi du temps.

Je la remerciai et pris congé de sa présence.

J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que déjà des centaines d'odeurs me submergèrent et qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre : le son de centaines de cœurs battant à l'unisson. Dur à supporter. Le lycée n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Déjà, ma gorge s'enflammait. Le cocktail se fragrances avait, par chance, le même effet sur moi que dans l'avion : ma gorge brûlante et le liquide inondant mes mâchoires, mais aucune sensation de soif.

Cette découverte m'illumina. Je pouvais ne pas être un monstre, même en côtoyant autant d'humains.

Toute heureuse, je me dirigeai vers ma première heure de cours. Anglais. Je n'eu même pas à consulter mon plan : il était gravé dans ma tête. Cela m'étonna. Moi qui était si sure de tout oublier.

J'arrivai donc rapidement en classe. Le professeur me plut aussitôt. Premièrement, il ne me fit pas subir l'épreuve de la présentation devant toute la classe, ce dont je le remerciai intérieurement. Ensuite, son arôme n'était ni tentant, ni désagréable. Il avait une odeur naturelle, neutre.

Je m'installai à la dernière table – vide – et me concentrai sur le cours.

La matinée se passa assez rapidement. Je fis la connaissance de plusieurs élèves qui n'eurent pas trop l'air d'être effrayée par moi. Des garçons principalement. Ils étaient cependant plutôt agaçants, leur odeur n'étant pas forcement très agréable, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me suivre partout.

Je soupirai. Mike Newton. Il venait de me proposer de manger avec toute la petite bande. J'acceptai, évidemment, ne voulant pas paraître impolie.

Ses deux autres acolytes, Eric Yorkie et Tyler Crowley, nous avaient sauté dessus le cours à peine terminé. Bien que ces trios garçons soient les seuls qui m'avaient accordé de l'importance – peut-être un peu trop – je n'arrivai pas à les apprécier. Ils avaient tous trois une odeur à vous en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Je ne compris même pas l'apparente attirance que certaines filles pouvaient avoir sur le Mike – leurs rythmes cardiaques s'affolaient radicalement quand il s'approchait d'elles, après quoi les pathétiques me toisaient méchamment du regard.

Est-ce que j'y pouvais quelque chose si l'objet de tous leurs fantasmes dégoûtants passait son temps à me suivre comme un toutou. Si vous le voulez, je vous le donne, voulais-je constamment leur dire.

Nous arrivâmes dans une cour entourée d'édifices. Même en ne connaissant rien des lieux, j'aurai aisément deviné lequel de ces bâtiments était la cafétéria. Il en émanait un bruit tonitruant, pire que le matin même sur le parking. Un mélange de nombreux discours au bruit sourd des innombrables battements de cœurs. Si j'avais pu en avoir, ce brouhaha incessant m'aurait sans aucun doute donné la migraine.

Je ne savais pas s'il en existait beaucoup comme moi, mais il était à mon avis impossible qu'ils puissent réussir à tenir si longtemps sans devenir fous.

J'étais à peine rentrée dans le réfectoire que je compris aussitôt à quel point je détesterais cet endroit. De l'intérieur, le bruit était encore plus assourdissant. Je fermai les yeux. Cela ne m'aidait en rien, cependant j'allais nécessiter d'une grande concentration.

J'inspirais profondément, tachant de m'habituer à cette douleur continuelle, puis ouvris les yeux.

C'est alors que je les vis.

Ils étaient vraiment différents des autres lycéens. La peau aussi blanche qu'un linge. Pire : comme la mienne. Ils étaient tous les cinq immobiles attablés devant un plateau rempli. Leurs yeux ocre perdus dans le vide. Ils semblaient hors des lieux, bien que présents physiquement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les fixer. Ils étaient si étranges, si… comme moi. Je me repris aussitôt. Ils ne pouvaient pas être comme moi, c'était impossible, mon imagination me jouait forcement des tours.

Je les considérais avec application.

Le groupe était composé de deux filles aux allures de déesses et de trois garçons aussi beaux et séduisants qu'elles. Il émanait d'eux une certaine majesté dénuée de fierté. Sublimes.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient totalement opposées, la première, minuscule et brune semblait respirer la gaieté au contraire de la grande et pulpeuse blonde dont le visage dur et froid reflétait une beauté sans pareille. A leurs cotés, siégeaient deux apollons, eux aussi absolument contraires. L'un, assis tout près de la brune filiforme, était immense et blond comme les blés. Il paraissait mince, pas autant toutefois que sa voisine. Le deuxième, tout aussi grand quoique plus imposant, était taillé comme un ours. Il tenait la main de la grande blonde éblouissante et se pressait contre elle comme pour la protéger – non qu'elle semblât en avoir réellement besoin.

Le troisième était tout simplement magnifique. Un visage d'ange aux yeux envoûtants posé sur un corps sculptural. Il semblait être le plus jeune du groupe mais rien, en lui, ne rappelait une quelconque puérilité. Ses yeux me confondirent : ils étaient fascinants bien qu'apparemment baignés d'un profond ennui, tel un adonis olympien ne trouvant aucun intérêt à son entourage après avoir goûté aux délices des dieux.

Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux des divinités terrestres.

Mike grogna. Je sursautais. Je l'avais oublié celui là.

Me tournant vers lui, je lui demandais ce qu'il avait.

- Les Cullen, grommela-t-il. J'eu beaucoup de peine à entendre ce qu'il disait, malgré mon ouïe surdéveloppée : la pièce était trop bruyante pour que je ne puisse m'y concentrer.

Les Cullen ? Ce devait être leur nom de famille. Je me retournai de nouveau vers eux, insatiable. Le plus jeune, l'adonis, avait les yeux rivés sur nous.

Je me détournai aussitôt, honteuse. Avait-il entendu ce que l'humain avait dit ? Cela semblait peu probable. Bien que mon ouïe ne soit pas fiable dans cet endroit, il me semblait réellement que la réflexion de l'autre ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Je ne pris rien, feignant quelque malaise, et continuai à m'avancer. Les trois toutous me conduirent à une table déjà occupée par trois filles. Je reconnus l'une d'elle comme étant une de mes camarades de mathématiques. Jessica, une petite aux cheveux châtains et frisés. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Lauren, une grande et blonde qui me fit très mauvaise impression. À notre arrivée, les deux gamines me toisèrent avec méchanceté. Elles avaient l'air de me mépriser avec la plus grande ferveur. Que grand bien leur fasse, je n'aurais pas à les côtoyer. La troisième, Angela, avait l'air beaucoup plus timide, me souriant simplement avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette, le visage dissimulé derrière ses longs cheveux noirs.

Je fus contente de ne pas être capable de distinguer leurs fragrances et leur rythme cardiaque dans tout ce capharnaüm. Je n'avais pas besoin aujourd'hui d'être tentée par quoi que ce soit.

Ravalant le brasier continuel – depuis ce matin – je pris place à leur cotés. Le blondinet, Mike, commença à déblatérer un discours qui ne faisait que de renforcer le brouhaha de la pièce. Je risquais un nouveau regard vers la tablée. Le jeune apollon ne me regardait plus et discutait vivement avec ses voisins.

- Oh, ne t'y risque pas, raisonna une voix stridente. Jessica, vraisemblablement.

Je me détournai des divinités pour observer la petite brune. Elle avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Vraiment désagréable celle-là.

- Evidemment qu'elle les a remarqué, siffla la blonde au visage grossier, Lauren. Les Cullen et les Hale.

Je la fixai, attendant plus d'explications. Mais aucunes des deux pestes ne prirent la parole. Angela se chargea de continuer le récit.

- La petite brune, le grand brun et le roux châtain, se sont les Cullen, commença-t-elle de sa voix calme et posée. Alice, Emmett et Edward. Les deux autres, les blonds, sont jumeaux. Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Tous les cinq ont été adoptés par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme.

- Je pense, intervint la peste blonde, que Mme Cullen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants.

Comme si cette remarque était utile. Je la toisai, un peu trop méchamment probablement, car elle frissonna.

Je reconsidérais les paroles d'Angela.

Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie et Jasper. Des prénoms peu communs pour l'époque.

- Ils sont tous en couple, sauf Edward, commença la deuxième teigne. Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, ils sont toujours ensemble, inséparables. On ne les a presque jamais vus parler avec les élèves. Même le plus jeune, qui pourtant n'a pas de petite amie (elle crachait pratiquement ces mots), ne parle à personne.

Ils commencèrent à débattre sur le sujet. Je ne parvins même plus à me concentrer sur la conversation. Elle n'était qu'un bruit de plus parmi les autres.

Je tournai encore ma tête vers la table, pour me détourner aussitôt. Les cinq jeunes me regardaient avec insistance.

J'étais perdue. Ils étaient si… si… comme moi. Et en même temps si différents. Ils ne semblaient pas rester dans la même position plus de quelques secondes, caractéristique humaine importante. Aussi, le plus important, leurs yeux n'avaient pas cette teinte rouge noire que possédaient les miens. Leurs iris étaient noisettes, ocres, à la limite du doré. Envoûtants.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas les épier.

Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre. Ils avaient la même peau blanche que moi, mais le reste ne coïncidait absolument pas.

J'aurai voulu savoir si leurs cœurs battaient, mais avec ce boucan, je ne pouvais vraiment pas me concentrer.

Je me repris. Il était de toute façon impossible qu'ils soient comme moi. Ce n'était que des humains. Je devais absolument ne pas m'intéresser à eux comme ça. Je me le promis. C'était beaucoup trop malsain pour eux. Les humains étaient une… proie… pour moi.

Ma propre monstruosité me dégoûtait maintenant plus que jamais. J'étais un monstre, un ignoble monstre incapable de créer des liens avec les gens sans mettre leur vie en danger. J'étais au bord des larmes, sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

Cherchant une distraction de mes pensées noires, j'essayai de me concentrer sur la conversation de mes voisins. Le bruit était tellement assourdissant que j'avais du mal à capter plus que des bribes de leur discussion.

Ils ne dissertaient plus sur les Cullen à présent, leurs paroles avaient déviées sur moi. Chose dont je me serais passée. Heureusement, un bruit strident stoppa leur inquisition. La sonnerie.

Il s'avérait que Mike et Angela avaient, tous deux, biologie avancée avec moi, et je fus donc contrainte d'accepter leur requête de les accompagner. Le simili beau gosse commençait à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Nous quittâmes le réfectoire, affaiblissant instantanément le brouhaha. Je constatai, une fois à l'extérieur, que la fragrance de la timide n'était pas sans me déplaire. Je soupirai. Une personne sympa et il fallait que ma monstruosité reprenne le dessus.

Ce fut donc dans cette tension que j'arrivai dans la classe de biologie.

Et il était là.

Edward Cullen.

L'apollon, l'adonis, le dieu vivant.

Oups, je m'égarais. Je me souvins de ma promesse. Je ne devais pas m'intéresser à eux. Mais mes plans allaient tomber à l'eau.

La seule table libre était la sienne.

C'était bien ma veine : je voulais plus que tout au monde ne pas lui porter d'intérêt, et voilà que je me retrouvai être sa partenaire de biologie.

Je m'avançai et, après m'avoir porté un minimum d'attention, le professeur, Mr Banner, m'indiqua la place tant redoutée. J'acquiesçai timidement, et, sans lever les yeux du sol, je me dirigeai vers ma triste fatalité.

J'arrivai à peine à son niveau que l'adonis se tendit. Je levai les yeux, ses yeux noisette ne reflétaient plus l'ennui mais un profond malheur, une souffrance.

Il débarrassa rapidement son coin de table et se plaça le plus près possible – peut-être un peu trop – du bord. Ce geste, normalement assez déplacé, ne fut cependant pas pour me déplaire.

Son odeur, dès qu'elle m'avait atteinte, avait chassé toutes les autres. Elle était enivrante, tellement puissante, les habituels relents sanguins ne se faisaient même pas remarquer. Voilà qui n'était pas en accord avec mes précédentes hypothèses, mais vu l'impact de sa fragrance… Je ne devais pas me permettre le moindre faux pas. Je retins aussitôt ma respiration. Détournant la tête, je n'essayai même pas de le regarder pendant que je prenais place à ses cotés.

Lui qui était si pâle, je verrai sans aucun doute le sang parcourir ses veines…

Non ! Bien que son odeur ne m'atteigne plus, rien que d'imaginer… l'acte… ravivait le feu de ma gorge.

Je le haïssais, lui qui me faisait autant souffrir, lui qui me rendait plus monstrueuse que jamais. Mais cette haine ne surpassait pas celle que j'éprouvai envers moi à cet instant. Moi le prédateur, l'horreur, l'abomination.

L'heure me parut infinie. J'avais élargi un maximum mon champ d'écoute pour ne pas discerner lequel de ces battements de cœur était le sien. Le bruit était assourdissant. Je souhaitai, à cet instant, être capable de bloquer mon ouïe aussi facilement que mon odorat, mais c'était impossible.

Quand la délivrance sonna, je me levai d'un bon, sans doute trop rapidement. Mais mon acolyte de sciences fut aussi rapide que moi. Si cela me stoppa, ce ne fut pas son cas : il fila littéralement vers la sortie.

Sa fragrance enfin hors des lieux, je m'autorisai à respirer. Je sentis de nouveau toutes les odeurs revenir à moi. Tentantes. Mais après celle de mon voisin…

Je pus sentir le pot de colle blondinet avancer vers moi. Zut ! Il ne pouvait pas me lâcher celui-là. Et il était en sport avec moi.

- Super, dis-je, le ton faussement enjoué.

Je soupirai, et espérai qu'il n'en déduise rien. Mais il me sourit largement.

Durant tout le trajet, il tînt un très long discours – apparemment à mon intention – mais je n'en n'écoutais pas un mot. Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers les Cullen.

Les deux heurs de sport furent un supplice. Être obligé de retenir sa force était vraiment lassant. Pour une fois que je pouvais me montrer forte en sport. Néanmoins, tout se passa plutôt bien.

Je me dépêchai de me changer pour éviter Mike Newton et me dirigeai rapidement vers le parking.

Ce ne fut qu'en démarrant ma voiture que je remarquai un regard insistant sur moi. Alice Cullen me fixait. Ses iris topaze avaient l'air de fouiller les miens pour y glaner une quelconque information. Je soutins son regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, alors je m'engageai sur la route.

J'arrivai rapidement à la maison où Charlie n'était pas encore arrivé. J'avais le temps de me réhabituer à son parfum présent sur tous les meubles, mais moins vigoureux que son odeur corporelle directe.

La journée passait et repassait sans cesse dans mon esprit, avec toujours ses mêmes problèmes, ses mêmes questions.

Qui étaient-ils ? C'était l'interrogation la plus récurrente. Les Cullen et les Hale monopolisaient totalement mes pensées. Quand au plus jeune. Son image ne cessait de me hanter. Son odeur de me harceler. Cet humain si étrange allait-il me torturer au-delà du possible ?

La voiture de mon père tourna au carrefour, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Il était bien plus de sept heures. Je m'activai à la préparation du dîner.

Quand, après à peine cinq minutes, Charlie ouvrit la porte – envahissant instantanément les lieux de sa puissante fragrance – le repas était près et la table mise. Je fus étonnée de me rendre compte que toute cette journée passée sans renifler son parfum ne m'avait pas rendu la tache plus difficile. J'en fus immédiatement heureuse, et mes soucis s'envolèrent le temps d'un "repas" en compagnie de mon père.

Après quelques bouchées avalées (beurk) et une légère discussion sur ma première journée de cours, je débarrassai la table pendant que Charlie se dirigeait vers le poste de télévision. Il ne regarda que très sommairement les programmes avant de décréter qu'il était tard.

Je me dirigeai sans broncher vers ma chambre où une longe soirée de chasse m'attendait. Avoir ces trop nombreuses fragrances autour de moi tout au long de la journée avait attisé le brasier ardent de ma gorge. Et je ne devais pas prendre de risques pour le lendemain. Leur imposer la présence d'un monstre était déjà ignoble, mais si en plus il était assoiffé.

Je pris quelques minutes pour consulter ma messagerie. Comme je m'en doutai, il était rempli de message de ma mère, s'inquiétant de ma première journée de cour. Je rédigeai une brève réponse. Mon premier jour. Les quelques connaissances que je m'étais faite. Des banalités. Certains mensonges (l'une des pires choses que ma nouvelle condition m'imposait, mentir à ceux que j'aimais). Puis je m'éclipsai par la fenêtre.

Le gibier fut facile à trouver ce soir. Bien sur, ce n'était pas aussi succulent qu'un ours, mais sans doute suffisant pour une journée de plus.

Après avoir commis un nouvel acte vampirique, je me dirigeai vers mon chêne. J'avais grand besoin de détente, de réflexion. Les Cullen hantaient toujours mon esprit.

Mais dans les environs de mon coin de paradis, une fragrance toute nouvelle se fit sentir. Très agréable, mais totalement inconnue.

- Enfin, te voila, chanta un soprano aigu.

**.o0o.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Unique

**.o0o.**

_**Un nouveau chapitre, un !**_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!**_

_**Quelques petites interrogations dans ce chapitre…**_

_**Bonne lecture ! et merci pour vos reviews !! ^^**_

_**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis **_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 4 : Unique**

Elle sauta gracieusement de mon arbre, aussi légère qu'une plume.

Je reculai, sur la défensive. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air hostile, mais la prudence est mère de sûreté.

Alice Cullen.

J'avais la petite brunette aux allures de lutins devant les yeux. Dans ces bois. En pleine nuit. La peau aussi blanche que moi. Tous les éléments se mirent en place.

Non, les Cullen n'étaient pas humains.

- Mon frère est un idiot, s'exclama le lutin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Drôle de façon de commencer une discussion. Je la fixai, interloquée.

- Tu es sans doute au courant, commença-t-elle, mais il faut bien un commencement à tout. Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. Tu es Isabella Swan, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai lentement sans même relever l'emploi de mon prénom entier tellement j'étais tendue.

- Tu devrais te détendre, me suggéra-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Il semble que quelqu'un s'en soit déjà chargé d'ailleurs.

Bien que surprise pas sa déclaration, j'obtempérai. Je me redressai, provoquant un plus large sourire chez elle. Alors, je lui adressai mes premiers mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hum, pas très original.

- Eh bien, aimable avec ça, se moqua-t-elle. Tu croyais vraiment que l'arrivée d'un nouveau vampire à Forks passerait inaperçue ?

Le mot était lancé.

- Vous êtes des vampires, déclarai-je, plus pour moi-même.

Que j'avais été stupide de les prendre pour des vulgaires humains. Les signes étaient pourtant si évidents.

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Remarque, nous aussi t'avons cru humaine au début. Surtout à cause d'Edward (mon estomac tressauta) et de sa réaction.

Quelle réaction ? Il avait été tendu au début du cours, mais, par la suite, j'avais taché de ne pas le regarder. Remarquer une quelconque autre réaction aurait été difficile.

J'attendis qu'elle poursuive son récit. Alice était pensive, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle se reprit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ça s'arrange, murmura-t-elle. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et continua : Alors, tout à l'heure, je t'ai attendue sur le parking. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'était trompé sur toi. (Elle sourit) Ça fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un comme nous, différent de notre famille, s'entend.

- Vous êtes tous… comme ça ? hésitai-je.

Elle me fixa comme si j'étais une demeurée.

- Evidemment, mon Jasper, mes frères, ma sœur et mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée.

J'étais complètement dépassée. Une famille entièrement composée de vampires.

- Vous êtes nombreux, m'étonnai-je. C'est parce que vous étiez des vampires que vos parents vous ont adopté ?

Elle partit d'un rire homérique.

- Oh, non. Carlisle a créé presque toute la famille. D'abord Edward puis Esmée, Rosalie et enfin Emmett. Jasper et moi sommes un peu différents.

- Carlisle a créé ? Q'est-ce que tu veux dire par créer ?

J'étais estomaquée. Elle devait forcement avoir commis une erreur.

Alice me fixa d'un air étonné. On ne distinguait plus le moindre sourire sur son visage.

- Oui, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu…

Elle s'interrompit, m'examina avec exagération.

- Que sais-tu sur notre espèce ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton grave.

Cette interrogation me pris au dépourvu. Que savais-je ? A la réflexion, pas grand-chose. Je dressais la liste fébrile de mes connaissances.

- Euh… nous buvons du sang, notre peau est blanche, dure comme du marbre et scintille au soleil. Tous nos sens sons hyper développés, nos réflexes rapides, … nous ne dormons ni ne respirons pas… nous…

J'étais à court d'idée. C'était là notre nature. Il ne me semblait pas avoir omis grand-chose.

- Et…, reprit-elle, c'est tout ?

J'acquiesçai, un peu honteuse. Mais, y avait-il encore beaucoup de choses à savoir ?

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu comme nous ? s'enquit-elle.

- Environ deux semaines.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Deux semaines ? Tu es vampire depuis seulement deux semaines ? C'est impossible.

Pensait-elle que je mentais ? Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, choquée. Mais c'était la pure vérité.

- Pourtant, c'est le cas. Il y a juste deux semaines, j'étais une simple et banale humaine. Maintenant, je suis toujours aussi simple et banale, sauf que je suis un mon… vampire.

Je m'étais retenue de sortir l'appellation monstre. Etant dans la même situation que moi, elle n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié.

- Oh non, démentit-elle. Crois-moi, tu es tout sauf simple et banale.

J'étais surprise de cette remarque. Pourquoi non ? Elle dut lire mon interrogation dans mon regard puisqu'elle continua :

- Enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es ?

Je ne répondis pas, interloquée. Ses yeux dorés captaient mon attention.

- Isabella, insista-t-elle. Tu as à peine deux semaines et déjà la capacité de te contrôler suffisamment pour pouvoir aller au lycée. Même Jasper, mon mari, qui est vampire depuis plus longtemps que toi, a encore énormément de mal à se contrôler.

Son mari ! Elle était mariée ! A seulement dix-sept ans ! C'était vraiment jeune pour un tel engagement.

Je gardais la question pour plus tard, me reconnectant sur l'instant présent.

- Comment arrives-tu à avoir un tel pouvoir sur toi-même. Ta gorge doit être constamment ardente. Tu n'as pas envie de les m…

- Ne prononce pas ce mot, m'écriai-je, me fermant totalement. Je me dégoute bien assez comme ça. Rien que d'imaginer ce que je pourrais leur faire…

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, haïssant ma propre atrocité. J'eu peu un instant de l'avoir vexée. Après tout, elle était de la même espèce que moi.

Deux petites mains graciles se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je remarquai que je m'étais recroquevillée sur le sol.

- Désolée, Isabella, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis passée par là aussi. Il y a bien des années. Cependant, je n'ai acquis un tel contrôle de moi-même qu'au bout d'un long moment et après un périlleux parcours.

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

- Tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, que je suis complètement détraquée ?

Les trémolos de ma voix affichèrent au grand jour la peur qui m'avait toujours hantée.

Elle me sourit.

- Détraquée ? Pas le moins du monde. Tu es extraordinaire plutôt. Je me demande qui…

Elle s'interrompit, me jaugeant du regard.

- Quoi donc ? l'invitai-je à poursuivre.

- Sais-tu qui t'a transformée ? demanda-t-elle, me prenant une nouvelle fois au dépourvu.

Qui m'avait transformée ? En Monstre ? Personne. Enfin, je pensais.

- Transformée ? répétai-je pour lui montrer ma méconnaissance.

Elle me dévisagea, ses yeux topaze flamboyants dans la nuit.

- Tu… tu ne sais même pas comment tu es devenue comme nous ?

Mon expression dut en dire assez long car elle reprit.

- Nous n'aurons pas assez de toute la nuit alors, il vaut mieux commencer maintenant.

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir en haut de l'arbre, avide et pressée d'entendre la suite. Bien qu'elle me soit inconnue, je sentais que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Bien, commença-t-elle. Tu ne sais que trop peu de choses sur notre condition, et il est, je pense, dans mon devoir de t'en apprendre un minimum. Mais pour cela, commençons par le commencement, au risque de me répéter. Je m'appelle Alice Cullen, j'ai dix-sept ans depuis si longtemps que j'aurais sans doute tout oublié sans ma mémoire vampirique. Je suis, comme tu as pu le constater, un vampire, mais attention, pas normal au sens propre du terme. Ma famille et moi sommes végétariens, autrement dit que, comme toi, nous nous nourrissons d'animaux, c'est, par ailleurs, cela qui nous concède la couleur ocre de nos iris – les tiens s'éclairciront bientôt, si tu te confine à ce régime alimentaire…

C'était trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Je l'arrêtai, quémandant une pause. Mon esprit était complètement choqué. Rien que ces quelques phrases avaient suffi à m'apprendre plus de choses que je n'arrivai à assimiler. Mais ses affirmations soulevaient aussi de nombreuses questions. Que voulait-elle, par exemple, dire avec dix-sept ans depuis si longtemps ? Et sa mémoire vampirique ? Les vampires normaux ? Végétariens ? Couleurs d'iris ? Eclaircissement ?

- Je suis désolée, mais tu vas un peu vite, murmurai-je.

Elle soupira, pas d'agacement, mais plutôt d'étonnement.

- Je pensai ne faire que résumer ce que tu savais. Je me suis bien trompée. Il va même falloir expliquer le commencement. Un mois entier ne sera pas suffisant, persifla-t-elle.

Je me renfrognai, elle continua.

- J'ai dix-sept ans depuis au moins soixante ans. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma transformation si ce n'est que je me suis réveillée dans le sud des Etats-Unis en 1930. Seul un badge a moitié brisé a pu me renseigner sur mon identité, le reste de ma mémoire totalement effacée.

- Soixante ans ? m'écriai-je, le son chantant de ma voix se perdant dans les tréfonds de l'aigu.

- Et je ne suis pas la plus vieille, poursuivit-elle. Mon père, Carlisle, a plus de trois cent cinquante ans.

Je me pétrifiai, choquée et paniquée.

- C'est impossible, murmurai-je.

- Enfin, Isabella, c'est évident. Les vampires sont immortels.

La puissance du désespoir qui me submergea fut telle que je me demandai comment je pouvais y avoir survécu. J'étais condamnée à vivre l'éternité en étant un monstre. A rester à jamais cette horrible créature. Je ne sus pas comment, mais je tremblai soudain de tous mes membres.

- Isabella ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Isabella ! s'écria Alice alors que je ne répondais pas.

J'étais totalement désemparée. Des larmes auraient pu couler sur mes joues que cela ne m'aurait même pas étonné.

Soudain, pour calmer mes spasmes inquiétants, Alice me serra dans ses bras. Ce contact me surprit. Je sursautai.

Me croyant offensée, elle s'écarta aussitôt.

Mais ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque offuscation que j'avais sursauté. Ce contact était le premier que j'avais eu depuis plus de deux semaines. Et cette peau aussi froide que la mienne m'avait paru tiède, elle m'avait aussitôt calmée.

Je la fixai dans ses grands yeux alors qu'elle s'excusait inutilement avant de me demander pourquoi j'avais eu une telle réaction.

Je déglutis. Ma gorge sèche aurait pu être confondue avec une soif ardente, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je… je vais rester un… (Le mot n'arrivait pas à sortir de ma bouche) comme ça…, articulai-je. Pour toujours ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, j'en savais déjà la réponse.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Isabella, me murmura-t-elle, comprenant ma peine. Tu n'es plus seule maintenant.

J'osai croiser son regard. Il était tellement plein de tendresse que je ne pu que le lui rendre.

Alors, le premier choc passé, je lui demandai comment, elle, avait été transformée, soixante ans auparavant.

- Je n'en ai malheureusement aucun souvenir. Toute ma période humaine est un néant total dans mon esprit. En revanche, je peux t'expliquer comment on devient comme nous (J'acquiesçai). Je dois t'expliquer pas mal de choses avant. Vois tu, quand nous sommes transformés, tout notre corps, notre être, se trouve modifié, comme tu as du déjà le remarquer. Nous devenons magnifiques pour des yeux humains, notre voix est mélodieuse. Nous avons même un parfum spécifique très attirant (Elle me fixa d'un œil inquiet, prudent). Malheureusement, – et ce que je vais te dire va surement conforter l'opinion que tu as déjà sur notre espèce – mais tous ses atouts ne sont que des leurres, un moyen d'attirer notre… proie.

Je me tendis, elle se stoppa immédiatement.

- Désolée de te l'apprendre ainsi, mais il est indispensable que tu saches tout cela.

Prête à encaisser le coup, – en apparence du moins – je l'encourageai à poursuivre.

- Les humains sont attirés par nous. C'est une espèce de magnétisme. Alors nous possédons quelques capacités pour… enfin, achever. Une incroyable force, une rapidité sans égale – que se soit au niveau mental que physique – une arme puissante (Elle désigna furtivement ses dents). Bref, nous sommes les plus dangereux prédateurs (Je tressaillis). Enfin, pour en revenir à ta question, nous avons aussi une autre arme – assez inutile et déplaisante au quotidien – pour réussir notre capture : nous sommes venimeux. Je pense que tu as déjà ressenti ça, lorsqu'une odeur alléchante t'envahit, ce liquide qui coule dans tes mâchoires, ce n'est autre qu'un poison qui a la capacité de paralyser tes victimes.

Elle s'interrompit, me laissant un moment – nécessaire – pour assimiler ces informations.

Je comprenais enfin d'où venait ce liquide inconnu – qui ne l'était plus d'ailleurs. C'était du venin, une autre des mes monstrueuses armes contre les humains. Je fermai les yeux. Apprendre que chaque détail de la misérable créature que j'étais avait été créé pour détruire la gent humaine était difficile à assimiler. Je ne m'en détestai que plus. Comment de telles abominations pouvaient-elles exister ?

Je me repris et ouvris les yeux, l'invitant ainsi à continuer.

- Alors, ce venin, quand nous ne tuons pas nos victimes, se répand dans le corps, brûlant tout sur son passage. Enfin, le venin atteint le cœur. C'est le coup de grâce, il bat une dernière fois avant de se taire à tout jamais. La transformation est terminée.

Je me remémorai les instants difficiles que j'avais vécus dans la forêt et qui ne faisaient que de confirmer son récit. La transformation avait été très douloureuse. Je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde revivre ce genre de moment. Quant à l'infliger à une autre personne, l'acte me semblait vraiment ignoble. Jamais je ne l'aurais fait subir à quiconque.

Une vague de haine me submergea. Je me demandais qui avait pu avoir l'ignominie de me transformer.

- Généralement, poursuivit-elle, apparemment inconsciente de ma colère. Ce changement dure environ trois jours, et pendant tout ce temps, tu souffres tellement que tu aurais préféré mourir.

Sa voix été hésitante, incertaine, preuve tangible qu'elle n'en avait plus aucun souvenir.

Je fus soudain désolée pour elle. Avoir le sentiment de tout oublier était déjà pénible, mais ne plus avoir aucun souvenir devait être réellement invivable.

Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, je pris la parole, changeant légèrement de sujet.

- Et notre vue, notre ouïe ou notre flair, sont aussi là pour nous rendre la tâche plus aisée. Mon ton était tendu, laissant un peu trop transparaître la haine que j'avais envers moi-même.

Elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

- Mais, si tout en nous a été formaté, pourquoi, toi – vous – et moi, ne nous nourrissons pas de… des… enfin, tu vois…

- Mais, ça demande une grande maîtrise de soi, déclara-t-elle, et beaucoup de temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement de mal à comprendre comment tu y arrives à seulement deux semaines. Il a fallu à ma famille une grande volonté pour y parvenir. Il faut ignorer le brasier de notre gorge, et le venin aussi. Il faut en même temps résister à la bonne odeur. Bref, ce n'est absolument pas simple, c'est un combat quotidien.

La fragrance de Charlie me revint en mémoire. Sans cette odeur salée et rouillée, je n'aurais sans aucun doute pas réussi à me contenir. Je frissonnai. Charlie était passé si près...

- Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, tu sais.

Ses yeux dorés me fixaient avec une intensité nouvelle. Comment pouvais-je être extraordinaire ? J'étais juste un monstre, un monstre banal même. La simplicité de mon adaptation, seul argument qui allégeait faiblement ma conscience, était sans doute due au fait que, eux, avaient eu du mal à s'adapter.

Je me rappelai de ma journée et de l'odeur nauséabonde du sang humain. Pas vraiment alléchantes. À part celle de…

Une de ses paroles me frappa. Son frère était un idiot ? Du quel parlait-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que ton frère était un idiot ? Ma question sembla la surprendre.

- Je parlais d'Edward (j'eu bêtement un soubresaut), celui qui est avec toi en biologie avancée (inutile de le préciser). Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a eu une attitude étrange tout à l'heure ?

Je me crus capable de rougir.

- Euh…, balbutiai-je. C'est que… je n'ai pas vraiment… cherché… à le regarder. Je…

Sentant mon embarras, elle se promit digne de confiance. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je crus sans peine la petite brunette aux allures de lutin. Alors, j'inspirai profondément et me lançai. Le débit de mes paroles était tel que seul un vampire pouvait me comprendre.

- Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas compris que vous étiez comme moi. Je vous croyais humains. Alors, dans la classe, quand j'ai sentis la fragrance de ton frère (je n'arrivai plus à la regarder dans les yeux), j'ai tout de suite retenu ma respiration, évitant soigneusement de le regarder. J'avais peur de l'attaquer, de…

La honte m'envahit, je m'interrompis. Mes yeux se levèrent doucement vers Alice pour jauger son expression. Je voulais savoir si elle ne me jugeait pas horrible, monstrueuse, ce que j'étais. Mais le petit lutin brun avait un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Elle me demanda.

- Edward a une bonne odeur ?

- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? éludai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Et moi, ai-je une fragrance particulière pour toi ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant ma question.

- Une odeur très agréable, mais rien à voire avec ton frère.

Elle éclata d'un rire homérique. Se moquait-elle de moi ? Etais-je totalement ridicule ? Je me renfrognais légèrement, un peu douchée.

- Alors ça, si je m'y attendais ! pouffa-t-elle.

Je ne compris pas sa réflexion.

- Il va falloir que je l'appelle très rapidement. Il doit déjà être en Alaska à l'heure qu'il est.

- Que fait-il là bas ? m'écriai-je.

- Il est parti à cause de toi.

De nouveau, je crus pouvoir m'empourprer.

- Il…, hésita-t-elle. Disons que ton parfum ne l'a pas laissé indifférent non plus.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

- Tu es nouveau-né, expliqua-t-elle. Tu viens juste d'être transformée et donc, tu as encore du sang dans tes veines, même il ne circule plus dans ton corps. C'est cet arôme qui l'a attiré. C'est aussi à cause de lui que nous ne t'avons pas repéré plus tôt.

- J'ai encore du sang dans les veines ? Pas vous ? J'étais mi-choquée, mi-stupéfaite.

- Eh bien, c'est pour ça que tes yeux sont rouges, et que tu es, pour l'instant, plus forte que n'importe quel Cullen – au passage, Emmett serait heureux de t'affronter, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Après notre transformation, tout notre corps contient encore le sang de notre vie humaine. Il met environ un an à être assimilé par l'organisme. En attendant, c'est comme si tu buvais à chaque seconde du sang humain, ce qui te procure une très grande force. Tes iris sont toujours rouges parce que lorsque tu bois du sang humain, c'est la teinte continuelle que tu possèdes. Alors que les végétariens, ceux qui ne se nourrissent que d'animaux, comme ma famille, ont leurs prunelles qui virent progressivement à l'orange puis à l'ocre. Les tiens s'éclairciront d'ici quelques mois si tu conserves ce régime alimentaire (Je sursautai. L'idée de me nourrir d'humains me révoltait).

J'écoutai avec attention, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

La situation était étrange. Un vampire qui déversait son savoir pour instruire le nouveau-né que j'étais.

- Et, il y en a beaucoup ? De végétariens ? demandai-je.

- En réalité, il y a assez peu de végétariens, du moins comparé au nombre de vampire proliférant sur la terre.

Il y en avait donc beaucoup. Beaucoup de vampires. La question de l'immortalité me revint. Je ne serais pas obligée de déambuler seule jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je pourrai en rencontrer d'autres. Comme moi, et poursuivre mon existence avec eux.

Je me refusai à penser que ces personnes soient ceux qui, depuis ce midi, ne cessaient de hanter mes pensées. Je me rappelai la réaction que j'avais eue face à mon partenaire de biologie. Je l'avais aussitôt détesté, croyant que son parfum laisserait ma monstruosité faire surface. En plus, d'après Alice, mon sang, encore présent dans mon corps, l'avait incroyablement attiré. Et il était parti, exilé en Alaska. Il devait me détester aussi. Il était impossible qu'il ne me haïsse pas. Tout comme le reste de sa famille.

Je fus surprise de l'ampleur de mon désespoir à cette soudaine révélation. Ma haine envers lui s'était dissipée dès que j'avais su. Mais ce serait différent pour lui. Il avait du quitter les siens, la ville où il résidait. A cause de moi. Terrorisée par mon propre désespoir, je me raccrochais à l'instant présent, avec celle qui ne me rejetait pas. Pas encore.

Alice Cullen avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle était comme absente, fixant un point très éloigné d'ici. Je me retournai pour savoir ce qu'elle contemplait. Il n'y avait rien à part la splendeur de la lune. C'était en effet magnifique, mais…

- Désolée, intervint-elle.

Surprise, je m'enquis de la raison de son excuse.

- Tu dois me trouver souvent ailleurs, expliqua-t-elle. Mais en fait…

Elle s'interrompit. A son expression, je compris qu'elle voulait me faire une nouvelle révélation, sans savoir si j'étais prête à l'entendre. Je la priai de continuer, après tout ce que j'avais appris, plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner.

Après un sourire, elle poursuivit.

- Ça va être un peu dur à comprendre, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire (elle baissa les yeux, inspira profondément). Je peux lire dans le futur.

Levant ses yeux vers moi, elle tenta de décrypter mon expression. J'étais estomaquée, choquée, incrédule, mais, étrangement, je sentais qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Tu peux lire dans le futur, répétai-je, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- J'ai des sortes de visions, des prémonitions si tu préfères. Elles me viennent généralement quand je me concentre, ou, parfois, elles surgissent dans mon esprit. C'est d'ailleurs assez gênant pendant une conversation.

Elle me sourit timidement.

Je n'en revenais pas.

- C'est une caractéristique de notre espèce ? m'enquis-je, mi-choquée, mi-effrayée à l'idée de posséder un tel pouvoir.

- Non, ce n'est que moi. Enfin, disons plutôt que je n'ai encore rencontré personne avec un don similaire. Il arrive que certains vampires aient des sortes de pouvoirs, des dons. C'est ainsi que Jasper, Edward et moi, avons tous trois des capacités hors du commun – par rapport à un vampire, bien sur.

Edward ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se ramène à lui ? Il était déjà difficile de considérer sa haine envers moi, si on devait en plus me la rappeler sans cesse.

- Jasper, continua-t-elle, a un don très singulier. Il est capable de lire et de contrôler les émotions. C'est assez surprenant. Il peut amener une foule à l'hystérie comme la calmer. Quant à mon frère, il lit dans les pensées.

Je me pétrifiai. Il lisait dans les pensées ? Il avait donc compris toutes mes réactions pendant l'heure de biologie. Il avait vu à quel point je l'avais détesté.

Mais,… si il avait eu connaissance de mes réactions, il aurait du savoir pourquoi j'avais réagit ainsi. Et il ne se serait pas enfuit.

Alice mit fin à mes supputations.

- Sauf qu'il ne détecte pas les tiennes.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je.

- Il ne s'en est rendu compte au réfectoire, ce midi. Il a cherché en vain de décrypter tes pensées, sans jamais rien entendre. C'est étrange. Tu es la première à qui ça arrive.

J'étais ébahie. J'avais toujours eu conscience de ma différence, mais, là, elle m'explosait complètement à la figure. Et être mise devant le fait accompli était tout autre chose.

- J'aurais un problème ? articulai-je.

Elle me sourit timidement.

- Tu es surtout unique en ton genre.

Je me renfrognai. Je ne voulais pas être unique. Je voulais simplement être Bella, la fille banale que j'avais toujours été. Et voilà qu'en une soirée, j'apprenais qu'il y avait, certes, d'autres vampires que moi, mais que, en plus, j'étais différente d'eux.

Mais, Alice aussi était différente, avec son don.

Une question d'imposa à mon esprit.

- Et toi, tu peux me voir dans le futur ?

- Apparemment oui, je pense que je peux. Mais nos dons n'ont pas la même nature.

Je me rappelai les deux fois où ses yeux avaient été perdus dans le vide.

- Tu as eu des visions tout à l'heure.

C'était plus une assertion qu'une interrogation. Elle acquiesça tout de même.

- Sur quoi portaient-elles, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Elle sourit.

- J'ai juste vu Edward revenir. Mais visions sont subjectives, elles varient selon les décisions que l'on prend. Et comme j'ai décidé de l'appeler tout à l'heure, j'ai pu voir sa résolution évidente de revenir à la maison, auprès des siens, à sa place.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Alice.

- Je lui ai fait quitter sa famille, sa place. Je suis vraiment horrible, monstrueuse. Il doit me détester.

Elle posa sa frêle petite main sur mon épaule.

- Isabella, je t'interdis de penser ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne. Et, non, il ne te détestera pas. Crois-moi, j'en suis sure.

Malgré la certitude qui émanait d'elle, ses paroles ne me réconfortèrent pas le moins du monde. Elle avait beau voir le futur, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce que pensaient réellement les gens, même à travers leurs actes ou décisions. Je m'interrompis. Si, Jasper le pouvait, lui. Y avait-il une chose qui puisse rester inconnue aux Cullen ?

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit, je scrutai l'horizon. Le soleil – enfin plutôt le jour, l'astre semblant inconnu à cette contrée – commençait à se lever. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était plus de six heures. Mon père allait bientôt se lever.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, murmurai-je, laissant un peu en suspend se derniers mots. Charlie ne va pas tarder à se lever, et je veille toujours à être présente le matin, au cas où.

Une moue craquante se dessina sur son visage. Elle me donna presque envie de me raviser, mais je ne devais pas. Elle hocha la tête.

- Je dois aussi rentrer, de toute façon, dit-elle dans un sourire. Que diraient nos chers lycéens de Forks si j'arrivai au lycée dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Elle considéra mon expression avant de continuer.

- Souris Isabella. Je te promets qu'il ne t'en veut absolument pas.

Je lui donnai satisfaction, mais mon sourire me paru faux.

Nous sautâmes alors de concert en bas de l'arbre, toutes deux aussi légères qu'une brise matinale.

Elle m'embrassa joyeusement sur la joue – ce qui ne fut pas sans me surprendre – et commença à s'élancer, aussi gracieuse qu'une gazelle.

Elle n'avait pas parcouru trente mètres qu'elle fit volte face et se retrouva devant moi.

- Tu t'assoies avec nous se midi ? Son ton était presque suppliant. Elle voulait que je dise oui. Mais elle était sans doute la seule de sa famille à bien vouloir m'accepter.

Je repensai au petit groupe qu m'avait accueillit la veille. Si je commençai dès le deuxième jour à m'assoire avec le groupe qui semblait déjà épié de toute part, j'attirerai aussitôt l'attention sur moi. Chose que je ne désirai absolument pas.

- Pas aujourd'hui, m'excusai-je, priant pour en avoir encore la possibilité un jour.

De nouveau, elle me fit sa petite moue craquante. Je lui souris, un peu plus véritablement cette fois-ci, ce qui paru lui convenir. Elle m'adressa un joyeux signe de la main ponctué de mon éternel et regrettable prénom avant de s'enfuir vers la lisière de la forêt.

Voulant la corriger de cette mauvaise habitude, je l'interpellai. Elle se retourna à environ cinquante mètres de moi.

- Appelle-moi Bella, dis-je, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Elle me rendit mon sourire – cette fille était vraiment éternellement enchantée – et poursuivi sa vive course.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la maison, tellement remplie de sentiments contradictoires que j'en aurais sûrement eu la migraine – si tant était donné que j'en sois capable. Je venais à peine de passer la fenêtre que le réveil de Charlie sonna. La refermant silencieusement, je ruminai les informations acquises pendant la nuit.

Plusieurs points étaient maintenant très clairs dans mon esprit.

Premièrement, les Cullen étaient des vampires. Deuxièmement, j'étais un être particulier parmi notre race – ce qui n'était pas pour me plaire. Enfin, j'aurai énormément de mal à le supporter si cette nouvelle famille en arrivait à me rejeter. Ce qui serait, malheureusement, sûrement le cas.

J'arrivai en vue du lycée. Ma camionnette rugissant de tous les diables. J'étais un peu tendue.

Hier, j'avais découvert le secret de la famille qui intéressait environ tout les habitants de la petite ville de Forks. Secret que je partageais également.

Depuis que je l'avais quittée, même considérant l'animosité que je devais lui inspirer, j'avais très envie de parler à Alice Cullen. De lui poser d'autres questions, d'en savoir plus sur eux, et, inexorablement, sur lui.

Mais, je ne savais pas si, elle, le désirait. J'en doutais même. La veille, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de m'en vouloir, mais, ce n'était sans doute qu'une apparence. Peut-être faisait-elle semblant d'être amicale jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent que je ne pouvais pas leur nuire. Là, alors, ils m'avoueraient leur colère.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant sur le parking, en avance, que je compris que je m'étais trompée. En partie du moins. Les quatre Cullen étaient là – le cinquième toujours absent – autour de leur voiture, une superbe Volvo grise. Alice voulait donc bien m'adresser la parole. Pour l'instant.

Je sondai leurs expressions. Elles étaient plutôt disparates.

Alice pétillait aux côtés de son compagnon, qui me semblait lui plutôt tendu, mais qui ne dégageait aucune hostilité. Le grand brun, que j'avais identifié la veille comme étant Emmett Cullen, arborait un large sourire accueillant. Sa compagne, la blonde à la beauté inhumaine, ne laissait transparaître nulle émotion, nulle expression, sur son visage de marbre divinement sculpté. Telle une inquisition, elle me fixait.

J'eu à peine le temps de refermer ma portière que le lutin m'avait sauté au coup, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue depuis des mois.

- Bella, chanta-t-elle (elle n'avait pas négligé ma demande). Je suis contente de te voir. Viens (elle me tira par la main) Je vais te présenter à ma famille.

Elle m'amena aux trois membres restant de sa famille, tous aussi surpris et amusés que je l'étais.

- Je te présente Jasper, l'homme parfait, Emmett, le frère parfait (Spéciale dédicace, ma dodo ^^), et Rosalie, la sœur parfaite.

Les trois lycéens, qui avaient plus l'allure d'étudiants, partirent à rire, amusés par tant d'expansivité. Bien que gênée, je souris timidement.

- Toujours aussi extravagante, ma chère petite sœur, lança joyeusement Emmett.

Elle lui tira gaiement la langue.

- Ravi de te connaître, annonça Jasper.

- Moi de même, chanta Rosalie.

Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus amicale que tout à l'heure. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle paraissait plus détendue. Jasper, quant à lui, ne semblait pas s'être départi de sa tension. Je me souvins des paroles d'Alice. Mon sang devait être difficile à supporter pour lui. J'en ressentis une forte gêne.

Le grand blond s'esclaffa

- Mais, tu n'as pas à être gênée Bella ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait décrypter les émotions. Tournant ma tête vers lui, je voulus lui sourire, mais pus à peine réprimer un cri. Je venais juste de remarquer un détail. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices, de petites plaies qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de petits arcs lunaires. L'effet était impressionnant. Je me dépêchai cependant de chasser la surprise de mon esprit avant qu'il ne puisse l'entrevoir.

À la place, je me concentrai sur le grand brun aux allures d'ours. Il avait l'air – même si ce n'était sûrement que par pure politesse – ravi de me rencontrer, comme tous les autres. Il est vrai que l'on ne rencontrait sans doute pas d'autre membres de son espèce tous les jours, sauf si l'on était humain, évidemment. Ils ne devaient même pas se douter de mon propre étonnement.

- Alors, comme ça, tu es vampire depuis seulement deux semaines, lança subitement Jasper.

J'acquiesçai, ravie de ne pas avoir à leur narrer toute l'histoire.

- Tu m'impressionnes. C'est incroyable que tu puisses déjà venir au lycée, continua Emmett.

Je me renfrognai. Cette différence, contre toute attente, importante, me terrifiait.

- Et en plus Edward qui ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées, poursuivit Rosalie.

Il fallait vraiment continuer d'argumenter sur le sujet ? Et en revenir à lui ?

Etrangement, ils ne parlaient que de mes capacités. Je fus envahie d'une grande peine. Mes hypothèses n'étaient pas totalement infondées. Le fait qu'ils ne discutent qu'à propos des éléments exceptionnels qui m'entouraient prouvait bien que leur but était de savoir si j'étais nuisible ou non. Même si la famille n'en avait pas l'air, ils devaient très certainement m'en vouloir.

La sonnerie stridente retentie. Je ne remarquai qu'a cet instant les nombreux battements de cœurs et fragrances qui étaient arrivées depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Certains regards nous dévisageaient comme des bêtes curieuses. Cela ne fit qu'accroître mon embarras.

Murmurant un rapide salut, je me séparai du groupe. Alice fit de même, non sans un au revoir fougueux à son époux. Les trois autres étant plus âgés (selon leur permis de conduire), ils étaient dans une classe supérieure.

Elle me rattrapa alors que j'étais déjà avancée de quelques dizaines de mètres. Le petit lutin avait son cours à quelques classes de la mienne. Nous partîmes donc toutes les deux vers les bâtiments de langues. Elle était d'un entrain sans bornes. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de rentrer en classe qu'elle m'adressa sa petite moue.

- Tu es sure de ne pas t'asseoir avec nous ce midi ? me supplia-t-elle.

Mais elle était sans doute la seule à le vouloir. Mon estomac se serra.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Mike Newton semblait m'avoir gardé une place à ses cotés. Je soupirai.

- Désolée, ils doivent sans doute s'attendre à ce que je mange avec eux.

L'excuse était minable, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute que j'avais compris les intentions de sa famille.

Si je ne lui marmonnai qu'un bref salut, elle ne fut pas aussi réservée. Le petit lutin m'embrassa joyeusement sur la joue.

- A plus tard alors, claironna-t-elle en dansant vers sa salle.

Je me dirigeais vers ma place, un sourire remplit de tendresse aux lèvres. Mike dut sans doute le prendre pour lui car il le rendit au centuple.

La matinée passa rapidement tant j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Mes pensées toutes entières étaient tournées vers les Cullen. J'étais pressée d'être le midi, rien que pour les voir. Même si je mangeais avec le groupe.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le capharnaüm du self, ils étaient déjà tous assis. Mais dès l'instant où elle me vit, Alice eut un large sourire apparemment à mon intention. Je ne pus que le lui rendre alors qu'elle me faisait un grand signe de la main.

- C'est à toi qu'elle s'adresse ? m'interrogea la voix stridente de Jessica, qui nous suivait dans la file.

Le blondinet aussi, à l'évidence, se posait la même question. Les deux me fixaient d'un air inquisiteur.

J'acquiesçai simplement, ce qui provoqua leur ahurissement.

- Ils ne parlent jamais à personne d'habitude.

Je haussai les épaules en espérant intérieurement qu'ils n'en déduisent rien.

Je m'assis à la table où les conversations allaient bon train. Apparemment, toutes tournaient autour d'un soit disant bal qui aurait lieu avant les vacances de Noël, dans trois semaines. En somme, rien de réellement intéressant. Du moins, pas assez pour que j'y sois concentrée.

Au lieu de ça, je jetai un rapide regard à la table. Ils discutaient avec une vivacité inhumaine. De simples yeux n'auraient pas vu leurs lèvres bouger. Même à une si petite distance, le boucan m'empêchait d'écouter leur discussion. Chose qui, de toute façon, aurait été impolie. Peut-être parlaient-ils de leur frère ? Voila que je repensai à lui.

_Ressaisis-toi, le monde ne tourne pas autour d'Edward Cullen_, me clamai-je.

N'empêche qu'ils devaient réellement m'en vouloir. Moi, la nouvelle vampire qui avait fait éruption dans leur vie tranquille et avait même contraint leur famille à se séparer.

Déjà que ma monstruosité était dévastatrice pour les humains, si en plus je devais amener ceux de ma propre espèce à me détester.

A nouveau remplie de cette profonde tristesse qui m'envahissait lorsque je pensais un peu trop au Cullen, je me détournai de leur table, cherchant à me concentrer sur la conversation du groupe.

Mes camarades de tablée étaient encore en train de bavarder à propos du bal de Noël. Chaque membre du groupe avait déjà trouvé sa partenaire, ce qui ne semblait pas particulièrement réjouir les garçons. Je me demandai bien pourquoi.

- Ça te dirait de nous accompagner, Bella ? s'enquit timidement Angela, recevant en même temps deux regards tueurs.

- Pardon ?

J'avais eu du mal à saisir le but précis de leur discussion dans tout le tintamarre de la pièce. Je me concentrai uniquement sur la voix d'Angela alors qu'elle me répondait.

- Au bal ? Je sais que tu n'as pas de cavalier, mais tu peux venir seule, on s'amuserait bien. Et puis comme ça tu viendrais avec nous pour choisir des robes.

Rien qu'aux vibrations de la table, je sentis les trois garçons se tendre. Mais, si je cherchais des distractions pour éviter de penser à _eux_, je ne voulais pas en arriver à danser, un art – si tant soit donné que l'on puisse le nommer ainsi – que je détestais, même si mon équilibre s'était largement accru ces temps-ci.

- Je veux bien vous accompagner pour les robes, mais pour le bal, c'est une autre histoire.

Comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle se vexe, j'ajoutai une fausse excuse.

- Je dois aller à Jacksonville se week-end là.

Même si son sourire s'affaissa un peu, elle paru satisfaite de ma réponse. J'espérai simplement ne pas avoir à décliner ma promesse à cause d'un quelconque problème.

J'avais accepté avec un peu de précipitation, dans le moment de solitude ressentit à cet instant, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit.

La sortie avait donc été prévue pour le mardi suivant malgré le mécontentement des deux pestes. Etrangement, leur attitude me fit sourire.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement alors que je luttai contre l'envie omniprésente de me retourner pour _les_ regarder.

Lorsque le groupe décida de quitter la table, je les suivis sans un coup d'œil à la famille. Je suivis Mike et Angela en cours de biologie. Evidemment, je serais seule à la table. Un pincement érafla mon cœur de pierre.

Je me dirigeai vers mon siège en ruminant mes erreurs.

Mr Banner arriva chargé de trois cartons. Son rythme cardiaque se différenciait du brouhaha continuel. Le cœur de l'homme battait à tout rompre. En retard sans doute.

Rapidement, il déposa sur chaque table un assortiment de trois objets. Une plaquette blanche, un peigne, pour ainsi dire, quasiment édenté et une lancette.

Ce ne fut qu'en revenant à son bureau – son battement de cœur s'était de nouveau mêlé aux autres – qu'il nous expliqua.

- La semaine prochaine, un don du sang est organisé à Port Angeles, et comme je sais que certains veulent s'y adonner, j'ai décidé d'organiser ces petits travaux pratiques. Simplement pour que vous sachiez votre groupe sanguin.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il s'approcha de la table de Mike et, avec son consentement, lui pris le poignet d'une main. Dans l'autre main, il y avait la lancette.

Je me figeai. Le sang de tous les élèves de cette classe allait jaillir et me rendre incontrôlable. Que je sois capable de supporter leur présence était une chose, mais une hémorragie de leur sang…

Le monstre en moi se réveilla et approuva exagérément la manœuvre. Je ne devais pas assister à ça, je devais sortir.

Trop tard. Le professeur approchait déjà l'instrument de la peau du blondinet. Il continuait à déverser ses indications mais aucune ne me parvenait clairement, un bourdonnement sourd s'était installé dans mes tympans.

Au moment où la lancette perforait l'épiderme, je retins ma respiration. Mais je goût persistait toujours. Le sang perla.

Non !

Je me crispai toute entière. Le sang était détestable. L'odeur me rendait malade. Le supporter plus longtemps serait impossible. Je me sentis presque capable de m'évanouir. L'arome sur le bout de ma langue me retournait l'estomac. Je fermai les yeux, la tête contre le carrelage tiède de la table.

- Melle Swan, vous allez bien ? bourdonna la voix de Mr Banner, que je n'arrivai à capter que par sa soudaine présence près de moi.

Il me demandait de parler maintenant ! Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'inspirai légèrement. L'odeur me tourna la tête. Pitié !

- Je dois sortir, murmurai-je, toujours affalée sur ma table.

- Oh ! Très bien, quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

Mike Newton se redressa. Je secouai vivement la tête.

- Ça va aller.

Sur ces mots, je m'extirpai la salle. La porte fut à peine claquée que j'en éprouvai déjà un réel soulagement. Je vérifiai le couloir. Personne en vue. Je courus aussi vite que possible à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que je pris une profonde inspiration. L'odeur, bien qu'absente des lieux, s'attardait sur ma langue et dans mon esprit. Je sentis néanmoins les forces me revenir.

De légers pas retentirent derrière moi.

Alice.

Je ne pus me retenir, oubliant momentanément la haine qu'ils éprouvaient envers moi, je me jetai dans ses bras, m'apaisant de son délicieux parfum. Elle ne me repoussa pas.

- Je suis désolée, Bella, s'exclama-t-elle. Pardonne-moi.

Ses paroles me surprirent au plus haut point. Je relevai la tête.

- J'aurais du te prévenir. Je n'ai pas fait attention à Mr Banner. Pardonne-moi.

- Alice, la coupai-je. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien !

C'était à moi de la réconforter maintenant ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt, ça m'aurait permis de sortir. Mais il était déjà trop tard, Mr Banner commençait déjà à piquer Mike Newton au doigt. Je n'ai pas supporté. Je me suis complètement affalée sur la table.

Elle se figea, scrutant intensément mes yeux. Elle paraissait choquée.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Que je m'étais affalée sur la table. L'odeur du sang humain est vraiment horrible.

Je ne lisais plus qu'étonnement et incompréhension dans ses yeux. Alors, elle me dit.

- Viens, il faut que tu voies Carlisle.

**.o0o.**

_**Prochain chapitre… retour de notre ami Edward…. :p**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Famille

**.o0o.**

_**Coucouuu !**_

_**Désolé pour le retard de cette semaine… mais j'étais en pleins exams !**_

_**(horrible soit dit en passant ! ')**_

_**Donc, ça explique le postage tardif !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce petit chapitre !**_

_**Retour de Eddy ! :p**_

_**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis **_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 5 : Famille**

La Volvo filait sur la route. Nous roulions à plus de 120 kilomètres heures.

Alice Cullen m'avait immédiatement – malgré mes protestations – tirée jusqu'à la voiture familiale.

Elle voulait me présenter à Carlisle qui était, si mes souvenirs ne me jouaient pas encore des tours, le patriarche de leur famille. Cette intention me déroutait totalement. Elle n'avait jamais manifesté cette envie auparavant. Même pas annoncé l'idée en me présentant au trois Cullen encore présents. Que pouvait-il bien avoir de si particulier, à part d'être le père d'une famille vampirique.

Les kilomètres défilaient, resserrant mon estomac déjà noué. N'était-il pas encore un peu tôt pour que toute la famille me connaisse ? A moins que mes hypothèses soient justes et que le chef de famille ne cherche qu'à m'étudier. Je haïssais ce soudain sentiment d'exposition, celui qui me faisait tant rougir durant ma vie.

Tendue sur mon siège, j'attendais le moment fatidique.

Sans même ralentir une seconde, elle bifurqua sur une route secondaire que je remarquai difficilement.

Le chemin était bordé de quelques rares maisons qui s'estompaient au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans ce qui aurait put passer pour une forêt. Les arbres, au contraire des habitations, semblaient foisonner plus nous continuions sur cette voie. Quelques secondes plus tard, on ne distinguait plus aucune maison et l'atmosphère était celle d'un bois de pins et d'érables – odeur peu agréable. Etrangement, je sentis l'arrivée proche. Je me crispai encore plus.

Nous débouchâmes sur ce qui semblait être une immense clairière délimitée par un aussi grand mur d'arbres. Au milieu de cette prairie trônait une magnifique villa blanche et éclatante. J'étais émerveillée. Ma tension momentanément évanouie, je me perdis dans la contemplation de ce manoir intemporel. Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'une famille de vampire puisse vivre dans un tel endroit. Je m'étais presque imaginé un château hanté. Je souris de ma bêtise, ce qu'Alice remarqua.

- Tu en penses quoi ? hésita-t-elle alors qu'elle se garait, toujours sans même décélérer, à quelques centimètres du mur éclatant de la sublime maison.

- Elle est magnifique, murmurai-je, totalement éblouie.

Ma réponse dut lui satisfaire car elle m'adressa un large sourire. Cette expression était tellement omniprésente sur son visage que j'avais du mal à l'imaginer autrement que souriante.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la Volvo. Les douces fragrances de la maison s'y infiltrèrent immédiatement. La maison était construite dans un matériau au parfum très agréable.

Une odeur, malheureusement connue, me monta automatiquement à la tête.

Il était là.

Mon estomac se noua instinctivement. J'utilisai beaucoup d'énergie à être anxieuse et tendue depuis deux semaines.

Il était à l'intérieur. Apparemment entouré de deux autres vampires, si mon ouïe ne me trompait pas. J'entendais distinctement les trois respirations lentes et régulières.

Il était revenu chez lui après son bannissement forcé. Alice s'était vue le prévenir hier soir. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il serait si vite de retour.

Il était bien là… et devait surement me détester. Moi, la nouvelle vampire qui avait fait inopinément irruption dans sa vie calme et réglée, l'éloignant ainsi de sa famille.

Edward Cullen.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Son retour ne ferait que précipiter leur rejet. Je n'avais jamais été aussi stressée qu'en cet instant.

Alice posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

- Tu t'angoisses inutilement, chuchota-t-elle. Il ne te hait pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui lis dans les pensées, rétorquai-je, tellement tendue que j'en fus sans doute un peu vive.

Son sourire plein de tendresse m'indiqua sa compréhension. Elle sortit de la voiture. Contrainte, je suivis le mouvement et l'accompagnai avec aussi peu de volonté que je le pouvais, ce qui déclencha ses ricanements.

Alors arrivée sur le perron, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Bien que je ne vis encore que très peu d'éléments de l'intérieur, je compris immédiatement leur bon goût accompagné d'une classe évidente. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, se mariant délicatement avec le bois clair qui ornait les rares meubles que j'apercevais.

Je m'avançai timidement encouragée par Alice qui, de toute évidence, n'avait qu'une envie : me pousser au derrière. Alors, j'entrai dans la superbe demeure.

Le salon était grandiose. Très moderne. Très vaste. Un grand escalier semblait couper la pièce en deux, séparant un hall – s'ouvrant sur d'autres pièces – et un salon à la magnificence incontestable.

Une télévision disproportionnée était entourée de deux grands canapés et autant de fauteuils qui se mariaient parfaitement avec l'atmosphère luxueuse, mais sans mièvrerie, de la maisonnée.

C'était ici que m'attendaient les patriarches de la famille et leur fils, enfin de retour parmi eux.

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés était resté tel qu'il hantait ma mémoire depuis la veille. Aussi magnifique et athlétique que la première fois que je l'avais aperçu. Ses prunelles d'or fondu réchauffant mon cœur mort.

Le couple assis à ses cotés ne pouvait inspirer que respect et amour inconditionnel. Tout comme le reste de la famille, ils semblaient sculptés par les dieux, réplique parfaite de deux être parfaits.

Le docteur Cullen avait des allures de sages, l'une de ses personnes qui en avait tellement vécu qu'une simple bribe de son savoir pouvait renseigner toute ta propre vie. De ses cheveux d'un blond platine semblait émaner un halo de lumière qui aurait pu vous faire penser à la présence d'un saint.

Sa femme, Esmée Cullen, était tout aussi brune que son mari était blond. On pouvait clairement voir, par son visage empreint de douceur autant que d'autorité, que tous les instincts maternels possibles étaient en elle.

Quand je fus totalement entrée dans l'immense salon, Alice s'avança et se jeta immédiatement sur son frère. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de lui murmurer quelques mots. Alors, elle revint à mes cotés, toute guillerette.

Un léger sourire se dessina aux lèvres des patriarches de la famille. Ils ne semblaient pas m'en vouloir même après la malheureuse histoire que ma présence avait infligée à leur foyer. Sans doute ne voulaient-ils pas m'effrayer.

Mais ce n'était pas _son_ cas. Mon camarade de biologie avait un visage dur et froid. Je ne savais pas si cette haine à mon égard venait de ma seule présence qui l'avait résigné à s'enfuir, ou bien du fait incompréhensible que mes pensées lui soient fermées. Mais peut-être étais-ce les deux ?

Leur colère, pour l'instant, enfouie, me remplit d'une profonde tristesse. Je ne voulais pas être rejetée, même si je savais qu'ils avaient totalement raison de le faire.

- Enchanté Isabella, commença le patriarche en se levant.

- Bella, le coupa aussitôt Alice qui ne s'était pas encore départie de sa joie. Je me retins de la fusiller du regard. Ne voyait-elle pas que, dans l'instant présent, cette précision était totalement superflue ? Il n'aimait sans doute pas être interrompu, encore moins pour une chose aussi insignifiante que celle-là.

- Bella, s'excusa-t-il en souriant. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ce matin, après avoir appelé Edward.

Mon regard se posa instinctivement sur le désigné. Il me regardait fixement, cette petite lueur de frustration dans le regard. Je me détournai aussitôt

Ce silence mental devait être assez difficile à supporter pour lui. Comme si il avait besoin d'une autre raison pour me détester.

Je me pris à espérer qu'il puisse lire dans ma tête, simplement pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais désolée, à quel point je m'en voulais et surtout pour réduire sa haine envers moi.

Posant mon regard sur le Docteur Cullen, je remarquai qu'il me fixait, lui aussi, intensément. Une nouvelle fois, je me détournai, incapable de supporter une telle inquisition. Je me retins tout de même de poser mon regard sur l'adonis à ses cotés. Au lieu de ça, je regardai la femme magnifique qu'il avait la chance d'avoir pour mère.

Encore un fois, je déviai mon regard. Esmée Cullen me faisait penser à ma propre mère. Ma gorge se serra. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais été encore plus mal à l'aise.

Pouvais-je regarder un membre de cette famille sans m'en détourner aussitôt ? Apparemment la tache m'était impossible.

Je fixais le parquet de chêne. La présence de se bois me détendit un peu, me rappelant la maison.

Le silence était lourd, gêné. Ils semblaient tous attendre que je parle. Je pris une brève et inutile inspiration avant de commencer, le regard toujours pointé sur mes pieds.

- Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de vous aussi, cette nuit. Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Sans doute perçurent-ils ma tension, car ils pouffèrent silencieusement à ce demi-mensonge.

Le père de famille s'approcha alors de sa fille et demanda.

- Alors, Alice, tu as dit que tu devais nous parler rapidement. En présence de Bella. Pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

Levant les yeux, je remarquais qu'Edward Cullen avait cessé de me fixer. Il regardait sa sœur avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Il scrutait sans doute son esprit pour connaître l'histoire.

Cette conversation mentale me confondit. J'haletai silencieusement, mais, par malheur, pas suffisamment pour des oreilles vampirique. De nouveau, j'eus tous les regards braqués sur moi.

Alice me pris par la main.

- Calme-toi, Bella, murmura-t-elle. Tout va bien, je te le promets.

Elle jeta un regard éloquent sur son frère qui parut totalement décontenancé.

Alors, elle reporta son attention sur son père. Qui avait, comme le reste de sa famille, ne regardait qu'elle.

- Il y a eu un événement pour le moins… incroyable, déconcertant, voir même impossible, commença la petite brune dont l'allégresse s'était un peu fanée à présent.

Ce fut à mon tour d'écouter attentivement son discours. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas expliqué la raison de notre présence si précipitée.

Carlisle Cullen nous invita à nous asseoir sur les canapés. Alice pris place aux cotés de ses parents, ne me laissant que deux options : prendre place aux cotés d'Edward Cullen ou sur l'un des fauteuils libres. Trop gênée et confuse pour m'installer auprès de l'Apollon, je pris place sur l'un des deux fauteuils, m'exposant alors totalement face aux quatre vampires.

Alice fit une de ces moues dont elle avait le secret avant de commencer.

- Aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais, il y a eu les reconnaissances de groupe sanguin en biologie.

Tous trois acquiescèrent gravement. Moi, je ne voyais toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Peut-être au fait que je m'étais sentie mal ?

- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle, la honte submergeait sa petite voix de soprano.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui serrer la main, il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Comme Edward n'étais pas là, je n'ai pas prêté attention aux cours de biologie de Mr Banner. Cours où il comptait aussi faire ces travaux pratiques.

Les deux parents se tendirent. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas savoir. Edward avait, évidemment, été mis au courant par les pensées de sa sœur.

- Alors, poursuivit-elle, je n'ai pas prévenu Bella et elle s'est retrouvée au milieu de jeunes qui s'appétaient à se piquer au doigt.

L'horreur et la peur était perceptible dans leurs yeux. A quoi s'attendaient-ils ?

- Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai eu une vision. Alors, je me suis précipitée vers la salle, mais…

Se parents étaient anxieux au possible.

- Elle était déjà sortie de la salle. Un des humains s'était déjà piqué au doigt et elle à quand même réussit à sortir.

Ils étaient choqués. Autant les uns que les autres. On pouvait nettement voir qu'ils étaient étonnés de ma réaction. Plus, ils étaient complètement ahuris, chamboulés par cette révélation.

- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? s'affola le docteur. Elle n'a… que deux semaines. C'est impossible. Vous même, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses enfants, êtes incapables de résister entièrement à une hémorragie. Il doit y avoir une erreur. C'est inimaginable.

Des regards ahuris se posèrent sur moi.

- Et pourtant véritable. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Quand à tes derniers mots…

- Pardon ? l'interrompit brusquement le télépathe.

- Tu peux me laisser le dire à tout le monde, s'exclama-t-elle, faussement agacée.

Il s'excusa, mais ses yeux étaient encore choqués.

- Continue, s'il te plait, Alice, s'empressa d'ajouter le docteur.

Elle acquiesça et dit :

- Je pense que Bella devrait nous expliquer ça elle-même. Après tout, il est rare de rencontrer un vampire qui ne supporte pas l'odeur du sang.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la maison. On aurait dit qu'à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, rien ni personne n'osait plus émettre le moindre son.

- Ais-je bien compris ? demanda, un peu trop calmement, le patriarche.

Elle approuva, et, à nouveau, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Inquisiteurs, choqués, incrédules.

Contrainte, je commençai.

- Je l'ai remarqué depuis ma première journée. Je venais à peine de me réveiller.

Je leur narrais mon premier jour de monstruosité. Etonnement, les moindres petits détails me revenaient en mémoire comme si j'étais en train de les vivre. Le puma et son odeur attirante, le battement de cœur humain, et le dégout que j'avais éprouvé en le humant. Ils parurent encore plus choqués, dans la mesure du possible, bien sur.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, je continuai mon récit. Passant rapidement sur ma première semaine à Forks, j'en arrivai rapidement à ma première journée de cours. Et au premier regard que je posais sur eux (sur _lui_ surtout), et ma réaction face à lui, pendant l'heure de biologie. Ce fut un moment très dur à passer, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'ils me rejettent immédiatement, mais ils restèrent de marbre face à ses révélations. Comme si ils ne trouvaient pas ça si… horrible. Un peu décontenancée, j'enchainais tout de même sur la nuit passée avec Alice avant d'arriver au moment qui, à mon sens, devait avoir le plus d'importance.

- L'odeur du sang te dégoute, récapitula le docteur.

Ce n'était pas une question, j'acquiesçai cependant.

Soudain inquiète, je posais la question qui, depuis que j'étais assez âgée pour m'interroger sur ce genre de choses, m'avait toujours hantée.

- Et,… cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un d'anormal ?

- Plutôt, oui ! s'écria l'adonis.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole. Mon estomac tressauta. La honte, surement. Son ténor mélodieux était tellement agréable, envoutant. Y-avait-il quelque chose de désagréable avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, tenta de se persuader Carlisle. Aucun vampire ne peut être dégouté du sang humain. Je n'ai jamais vu ça en plus de trois cent soixante ans d'existence.

Il se massa les tempes. Les vampires pouvaient avoir la migraine ? Esmée, douce et délicate, enserra son époux d'une main, se collant tendrement à lui. Son autre main serrait celle de sa fille. Mère et épouse attentionnée. Ma gorge se serra.

- Aucun humain ne t'a jamais… attiré ? reprit-il en levant la tête.

- Si, murmurai-je, honteuse. Beaucoup ont de très agréables odeurs, voir trop agréables (la fragrance de mon père me revient en mémoire, je frémis). Mais, souvent, c'est cette odeur de sel et rouille qui l'emporte et me rend totalement malade. Tout à l'heure, quand le sang à coulé du doigt de Newton, j'ai vraiment crus que j'allais être capable de m'évanouir.

- Habituellement, a-t-il une odeur particulièrement désagréable ou…

Toute surprise avait disparue de son visage, il arborait maintenant un air songeur et calculateur. Son fils affichait la même expression. Sans doute suivait-il la réflexion mentale de son père.

- Non, elle n'est, certes, pas très agréable, mais absolument rien à voir.

Il analysa longuement ma réponse. Le silence perdurait, outre nos quelques paroles. Je regardai les quatre vampires. Esmée ceinturait toujours son époux, une sorte d'apaisement, tout en serrant étroitement la main de sa fille. Alice, elle, regardait son frère avec insistance, tantôt plongée dans ses prunelles ocre envoutantes, tantôt submergée par un passé plus ou moins lointain. L'apollon semblait suivre simultanément les songes de tous les membres de sa famille présents en ce moment, son regard oscillant entre eux.

Je me sentis soudain de trop. Une intruse dans cette famille si soudée. Une intruse qui, en plus, ramenait de nombreux problèmes et tout autant de questions.

Baissant les yeux sur le sol, j'attendais une réaction de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. La voix du patriarche me fit presque sursauter.

- Pour cela, tu ne semble pas si différente, reprit-il, songeur. Nous sentons moins l'odeur du sang lorsqu'elle est enveloppée par l'épiderme. Cependant, il apparaît que, contrairement à nous, tu distingue une odeur double chez les humains. Vois-tu, (il me fixa) tu différencierais le parfum de leur peau, qui serait leur arôme personnel, leur fragrance propre, à l'odeur même de l'hémoglobine qui, inexplicablement, est nauséabonde pour toi. La chose est, d'ailleurs, bien difficile à envisager.

Il se replongea dans son mutisme songeur. Seule Esmée eut la gentillesse de briser ce pesant silence.

- Carlisle, c'est impossible, dit-elle d'une petite voix claire. Nous n'avons jamais fait de différence entre la peau et le sang lui-même. La puissance d'attrait qu'ils exercent sur nous est différente, évidemment, mais demeure la même.

- Parce que nous aimons le sang humain, trancha la voix douce de mon voisin de biologie.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

Le docteur considéra un moment l'intervention de son fils.

- Ce pourrait-être une explication, acquiesça-t-il.

Le sang humain leur était, en effet, agréable, à tous ceux de mon espèce apparemment vu leur réaction face à mon dégout.

Moi qui détestai être anormale, là, j'étais servie. Et c'était une différence cruciale, en plus.

Ce n'était décidemment pas ma journée.

Comme attiré par un aiment, mon regard se posa sur l'adonis. Il avait les yeux rivés sur moi, toujours cet air de frustration dans les prunelles. Je me détournai immédiatement, à la fois gênée et désolée.

- Et, tu es végétarienne ? Le sang animal ne te dégoute pas ?

Je secouai doucement la tête.

- Le sang animal est plutôt agréable, au contraire. Même si j'ai des préférences, comme le puma, ou le grizzli.

- Ton cas est vraiment des plus singuliers, murmura le patriarche. Je ne pence pas que cela ait un rapport, mais, avais-tu une alimentation particulière quand tu étais humaine ? Tu étais végétarienne ? Ou végétalienne peut-être ?

- Non

Voila qui n'allait pas beaucoup l'avancer.

- Non, évidemment, ce ne serait pas aussi simple, soupira-t-il. Aucune autre particularité ? Une chose qui serait inhabituelle pour un humain ?

Je fouillai ma mémoire pour y glaner quelques informations. Encore une fois, je fus surprise par la faiblesse de ma récolte. Mes souvenirs n'étaient pas si lointains pourtant.

- Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas. Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine. Comme si tout… s'effaçait.

- Mince, s'exclama Alice. J'aurais du t'expliquer ça aussi. Le pire, c'est que je le comprends mieux que quiconque.

- Quand tu deviens vampire, expliqua le ténor de velours (je me tournai aussitôt, ravie d'avoir une raison pour l'observer). Tu voies, entends, sens, de manière totalement différente. Beaucoup plus clairement. Comparé à cela, les sens humains te semblent couverts d'un voile. Comme un film de mauvaise qualité si tu préfères. Images plus ternes, moins précises, sons plus sourds. Quant à l'odorat, c'est à se demander si les humains en ont un. Enfin, comme tout cela te semble plus flou, si tu ne te force pas à te rappeler, tu oublie. Tout. Les détails, importants ou non. Alice, par exemple, ne se souvenait même plus de son propre nom.

- Je ne l'ai appris que grâce à un badge à moitié brisé, compléta sa sœur.

J'écoutai avec attention, fascinée. La discussion qui se tenait aurait eu des allures de composition musicale pour des oreilles humaines. Le délicat mélange de doux ténors et de mélodieux sopranos.

Mais je sentais que cet environnement agréable n'allait pas durer. A un moment, nous serions obligés d'en revenir au départ de leur fils. Alors, le temps serait venu pour moi de partir, rejetée. Je ne leur en voudrai pas. Il était sans doute naturel de repousser quelqu'un qui avait divisé votre famille. Je le savais, mais n'en étais que plus désespérée. Je ne me croyais pas capable de résister à un tel choc, pas encore. Etrangement, et même si je ne les connaissais que depuis très peu de temps, je savais que cette séparation me serait douloureuse.

Poussée par le désir de rester parmi eux, je continuai à leur parler.

- Je me souviens de ma vie en générale, dis-je. Ma mère, mon père, mon beau père. Des détails, par-ci, par-là. Ma dernière journée en tant qu'humai…

Je m'interrompis, me souvenant d'un détail important. Ils s'étaient tous redressés, alertés par ma soudaine interruption.

- Le sang, chuchotai-je.

- Oui ? s'enquit rapidement le docteur.

Pourquoi ce dernier souvenir ne m'avait-il pas sauté aux yeux ? Le cours de sport. Le sang. L'évanouissement. L'infirmerie.

- Je… je ne supportai pas son odeur quand j'étais humaine.

- Le sang avait une odeur pour toi ? lança un Edward ahuri.

J'acquiesçai timidement, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux d'or fondu. Il s'en détourna vivement avant de demander à son père s'il avait déjà connu un cas semblable.

- Une fois seulement, il y a des décennies (et il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier ?). Mais, c'était chez un humain, la comparaison ne peux pas se faire.

De nouveau, quatre paires d'yeux topaze se posèrent sur moi.

- Et, c'était à quel niveau ?

Cherchant dans mes souvenirs les plus profonds, ceux à la limite de s'envoler, je réussis à faire ressurgir de vieilles images ternies de mon passé.

- Je m'évanouissais automatiquement, déclarai-je.

Il se leva instantanément et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Déambulant ainsi, il murmura faiblement, mais tous captèrent son monologue.

- Si, je résume bien, le sang humain, pendant ton humanité, te rendait automatiquement malade. Maintenant, tu semble le supporter encore moins, même si, naturellement, tu ne peux plus t'évanouir. Aussi, il s'avère que certaines personnes possèdent tout de même une odeur agréable, ou du moins supportable, malgré la présence d'hémoglobine sous leur peau. En revanche, le sang animal, qui n'est vraiment pas très attirant pour nous, t'est plaisant.

Il parlait rapidement, sillonnant l'étendue de sa mémoire pour y discerner une quelconque raison expliquant ma singularité. Sans parvenir à une conclusion logique apparemment car il continua.

- J'y perds mon latin, murmura-t-il, à peine audible. Selon les faits, tout se tient. Tu ne supportais pas l'odeur du sang humain, et, lors de ta transformation, ton odorat s'étant considérablement amélioré, ton aversion s'en est trouvée accentuée, d'où ta réaction. Le sang animal ayant une fragrance totalement différente, elle te parait agréable, contrairement à nous. Quant à ta différenciation, hypothétique, d'une odeur propre à la peau et d'une, propre au sang. Je pense qu'elle doit être la même pour nous. Cependant, comme son arome est, pour nous, plutôt tentant et beaucoup plus puissant, nous n'y faisons pas une grande différence. Oui, tout cela peut sembler logique, mais, dépasse réellement l'entendement. Je ne comprends pas.

Il continuait à déambuler à vitesse inhumaine dans le salon, complètement plongé dans ses réflexions.

Les trois autres Cullen semblaient, eux aussi, pris dans leurs pensées. Ils fixaient nonchalamment le sol comme si le bois sans défaut allait leur permettre d'entrevoir une indication qui, de toute évidence, leur aurait échappée.

Soudain, l'adonis leva ses iris topaze vers moi. Mais le coup d'œil fut tellement rapide que je crus presque avoir rêvé. Déjà, il fixait son père, toujours ce vif intérêt dans le regard.

- Tu penses ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne vois aucune autre explication. Son cas est vraiment trop exceptionnel pour avoir été créé par inadvertance.

- Ça aurait put être une attaque manquée, dit-il.

Il prononça encore quelques mots inaudibles, même pour nous.

Le père de famille contredit d'un signe de tête.

- Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Personne d'autre que Bella ne peut nous en apprendre plus sur ce sujet.

Il se tourna vers moi alors que le ténor m'interrogeait. Sa voix était emplie de tristesse et de fureur, que je ne compris pas.

- Peux-tu nous raconter ta… transformation ? hésita sa douce voix veloutée. Son regard avait maintenant une toute nouvelle intensité. Je remarquai que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Chose qui, heureusement passa, inaperçu.

Me remémorer ces pénibles instants fut très douloureux. Les dernières images. Les derniers sons. Les dernières senteurs. La chute. L'obscurité. La souffrance.

Alice se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de sa mère pour venir se poster délicatement à mes cotés. Assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, aussi légère qu'une plume, elle m'enlaça tendrement. Toute surprise que j'étais, j'acceptai automatiquement ces embrassades. Elle fut d'un soutien immense alors que je narrai mes derniers instants. Les derniers moments de ma vie humaine. Avant de me réveiller dans la peau d'un monstre.

Mon récit terminé, le patriarche s'excusa. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Non, pas à lui. Le seul envers qui j'éprouvai une haine sans limite à cet instant était le vampire, mon créateur. Lui qui m'avait condamnée à une nuit totale pour le restant de mon existence immortelle.

Je ne pus me retenir, lui posai la question. Toute la haine et la hargne du monde était perceptible dans ma petite voix soprano.

- Qui ? assenai-je. Ma voix était presque un grondement.

- Je n'en sais Bella, désolé. Il m'est malheureusement impossible de le savoir si, toi-même, ne t'en rappelle pas. Je suis désolé.

J'eu du mal à contenir la fureur brutale qui se propagea à cet instant en moi. Je fus prise de tremblements. L'étau tiède des bras d'Alice se resserrèrent, réconfortants. Je retins mes frémissements.

Qui avait pu commettre un tel acte de monstruosité ? Qui avait pu contraindre une simple humaine à cette vie d'obscurité ? Il était déjà difficile d'être un monstre, mais arriver à en créer d'autres, était totalement impensable, et cruel.

Je retins un hoquet.

Carlisle Cullen, cet être n'inspirant que sagesse et respect, avait déjà commit de telles atrocités. Il avait transformé la quasi-totalité de sa famille. Pensai-je qu'il valait mieux que le vampire sanguinaire qui m'avait fait subir ça ? Pensai-je que sa sagesse, associée à un régime alimentaire plus acceptable, pardonnait la malédiction qu'il avait infligée à chaque membre de sa famille ? Bien sur, les Cullen semblaient très soudés, un amour inconditionnel paraissait les unir à jamais. Mais comment ne pouvaient-ils pas le haïr au moins autant que je détestai mon créateur ? Non, il devait bien avoir une explication logique, une excuse rationnelle. On ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer qu'une personne aux allures si parfaites et emplies de bonté, puisse accomplir un tel acte sans que d'autres éléments rentrent en ligne de compte.

Par chance, il s'amenda automatiquement à mes yeux.

- Tu avais encore toute ta vie devant toi, se lamenta le docteur. Comment peut-on faire subir une telle atrocité lorsque la personne n'est même pas mourante.

L'homme remonta aussitôt en haut du piédestal duquel je l'avais imaginé. Il avait du sauver la vie de ses enfants, et celle de sa femme. Edward, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, tous devaient être en très mauvaise posture.

Une curiosité inhabituelle s'imposa à mon esprit. J'aurais voulu savoir comment tout cela c'était produit. J'aurais voulu tout savoir d'eux, de leur vie. Mais alors, mon regard se posa sur le visage de marbre de l'apollon. Je me rappelai aussitôt pourquoi je ne l'apprendrai sans doute jamais.

Le désespoir que je ressentis en fixant ses prunelles ocre envoutantes fut tel que je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres. En effet, je ne pourrais jamais savoir. Jamais je ne pourrais leur expliquer, leur dire à quel point j'étais désolée. Quand leur rejet arriverait, je devrais partir sans broncher, sans rien dire, car leur colère était légitime. Plus je passais de temps – de précieuses minutes – avec eux, une famille si soudée, plus je me demandais comment j'avais été assez horrible pour séparer des êtres qui s'aiment à ce point.

- Bella ? s'inquiéta Alice.

- Je… je dois rentrer, murmurai-je.

C'était idiot. Je n'avais aucune envie de les quitter. Je voulais, au contraire, passer le plus de temps possible en leur compagnie avant… la fin. Mais, je savais que je n'allais plus pouvoir contenir longtemps la tristesse qui s'était emparée de cœur. Et il valait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas présents quand cette peine envahirait la totalité de mon esprit.

- Je te raccompagne, dit aussitôt l'Apollon, interrompant automatiquement mes tremblements. Je dois aller chercher Emmett, Jasper et Rose. Ils ne vont pas être contents si je les fais languir.

Je fixai son regard d'or en fusion. Il voulait me raccompagner ? Moi, l'atroce nouvelle vampire qui lui avait causé tant de chagrin, et qui lui en causait encore, par les nombreux problèmes que j'apportai.

- Et puis, ils vont être heureux de voir que tu es rentré si vite. Sa va leur faire un choc quand ils vont te voir dans la voiture à ma place, dit Alice en retournant près de ses parents.

Elle ne venait pas avec nous ? Elle allait me laisser seule dans la voiture avec son adonis de frère ? Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? J'allais lui demander si elle ne voulait pas venir, mais elle fut soudain totalement concentrée dans une conversation sur les fleurs avec ses parents qui semblaient tout aussi fascinés qu'elle. Incompréhensible.

Son frère la regarda encore plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait fait avec moi. Ses prunelles inquisitrices fixaient sa lutine de sœur qui ne daignait même pas lui accorder un regard. Il insista un court moment, puis, avec regret, se détacha de sa sœur. Il se tourna vers moi tandis que je lui murmurai un vague merci gêné.

L'apollon se dirigea vers la porte. L'ouvrant, il me céda le passage.

_Voila qui était très galant,_ pensai-je.

Ce garçon était incompréhensible. Il me détestait, mais proposait quand même de me raccompagner au lycée. En un éclair, je remarquai mon erreur. Il était simplement assez gentleman pour ne pas laisser une fille marcher une aussi longue distance, surtout si, lui, allait au même endroit. Ce n'était absolument pas la marque d'un quelconque pardon ou d'intérêt. Il le faisait simplement par courtoisie. Ce garçon était décidément parfait.

Je cachai ma déception aussi bien que ma peine alors qu'il m'invitait à monter dans la Volvo rutilante. En moins de deux secondes, il fut à mes cotés et avait déjà lancé la voiture sur le chemin.

La villa blanche disparu à travers les branchages. Je me demandai si j'aurai un jour l'occasion de la revoir, même si j'en doutais. La boule qui contenait tous les sentiments ressentis pendant ces quelques heures prenait une place si importante dans ma poitrine que je me demandai si elle n'allait pas exploser. Je réfrénais toutes mes émotions en sa présence.

Dès qu'il fut sur la quatre-voies, la voiture commença à prendre de la vitesse.

Depuis quelques temps, une telle célérité ne m'effrayait plus autant car toutes les images me paraissaient comme ralenties. Nous avions beau rouler à plus de cent kilomètres heure, je voyais tout aussi bien les détails que si nous n'avions pas dépassé les cinquante. Je fus tout de même un peu choquée que nous n'ayons mis que dix minutes à rallier sa maison à la petite bourgade de Forks au lieu des trente de tout à l'heure.

La route s'était faite dans le plus grand silence. Aucun de nous n'avait ouvert la bouche. Mais, ce n'était pas, comme avec Charlie, un mutisme naturel, normal. C'était au contraire un silence remplit de gêne et, pour moi, de honte. Je ne m'étais toujours pas pardonnée de l'avoir contraint à fuir sa famille, ce qui ne se produirait pas de si tôt. Je ne parviendrais sans doute jamais à me pardonner, alors, me faire pardonner…

Dans le centre ville, la Volvo prit enfin une allure normale. Ce qui me rassura. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être prise en excès de vitesse par un des subalternes de mon père, encore moins si il apprenait que j'étais dans la voiture d'un jeune homme. Il en serait venu à se poser des questions que je ne me permettais même pas d'imaginer. Surtout dans les conditions actuelles.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, la sonnerie de fin des cours avait déjà retentie et plusieurs élèves étaient déjà sortis de leur classe. Edward gara sa voiture à quelques places de la mienne.

De nombreux élèves eurent directement les yeux braqués sur nous, choqués. J'imaginais, vu la réaction de Mike et Jessica, que le simple fait qu'il s'adresse à une des personnes de cet établissement était suffisant pour envenimer les ragots sur la famille Cullen.

Encore plus gênée (dans la mesure du possible), je lui murmurai un bref merci avant de sortir de la voiture. Je fus étonnée de le voir se lever à son tour. Il regarda dans ma direction.

Pourquoi me regardait-il aussi intensément ? Ne voyait-il pas l'effet dévastateur que produisait un seul de ses regards sur moi ? J'espérai que non.

Mais, en voyant émerger du lycée ses frères et sa sœur, derrière moi, je compris aussitôt avec soulagement, mêlé d'une peine que je souhaitai invisible, que ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait. Au début, ils parurent choqués, mais tout de suite après, la joie se lut dans leurs visages. On aurait presque cru Rosalie capable de faire fi des humains aux alentours pour traverser en courant, aussi rapidement que sa condition le lui permettait, les presque deux cent mètres qui la séparait de son frère afin de lui sauter au coup.

Leur soudain empressement était risible (tout du moins, si j'avais été d'humeur). Voir leur démarche hâtive, alors qu'ils étaient obligés de garder une allure humaine. On pouvait clairement voir que leurs esprits était déjà aux cotés de leur benjamin. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites de l'adonis.

N'y tenant plus, Rosalie parcouru les derniers mètres en courant (humainement) et serra son frère aussi fort qu'elle en était capable. Etait-il encore en mesure de respirer ?

Quand ses deux immenses frères arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Rosalie ne s'était encore pas dégagée, et ne le fit pas. Emmett serra une des mains libres de son frère avant de lui mettre un bras autour du coup tout en lui ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux. L'apollon ne semblait plus aussi musclé aux cotés de son ainé aux allures d'ours.

Jasper fut moins expansif. Il serra la main de son frère en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. Les retrouvailles avaient beau être moins ostentatoires qu'avec les deux autres membres de la famille, on voyait clairement dans ses yeux, la chaleur que lui apportait la présence d'Edward.

La famille me paru plus heureuse et unie que jamais.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me sentis intruse. Encombrante dans ce cercle de bonheur ou je n'avais pas ma place. Accablée, la vague de tristesse qui encombrait ma poitrine était à quelques instants de déferler sur mon cœur. Je voulus m'éclipser, partir, fuir ce qui me faisait souffrir. Fuir avant que mon malheur ne soit visible, même à celui qui ne pouvait percer mes pensées. Un bras me retint. Je me retournais vivement.

Jasper.

Son regard était à la limite de l'affolement. J'aurais du me montrer plus prudente avec mes sentiments. Au supplice, je lui murmurai d'aller rejoindre son frère. Mon ton était tellement suppliant qu'il me relâcha aussitôt.

Marchant rapidement vers ma voiture, je ne sus même pas si le reste de la famille avait entendu mon départ. Je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle et démarrai. Je fus sur la route avant même d'avoir l'envie de me retourner.

Alors, je laissais tous les sentiments refoulés envahir mon cœur. Je le sentis à la limite d'exploser. De gros sanglots s'échappaient des tréfonds de ma gorge. Je ne compris même pas que les larmes ne soient pas sur mes joues, tellement je me sentais capable de les laisser échapper. Chaque centimètre de mon corps était secoué par des tremblements sans fin.

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, ignorant les hurlements du moteur. Je fus rapidement à la maison. Alors, sans même prendre le temps de déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre, le moteur à peine éteint, je me dirigeais vers la forêt. Courant aussi vite que je le pouvais. Fuyant mes soucis, mes peurs, mon existence, fuyant tout.

La vitesse me libera. Je me sentis vide, une coquille vide. Incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette peine, cette peur. Je ne voulais plus être moi, ne plus être comme ça.

C'était trop dur.

La haine féroce que j'avais ressentie plus tôt envers le monstre qu'était mon créateur fut multipliée par dix, cent, mille. J'aurais voulu le tuer, l'étrangler à mains nues. Détruire sa vie comme il avait détruit la mienne. Une telle violence n'était pas à mon habitude, mais envers lui, rien ne me semblait suffisamment cruel. Le pire était que je ne savais pas comment retrouver sa trace. Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien qui aurait pu m'indiquer le moindre renseignement sur lui. Pas le plus petit détail, rien.

Les seules rares informations que je possédais étaient les dernières sensations que j'avais ressenties lors de mon attaque. L'obscurité, le bourdonnement, la ceinture de glaciale. Celle-ci qui devait-être, à l'évidence, le bras de mon agresseur.

D'insignifiants détails n'allaient pas m'aider. Alors, comment faire ?

_Son cas est vraiment trop exceptionnel pour avoir été créé par inadvertance._

Cette phrase résonnait constamment dans ma tête, était la base de ma fureur. _Il_ m'avait créé, m'avait transformé pour une raison précise, dans un quelconque but. Mais _il_ ne se souciait pas de ce que je devenais. _Il_ n'était pas venu me chercher, même pour m'instruire dans ses noirs desseins.

Pourquoi alors ? Pour que je fasse souffrir ceux à qui j'aurais pu m'attacher ? Humains comme vampires ? Etais-je une abomination conçue uniquement pour torturer, pour martyriser ?

Je me stoppai. Et si c'était vrai ? Si j'avais été engendrée dans l'unique but de souffrance ?

Non ! Toutes les choses que j'avais faites étaient hors de mon contrôle. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur cet atroce don que j'avais d'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis. Je n'y pouvais rien. Rien du tout. Il était impossible que je sois une machine à malheur.

Je m'assis dans les feuilles mortes, la tête entre mes mains. Tremblant encore de tout mon corps.

Je ne voulais pas croire en cette éventualité. Elle était trop cruelle.

Je ne restai pas longtemps dans cette position. Charlie n'avait beau rentrer que dans quelques heures, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive en voyant sa fille complètement effondrée, meurtrie. Je me relevai donc et commençai à rentrer doucement vers la maison.

Je marchai lentement. Respirant l'air frais qui semblait, à chaque bouffée, retirer un peu de peine de mon cœur lourd.

J'avais courus beaucoup plus loin que je ne l'avais soupçonné. La zone nauséabonde, qui était de toute évidence la réserve indienne, n'était pas très loin d'ici. Je fus rassérénée de ne pas être allée trop loin. Inutile de perdre encore tout l'usage de mon flair. Je n'en avais pas besoin en ce moment.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, j'aperçu enfin l'éclaircissement qui montrait la lisière du bois. La maison n'était pas loin.

Avançant encore un peu, je pus entendre petit à petit tous les sons qui émanaient du voisinage.

Après quelques autres pas, ce fut au tour des odeurs de m'apparaître clairement.

Je crus m'être trompée de direction. Je pouvais sentir l'ignoble effluve nauséabonde de la réserve indienne. Ce n'était pas possible, je ne m'étais encore jamais perdue dans ces bois.

J'avançai encore un peu pour savoir si j'apercevais la maison de là où j'étais.

C'était le cas, elle était bien là, ma camionnette toujours garée devant. Je déglutis. Il y avait un autre véhicule près du mien. Pas la voiture de police de mon père. C'était une autre camionnette. Noire, celle-ci. Une Chevrolet aussi, si mes yeux ne me trompaient pas.

Trois hommes semblaient attendre autour. Je n'eu pas besoin d'être plus près pour savoir qui étaient ces personnes. Leur fragrance me l'indiquait déjà. Leurs cheveux noirs et leur peau mate également.

Ils étaient forcement de la réserve indienne.

Quand je m'approchai encore un peu plus, ils se tendirent. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Les trois indiens étaient bien trop loin pour espérer m'apercevoir ou me sentir. Comment avaient-ils pu déceler ma présence ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas des vampires. Pas avec une fragrance pareille.

Alors, prudemment, je sortis du bois, quittant son parfum apaisant pour me plonger dans l'atmosphère écœurant qui émanait sûrement des indiens.

Les trois hommes me toisèrent. Bien qu'a encore environ cent cinquante mètre d'eux, je pouvais discerner le moindre détail de leur visage. C'était eux. Ceux qui m'avaient paru encore plus étranges que Billy, lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Les trois hommes à la démarche synchronisée.

Lorsque j'arrivai à quelques mètres d'eux, pas trop près, ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que deux d'entre eux ne se tournent vers la voiture. Le troisième continua de me regarder fixement, sur ses gardes. Voila qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

La tristesse venait à peine de laisser un peu de répit à mon cœur que, déjà, l'inquiétude et la suspicion avait pris sa place.

Alors, j'entendis un petit cliquetis. Il me rappela automatiquement un autre que j'avais entendu quelques jours auparavant.

Je n'eu pas besoin de plus que quelques secondes pour savoir qui allait se présenter devant moi.

Billy Black. Le père de Jacob. L'ami de mon père.

Que venaient-ils faire ici ?

- Bonjour, dis-je lorsque le vieil indien fut arrêté face à moi, entouré des trois hommes. Excusez-moi, mais papa n'est pas encore rentré. Il ne sera pas là avant deux bonnes heures.

Ils ne parurent pas surpris.

- C'est toi que nous venons voir, murmura gravement Billy. Nous savons ce que tu es.

**.o0o.**

_**Que va-t-il se passer ?**_

_**Vos avis ?**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Secret

**.o0o.**

_**Arrivée des loups dans l'histoire !**_

_**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires !**_

_**Ils me font chaud au cœur !**_

__

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 6 : Secret**

Les quatre indiens me fixaient.

J'avais un sérieux problème.

Ils savaient.

J'étais immobile, pétrifiée. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Comment pouvaient-ils avoir la moindre idée de ma condition ?

Le mutisme perdurait. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

Mon esprit aussi figé que mon corps. L'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait des trois jeunes indiens mêlé à leurs pulsations cardiaques – beaucoup trop rapides – brouillaient la moindre pensée qui aurait pu percer dans mon cerveau.

Seuls mes yeux, oscillant entre les quatre hommes, prouvaient que je ne m'étais pas statufiée.

Les scrutant intensément, je pus enfin découvrir les différences que l'on pouvait faire entre eux. Des détails infimes. Des éléments que je n'avais pas pu réellement apercevoir la dernière fois que je les avais vus.

L'un d'eux était légèrement plus grand que les deux autres, quelques centimètres tout au plus. Il avait aussi un visage plus mature, plus dur également, plus froid. Ses cheveux coupés plus raz que ces frères – car il était impossible qu'ils ne soient pas frères, vu leur ressemblance frappante.

L'homme à sa droite était autrement plus musclé, ses tendons saillants sur sa peau de bronze. Son air était cependant plus affable que les deux autres, même si ses prunelles restaient soucieuses et prudentes.

Le dernier se tenait à la gauche du plus âgé. Il était trapu, carré. Ses yeux perçants ne reflétaient que colère et dégout sur visage dur et froid, hargneux. Un coin de ses lèvres se relevait en une sorte de rictus qui n'avait cependant rien d'amical. On l'aurait cru près à attaquer.

Ce fut lui qui modifia la lourde atmosphère qui nous englobait.

Il s'était mis à trembler, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant soudainement.

Les trois autres se tendirent.

- Paul ! l'interpella le grand. Sa voix était grave, profonde. Elle ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'a un quelconque réconfort. Une main sur son torse, il semblait vouloir retenir son frère.

Ce qui eut au moins pour effet de stopper ses tremblements.

La tension s'était cependant accrue. Etrangement, je me sentais effrayée, alors que je n'aurais pas du avoir peur. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre moi. L'atmosphère s'alourdissant, je me résignai à le briser.

- Que faites-vous là ? murmurai-je.

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, commença calmement – mais néanmoins sèchement – Billy.

J'acquiesçai, l'air grave.

- Charlie est mon ami, Isabella. Je refuse qu'il coure le moindre risque.

Ses mots me choquèrent, je frémis.

Les quatre hommes se raidirent.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? assenai-je brutalement.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Il sembla hésiter et, la voix la plus dure et odieuse qu'il en était capable, murmura.

- Buveuse de sang.

L'expression me choqua au plus haut point.

Elle avait beau être vraie, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. La colère monta en moi. Leurs yeux parurent soudain effrayés, mais néanmoins accompagnés d'une certaine confiance que je ne compris pas.

S'ils savaient ce que j'étais, pourquoi étaient-ils là, devant moi. Ils devaient bien se douter que quatre hommes, aussi musclés soient-ils et dont l'un possédait une mobilité considérablement réduite, ne pouvaient rien tenter contre un vampire. Encore moins contre un nouveau-né.

Ou alors, ils étaient bien mal renseignés sur ma condition.

- En quoi croyez vous que je pourrais être un menace pour mon père ? aboyai-je.

Ravalant temporairement ma colère, je devais admettre qu'ils n'avaient cependant pas totalement tord. Moi-même, je n'avais compris que récemment que j'étais inoffensive – inexplicablement – pour les humains. Enfin, presque, puisque je pouvais toujours leur arracher un bras simplement avec deux doigts.

Leur inquiétude se mua lentement en surprise, en suspicion, bien que la frayeur n'ait pas encore déserté leurs prunelles.

- N'essaie pas de nous duper, gronda l'ami de mon père. Nous savons bien que, même si tu te nourris de sang animal, la tentation de _tuer_ un être humain peut se réveiller à n'importe quel moment.

Je jetai un regard tueur au vieil indien. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à prendre ses gifles en pleine figure.

- Si vous avez tellement peur de ça, ironisai-je, ne réussissant cependant pas à cacher le tranchant de ma voix, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici. Vous attendez quoi, que je m'énerve réellement ? Que j'attaque ?

Celui qui me parut s'appeler Paul feula.

- Le moindre mouvement et tu n'existes plus, immonde buveuse de sang.

De nouveau, ses membres se remirent à trembler, plus ostensiblement, mais, cette fois, aucun d'eux ne chercha à le calmer.

Je tressaillis, la crainte me gagnant soudain. Mais, que pouvaient-ils faire contre moi ?

- Et comment feriez-vous ? demandai-je, espérant que ma détermination camouflerait les trémolos de ma voix.

Les trois jeunes esquissèrent un sourire, au contraire de Billy, qui restait totalement impassible.

Le plus grand des indiens, le chef apparemment, hocha la tête. Les trois hommes foncèrent sur moi, d'un pas lent, mais assuré.

Je me tendis, en position d'attaque, un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.

Mais ils passèrent simplement à coté de moi, me frôlant presque. Leur odeur nauséabonde engourdissant mon esprit. Me ressaisissant automatiquement, je me retournais, aussi vive que possible. Je remarquai alors qu'ils s'étaient dirigés à la lisière de la forêt, dissimulés dans la pénombre des fougères. L'obscurité cependant, ne changeait rien à ma vue. Jamais je n'aurais pus manquer se qui se passa alors.

Leurs yeux étaient emplis d'une profonde concentration alors que la voix de Billy ne semblait être qu'un glapissement.

- C'est une bonne idée ? murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, nous n'eûmes le droit qu'au spectacle ahurissant de trois jeunes indiens tremblant soudain de chaque centimètre de leur corps, leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérant.

Un déchirement strident troubla soudainement le silence.

Je sursautais, choquée.

Les trois indiens n'étaient plus. J'avais en face de moi des créatures relevant plus du mythe que de la réalité, comme moi.

J'avais trois énormes loups en face de moi.

Je me retournais promptement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? chuchotai-je, complètement effrayée.

Billy Black m'offrit un large et faux sourire, ses yeux brillant de satisfaction.

- Nous sommes des indiens Quileute, murmura-t-il.

Les trois hommes – si ont pouvait les appeler ainsi – étaient revenus près de nous, un simple short comme unique vêtement.

Si j'avais déjà été choquée aujourd'hui, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la terreur que je ressentais en cet instant. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, paralysée.

_Des loups !_ pensai-je. _Et puis quoi encore après, des sorcières ?_

Rien ne pouvait plus m'étonner maintenant.

- Nous sommes tout à fait en mesure de nous protéger de ceux de ton _espèce_.

La façon dont il avait prononcé le mot était insultante. Après une brève pause, il reprit.

- Habituellement, nous t'aurions proposé le même pacte que pour les Cullen (je tressaillis), t'interdisant ainsi l'accès à la Push et ta destruction immédiate en cas de morsure de n'importe quel humain. Mais là, l'humain en question risque d'être mon meilleur ami. Je ne supporterais pas qu'un _sang froid_ le fasse souffrir.

Je ne saisis pas directement le sens de ses paroles. J'avais tiqué sur le traité passé avec les Cullen. Ils étaient au courant ? Et ils ne m'en avaient pas parlé ! Repenser au nombre de choses qu'ils ne me diraient sans doute jamais raviva ma peine. Je ne laissais pas ses pensées m'assaillir, pas pour l'instant, avec une meute de loups sous mon nez. Analysant les derniers mots de Billy, je m'aperçu d'un détail qui aurait du être évoqué depuis le début.

- Votre meilleur ami ne risque rien, déclarai-je calmement.

- Il me semble que nous t'avons déjà dit de ne pas te payer notre tête, sangsue ! grogna Paul avec hargne.

Le chef de meute le retint.

- Nous en savons plus que tu ne croies. Alors, ne prétend pas le contraire. Tu reste une menace pour les humains, quelque soit ton régime alimentaire. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur.

- Je sais que, par ma nature, je reste une menace. En revanche, si vous pensez que je flancherais, c'est que vous n'en savez pas suffisamment. Sur moi en tout cas.

Leurs yeux se plissèrent, suspicieux. Evidemment, qu'ils n'en savaient pas grand-chose sur moi. Après tout, j'étais… anormale.

Je soupirais avant d'enchainer.

- Je ne serais jamais une menace pour les humains à cause de mon régime alimentaire, expliquai-je, bien que je l'ais longtemps cru.

Mes propres mots me surprirent et me ravirent en même temps. Non, je n'étais pas une réelle menace pour les humains. Je n'étais pas aussi monstrueuse que je le pensais. Pour une raison inexplicable, je tenais l'hémoglobine humaine en horreur. Les côtoyer au quotidien serai moins douloureux dorénavant sachant ce qui m'attendrait si, l'odeur nauséabonde arrivait à mes narines.

- Tu mens ! s'écria Paul, les mâchoires crispée par la fureur.

- Non, je ne mens pas, corrigeai-je calmement.

Je fis une courte pause et commençai le récit de ma journée pour le moins… extraordinaire.

Je ne leur apportai rien de nouveau sur les Cullen, passant soigneusement sous silence les révélations qui me semblaient importantes, comme le don d'Alice, de Jasper, ou d'Edward.

Quand j'achevai mon histoire, je leur laissai le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Je voulus sourire à leur air -d'autoroute ! ^^- choqué, mais je me retins. Il fallait absolument que je paraisse crédible, qu'ils me croient. Je sentais bien que si nous avions des problèmes ensemble, il n'en résulterait rien de bon.

- Quand a vous trois, dis-je, tentative inespérée de détendre l'atmosphère, nous n'aurons jamais de problèmes à ce niveau là. Je suis désolée de vous l'informer, mais vous n'avais pas une odeur très ragoutante. Trop chaude, trop épicée.

Ma diversion fonctionna alors que je voyais, pour la première fois, le visage du chef se détendre en une sorte de sourire (il savait sourire ?).

- Je te retourne la remarque ! plaisanta-t-il.

Son visage redevint plus sérieux.

- Il n'y a donc aucun… problème ? Aucun risque ? argua-t-il.

- Le risque n'est jamais nul, les prévins-je. La vitesse, la force…

- La même que la notre, trancha-t-il.

- Mais mis à part ça, en effet, il n'y a aucun risque. Je ne mordrais pas un humain. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être la première de mon espèce à devoir faire un séjour à l'hôpital !

Ils se détendirent tous ostensiblement.

- Incroyable, murmura Billy.

- Mieux que ça, s'écria le dernier indien qui ne m'avait pas encore adressé la parole. Il arborait maintenant un large sourire satisfait.

Lui rendant son sourire, je continuai.

- Je n'y croie pas non plus, mais c'est le cas.

La frayeur constante dont Billy avait été flanqué depuis son arrivée s'était soudain envolée. Il avait cette nuance de fascination qui m'avait tant embarrassé lors de mon passage chez les Cullen.

_Arrête de penser à eux !_ me criai-je.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, je décidai de détourner la conversation de ma petite personne. Je ne revenais toujours pas de l'extraordinaire autant qu'incroyable événement qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux – à savoir, trois jeunes indiens se transformant (ces mots avaient du mal à prendre sens pour moi) en loups tellement gigantesques qu'ils feraient pâlir d'effroi le plus énorme des ours. Je pensais immédiatement à Emmett Cullen, aussi imposant un grizzli. Qu'aurait-il pensé en voyant cet exploit ?

_Le monde ne tourne pas autour des Cullen !_ hurlai-je en mon fort intérieur.

- Et vous ? commençai-je, ne pouvant plus contenir ma curiosité. Que… qui… Comment est-ce possible ?

Les indiens sourirent.

- Une longue histoire, dit le chef de meute, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom.

- J'ai du temps à revendre, dis-je ne m'esclaffant.

Je fus soudain étonnée du tournant qu'avait pris la conversation. Nous étions passés des déclarations de guerre aux révélations de secret. Choses beaucoup, beaucoup, plus intéressantes… et moins effrayantes.

- Je te propose de nous accompagner à la Push, proposa le vieil indien.

L'anxiété me repris. La Push ? Etait-ce vraiment obligatoire ? L'odeur allait encore me rendre malade, bien qu'elle ne soit pas pire que le sang humain.

Ignorant mon appréhension, il continua, délivrant l'information dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas être amené à protester.

- Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique, et puis… (il hésita) Jacob ne croie pas encore aux légendes, et, je pense, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau sang froid, le processus va s'accélérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fixa le plus grand des Quileute, celui aux allures de chef. Il acquiesça, ses s'imprégnant d'une once de tristesse qui me confondit.

- Le processus ? m'enquis-je.

- Tu comprendras tout à l'heure, conclu Billy. Tu monte avec nous, ou… tu y vas par tes propres moyens ?

- Je préfère courir. De toute façon, j'y serais bien avant vous.

- Je peux rester avec toi ? demanda rapidement le troisième loup, celui qui n'avait presque pas parlé. J'ai toujours rêvé de me mesurer à un buveur de sang à la course.

Etrangement, dite avec cette pointe d'humour, l'expression semblait beaucoup moins blessante, amusante même.

- Tu ne croies quand même pas me battre, cabot ! déclarai-je en éclatant de rire.

Les quatre indiens se joignirent à moi.

Bon, s'il fallait réellement aller à la réserve, il ne me restait plus qu'a prévenir Charlie.

- Attends moi quelques minutes, repris-je alors que les indiens montaient Billy dans leur camionnette. Je dois prévenir Charlie.

Le visage du vieil indien s'éclaira.

- Dis lui de venir à la maison, m'apostropha-t-il. Nous n'aurons pas trop de quelques minutes en plus pour parler de tout ça.

J'acceptai joyeusement et dirigeai vers la maison, avant de me rappeler que les clés étaient toujours dans ma voiture.

Les conditions de mon retour après cette éprouvante journée contrastaient totalement avec mon humeur actuelle. Devant ce nouvel accès de peur et de surprise, j'avais enfouis ma peine au plus profond de mon cœur de marbre et la gaieté était dorénavant l'émotion qui prédominait. Pour l'instant du moins. Je savais bien que, une fois seule, toute cette tristesse resurgirait. Les visages des Cullen défilèrent dans ma tête. Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Edward. Edward. Combien d'erreurs avais-je commises ? Sentant la peine me submerger, je me contenais. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sortir. Pas encore.

Je fermais soigneusement mon cœur.

Charlie avait été heureux de mon "envie soudaine de voir Jacob", demi-mensonge que je lui avais servi pour expliquer ma présence à la réserve. Il avait aussitôt accepté l'idée de nous rejoindre à la Push. Totalement harassé de travail, il ne tarda cependant pas à raccrocher.

Je me précipitais alors dehors, presque excitée. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qui lui permettait, ne serait-ce que d'imaginer pouvoir m'égaler à la course ! Dans ma précipitation, j'en oubliais carrément de fermer la porte ce que l'indien ne manqua pas de me rappeler. Voulant le remercier, je constatai que je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom.

Il éclata d'un rire puissant lorsque je lui posai la question.

- Jared, me répondit-il entre deux rires. Le grand, le chef de notre meute, c'est Sam, et l'autre, la boule de nerfs, c'est Paul.

Enfin, je pouvais mettre un nom sur les visages. Je ne serais pas près de les oublier ceux là.

- Donc, c'est un truc de famille ? Vous êtes frères, non ?

Je me rappelai leur forte ressemblance, sure qu'il me répondrait par l'affirmative.

- Avec Sam et Paul ? Absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ?

- Je trouvais simplement que vous vous ressembliez énormément.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tous les Quileute se ressemblent plus ou moins, dit-il, mettant fin a cette conversation.

Lui offrant alors mon plus ironique sourire, je lui demandai.

- Alors, le clebs, prêt à te faire ridiculiser ?

Il s'esclaffa.

- Je te retourne la question, sangsue !

Sa phrase à peine terminée, il fut déjà secoués de spasmes violents. Une seconde plus tard et je n'avais plus en face de moi qu'un magnifique – autant qu'énorme, je ne lui arrivais pas au garrot – loup au pelage brun. Un grand déchirement restait suspendu dans l'air, mais ce ne fut pas se bruit qui m'alerta. Le loup avait laissé échapper un glapissent suraigu. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je me retrouvais rapidement en position d'attaque. Cependant ce que je vis était d'une toute autre nature. Le mastodonte avait les yeux rivés sur un tas de lambeaux de tissus, son regard ne reflétant plus qu'un profond agacement mêlé d'une immense gêne. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire à la grimace qu'il fit alors.

Tournant vivement la tête vers moi, sa bouche se mua en un rictus qui n'eu que pour effet d'accentuer mes rires. Mais, en animal rusé qu'il était, il profita de ma déconcentration momentanée pour filer, me devançant ainsi d'une bonne centaine de mètres.

J'étouffais un juron amusé et me lançai aussitôt à sa poursuite. Il était rapide, très rapide. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, dix fois plus rapide qu'un homme en plein effort. Le Quileute n'avait plus rien d'humain en cet instant, ses pattes martelant silencieusement le sol en une sorte de chorégraphie majestueuse. Le spectacle était impressionnant. Je ne me laissais cependant pas démonter et poussait ma vitesse au maximum, de manière à le rattraper aussi rapidement que possible. L'honneur de ma race était en jeu.

Me plantant vivement à ses cotés, je m'ajustai à sa vitesse. Son souffle régulier me surpris, il ne semblait pas plus épuisé que moi. Sa course ne semblait lui demander aucun réel effort, même si son cœur d'accélérait manifestement.

Je m'esclaffai.

- Fatigué, le chiot ?

Je n'eu le droit qu'a un joyeux grondement en guise de réponse. Je sursautai. Le grognement avait beau être joueur, il n'en demeurait pas moins effrayant. Je ne m'autorisai même pas à imaginer le feulement lorsque sa colère prenait le dessus.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement la zone nauséabonde qui me sembla moins horrible que la dernière fois. Sans doute parce que je venais de passer une heure entière avec la source de ces effluves.

L'odeur n'en était cependant pas plus agréable.

Je fronçai légèrement le nez, ce qui déclencha ses rires – sorte de lourds aboiements réjouis.

Il ne nous fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver à l'immense prairie verdoyante parsemée d'arbres qu'était la Push. Il fallait reconnaître que, outre l'odeur, l'endroit était plutôt agréable. Nous émergeâmes de la forêt sans même ralentir, ce qui m'amena à me demander si les bons habitants de la réserve étaient au courant qu'une meute de loups géants rodait dans les environs.

Je réprimai un sourire. Après tout, les citoyens de notre chère bourgade de Forks ignoraient bien qu'une famille de vampire hantait leurs forêts et même leur lycée.

Il veillait cependant à sa camoufler légèrement derrière les rares arbres qui nous séparaient des habitations. La trajectoire qu'il suivait m'indiquait clairement qu'il avait l'intention de se faufiler entre les deux bâtiments qui se tenaient à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. Cependant, alors que je cherchai à le distancer – très difficilement – il me surprit en s'arrêtant net près de la plus imposante des deux bâtisses. Je sursautai en comprenant que je continuai ma course, aussi rapide que je l'avais fait pendant tout le trajet. La maison devant moi se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante.

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Mon visage avait été à moins de quelques centimètres de mouler une forme éternelle de ma figure immortelle dans la façade boisée de la petite habitation.

Un rire-aboiement tonitruant explosa derrière moi.

Je me retournai, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et l'effarement. La petite bicoque l'avait échappé belle.

Le glapissement se fit encore plus sonore lorsque l'animal distingua mon expression.

Alors, je souris. Un geste simple et facile en présence de ses indiens. Il était facile de céder à la bonne humeur avec eux.

Je fus cependant étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas encore transformé. Mais quand je me rappelai sa grimace lorsqu'il avait déchiré en lambeaux son short, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Billy, Sam et Paul arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard alors que je me moquais encore ouvertement de la mésaventure de Jared. Il s'était redressé en même temps que moi alors que j'entendais la voiture arriver à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Se pouvait-il qu'ils possèdent la même ouïe surdéveloppée que la mienne ?

Dix minutes après, ils furent stationnés devant la maison que je reconnus enfin comme celle de Billy. Evidemment, je ne l'avais pas reconnue de derrière.

Lorsque Sam descendit de l'habitacle, il me parut légèrement énervé.

- Jared ! sembla-t-il le réprimander.

Les oreilles de la bête s'affaissèrent.

- Te voila bien avancé ! Le rire de Billy parut aussitôt détendre l'atmosphère. Attends, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut.

Je devinai que, sous sa magnifique toison brune, l'immense bête rougissait. Je mordis ma lèvre pour retenir mes rires.

Quand Jared fut de nouveau présentable, Billy nous indiqua de le suivre à l'intérieur. Jacob y était déjà, enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne devait cependant pas nous avoir remarqués. Une musique violente et stridente hurlait dans ses écouteurs. Il était sourd ou quoi ?

Les trois loups – encore humains pour l'instant – s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que le maitre de maison, en bas de l'escalier de bois, s'évertuait à appeler son fils.

- Il ne va pas vous entendre, déclarai-je, vu les décibels qu'il se prend dans les oreilles. Je vais le chercher si vous voulez.

Le vieil homme accepta volontiers en revenant lentement vers le salon.

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre, l'allure assez précipitée. Mon impatience était due à deux choses. La première, évidente, était que j'étais pressée d'entendre les histoires des Quileute, la raison de leur étrange transformation. La seconde, un peu plus inexplicable étant donné que je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, était l'envie de revoir Jacob. Il m'avait paru tellement adorable et gentil lors de notre dernière visite. Une de ces personnes dont on se fait rapidement un ami fidèle.

J'arrivai à la porte, hésitant entre frapper – il ne m'entendrait surement pas – ou entrer directement – ce qui m'aurait parut impoli. J'optais pour un compromis et poussais la porte tout en l'ouvrant. Comme je l'avais deviné, il ne remarqua même pas mon intrusion. Allongé sur son lit, simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging – beaucoup trop court, il lui arrivait bien au dessus de la cheville. Il avait grandi depuis ces deux jours. A une vitesse… alarmante.

Un magazine dans les mains, il écoutait toujours sa musique stridente et trop forte. Bien que mes yeux n'aient aucun mal à lire les mots qui s'étalaient sur les pages, les phrases ainsi formées ne relevaient, pour moi, que d'un quelconque langage uniquement compréhensible pour qui était doté d'un chromosome Y.

Sa lecture, mêlée au bruit émanant de ses écouteurs allait me rendre difficile la tache qui m'incombait.

Il me fallait un moyen d'attirer son attention, sans paraître impolie cependant.

Discrètement, je jetai un œil à l'écran de son lecteur mp3. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que la musique ne s'arrête, m'accordant un moment de silence qui pourrait m'être serviable. J'attendis donc.

- Jacob, m'écriai-je lorsque la musique me laissa un moment de répit.

Il sursauta. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son air choqué. Il avait enfin daigné m'accorder un peu d'attention.

- Bella ! lança-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs, un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue te voir, bien sur, ris-je. Enfin, pas totalement…, nuançai-je.

Il valait mieux que je lui indique immédiatement la raison de ma présence chez lui.

- Je crois que tu devrais descendre, annonçai-je, rouvrant la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais se leva sans broncher. Je levais la tête, les yeux écarquillés. A coté de moi, il avait l'air d'un géant.

Quand nous déboulâmes dans le salon, Jacob se renfrogna.

La façon dont Sam, Jared et Paul l'observaient ne fut pas sans me rappeler l'incessante et déroutante inquisition dont les Cullen (mon estomac se noua) m'avaient pris pour cible. Si Jacob était comme moi, il était naturel qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

- Jacob, l'apostropha son père. Viens ici.

Sans un mot, mais avec un regret évident, le jeune indien s'avança. La galanterie étant de mise, il me proposa de prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil alors qu'il s'installait sur l'accoudoir. Je fis bien attention à ce que nos peaux n'entre pas en contact. Mais, même sans cela, je sentais une chaleur réchauffer mon bras.

J'eu un peu honte de moi en voyant l'expression de Jacob. On l'aurait cru pris dans un piège à loup – c'était peut-être le cas, en quelques sorte.

- Alors, commença-t-il, la voix dure et sèche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les regards noirs qu'il lançait fréquemment aux trois loups indiquaient clairement qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas leur présence. Chose que les trois Quileute ne remarquèrent pas. Ou alors, ils n'y prêtaient pas attention.

- Bella, s'il te plait, voudrais-tu, pour Jacob, nous réexpliquer ta… condition.

Drôle d'approche des événements.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au jeune Quileute. Il avait l'air trahi, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la honte que j'éprouvai déjà pour ma misérable personne. Je me demandais aussi comment il prendrait les choses. Le dégouterai-je ? Me rejetterait-il à l'instar de ce que feraient sans doute bientôt les Cullen ? (je réprimais un frisson)

Jetant un œil au père, il m'adressa un signe formel de la tête, me poussant à commencer.

Je déglutis. Après tout, s'il pensait que c'était la meilleure solution.

Plongeant mes yeux dans les billes noires de Jacob, je commençai.

- Jacob, tu ne trouve pas que… je suis… hum…différente ? Je veux dire de toi, ou même, de mon père.

Il se recula légèrement ses prunelles sombres me toisant, s'attardant sur ma peau de craie ou mes yeux qui devaient avoir une couleur suie maintenant.

C'était un soulagement que je porte le sang humain en horreur, le cas échéant, vu ma soif, je n'aurais pas été a même de me contrôler. Enfin, avec l'odeur des lieux, je n'aurais sans doute jamais capté aucune fragrance.

- A part que tu es une sorte d'albinos, je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être différente. Son ton était joyeux, plaisantin, ne me dérida pas cependant.

- Jacob, soufflai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Alors, je posai ma main contre son bras nu.

La chaleur de sa peau me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je savais que mon épiderme était gelé, froid comme du marbre, néanmoins, les humains ne m'avaient jamais semblé aussi… brûlants. Je détachais vivement ma main alors qu'il se levait brusquement, semblant vouloir s'éloigner au maximum de moi.

- Tu es brûlant ! m'exclamais-je.

- Tu es gelée ! cria-t-il en même temps que moi.

Nous étions tous deux aussi choqués.

- Les gens normaux ne sont pas aussi froids, souligna-t-il.

- Ni aussi chauds, complétai-je pour lui montrer que je n'étais sans doute pas la personne la plus étrange dans cette pièce.

Etrangement, je sentis les autres se tendre. Billy s'avança rapidement sur son fils et posa sa main sur son bras. Tout comme moi, il la retira vivement avant de jeter un regard aux trois loups.

A leur expression, je devinais ne pas être la seule à trouver sa température corporelle trop élevée.

En à peine quelques secondes, le vieil homme se retrouva derrière trois corps lupins. On aurait facilement confondu cet acte avec une tentative de protection. La tension était palpable.

Je ne comprenais plus grand-chose à la situation si ce n'était que, apparemment, Jacob n'était plus réellement une personne dite inoffensive. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement et de façon beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant.

Le vieil indien m'enjoignis prudemment de continuer. Déglutissant, j'obtempérai.

- Je ne suis pas normale, Jacob, je ne suis pas humaine.

J'aurais été folle que ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Il me regardait fixement, l'air choqué. Je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ils étaient vulnérables les humains. Sa réaction fut, cependant, toute autre.

La fureur déformant ses traits, il hurla.

- Mais qui vas-tu encore enrôler dans ta bande de fana de légendes débiles ! J'en ai assez de tes tentatives pour m'abrutir !

Il était enragé, le ton de sa voix s'amplifiant, son corps secoué de légères convulsions.

- Jacob ! l'interpella fortement Billy. Calme-toi, je t'en supplie. Pas tout de suite.

- Comment ça me calmer ! rugit-il. Tu me raconte encore tes fables à dormir debout que seuls _eux_ (il désigna les trois indiens en les fusillant du regard) croient et tu essayes de nous embrigader dans cette espèce de secte ! Mais ça ne marchera pas ! Ni Quil, ni moi, ne nous laisserons berner par tes sornettes, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je t'en prie, supplia le vieil indien. Calme-toi.

Jacob fulminait. Ses convulsions se muant en énormes spasmes lui parcourant le corps.

- Billy ! cria Sam. Arrête, il ne se contrôle plus.

Ce fut les mots de trop. Le visage tordu de fureur, Jacob poussa un hurlement de rage. Je frissonnai, effrayée. Jamais je n'avais entendu pareil son. Mélange de détresse, de peine, de douleur, de rage et surtout, d'un ululement perçant de loup.

Tout se passa très vite. En moins de quelques secondes, l'odeur du jeune Quileute se réveilla, laissant transparaitre cette odeur nauséabonde de loups, son cœur s'emballa en un tambourinement assourdissant, mêmes les spasmes s'amplifièrent, secousses plus puissantes et terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

Alors, il explosa.

Dans un long déchirement de tissus, une toison brun-rouille recouvrit le corps du jeune homme alors qu'il se fondait en une forme cinq fois plus grosse.

Je réagis instinctivement. N'étant pas à même de contenir le colosse sans le briser, je laissai les Quileute s'occuper de lui tandis que je me ruai sur Billy, le protégeant de mon corps de marbre.

Les loups ne furent pas beaucoup plus longs à réagir. Déjà, dans une autre explosion, deux loups gigantesques avaient surgit. Je reconnu Jared à son pelage brun, quand à l'autre, d'un argent soutenu, ne pouvait-être que Paul. L'espace habitable c'était, par conséquent, fortement réduit.

Je captai les prunelles noires du jeune loup. On n'y lisait que peur et affolement. J'eu soudain beaucoup de peine pour lui.

Dans un torrent de jappements, il s'échappa à l'extérieur, défonçant au passage la façade boisée de la petite maison. Les deux autres s'élancèrent à sa poursuite et disparurent aussi rapidement que c'en était sans doute possible. Je me pris à espérer qu'ils ne le blessent pas dans leur tentative.

- Je te laisse le soin de tout lui raconter, dit-il le chef de meute avant de les poursuivre, des convulsions parcourant déjà tout son corps.

Le visage impassible, Billy acquiesça cependant.

Me vrillant du regard, il me demanda de m'asseoir. Je n'obéis pas. Plus affolée que lui, je faisais les cent pas dans le salon.

- On ne peut pas l'aider ? m'affolai-je.

- Non, Bella, je suis désolé… Mais tranquillise-toi, les garçons font déjà tout ce qu'il faut.

Je ne comprenais pas ce calme soudain. Comme s'il s'y était… attendu.

- Vous saviez, proférai-je.

- Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Quil semblait plus prompt à les rejoindre. Mais avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau vampire à Forks, ce n'aurait été qu'une question de jours, de quelques semaines tout au plus. Le processus s'accélère. Huit sang froids autour de la réserve, c'est trop comparé au nombre de loups que nous possédons.

On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une stratégie guerrière. Je n'y comprenais absolument rien et ne me fit pas prier pour demander plus amples informations.

- Vois-tu, Bella, expliqua-t-il. Les indiens Quileute sont installés sur ces terres depuis de très nombreuses années. On raconte même que notre arrivée daterait d'avant le déluge qui aurait inondé la planète. Ces mêmes légendes content que notre tribu descend des loups et que, aujourd'hui encore, ceux-ci sont nos frères, leur chasse est d'ailleurs interdite, souligna-t-il tel un avertissement. De même, les légendes portant sur les sang-froids, les vampires, et leurs ennemis mortels, les hommes se transformant en loups, ceux que tu appellerais les loups garous, sont profondément encrées dans nos mémoires. La rivalité nous opposant date depuis la nuit des temps, elle fait partie de nous, de notre nature.

"Les Quileute ont toujours eu une âme de guerriers, de protecteurs. Ainsi, quand notre tribu s'est retrouvée menacée par ceux que nous appelons les sang-froids, notre instinct c'est réveillé, opérant ainsi une transformation en nous. C'est de là qu'est né le premier loup garou qui réussit à abattre un sang-froid. Au prix d'un grand sacrifice cependant.

Il fit une courte pause, jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment que je compris que, malgré les apparences, Billy s'inquiétait pour son fils

- Ce premier loup garou est notre ancêtre à tous, reprit-il. Ses descendants sont par conséquent, tous doté du même… gêne, si l'on peu l'appeler comme ça. Il faudrait te raconter toutes les légendes pour que tu saisisses bien l'ampleur du phénomène. Ils réagissent tous à la présence d'un sang-froid. C'est pourquoi, avec ton arrivée, j'ai mentionné une accélération du "processus". Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, nous n'avions que trois loups dans la réserve, et la transformation se faisait plus lentement. Je m'attendais presque à ce que Quil ne se transforme avant Jake, et nous ne l'attendions que d'ici un mois ou deux. Mais, là, je ne serais pas surpris si la meute s'agrandissait encore dans les jours à venir. Il reste toujours Quil. Seth, Collin et Brady aussi, même s'ils sont encore jeunes.

Je restais coite. C'était donc de ma faute, enfin, de celle de mon espèce, si les loups garous existaient ? A cause de ma monstruosité.

Je commençai avec les Cullen (ma gorge se serra) et après, je nuisais aux Quileute. Mais, pouvais-je faire une _seule_ bonne chose dans ma vie ? Enfin, dans mon existence : je n'avais plus réellement de vie.

M'apercevant que j'étais restée totalement immobile depuis le début de son récit, je décidais de faire preuve d'un minimum (et malheureusement infime) d'humanité.

Je m'approchai doucement du vieil homme, m'abaissant suffisamment pour que nos yeux se rencontrent.

- Je suis désolée, pardonnez-moi, murmurai-je, le visage déconfit. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne serais venue ici.

- Ne t'excuse pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Ta venue n'a eu pour seul effet que d'accélérer les choses. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais choisi une telle existence.

Ses paroles ne me réconfortèrent pas vraiment, bien qu'elles allègent quelque peu le lourd poids de ma conscience.

Je me relevais, toujours aussi coupable et scrutai la plaine qui entourait la petite maison. A quelques centaines de mètres, je distinguai un phénomène qui aurait surprit n'importe quel humain. Un loup en mutation. Je reconnus facilement Jared à son poil brun. Je détournai vivement les yeux lorsqu'il se métamorphosa, sachant que je distinguerais facilement certaines choses qu'il n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

Peu après, Paul se manifesta à quelques mètres de lui. Il était déjà en train de courir vers la maison. Jared le talonnai cependant.

Presque aussi rapides que moi, ils furent rapidement près d'ici, en aucun cas essoufflés par leur course. Leur forte odeur s'amplifiait à chaque mètre parcouru. Je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à me faire à cette odeur, ce qui était sans doute normal vu qu'ils étaient censés être mes ennemis jurés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la petite masure, j'entendis Jared pouffer. Il arrivait à trouver de l'humour partout celui-là, même quand la situation n'avait rien d'amusant.

Je m'inquiétai. Comment allait Jacob ?

Me propulsant instantanément à l'extérieur, je les effrayai légèrement.

- Comment va Jacob ? m'écriai-je, hystérique.

- Plutôt bien, en fait, lança joyeusement Jared. Il est un peu sous le choc, mais il prend les choses pas trop mal, mieux que Paul et moi.

Il donna un coup de coude amical à Paul qui ne répondit que par un grognement, me toisant légèrement. Je n'avais beau pas être une menace pour eux, le Quileute ne semblait pas m'apprécier réellement. Moins que son ami, en tout cas.

Jared pouffa une seconde fois. Devant mon regard interrogateur, il expliqua.

- Je pense à la tête que fera Charlie en voyant la maison comme ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je me retournais pour observer la façade complètement démolie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer à mon tour. Même Paul ne put réprimer un sourire.

Billy arriva à l'entrée – qui avait des allures de champs de bataille – le visage un peu inquiet. Jared s'empressa de le rassurer. Jacob allait bien. Il était prédisposé à cette vie (Billy avait acquiescé d'un air entendu) et Sam était resté avec lui pour lui parler. Il était inutile d'avoir trop de voix dans la tête la première fois.

Je tiquai à la dernière information. Heureusement, Jared s'empressa de m'expliquer.

- Truc de loup. Nous nous entendons mentalement lorsque nous sommes transformés. On entend les pensées de chacun. (Il fronça les sourcils) C'est pratique quand on chasse, mais ça n'a rien d'amusant autrement, continua-t-il. Impossible d'avoir le moindre secret.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une moue boudeuse qui ne fut pas sans me rappeler le petit lutin d'Alice (je t'aime fort ma petite sister préférée ^^). Je m'empressai de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit avant qu'elle me terrasse. La peine aurait tout le temps de revenir quand je serais seule en forêt. Au lieu de ça, je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à l'instant présent.

Billy affichait une expression mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

- Comment allons- nous expliquer ça à Charlie ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je pense qu'avec un peu d'huile de coude, et deux bons mécanos (je désignai les deux Quileute), on pourrait faire du bon travail rapidement.

Les trois indiens s'esclaffèrent, rejoint rapidement par le son de clochette de mon rire.

- Combien de temps, à votre avis ? lança Jared.

- Une petite heure, pariai-je.

- Moins d'une demi-heure, surenchérit-il, amusé.

- Tenu, balançai-je, tendant la main.

La chaleur de sa peau me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Bon sang qu'ils étaient bouillants ces loups.

En moins de quelques secondes, nous nous étions mis au travail, déblayant le terrain avant de couper le bois en fines planches pour former la nouvelle façade.

La porte fut l'élément le plus dur à concevoir. Nous y avions mis dix bonnes minutes. Cependant, alors que nous nous affairions à vitesse inhumaine, je me moquai même de leur lenteur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était tout de même trois fois supérieure à celle d'un humain.

La tache dans son intégralité n'avait prit que vingt-neuf minutes et cinquante secondes.

Ce fut alors au tour de Jared de se moquer de moi. Mais c'était avant que je lui rappelle qu'aucune somme n'avait été mise en jeu. Il se renfrogna, j'explosais de rire, aussitôt imitée par Billy qui était venu voir la fin des travaux.

Il était étrange de remarquer la bonne entente qui c'était nouée avec ceux qui étaient censés être mes ennemis, alors même que ceux de ma propre espèce arriverait bientôt (je le sentais) à couper court toute relation d'aucune sorte.

Encore une fois, je m'interdis d'y repenser. Mon père allait arriver et les Quileute dégageaient une telle bonne humeur que je n'aurais jamais voulu la gâcher.

_Profitons de ces quelques rares moments de répit,_ pensai-je.

Peu après, alors que nous avions pris place dans le salon, Sam revient parmi nous. Je fus légèrement déçu de constater de ne pas revoir Jacob. Sam m'expliqua le conflit qui s'insinuait en ce moment en lui entre sa nature humaine et sa condition de loup garou.

- Il faut du temps pour revenir, la première fois, précisa-t-il d'une voix calme. Mais, ne t'angoisse pas, Jacob s'en sort mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il réapparaitra vite.

Je souris.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une voiture s'annonça à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je reconnu le véhicule de mon père au ronronnement du moteur.

Heureusement que Jared avait gagné le pari. Je n'imaginais même pas la réaction de Charlie s'il avait vu trois êtres mythiques s'affairer à vitesse inhumaine pour reconstruire une façade détruite.

Quand mon père toqua, je m'élançai pour lui ouvrir la porte. Billy n'eut même pas le moindre mouvement pour m'en empêcher. Il avait compris que j'étais réellement inoffensive. Sa confiance me fit chaud au cœur.

La soirée se passa agréablement, même si l'absence de Jacob ne manqua pas d'être remarquée par mon père. Un mensonge bien placé suffit à donner l'illusion.

Le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel lorsque, repus – enfin, tous sauf moi. Jared c'était d'ailleurs écroulé de rire en voyant ma tête tandis que j'avalais quelques bouchées de nourriture –, nous nous décidâmes à partir. J'en fus heureuse car, je commençai à être un peu assoiffée (chose que je passais sous silence, inutile de réveiller une quelconque frayeur).

Cependant, en arrivant dehors, il mentionna un détail auquel j'avais complètement oublié de penser. Une erreur assez importante.

- Où est ta camionnette ? demanda mon père.

Dans son dos, je me mordis la lèvre.

Jared fut plus prompt au mensonge que moi.

- J'étais à Forks cet après midi, déclara-t-il. J'ai pris Bella au passage.

Charlie paru circonspect, mais accepta néanmoins cette excuse à peu près plausible avec un haussement d'épaules.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, je saluai les quatre hommes avant de grimper sans crainte dans la voiture de mon père : ma soif avait beau être ardente, jamais je ne penserai attaquer Charlie. La situation inconfortable dont j'avais fait l'expérience au retour de l'aéroport ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

**.o0o.**

_**Alors ?**_

_**Vos avis ?**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Songes

**.o0o.**

_**Un nouveau chapitre, UN !**_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :D**_

__

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 7 : Songes**

- Où étais-tu ? s'écria le petit lutin en émergent de la forêt claire malgré cette nuit sans lune.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de sortir à l'extérieur, une fois rentrés et mon père profondément endormi, que déjà, la petite brune était à la lisière du bois, attendant, apparemment que j'arrive.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! cria-t-elle, se jetant littéralement dans mes bras.

Pendant un instant, j'eu même peur qu'elle réveille mon père. Cependant, un de ses lourds ronflements me soulagea. Je soupirai, tandis qu'Alice ne m'avait toujours pas relâchée.

- Tu dois bien savoir où j'étais, ironisai-je. Comme si tu avais besoin de le demander.

Elle desserra son étreinte, n'ôtant cependant pas ses mains de mes épaules. Son contact, agréable et tiède, m'avait manqué. Ce sentiment me confondit. Il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à elle. A eux. La rupture n'en serait que plus douloureuse. En même temps, elle paraissait être inquiète pour moi.

_Ne commence pas à espérer_, me sermonnai-je.

- Oui, s'exclama-t-elle. Pour une fois, j'en ai besoin ! Je ne t'ai pas vue ! Tu avais totalement disparue de mes visions ! J'ai eu si peur.

Sa voix prenait petit à petit des accents hystériques. Elle me reprit dans ses bras. Pour ma part, j'étais trop ébahie pour réellement réagir.

- Tu ne m'a pas vue ? réussis-je à murmurer après un bref silence.

- Pourquoi croies-tu que je suis si hystérique à ton avis ? Où étais-tu, bon sang.

- A la réserve Quileute.

- La réserve Quileute ? retentit un voix choquée derrière nous.

Y en aurait-il eu des milliers, j'aurais quand même réussi à reconnaître ce ténor mélodieux.

Edward Cullen sortit de l'ombre, son frère, Jasper, sur les talons.

Je fus surprise de les voir ici. Mais, ce fut surtout l'appréhension qui prit le dessus. Jasper avait-il parlé de ma réaction de tout à l'heure ? Edward l'avait-il lu dans son esprit ? Une boule se forma dans mon estomac.

Ils se placèrent aux cotés du petit lutin qui avait enfin daigné me relâcher. Cette position n'eut pour effet que de placer l'apollon trop près de moi. Beaucoup trop près de moi. Je ne trouvai plus si absurde l'idée de l'avoir confondu pour un humain de par la délicieuse odeur sucrée qu'il dégageait. L'exquise fragrance me montait à la tête.

Je me ressaisis, ne pus cependant qu'acquiescer d'un simple hochement de tête à sa question.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit Alice, perdue. Je croyais que le traité stipulait que…

- C'est le cas, la coupa le ténor de velours, captant le fils de ses pensées. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me dérange à ce point.

Il me dévisageait, attendant une explication, aucun doute.

_Encore une histoire à raconter,_ râlai-je intérieurement. _Ça ne finirait donc jamais._

- Quand je suis rentrée, tout à l'heure, expliquai-je, cachant mon petit passage dans la forêt. Un ami de mon père, Billy Black, était devant chez moi avec trois gars assez… balèzes, on va dire. Mais, ils n'étaient pas là pour voir Charlie. En fait, ils m'ont complètement déstabilisé, effrayé, en me disant qu'ils savaient ce que j'étais. Comme j'étais un peu tendue, je… je leur ais répondu un peu sèchement, dirons-nous. Alors, ils m'ont tout de suite averti de leur… capacité à me maîtriser. En cas de moindre faux pas, s'entend. D'ailleurs, enchaînai-je doucement, sans cependant réussir à dissimuler le léger reproche que je ressentais à leur égard. Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'une meute de loups géants trainait dans les environs.

Alice et Jasper ouvrirent de grands yeux choqués. Seul Edward ne broncha pas.

- La lignée n'est donc pas éteinte, murmura-t-il si doucement que j'eu du mal à comprendre ses mots.

- Parce que tu le savais ? cria une Alice indignée, le fusillant du regard. Je peux savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes pas au courant, Jazz et moi ?

Il eut un vague haussement d'épaules.

- Nous croyions les derniers loups garous disparus à la mort d'Ephraïm Black, se justifia-t-il. Nous ne savions pas qu'ils réapparaitraient.

- Nous ! la petite voix soprano monta dans les aigus. Carlisle le sait aussi ?

- En fait, toute la famille est au courant, continua Edward, ignorant apparemment l'air choqué teinté de colère de sa sœur. Mais, vous n'étiez pas avec nous, la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois ? m'enquis-je. Vous avez donc déjà habité Forks.

Ce n'était pas une question, ce qui paru le troubler.

- Pas loin. Hoquiam. Mais… comment le sais-tu ? demanda le ténor.

- J'imagine que c'est ça, puisque ils existent par notre faute.

Les trois vampires me fixèrent, incrédules.

- Vous l'ignoriez ?

A leur seule expression, je devinai la réponse.

- Billy Black m'a raconté leurs légendes quand j'étais à la Push.

- Désolé de t'interrompre, dit soudain la voix de velours. Mais, comment diable as-tu atterri là bas ? Le traité était pourtant bien clair à ce sujet là.

Souhaitant dissiper toutes les interrogations, je recommençai mon histoire depuis le début, insistant sur leur transformation et leur découverte de mon dégout du sang, petit détail qui avait changé toute la donne. Je vis la désapprobation de Jasper à l'annonce de ma course avec Jared. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Edward lorsque j'évoquai la transformation de Jacob.

- C'était dangereux de te trouver là bas. Les loups sont des créatures instables.

Bien que je n'approuve absolument pas totalement ses paroles, je n'osais pas répliquer, me contentant de hausser les épaules avant de poursuivre mon récit. Quand j'arrivai aux légendes racontées par le vieil indien, ils prirent aussitôt un air songeur.

- C'est en effet une théorie plus que plausible, conclut-le ténor. Je vais en référer à Carlisle, savoir ce qu'il en pense.

J'acquiesçai vaguement tandis qu'Alice m'adressait une moue boudeuse.

- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vue, bougonna-t-elle.

- Les loups garous sont nos ennemis jurés, suggérai-je, étonnée cependant par ma rapidité de déduction. Peut-être est-ce une sorte de défense. Ils résistent peut-être aux dons vampiriques.

Edward secoua la tête.

- Non, contra-t-il. La dernière fois, je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées. Ce doit être un problème concernant uniquement Alice, déduisit-il. Quand à savoir quoi…

Le petit lutin grimaça. Ce devait être frustrant d'avoir des troubles dans son don, à l'instar d'Edward avec moi.

Ce souvenir m'attristant, Jasper n'eut aucun mal à le détecter. Il conserva cependant son impassibilité, ignorant sans doute d'où provenait ce soudain accès de tristesse. A nouveau, comme souvent, je me prenais à désirer ne pas être si étrange, si anormale. Que le doux ténor puisse lire dans mes pensées. Peut-être me pardonnerait-il s'il savait à quel point j'avais des remords.

_Non !_ me coupai-je. _Il – ils – ne me pardonnera jamais._

Le confit en moi était continuel, déroutant, cruel. Tantôt à espérer, tantôt à déplorer. Cependant, c'était toujours le désespoir qui gagnait la partie, ce qui était normal. Comment des êtres si parfaits et adorables pourraient-ils pardonner la misérable créature que j'étais.

Ma peine s'élevait, croissante. Jasper se tendit légèrement, ce dont je fus encore plus navrée. Pourquoi fallait-il que je lui inflige ça en plus ?

- Hum… eh bien… je… je dois y aller, balbutia l'adonis. Parler avec Carlisle… je suis vraiment content de voir que tu vas bien.

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt, emportant sa merveilleuse et délicate odeur avec lui. Mes idées se firent soudain plus claires, bien que son départ ne cause des troubles en moi. Les raisons en étaient simples. Evidemment. Il ne désirait simplement pas me côtoyer. Je le comprenais totalement. Je l'avais fait trop souffrir, qui plus est, j'étais tellement banale – et anormale en même temps – que cela en était déroutant.

Si j'avais pu me montrer plus triste et malheureuse qu'à cet instant, ça m'aurait sans doute conduit à la mort. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais pas envie que cet être magnifique, merveilleux, cet apollon à la voix de velours, me haïsse. Ni aucun membre de son adorable et parfaite famille. Mais… le mal était malheureusement fait et…

- Il s'en veut, murmura Alice.

Cette assertion ne m'était pas destinée, je ne pus néanmoins l'ignorer.

- Comment ça il s'en veut ? m'enquis-je, troublée.

- Vous êtes incroyables tous les deux, attesta Jasper, qui parlait pour la première fois ce soir.

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Rien qu'une simple constatation. Devant mon regard, il s'expliqua.

- Vous ressentez tous les deux cette… culpabilité. C'est vraiment horrible. Toute cette peine, cette tristesse. Vous vous faites écho.

Toujours incrédule, je ne comprenais pas. Quelle culpabilité, quelle peine, pouvait bien le ronger ?

- Voyons Bella, c'est évident ! se récria Alice devant mon incompréhension. Tu n'es pas la seule à te sentir coupable. Il s'en veut à mort.

- Mais pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait fuir ! Moi qui vous ai séparés ! Je suis un monstre ! Vous avez totalement raison de me détester !

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent. Je me mordis la lèvre.

Dans mon effroi, j'en avais révélé plus que je n'aurai du. Horrifiée, je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, mon cœur au bord de l'explosion.

- Mais… enfin… Non ! rugit la petite voix de soprano.

- C'était ça que tu ressentais tout à l'heure ? m'interrogea Jasper. Cette peine ? C'était ça ? Tu croies réellement que l'on te déteste ?

- Mais comment as-tu pu imaginer cela rien qu'un seul instant ?

Elle tenta de retirer mes mains de mon visage, elle n'y parvint pas cependant. J'étais encore trop forte.

- Comment as-tu pu croire ça ? déplora-t-elle. Pourquoi te détesterions-nous ? C'est absurde, Bella ! Pourquoi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Démontée. Ces mots n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Ils étaient irréels. C'était impossible qu'ils ne me haïssent pas. Impossible.

- Bella, je t'en supplie, regarde moi ! s'affola la voix soprano, s'envolant frénétiquement dans les aigus. Jasper, aide-là.

Une vague de sérénité me survola et apaisa ma douleur. Mes idées s'éclaircirent. Mes bras retombants mollement contre mon corps, je levai finalement les yeux vers Alice. Elle prit aussitôt mon visage entre ses petites mains fluettes et tièdes.

- Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, t'interdis, de penser que nous te détestons, me réprimanda-t-elle. Aucun de nous, Edward compris, ne te haïssons. Je te le promets, me jura-t-elle.

Ses grands yeux topaze me vrillèrent. Je la fixai intensément, n'y décelait aucune trace, même infime, de mensonge. Que de la pure et simple vérité.

- Je ne comprends pas, chuchotai-je, ma peine encore bien présente. Comment pourriez-vous éprouver envers moi autre chose que de la haine ? J'ai séparé votre famille, fait fuir votre frère. Je suis impardonnable.

Une nouvelle vague de sérénité s'imprégna de nouveau en moi. J'en fus reconnaissante.

- Nous t'avons déjà pardonné, me certifia Jasper. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas ta faute. Vraiment. Ne reste plus qu'une chose, murmura-t-il. Te pardonner toi-même. (waaaa ! Phrase trop genre des films américains !^^)

Je déglutis, incertaine de la chance qui s'offrait à moi. Une nouvelle fois, comme souvent depuis que j'avais rencontré les Cullen, je me crus capable de pleurer, mais pas de tristesse cette fois. C'était l'espoir qui inondait mon cœur à présent. L'espoir et le bonheur, deux sentiments que je croyais disparus. Alors, je souris. Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé, faux, mais une expression naturelle, juste. Le couple me rendit mon sourire. La petite brune alla même jusqu'à me sauter dans les bras, incapable de stopper son rire, doux carillon de clochettes dans le silence de la nuit. Elle mit un bon moment à me relâcher, mais, quand elle y parvint, ce ne fut que pour mieux m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu as l'air assoiffée, dit-elle soudain, apercevant mes prunelles d'un noir d'encre. Ça te dirait de chasser avec nous ?

Son ton clarifiait bien qu'elle ne tolérerait pas un refus, ce que je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais proféré.

- Mais, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir soif, toi, soufflai-je.

En effet, ses iris envoutants étaient d'un ocre mielleux.

- Tu as chassé avant de venir ? me renseignai-je.

- Non, j'ai chassé il y à déjà quelques jours. Mais, j'ai envie de venir avec toi. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sur.

Elle m'adressa sa petite moue. Je ne relevai pas cependant, trop éberluée par sa première phrase.

- Comment ça, tu as chassé il y a quelques jours ? On ne peut pas… tenir… aussi longtemps, c'est impossible !

Son doux rire argentin retentit de nouveau.

- Dis-donc, mademoiselle l'exceptionnelle, (son ton était joueur, ironique) tu ne croies pas tout de même échapper à ta condition de nouveau-né ? C'est normal que tu sois plus assoiffée que nous. Tu es jeune encore. Ta soif s'estompera d'ici quelques semaines. Tu n'auras plus besoin que de chasser tout les deux ou trois semaines, comme nous.

Jasper se tendit imperceptiblement, les lèvres pincées. Je ne compris pas mais n'insistait pas, cependant. Souriant largement, j'acceptai sa proposition avec joie.

La chasse fut rapide. Par chance, un troupeau de cervidés était passé dans les environs peu de temps auparavant. Il fut donc aisé de les poursuivre. Discrètement, j'avais observé Alice et Jasper à l'œuvre. L'œuvre, c'était bien ça le mot. Ils s'élançaient, gracieux, sur les animaux. On aurait dit un ballet, si les bêtes ne finissaient pas immobiles, gisants sur le sol, totalement vides. Elle, gracieuse, ressemblait à une gazelle, mélangée à la fougue d'une jeune lionne. Jasper était tout aussi gracieux, mais jamais je ne l'aurai comparé à une gazelle. Il était plutôt majestueux comme un lion. Détail surprenant : quand je les interrogeai sur leur mets favoris, ils me répondirent tous deux "le lion". Ils étaient réellement en symbiose tous les deux. Deuxième détail étonnant : lorsque je leur révélai mon animal favori, le puma, j'aurais juré les voir se jeter un coup d'œil, réprimant apparemment un sourire. Mon imagination peut-être.

Nous restâmes toute la nuit à parler des uns et des autres.

Je restai muette d'effarement tandis que Jasper narrait la terrible histoire de sa création, enchainant sans ménagement sur des guerres, impliquant nouveau-nés autant que vampires matures et manipulateurs. Je compris aussitôt la présence de ces centaines de cicatrices sur ses bras, son visage. De telles situations étaient-elles supportables ?

Alice pris le relais, racontant son histoire depuis la découverte de sa nouvelle nature, et de son don, qui l'avait conduit à Jasper. Seule la petite brune avait réussit à le sortir de la dépression. L'amour qui émanait de ce couple était inébranlable, parfait, pur. J'espérai un jour connaître un tel bonheur. A l'instar des deux amoureux, je voulais me créer une histoire digne d'être racontée, appréciée. Je voulais être heureuse, en somme. Mais, cela m'arriverait-il un jour ?

Une boule tordit mon estomac, et c'est, difficilement, que je racontai les méandres de ma simple et banale vie d'humaine – du moins, ce dont je pouvais me rappeler.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, le couple entreprit de partir. Ils désiraient se changer disaient-ils, mais, je n'étais pas dupe : le reste de la famille aurait surement un rapport détaillé de cette soirée.

- Dites-lui…, murmurai-je, sachant qu'elle comprenait de qui je voulais parler. Dites-lui que je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne sais pas quelle… culpabilité le ronge, mais, je ne lui en veux pas. Absolument pas.

Alice me sourit et m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de s'éclipser, aussi rapide qu'une lionne, à la suite de son époux.

Un large sourire contaminant également mon visage, je courus vers la maison.

Le tournant qu'avait prit cette soirée me décontenança… et me ravit en même temps.

Les Cullen ne m'en voulaient pas. Ils ne me haïssaient pas. Edward… Edward ne me détestait pas. La joie que m'apportait cette soudaine révélation me surprit, m'en coupa le souffle. Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi lui ? Etait-ce parce que je voyais en lui une raison d'espérer, une façon d'être heureuse ?

Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Qu'il ne me déteste pas était déjà merveilleux. Il était inutile de s'attendre à plus. De toute façon, qui pourrait s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale que moi ? Je me regardai dans le miroir, remarquant à peine la vitesse incroyable dont je venais de faire preuve pour arriver si rapidement dans ma chambre. Je n'y vis que le reflet d'une fille perdue et seule, même si je l'étais moins qu'avant. Même ma transformation ne m'avait pas rendue plus intéressante, ni plus jolie. J'étais simplement banale, bien qu'anormale à certains égards. Détachant mes yeux de cette image, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, sans émettre aucun son pourtant. Alors, je laissai s'écouler les dernières heures de la nuit en compagnie des Cullen, la famille que, peut-être, je pourrai finalement arriver à mieux connaître.

Quand j'arrivai, à grands bruits de moteurs, au lycée, je ne fus pas surprise d'y trouver déjà les cinq Cullen, amassés autour de la Volvo rutilante. Comme la journée précédente, Alice attendit à peine que je sois sortie de la voiture pour s'élancer vers moi, son large sourire éclairant ostensiblement les lieux. Rosalie, blonde et magnifique, la suivait de près, arborant la même expression, quoiqu'un peu moins exubérante. Derrières elles, les trois frères s'avançaient lentement, tellement gracieux que leurs pas semblait une chorégraphie. La délicieuse odeur de l'apollon s'approchait. Je veillai à ne pas la laisser m'assaillir.

- Alice avait raison, marmonna Rosalie à mon attention.

La concernée explosa de son rire mélodieux, ce qui m'amena à m'interroger.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de passer dans les cabines d'essayage, pouffa-t-elle.

Je joignis mon rire au leurs, nullement vexée. Je savais bien que je n'avais absolument aucun goût vestimentaire.

- Salut toi ! s'exclama le grand brun aux allures d'ours, déjà arrivé près de nous. Tu sais que par ta faute, on risque bientôt d'avoir la migraine. Alice est vraiment intarissable à ton sujet.

Je souris. Connaissant la petite brune, je voulais bien le croire.

La sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir tandis qu'Alice et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre bâtiment commun.

La matinée de cour me paru bien fade en comparaison des derniers événements. Mike, Eric et Tyler me collant toujours aux basques au grand dam des deux pestes de Jessica et Lauren. Malgré les regards des humains du lycée, mon attention était totalement accaparée ailleurs. Les deux garçons qui hantaient mon esprit n'avaient rien à voir avec ses adolescents aux histoires inintéressantes. Ceux à qui je pensai les dépassaient de loin. Edward Cullen et Jacob Black étaient omniprésents dans mon esprit, même s'ils y avaient leur place pour des raisons différentes.

C'était l'anxiété qui m'envahissait quand je pensais à l'un. Rien que de penser le revoir en biologie me retournait l'estomac. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Resterait-il dans sa tour d'ivoire, silencieux, inaccessible ? Les choses se serait-elles améliorées si, comme je le pensai, Alice et Jasper lui avait donné une vision de la soirée dernière ? Deux sentiments contradictoires m'assaillaient, déroutants. Une partie de moi, insatiable, désirait ardemment le revoir, sentir son odeur exaltante. Tandis que mon autre moitié, plus couarde que jamais, n'avait qu'une seule envie : m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Jacob, lui, encombrait mon esprit pour une tout autre raison. J'étais inquiète. Inquiète de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, comment il allait s'en sortir. Etait-il déjà rentré chez lui ? Ses prunelles emplies de peur et de désespoir ne quittaient pas ma mémoire. Je les revoyais, encore et encore, comme si un problème technique bloquait cette image dans ma tête, sans je j'arrive à réparer l'appareil défectueux. Je m'étais décidée : se soir, j'appellerai Billy. Je voulais savoir, il m'était indispensable de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de ce nouveau loup.

En somme, la matinée fut tout de même totalement stressante. Et mes camarades de classe ne firent rien pour la rendre plus agréable. A part Angela, toujours aussi calme et sympathique. Ce fut elle qui m'apaisa la majeure partie du temps. Il n'y eu qu'un seul moment où je la trouvai plus anxieuse que moi, ce fut quand Alice vint me trouver, pendant la pause du midi. A son grand déplaisir, je déclinai – encore – son invitation. Avec une moue contrite, elle rejoignit ses frères et sœur, marmonnant des paroles que, j'en étais sure, Angela n'entendit pas.

- Tu as tords d'avoir peur, murmura-t-elle, me perçant à jour. (Jasper ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?)

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais mon attitude ridicule, mais, on n'échappait pas aussi facilement à sa condition de trouillarde. Jamais je n'avais eu confiance en moi, cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Quand nous arrivâmes à notre table, la cafétéria toujours aussi assourdissante entre cris et battements de cœurs, Jessica et Lauren semblaient en plein complot. Entendant, à travers le brouhaha, mon prénom, je leur portai une oreille attentive, bien que discrète.

Je contins un sourire. Elles cherchaient un moyen de m'évincer le leur soirée shopping. Quelles pestes ces deux là !

En désespoir de cause, elles se risquèrent à avancer la soirée au lendemain, dans l'espoir évident que je n'étais pas libre. Adressant un rapide clin d'œil à Angela qui n'ignorait pas, comme chacun à cette table, leur profonde aversion pour moi, je répondis, tout sourire, que j'étais tout à fait libre demain soir. Elles jurèrent tellement silencieusement que j'eu du mal à entendre, à travers le bruit de fond.

Je perçus un sifflement, son aigu et strident. Ne sachant que trop d'où il provenait, je levai les yeux vers Alice, ses yeux rétrécis de dégoût. Elle avait du entendre le juron des deux teignes. A moins qu'Edward le lui ait révélé leurs pensées. Je me tournai vers le télépathe. Un léger sourire s'étirait à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Cette expression rendait encore plus beau l'immortel. Si j'avais déjà été certaine de sa beauté, jamais je n'aurai cru le voire encore plus beau.

Emerveillée, je me détournai rapidement. Remarquant que j'avais arrêté de respirer, je pris une profonde inspiration qui me paru plus une suffocation. Je ne sus pas si Angela avait réellement remarqué la situation, elle n'en sourit pas moins. Un coup d'œil à Alice m'indiqua que, sans aucun doute, elle n'avait pas été la seule. J'en aurais rougis, si j'en avais été capable, cela va sans dire.

Je remarquai soudain que la cafétéria se vidait. Même les Cullen se levaient de leur table, démarche fluide et gracieuse. Les cours allaient bientôt recommencer. La panique me gagna. Le cours de biologie. L'apollon serait à mes cotés pendant deux heures durant. Qu'allions nous nous dire ? Je m'en voulais encore pour son exil forcé, même après ce que m'avait dit Alice.

Ce fut dans un silence et une panique totale que je me dirigeai en cours. La compagnie d'Angela, habituellement apaisante, ne parvint, cette fois, pas à me calmer. Même l'attitude de chien de garde de Mike, bavant sur mon physique inhumain, ne m'agaça pas.

Quand j'arrivai en classe, il était déjà assis, les yeux rivés sur les carreaux abîmés du plan de travail. Les révélations d'Alice s'imposèrent à moi.

« Il s'en veut »

Ces paroles, bien que toujours incompréhensibles pour moi, m'attristèrent. Heureusement que Jasper n'était pas là.

Lentement, je m'installai à ses cotés. Il ne leva pas les yeux. Mais, bon sang, de quoi s'en voulait-il ?

A mon habitude, je ne fus pas celle qui brisa le silence, me contentant de fixer mes doigts entrecroisés. Malheureusement, mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de papillonner sans cesse dans sa direction, si bien que je finis par croiser son regard fauve. Ses prunelles, aussitôt, me captèrent. L'or fondu de ses iris était envoûtant.

Eblouissant. C'était le mot à utiliser en cet instant. J'étais éblouie.

Ses yeux non plus ne se détachèrent pas des miens. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous fixer jusqu'à ce que Mr Banner réclame le silence, m'offrant la distraction nécessaire pour me ressaisir, ce qui ne fut pas facile. Je tournai vivement la tête. Il fut aussi prompt que moi.

Me mordant la lèvre, je tachai de porter attention au cours. Difficile. Il m'était plus agréable de contempler l'adonis que de l'éviter. Néanmoins, je réussi à capter le sujet des travaux pratiques du jour : une dissection. (Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais ma Dodo !^^) Le professeur déambulait déjà entre les tables pour déposer les corps d'animaux et les outils nécessaires. Le scalpel, appareil tranchant qu'il fallait, soulignait le professeur, utiliser avec précaution. Tu parles ! Il n'aurait même pas égratigné ma peau granitique.

Quand les travaux commencèrent, l'apollon brisa enfin le silence.

- Honneur aux dames, susurra-t-il doucement.

Grave erreur. Pour la seconde fois, nos prunelles s'accrochèrent. Je dus faire preuve de toute la volonté que je possédai pour me reprendre. Je ne parvins cependant pas à me détacher de ses iris alors que je m'emparai du scalpel. A regret, et difficilement, je dus néanmoins détourner le regard de ses yeux topaze. Mr Banner n'aurait sans doute pas été sans remarquer une élève qui entaillait avec précision une souris alors qu'elle ne regardait même pas.

Tachant de me concentrer sur autre chose que l'adonis, je fixai l'animal. Ma concentration était cependant si faible que je dus lutter contre l'ardente envie de me retourner. L'esprit ailleurs, je posai le scalpel sur la petite peau duveteuse de l'animal, la pointe de l'outil perçant un infime trou dans sa cage thoracique.

Une goûte de sang perla, rougissant le pelage blanc du rongeur.

Alors, ce fut plus fort que moi.

Mon attention était tellement maigre que j'avais agit instinctivement. La fragrance était agréable, trop agréable. Je fondis sur la bête, aussi rapide que les yeux humains ne me virent pas. Ceux d'Edward, cependant, ne loupèrent rien. Je vidai le minuscule animal de son sang.

L'odeur animale se dispersa aussitôt, me sortant de ma transe. Alors, je me rendis compte de mon acte. Les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, je me tournai vers l'apollon. Se mordant les lèvres, il me paru sur le point d'exploser de rire. Cela ne manqua pas. Il explosa.

Toute la classe se tourna vers nous, observant l'Adonis qui riait aux éclats. Cela paru les déranger, les choquer. Ne riait-il jamais ?

Edward ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter. Une nouvelle fois, je ne pus que constater à quel point cette expression lui allait si bien.

- Mr Cullen, s'enquit le professeur. Puis-je connaître la cause votre hilarité ?

Il avait voulu inculquer de l'autorité à sa demande, cependant, il paraissait trop choqué pour arriver à son but.

Toujours hilare, Edward me pointa du doigt, tel une accusation. Je pris peur. Quelle excuse allait-il donner ?

- Essuie ta bouche avant de te retourner, me susurra l'apollon si bas que je fus la seule à entendre. Désolé monsieur, ajouta-t-il plus fort. Je ne voulais pas perturber votre cours. Bella vient juste se montrer d'une drôlerie implacable. En réalité, il s'avère que notre souris n'a pas de sang.

Tout ça asséné avec sérieux et calme, comme un événement des plus normaux. Il mentait à la perfection. Moi-même, j'aurais été capable de le croire. Même si, techniquement, il n'inventait rien. Eludait certains détails, tout au plus.

J'essuyai rapidement le contour de ma bouche sous son regard amusé. Puis, je me tournai pour étudier la réaction de Mr Banner. Il fronçait les sourcils, un peu surpris. Je réprimai un sourire – cela aurait été mal venu dans la mascarade – et me retournai vers mon voisin qui, lui, arborait toujours un large sourire.

Le professeur mit quelques secondes à se reprendre puis murmura que ça pouvait arriver parfois. Discrètement, je soupirai. Il avait marché dans l'histoire.

Les cours reprirent rapidement, même si les autres élèves ne cessaient de nous jeter des regards indiscrets. Pour ma part, le seul visage qui retenait mon attention était l'adonis qui siégeait à mes cotés. Lui aussi me fixait.

- La prochaine fois, me souffla-t-il, blagueur, j'espère qu'Alice nous préviendra.

Je fermai les yeux, un sourire s'étalant sur mes lèvres.

- Désolée, murmurai-je.

Il balaya mes excuses d'un revers de la main.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ça arrive à tout le monde de flancher. Surtout quand on est aussi jeune que toi. Mais franchement, dit-il, redevenant sérieux. Comment une telle odeur a pu te tenter un seul instant ? Les souris n'ont vraiment _rien_ de très appétissant.

J'eu du mal à dissimuler mon anxiété, même avec ce demi-sourire (qui avait plus des allures de grimace) aux lèvres.

- Même pour les vampires, je suis anormale, expliquai-je, comprenant sa frustration devant mon expression torturée.

- Fascinante, je dirai plutôt, trancha-t-il.

Il pinça les lèvres, regrettant surement ses paroles. Ce geste fut comme un électrochoc. J'avais été drôlement proche d'espérer, cette fois. Ce n'était pas bien du tout. Je m'étais interdite cet espoir, depuis le début. L'apollon était trop bien pour moi. Trop magnifique, trop parfait. Rien ne nous réunirait jamais. Voila pourquoi il avait regretté – j'en étais sure – ses mots. Il ne voulait pas me donner de faux espoirs.

_Quelle idiote,_ pensai-je.

S'emparant du scalpel, ce fut lui qui finit les travaux pratiques.

- Au moins, tu ne risques plus d'être tentée, pouffa-t-il silencieusement.

Son ton badin me prit au dépourvu, mais moins encore que la rapide grimace qu'afficha son visage pendant un bref instant.

C'est alors que je compris. Peut-être ne voulait-il seulement être mon ami. Rien de plus, évidement. Et pourtant, j'en fus tout de même ravie. Après tout, une amitié valait mieux que rien, non ? Non ?

Je voulus sourire, la boule récemment formée dans ma gorge m'en empêcha cependant. Au lieu de ça, je le regarder au travail.

Il s'affairait rapidement, méthodiquement. Je fus surprise par la vivacité de ses gestes. Il avait terminé une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant les autres.

Pendant tout ce temps, aucun de nous n'avait prononcé un mot. Un silence gêné s'était installé entre nous. Cette situation ne me plaisait pas. Comment pourrions nous être… amis… si même une simple discussion mondaine entre nous était difficile. Il fallait absolument dégeler nos relations.

Je relevai la tête, avec une détermination rare. Je devais entamer la conversation. Je ne m'étais cependant pas attendue à rencontrer ses prunelles mordorées. Il me fixait intensément. Ma détermination vacilla. Je ne sus que dire, me figeai.

- Ça va ? s'enquit le doux ténor, soudain anxieux (de ma santé mentale, sans doute).

- Ou… Oui, balbutiai-je, confuse, désorientée, éblouie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ces iris demeurèrent prudents néanmoins.

Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit, ce qui l'empêcha de poser des questions. Je ramassai mes affaires en vitesse, tiraillée cependant par deux désirs : rester le plus longtemps possible à ses cotés et m'enfuir à toutes jambes. J'optais pour un compromis, ne pris pas mes jambes à mon coup, sans pour autant trainer outre mesure. Ce bon toutou de Mike m'attendait, pas trop heureux de m'avoir vu partager une heure entière en compagnie d'Edward Cullen. Contrainte, je l'accompagnai, adressant un dernier sourire timide au beau ténor. Une expression similaire se dessina sur son visage, retournant au passage mon cœur mort.

Le cours de sport ne fut pas trop dur. Amusant même quand, feignant une quelconque maladresse, j'envoyai le ballon valser précisément dans la tête de Mike. Je n'étais tout de même pas au meilleur de ma concentration. Les deux autres garçons hantaient encore mes pensées. A la fin du cours, je me hâtai encore plus qu'après la biologie, j'avais une chose très importante à faire, et puis, je voulais à tout prix éviter mon camarade collant.

J'arrivai en trombe sur le parking encore peu fréquenté. La sonnerie venait à peine de retentir. Alice, en revanche, était bien là – tout sourire, comme d'habitude – non loin de la Volvo d'argent.

- A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle.

Je n'eu cependant aucun de mal à l'entendre alors que, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, je montai dans ma camionnette, non sans adresser un joyeux signe de la main aux Cullen qui arrivaient à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous. Edward (Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai encore les yeux rivés sur lui ?) sursauta. Cet apollon était tout de même un peu incompréhensible.

J'arrivai rapidement à la maison. Charlie, comme d'habitude, n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais, pour une fois, c'était parfait. Je devais absolument appeler Billy. Je me ruai sur le téléphone, à peine consciente du fait que j'étais censée ignorer le numéro. Je n'avais jamais vu, ni composé l'information. Simplement vu mon père déplacer ses doigts sur le clavier.

La voix rugueuse du vieil indien ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

- Billy, m'exclamai-je avant même qu'il eut dit deux mots. C'est Bella.

- Oh, Bella ! Tout va comme tu veux ?

Son ton était calme et posé.

- Oui, oui, éludai-je rapidement. Comment va Jacob ?

- Calme-toi, Bella. Jacob va très bien. Il est rentré, il y a une petite heure de ça, complètement éreinté. Les garçons m'ont assuré qu'il s'était parfaitement débrouillé. Il dort maintenant.

Mon soulagement fut perceptible.

- Ouf, soupirai-je. Ça ma tracassé toute la journée. Et puis, j'ai un peu peur… Je veux dire… Il connaît la vérité maintenant. Il va forcement m'en vouloir… me rejeter.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dis de ne pas t'en vouloir ? me gronda le vieil indien (j'allais vraiment finir par croire que tout les problèmes du monde n'étaient pas de ma faute). Je connais mon fils. Il ne t'en voudra pas. Ta présence n'a pas réellement changé les choses, il se serait transformé, de toute façon. Avec, ou sans toi.

Je souris, soulagée.

- Je pourrais venir le voir alors ? Quand il sera réveillé, bien sur.

- Je suis sur qu'il en sera ravi. Mais… (Il hésita), je te conseille d'attendre, au moins un peu. Les débuts de loups garous sont souvent difficiles, même s'il s'en sort mieux que les autres. Cependant, je ne peux pas te garantir sa réaction face à ta présence, ou à ton odeur. On ne sait jamais.

- Evidemment, soufflai-je, un peu douchée.

- Rassure-toi, il se remettra très rapidement. Jacob est doué. Il a ça dans le sang, a cause de sa généalogie. Il ne m'étonnerait pas que tu puisses redébarquer à la maison d'ici peu, me promit-il.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je remarque l'heure qu'affichait la pendule. Charlie n'allait plus tarder. Saluant le vieil indien, j'espérai le revoir très bientôt. Je raccrochai rapidement avant de foncer vers le réfrigérateur. En quelques instants, je préparai le repas et mais la table. Les derniers couverts étaient à peine posés que j'entendis les crissements de pneus de la voiture de fonction de mon père, indiquant qu'il se trouvait au carrefour.

La soirée se borna à rester normale. Ce dont je fus surprise : C'était la première fois que j'avais une journée de cours "normale" à Forks. Sans révélations de secrets ni histoires effarantes.

Je fus pris d'un enthousiasme exceptionnel à l'heure du coucher. Cette joie était normale alors que je réalisai simplement que je ne risquai plus d'être rejetée (dans l'immédiat tout du moins). Ni par les Cullen, ni par les Quileute. Une amitié naissait avec ces deux familles, ce dont j'étais totalement ravie. Il était donc normal que je fus heureuse en cet instant, même si quelques nuages perturbaient encore ma nuit, me cachant ainsi les étoiles.

Alice, éclatante dans la nuit, m'attendait, perchée sur mon chêne. Etait-ce une sorte de routine en train de s'instaurer ? Elle n'était pas seule cependant. Rosalie, encore plus éblouissante dans la lumière sélénite, se tenait à ses cotés, toute aussi souriante (bien que son sourire n'atteigne pas l'extravagance de sa lutine de sœur).

Après avoir chassé – moi plus qu'elles – nous discutâmes toute la nuit durant. Malheureusement pour moi, le sujet dériva bientôt sur mon style vestimentaire, qu'elles trouvaient un peu trop simple à leur goût. Une litote, elles me voyaient totalement dépourvue de style. Ignorant ma moue contrite, elles organisèrent rapidement une sortie shopping "obligatoire et inévitable". Je n'étais pas friande de boutiques et autres féminités de ce genre. Il m'avait cependant paru hors propos de refuser : Alice pouvait mordre après tout. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Une après midi de shopping ne serait pas la mort, je ne devais pas gâcher cette nouvelle amitié pour ça !

- Une après midi ? s'écria le petit lutin. Non, non, non. Dans ton cas, ce sera relookage total. Je me demande même si on ne devrait pas l'enlever (on a déjà vu ça non ? ^^), continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Rosalie.

- Tout sera bon pour condamner sa faute de goût, surenchérit la blonde.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je me pétrifiai, choquée. Elles plaisantaient ? Non ? Devant mon air horrifié, elles explosèrent de rire, ce qui ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

La nuit fut quand même très agréable, et je fus attristée qu'elle se termine aussi tôt, les première lueurs du jour dissipant les conversations.

- Pas besoin d'aide pour choisir tes vêtements ? ironisa Rosalie.

Je fronçai le nez, une moue amusée aux lèvres. Nous nous jetâmes en bas de l'arbre et, aussi légères que des feuilles, nous atterrîmes silencieusement. Après un rapide au revoir, nous filâmes toutes trois vers nos maisons respectives.

La maison était encore silencieuse quand j'entrai par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Choisissant rapidement mes vêtements (j'imaginai déjà la réaction des deux filles Cullen), je me jetai en vitesse sous la douche, laissant la chaleur réchauffer ma peau de marbre. Ce fut dans une sérénité évidente que je pris la route du lycée pour retrouver la petite famille vampirique. Il y avait cependant une ombre sur ce petit tableau parfait de mon existence. J'en savais la raison, mais, en bonne têtue, je refusai de me l'avouer.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, Alice m'attendait devant ma place de parking. Elle avait du "voir" que je me stationnerai ici.

- Bien dormi ? demandai-je en souriant. Les humains nous fixaient, comme d'habitude, et ce petit mensonge me fis rire.

- Comme un loir, ajouta-t-elle, participant à la supercherie.

Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les deux vers notre bâtiment. Quand je rejoignis Angela, qui partageait mon cours de français, elle paru un peu déstabilisée, mais encaissa tout de même.

L'heure de français passa assez rapidement. Il m'était beaucoup plus facile d'apprendre cette langue à Forks qu'à Phoenix. Peut-être à cause de ma nouvelle mémoire, ricanai-je intérieurement. Ces nouvelles capacités étaient surtout très pratiques pour les mathématiques. Ma mémoire vampirique m'octroyait une analyse beaucoup plus rapide, ce qui me permit de découvrir, après toutes ses années d'études infructueuses, une certaine logique dans ce cours. Phénomène que je pensai réellement irréalisable.

Le midi, pour la première fois, Alice ne me demanda pas de "manger" à leur table. "Ça ne saurait tarder" avait-elle murmuré. En effet, les raisons de mes refus s'amenuisaient. Ne me restaient plus que la présence d'Angela et, ce que je n'avouerais jamais, la proximité de son apollon de frère. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à retirer son image de ma tête. C'était très frustrant. Que m'arrivait-il, enfin ? Je ne pensais jamais si souvent à mes amis. Ce garçon ne me faisait vraiment pas tourner rond.

Parmi le boucan de la cafétéria, j'entendis les deux pestes piailler sur la sortie de ce soir. Elles incluaient facilement Angela dans leurs conversations, au contraire de moi, qui était plutôt considérée comme une espèce de paria, d'intruse.

Cette attitude m'indifférait, je ne les accompagnai ce soir que pour être avec ma nouvelle amie. Plongée dans mes pensées, j'essayai d'occulter les sons assourdissants qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Je n'y parvins pas, à mon plus grand dam, alors que ma concentration s'évanouissait quand mes yeux papillonnaient, attiré comme des aimants, sur la table des Cullen.

L'heure fatidique arriva trop tôt. Bientôt, je remarquai que le réfectoire était presque vide. Notre petit groupe se leva pour rejoindre nos cours. Il était temps pour moi de retrouver mon voisin de biologie. Rien qu'a cette pensées, j'eu la vague impression que mes jambes se changeaient en coton.

Mon comportement était vraiment irrationnel. Edward était… mon ami. Pourquoi cette soudaine anxiété, alors ? Une appréhension qui se ressentait facilement apparemment puisque qu'Angela me héla.

- Ça va, Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Je ne pus lui répondre que par un gémissement. Je ne sus pas ce qu'elle en déduisit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pouffer.

Mon angoisse d'ailleurs se montra totalement superflue. Il souriait quand j'arrivai dans la salle, toujours aussi magnifique. L'heure se déroula bien, même si une forte gêne (émanant de moi, sans doute) se ressentait toujours.

- Dis-moi, lui lançai-je un moment, brisant le silence embarrassé qui s'était installé. Connaitrais-tu une astuce, un moyen quelconque pour fuir tes deux sœurs et leurs journées shopping ?

Il sourit, amusé. Mon cœur de pierre se serra.

- Désolé, mais je crois que c'est malheureusement impossible.

Je poussai un grognement qui n'eut d'autre effet que de le faire rire. Heureusement, il fut plus discret que la veille.

Le cours terminé, Mike s'approcha rapidement de notre table, apparemment mécontent de la situation. Un rapide regard à Edward confirma mes supputations, il retenait difficilement un sourire. Dans un soupir, j'accompagnai le blondinet en cours de sport.

A mon plus grand malheur, il s'était retrouvé dans la même équipe que moi et, de ce fait, ne cessa de jacasser pendant deux heures. Une vraie torture. Le pire était que, pour une fois, je fus obligée de l'attendre. Nous devions retrouver le groupe sur le parking pour partir tous ensemble à Port Angeles.

Les garçons, Mike, Eric et Tyler, avaient profité de notre sortie pour se joindre à nous, pour le restaurant, du moins. Ils préféraient aller au cinéma pendant que nous choisissions les robes. Mike était venu au volant de sa Suburban, ce qui nous permettait de ne faire qu'une seule voiture. Il insista cependant à ce que je me place devant, sous le regard tueur de Jessica. Que croyait-elle ? Que je voulais lui piquer son cavalier ? Jamais de la vie.

Au final, tout le monde fut à peu près content. Jessica était devant entre Mike et Eric pendant que Lauren, Tyler, Angela et moi étions à l'arrière. Je m'étais placée le plus loin possible de la peste blonde. J'avais eu peur que, dans mon exaspération, je ne commette un acte que j'aurais pu regretter plus tard.

**.o0o.**

_**Alors, que va-t-il se passer à Port Angeles ?**_

_**Vos avis ?**_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Port Angeles

**.o0o.**

_**Voila ! Port Angeles !**_

_**Aussi important que dans le vrais Twilight !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer !:D**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

__

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 8 : Port Angeles**

- Vraiment, Angela, tu devrais la prendre. Elle te va très bien.

Et c'était vrai. La petite robe crème contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau mordorée et lui allait à ravir.

Jessica et Lauren étaient à quelques rayons de nous. Des notre arrivée, après deux petites heures de trajet sous le ciel gris et brumeux, les garçons avaient directement filé vers le cinéma, comme si un quelconque syndrome les rendait allergique à toute manifestation de l'intérêt féminin. Quant à nous, nous nous étions séparées.

Il semblait qu'un groupe anti-bella s'était formé. Les deux pestes, qui en étaient les fondatrices, étaient parties dans un rayon rempli de robes exubérantes et colorées, tandis qu'Angela avait plutôt opté, selon son tempérament, pour de jolies et simples robes très élégantes. Bien évidemment, nous étions restées toutes les deux. A mon plus grand ravissement, cette fille si simple et gentille ne semblait pas désirer s'allier à ce nouveau groupuscule, ce qui ne fut pas sans déplaire aux deux superficielles. Dans l'espoir de garder leur amie, elles songeaient tout de même à lui lancer des regards et quelques compliments.

Elles évitèrent cependant soigneusement de m'adresser la moindre parole, à croire que le but principal de leur clique était de me traiter en paria. Ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas, bien qu'en soi, le comportement soit purement impoli. D'autant plus que, tout en évitant de me parler, elles ne cessaient de déblatérer sur ma personne, ne se doutant pas une seconde que je les entendais. Cependant, au contraire de la cafétéria, il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans la boutique en ce soir de semaine, le bruit de fond en était, de ce fait, considérablement atténué. Leur paroles était on ne peut plus claires pour moi et j'en fus d'autant plus surprise qu'il s'avérait qu'elles… m'enviaient. Me jalousaient plutôt. Elles ne dissertaient que sur mon physique "refait par un plasticien", ce qui expliquait, d'après elles, la blancheur de mon épiderme. Encore mieux, elles qualifiaient ma légèreté et ma finesse comme une caractéristique frappante d'un grave trouble alimentaire.

Je pouffai, amusée par leurs âneries.

Angela, elle, hésitait toujours. Cette robe était pourtant très jolie.

- Tu devrais vraiment la prendre, répétai-je pour la énième fois. Elle te va comme un gant.

Elle grimaça puis sourit. Ce n'était cependant un sourire de plaisir. Plutôt comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Je veux bien la prendre, déclara-t-elle. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? demandai-je, un peu anxieuse néanmoins.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, de plus en plus suspicieuse.

- Viens avec nous au bal, s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Je… Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais à Jacksonville.

- Je sais que tu nous as menti pour Jacksonville, rallia-t-elle.

Je grimaçai. Elle avait sans doute été la seule à ne pas être dupe. Angela était très intuitive. Trop intuitive. Cela pourrait devenir un problème.

- Pourquoi aurai-je menti ?

Un sourire compréhensif s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Tu viens d'arriver. C'est normal de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Mais, j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes. Ce serait plus amusant avec toi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux pestes qui s'étaient encore éloignées. De toute évidence, elles ne nous avaient pas entendues, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elles ne maudissaient pas encore Angela.

- Je ne suis pas sure que tes deux amies apprécieraient, déclarai-je.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas une raison. On sait toutes les deux qu'elles sont jalouses (parce qu'elle avait remarqué ça aussi ?) et, deuxièmement, je suis de moins en moins proche d'elles depuis que tu es là. Leur comportement m'agasse. Je préfère de loin passer du temps avec toi.

Ses paroles me ravirent. Ce qui était mal. Je ne devais pas m'attacher aux humains, mortels et fragiles. Malgré mon dégoût du sang, je demeurai une menace. Et, comme il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à elle, il était très mauvais qu'elle s'attache à moi.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, murmurai-je.

- Bella, s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai même pas de cavalier, plaidai-je.

Malheureusement, cet argument fit tout sauf la convaincre. Elle ricana.

- Je pressens que ça ne saurait tarder.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh, Bella ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu serais vraiment la seule à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Jessica et Lauren en sont malades.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je.

C'était totalement faux d'ailleurs. Je voyais bien évidemment de qui elle voulait parler. Cette réalité ne m'était cependant pas accessible.

Elle soupira.

- Ce n'est qu'un ami, me défendis-je. Rien n'arrivera jamais entre nous deux.

Même moi, je ressentis la tristesse dans ma voix. Elle secoua la tête.

- Bella, voyons. Edward Cullen (mon estomac tressauta) n'a jamais parlé – et encore moins ri – avec personne en dehors de sa famille depuis deux ans qu'il vit ici. Personne, à part toi. Désolée de te contredire, mais, il me semble que ce garçon en pince sérieusement pour toi.

- On à simplement sympathisé. C'est surtout avec sa sœur d'ailleurs. Regarde hier, on ne s'est à peine parlé pendant le cours. Je pense que tu te fais des idées

- Bella…, soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, s'il te plait, Ange, la coupai-je.

- Je sais que j'ai raison, continua-t-elle sans m'écouter. Vous vous plaisez.

C'était peut-être vrai pour l'une, mais beaucoup moins pour l'autre, voir totalement impossible.

- Tu as tord… Mais, revenons à nos…

- Il ne te plait pas ? m'interrompit-elle, intriguée.

Cette question n'en était pas une cependant, elle était déjà sure de ma réponse, j'imagine.

- Je… je… (Elle sourit) Je ne préfère pas en parler… A moins que, toi, ironisai-je. Tu veuille que j'en arrive à parler de quelqu'un, moi aussi…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son air désemparé. J'avais en effet remarqué son comportement face à Ben Cheney, un élève qui partageait notre cours de français.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

J'éclatai de rire. Quel retournement de situation !

- Je pense que tu vois très bien, au contraire, me moquai-je. Et si nous en revenions aux robes ? Il me semble que nous sommes là pour ça, non ?

- Je n'en démordrai pas, déclara Angela. Je n'achèterai cette robe tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis de venir au bal. Tu sais… même si je lui ai dit "oui", Eric n'est pas très… très… enfin, tu vois. Ce serait vraiment mieux si tu venais avec moi.

Je soupirai. Elle savait jouer la carte des sentiments.

- Bien ! assenai-je, un peu furieuse cependant. Je viendrai. Mais à partir de cet instant, sache que je te déteste, Angela.

Elle éclata de rire, je grimaçai.

- Allons te chercher une robe, lança-t-elle, ignorant mes jérémiades.

Malgré mon dégoût du shopping, je passai un bon moment. Même pendant l'heure entière que je passai dans les cabines. Angela et moi avions fini par trouver ce que nous voulions et, je devais bien avouer que cette robe légère en mousseline beige me mettait bien en valeur. Si j'avais été ne serait-ce qu'un peu optimiste, j'aurai même pus dire qu'elle me rendait moins banale.

- Tu es sublime, s'exclama Angela. Je suis vraiment contente que tu viennes au bal. La réaction des garçons face à toi risque d'être amusante à voir. Quoique, certains risquent sans doute d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire à sa remarque.

- Avec Rosalie Hale dans les parages, signalai-je, incapable de me retenir. Je ne ferai que partie du décor.

- Problème réglé, se récria-t-elle. Les Cullen ne viennent jamais aux bals. Encore que… ça pourrait changer cette fois-ci.

- Attention, Ange, il se pourrait que je laisse malencontreusement échapper quelques mots à notre camarade de français.

Elle s'empourpra violement, je ris de plus belle. Malheureusement, mes rires eurent pour seul effet (à ma plus grande malchance) de ramener les deux pestes près de nous.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit une voix nasale et désagréable, Lauren, sans aucun doute, ne s'adressait qu'à Angela, m'ignorant totalement.

Les yeux des deux teignes s'agrandirent lorsqu'elles remarquèrent ma tenue.

- Tu viens au bal ? s'écria Jessica d'une voix suraigüe.

Je réprimai un sourire. Elle n'était pas contente, aucun doute là-dessus.

- C'est super, non ? lança Angela qui se moquait ouvertement des deux pestes. On va bien s'amuser.

- Tu n'as même pas de cavalier, railla Lauren, écœurée.

Angela réprima un rire, je la fusillai du regard.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, grommela Jessica. C'est ridicule.

J'avais entendu, évidemment, cette dernière répartie, bien qu'elle ait été proférée de telle manière à ce que je ne la perçoive pas.

Je fus soudainement envahie par l'agacement. Inexplicablement, je voulus éloigner Angela des deux teignes et de leur influence. La protéger de l'évidente méchanceté qui émanait d'elles. Quelle ironie ! J'étais bien la dernière à pouvoir la protéger.

- Viens, on va choisir des chaussures, dis-je à mon amie en l'attrapant par le bras.

Erreur. Ces quelques heures passées en compagnie constante d'humaines m'avait fait totalement oublié que je ne l'étais plus, moi. A mon contact, elle frissonna, comme électrocutée. Je la lâchai automatiquement.

- Tu es gelée ! se récria-t-elle, ses yeux marron scrutant profondément les miens.

Je ne répondis pas, encore désarçonnée par ma bêtise. Je venais de commettre une erreur, une grave erreur. Je n'étais pas humaine. Avoir oublié mon statut de monstre était vraiment stupide. Ma réaction avait été irréfléchie. Moi ? La protéger ? J'étais la pire menace de la boutique.

Angela ne cessait de me dévisager. Ses yeux sombres ne lâchant pas les miens, inquisiteurs. Anxieuse, je reculai d'un pas, mouvement presque imperceptible. Angela était tellement intuitive, comment allait-elle expliquer la froideur de ma peau.

- Tu devrais mettre des gants, tes mains sont gelées.

Si j'avais été choquée par ma stupidité, je le fus encore plus de sa remarque. Elle croyait vraiment que mes mains étaient froides de par la température extérieure ?

Non. Ses yeux, toujours inquisiteurs, démontraient parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Mais… Quelles suppositions pouvait-elle faire alors ? Et pourquoi ce mensonge ?

- Allons choisir les chaussures, lança-t-elle, me sortant de ma transe.

J'étais restée bouche bée, totalement incrédule. Mais, me ressaisissant, je la suivis.

Le rayon chaussure n'était pas très fourni, nous trouvâmes néanmoins les bonnes paires. Cependant, la chaleur et la bonne humeur s'étaient un peu fanées. Je tachai de maintenir un sourire – faux – sur mes lèvres, malgré cela, un certain mutisme s'était installé entre nous. Pas hostile, mais… dérangeant, interrogateur. Nous étions toutes deux plongées dans nos réflexions, et je ne doutai pas un seul instant qu'elles soient étroitement entremêlées.

Un instant, je souhaitai qu'Edward soit présent, juste pour pouvoir connaître le cheminement de ses pensées.

Après un bref moment, revîmes auprès des filles. Malgré notre silence mutuel, aucune de nous deux ne sembla ravie de revenir près des deux pestes. Nous n'avions même pas tenté de feindre le plaisir. Surtout qu'elles avaient entreprit l'idée absurde de surprendre les garçons à la sortie de leur film. Chose insignifiante et puérile à laquelle Jessica et Lauren tenaient pourtant une importance ridicule.

Nos robes de soirées emballées, nous nous décidâmes à sortir de la boutique.

L'air pur de l'extérieur contrastait totalement de l'atmosphère saturé de tissus pelucheux et poussiéreux qui flottait dans les rayons. Les fragrances de la rue étaient douces, sucrées,… Un parfum délicieux, exaltant, envoutant.

Je sursautai. Je connaissais cet arôme, cette senteur si parfaite qu'elle m'avait fait perdre la tête, quelques jours auparavant, cette effluve si douce qu'elle m'hypnotisait, envahissait totalement mon esprit.

Edward Cullen.

Il était là, non loin d'ici.

Je me pétrifiai. Que faisait-il là ? Dans cette ville ? A cet endroit ? Me suivait-il ? Je chassai aussitôt l'idée aberrante de mon esprit, me maudissant d'avoir ne serait-ce que pu imaginer une telle chose. Pourquoi me suivrait-il ? Je demeurai néanmoins curieuse. Je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Cette curiosité finirait par me perdre.

Pendant un bon moment, je tergiversai. Fallait-il que j'y aille ? Nous étions amis, après tout. Me voir ne pourrait pas trop le déranger. Je me mordis la lèvre.

Ce fut la pluie qui eut raison de mes interrogations. La fine bruine de cette soirée allait lentement effacer sa trace. Or, je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de _le_ perdre. Enfin, perdre son… son odeur, me corrigeai-je intérieurement, heureuse de ne pas pouvoir rougir.

- Tout va bien ?

La voix inquiète de mon amie avait rompu le silence.

- Oui, mentis-je naturellement. Je viens juste de me rappeler que je devais aller à la bibliothèque.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

La pluie commençait à réellement tomber maintenant, et, si je ne subissais pas le froid – un des avantages de monstres – ce n'était pas son cas, et, bien que je ne supporte pas l'idée de la laisser avec les deux pestes, il valait mieux qu'elle s'abrite. Je ne désirai pas la voir malade.

- Inutile, la rassurai-je. Vas t'abriter. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. On se rejoint au restaurant.

Angela acquiesça, les sourcils légèrement froncés cependant. Ce fut avec ce regard inquiet qu'elle partit à la suite des filles en direction du cinéma.

Je soupirai. A quoi pensait-elle ? Edward pourrait sans doute m'en apprendre plus.

Cherchant à travers la toute nouvelle pluie, je réussis à retrouver son odeur. Elle ne fut pas très difficile à suivre, d'ailleurs. J'étais comme hypnotisée, transie.

_Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond_, pensai-je.

Je suivis sa trace. Il était d'abord passé devant la boutique, puis vers une petite ruelle qu'il semblait avoir maintenant quittée. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune âme qui vive dans la rue, je n'accélérai pas le pas, trop incertaine. Je me battais intérieurement, luttant entre attrait et crainte, même si on devinait clairement le sentiment qui l'emportait. Extérieurement, j'avais l'air perdue. J'avançai lentement, comme si chacun de mes pas soulevait des centaines de questions. N'importe quel piéton passant par ici en cet instant m'aurait cru égarée. Mais, il n'y avait pas de marcheurs dans cette rue déserte. Nulle âme qui vive. Je me sentis soudain très seule. Pourchassant la trace d'Edward, sans jamais l'atteindre. Comme dans un mauvais rêve.

J'avais déjà marché longtemps, trop longtemps. La pluie s'était maintenant transformée en très légère brume, mais, cependant, avait déjà effectué son œuvre. J'étais trempée. Vêtements, cheveux,… tout. Je devais être vraiment pitoyable à voir.

Alors, dans le crépuscule, une voix me héla.

- Hey, chérie !

J'avais été tellement focalisée sur l'odeur du beau ténor que je n'avais remarqué que très tardivement la fragrance acerbe de trois hommes. Eux aussi, à environ une centaine de mètres de moi, semblaient suivre ma trace.

Je tournai vaguement la tête, trop rapide pour qu'ils le remarquent. Malgré la pénombre de la ruelle, j'avais facilement discerné leurs visages, leurs expressions.

En somme, les trois hommes étaient assez différents. Un grand blond, l'air belliqueux, arborait un rictus qui ne dissimulait en aucun cas ses intentions. A la vue des autres, deux bruns aux allures de junkies, il me paru être le chef de bande.

J'avais seulement tourné la tête un quart de millième de seconde, cependant, quand mon regard se posa de nouveau sur la rue devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me pétrifier, totalement surprise. Deux autres hommes se tenaient devant moi. Ils avaient le même regard perdu et drogué que les bruns. Je m'arrêtai. Un ricanement résonna derrière moi. Cette fois-ci, je me retournai franchement. Le chef de bande s'approchait, il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres devant moi. Son cœur battait d'excitation, un rictus sadique déformait son visage. A coté de ce monstre, même les vampires me semblaient être des anges.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Les deux autres s'étaient approchés. J'étais encerclée, plus seule que jamais. La peur ne prédominait pas, toutefois, en cet instant. J'avais vu dans ses yeux, ses attitudes. Je n'étais pas la première. Il avait fait subir ça à d'autres avant moi. Je blanchis encore plus qu'a l'accoutumée. Combien de filles, seules et perdues, le monstre avait-il blessé, torturé, détruite… Voire pire. Je sursautai, ce qu'il interpréta comme de la peur. Mais je n'avais pas peur. J'étais dégoutée, écœurée, révulsée. Une seule pensée me traversait l'esprit, résonnant dans ma tête comme le battement d'un cœur… son cœur.

Je voulais le tuer.

Jamais je n'aurai du penser à de tels mots, je le savais. Mais quand je voyais son visage déformé, ses yeux cruels, son rictus sadique. Tuer était l'unique mot qui me venait à la bouche. Je ne voulais pas m'en nourrir, simplement le détruire, à l'instar de ce qu'il avait du faire à des centaines de jeunes femmes auparavant. Je voulais les venger. Il le méritait.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. Ce qui interrompit le sourire immonde du meneur, laissant place à une mine étonnée, mais résolue. Plus personne n'osait bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Le souffle chaud et alcoolisé des hommes saturait l'air.

Un grondement, délibéré cette fois, sortit de mes lèvres. Je me tendis, prête à sauter sur le monstre.

Un crissement de pneus troubla le silence. Des phares inondèrent la ruelle sombre de lumière. Si mes assaillants furent éblouis, ce ne fut pas mon cas. Je pus ainsi reconnaître facilement le conducteur.

Edward.

Tout instinct agressif me quitta soudainement. A une vitesse incroyable, il fonça sur les cinq hommes qui durent se jeter à terre pour éviter la voiture. Il laissa une longue trainée noire alors qu'il dérapait sur le goudron.

- Grimpe ! me lança-t-il d'une voix furibonde.

J'obtempérai immédiatement, me hissant à l'intérieur du véhicule qui démarra en trombe à peine la porte refermée.

Malgré la tension qui émanait de lui, je me sentais incroyablement détendue. Il était là, avec moi. L'odeur que j'avais tant cherchée était enfin à ma portée. Je n'étais plus perdue, il m'avait sauvée.

C'était un sauvetage, oui. Seulement, il ne m'avait pas sauvé des cinq hommes qui souhaitaient m'agresser, démarche dont je n'avais eu aucunement besoin. Il m'avait sauvé de moi-même, m'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable, acte dont je ne me serais jamais pardonnée, dussè-je devrais-je vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'immobilisa. Nous étions hors de la ville.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Bref, mais pesant. Ces quelques secondes de mutisme me parurent cependant des heures. Je voulais parler, en étais incapable.

Tendu et furieux, Edward avait fermé les yeux. Sa colère était compréhensive. J'avais faillis céder. Révéler notre secret au grand jour en attaquant ces hommes. Ma démence avait faillit nous dénoncer.

- Désolée, réussis-je à murmurer après un instant.

Ma réflexion anima ses traits. Il me fixa, surprit et incrédule.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- J'ai faillis les attaquer, révéler notre secret. J'ai été vraiment stup…

- Alors toi, m'interrompit-il. Tu te fais pratiquement agresser par ces… (Il grimaça) et tu trouve quand même le moyen de t'en vouloir. Je ne comprends pas Isabella Swan.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Pourquoi es-tu si furieux alors ? m'enquis-je d'une petite voix.

- Tu… si tu savais toutes les choses… horribles… auxquelles ils pensaient. Je devrai retourner là bas et…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, le coupai-je.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'avais pas capté le fond de leurs pensées. J'étais trop occupé à fuir. Je ne voulais pas que tu sache que je te suiv…

Il s'interrompit soudain. Il en avait trop dit apparemment.

Choquée, je le regardai fixement.

- Tu me suivais, dis-je, effarée.

J'étais d'autant plus surprise que mes supputations n'étaient pas si éloignées de la vérité. Moi qui ne m'autorisait pas à les penser, par peur de la déception, du rejet.

Je savais que j'aurai du prendre mal le fait qu'il me suive, cependant, je n'y parvins pas. En réalité, j'étais toujours choquée, incrédule. Pourquoi donc m'avait-il suivi ?

Il tourna son visage dans ma direction, toujours aussi confus. Il sembla lire mes interrogations dans mon regard puisqu'il y répondit.

- C'était là première fois que tu sortais avec des humains. C'est assez difficile, même pour quelqu'un comme toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu commettes un acte que tu aurais pu regretter… Non pas que ces "monstres" (il avait presque craché le mot) ne l'aient amplement mérité.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse d'avoir faillit blesser des humains, aussi horribles soient-ils.

- Merci, murmurai-je si bas que j'eu peine à m'entendre moi-même. Sans toi, je ne préfère pas penser à ce qui ce serait passé.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est inutile.

- Mais je tiens à le faire, dis-je un peu plus fort, relevant la tête. Pas que pour ça d'ailleurs.

Ces mots m'étaient sortis sans réellement réfléchir. Mais, après tout, il fallait qu'il sache à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante. Pour tout.

Clairement, il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

- Je te remercie, chuchotai-je, les yeux rivés sur mes doigts. De m'avoir pardonné. Pour la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, s'entend. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à me regarder dans un miroir. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir fait quitter ta famille, ta maison. Je crois que jamais je n'arriverais à me pardonner.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. La gorge serrée, je ne pouvais rien ajouter. Il fut le seul à pouvoir parler.

- C'est bête, dit-il simplement.

Je relevai la tête, étonnée. Il arborait un sourire timide. Mon cœur se réchauffa.

- Parce que, moi, je t'ai déjà entièrement pardonné.

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'une explosion. Une joie immense s'empara de mon cœur. Alice et Jasper avaient beau me l'avoir certifié, que l'apollon, lui-même, me le confirme ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Si j'avais eu autant d'extravagance que sa lutine de sœur, j'en aurais déjà sauté partout en frappant dans mes mains. Voila au moins qui nous aurait fait bien rire.

- Suis-je autorisé à me faire pardonner, moi ? s'enquit-il, soudain inquiet.

Même si mon sourire ne put s'affaisser, je redevins sérieuse. Allai-je enfin découvrir la raison de sa culpabilité ? Depuis qu'Alice m'avait avoué sa gêne, la question trottait dans mon esprit. De quoi diable pouvait-il s'en vouloir ?

- Je peux enfin savoir à quel sujet tu dois te faire pardonner ? m'enquis-je gravement.

Ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux.

- Tu te souviens de ce premier jour ? demanda l'adonis.

Question inutile. Comme si je pouvais oublier cette journée. M'attendant au pire, je me figeai, ce qu'il prit pour un "oui".

- Je… j'ai fui, hésita-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Enfin si, mais… je…

Il devint très confus, butant sur ses mots. Sa culpabilité était si forte que ça ?

- Edward, intervins-je. Je ne t'en veux en aucune façon et quoi que tu dises, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Alors, je t'en supplie, dis-le moi.

Il tergiversa pendant un long moment, puis, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard, il inspira profondément.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir trouvé ton odeur si attirante, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'en veux ? m'exclamai-je, choquée. Et tu crois en plus que je ne te pardonnerai pas ! C'est insensé !

- Mais, tu ne te rends pas compte, Bella. Si tu avais été humaine, ce que j'ai cru au début, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se serait passé. Ce que j'aurais été capable de te faire.

- Mais, je ne suis pas humaine, le coupai-je, criant presque. Ta culpabilité n'a vraiment pas lieu d'être ! Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir déraillé se jour là.

Il releva la tête, étonné.

- Moi aussi, expliquai-je, j'ai du retenir ma respiration. J'avais déjà la gorge en feu à cause de la proximité des humains… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt que tu étais comme moi.

Pendant un long moment, il ne souffla pas un mot, se contentant de me fixer.

- C'est différent pour toi, finit-il par murmurer. Tu es nouvelle-née et…

- Edward ! Arrête, s'il te plait ! Si je ne suis pas fautive, alors, tu ne l'es pas non plus. Je te préviens que si tu tiens à te sentir coupable, nous serons deux à ce petit jeu !

Je croisai mes bras en une bouderie moqueuse comme pour appuyer mes dires. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point j'étais soudain détendue, plus sure de moi. C'était sans doute grâce à ce lourd poids qui venait de s'envoler de mon cœur. Je me sentais légère, presque… vivante.

Il mit un court instant à analyser mes paroles, puis, convaincu, il me sourit, retournant mon estomac au passage.

- C'est fini, alors ? demandai-je timidement.

- Promis, de la part de nous deux !

Nous nous esclaffâmes.

- Donc, commença-t-il. Je suppose que ça signifie que nous sommes amis, maintenant, et que, de part cette appellation, nous sommes sensés ne plus rien nous cacher. Du moins, rien qui ne pourrait nuire à cette amitié.

J'acquiesçai lentement. Malgré moi, et pour une raison inconnue, certains termes de ce nouvel accord me laissaient un gout amer dans la gorge.

Nous étions… amis, maintenant. De vrais… amis. Bon sang ! Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal avec ce mot ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il m'était nouveau. Je n'avais jamais réellement eu d'amis pendant ma période humaine. Cette expérience était totalement nouvelle pour moi. Une première, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, une "amitié" était l'unique mot qui s'accordait pour notre cas. Et j'en aurais été heureuse, si des ombres de provenance inconnue ne s'étaient pas abattues sur moi.

Je retins un soupir de peine. Inutile de lui faire ne serait-ce que penser que je m'ennuyai en sa présence alors que j'étais tout simplement perdue.

Mais, pourquoi cette confusion ? Pourquoi en _sa_ présence ? Je secouai la tête, tachant de rassembler mes idées.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que je remarquai la petite horloge de bord.

- Neuf heures treize ? (T'a vu Ado ! 9 et 13 !^^) m'exclamai-je. Les autres doivent me chercher !

_Quelle idiote !_ pensai-je. Le seul truc que je trouvai à dire allait m'éloigner de lui ! Mais, que j'étais bête.

Sans un mot, il démarra la voiture. Les lumières de la ville ne tardèrent pas à nous éclairer.

Le groupe était hors du restaurant quand il se gara sur l'une des places de stationnement. Ils semblaient tous anxieux, surement à cause de moi. J'étais quand même partie près d'une heure.

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, cherchant à les rassurer.

- Bella ! s'écrièrent Mike et Angela, clairement soulagés. Où étais-tu ? continua mon amie.

- Je me suis perdue, répondis-je, et…

Je m'interrompis, ne sachant pas trop si je devais ou pas évoquer Edward. Interrogation inutile puisqu'il fut soudainement à mes cotés, terminant ma phrase.

- Je l'ai trouvée en plein milieu de nulle part, prétendit le ténor velouté. Je vous la ramène.

Arrêt sur image.

Le groupe entier ne soufflait mot, totalement surprit par la soudaine présence d'Edward. Ils étaient presque tous figés dans cette même expression choquée et écœurée. Tous sauf une qui, bien que stupéfiée, arborait un rictus amusé. Je dus me retenir de lui tirer la langue. Geste qui aurait sans doute encore plus dérouté les autres, qui n'avaient pas entendu un traitre mot de notre précédente conversation.

Je fus comme frappée par la foudre. Et elle ? Repensait-elle à notre discussion ? Si c'était le cas, il pourrait évidement l'entendre. Il ne le fallait surtout pas ! Nous venions juste de nous rapprocher (amicalement, s'entend). Je ne voulais pas que ma stupidité gâche encore tout ! Je devais à tout pris modifier le cours de ses pensées. Et vite !

- Vous avez mangé ? lançai-je.

J'avais beau déjà savoir la réponse – Tyler et Mike avaient encore du sel sur les doigts (ils avaient sans doute mangé des frites) et Jessica une tache de sauce tomate dont j'étais sure de l'absence quelques temps plus tôt – je ne trouvais d'autre idée pour distraire Angela de ses pensées. Stratagème qui fonctionna d'ailleurs. Elle s'empourpra et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement.

- C'est que, bredouilla-t-elle, gênée. Nous avons déjà mangé.

Mike grogna, l'air penaud.

- Oh, dis-je simplement. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Derrière moi, Edward réprima un rire. Je n'osai pas me retourner pour le fusiller du regard, risquant de me retrouver face à ses prunelles et de m'y perdre à nouveau.

- Bon, s'exclama Mike, agacé. On rentre alors.

J'allais acquiescer – un peu à contre cœur - lorsqu'Edward prit la parole.

- Je pense que Bella devrait manger quelque chose, suggéra-t-il. Je la ramènerai chez elle.

Il rigolait ? Non ? De toutes les personnes présentes dans cette rue, il était sans doute le seul à savoir que je n'avais en aucun cas besoin de manger. A quoi jouait-il ?

Troublée, je scrutai profondément ses yeux topaze. Ils semblaient vouloir faire passer un message. Voulait-il me parler ? Si oui, de quoi ? Angela aurait-elle… Je retins un frisson en pensant à ce qu'elle avait peut-être laissé échappé.

Mécontent, Mike voulut interférer, cependant, Angela fut plus prompte que lui.

- D'accord, lança mon amie, attrapant la moitié du groupe par le bras, l'air totalement naturel.

Sa répartie me désarçonna. Depuis que j'étais revenue, Angela avait sans cesse parue soucieuse, pensive.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ça qu'Edward avait menti ? Peut-être voulait-il me parler d'Angela ? A quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir pensé ?

J'espérai que notre conversation n'avait pas été étalée au grand jour, qu'elle avait pensé à autre chose. Plus que l'espérer, j'aurais tout fait pour ça !

Mais… si elle l'avait finalement pensé ? Comment réagirait-t-il ? Surement pas ainsi. Ce n'était pas des choses que les gens normaux parlent, du moins, pas sans une forte et puissante gêne.

Mais, là était l'ennui. Edward n'était pas normal. Peut-être était-ce donc ainsi qu'il fonctionnait ?

Je fus prise d'horreur. Alors, c'était ça. Il allait vouloir que nous cessions tout contact. Evidement, rien qu'une simple amitié ne pouvait exister entre nous. Je voyais ça d'ici :

_Je suis désolé Bella, mais, tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout, il vaut mieux alors pour nous deux que nous cessions de nous voir._

Je me mordis la lèvre, consciente que les minutes qui venaient allaient être très difficiles.

A regret, les garçons commencèrent à suivre Angela et les deux pestes. Elles étaient déjà près de la Suburban de Mike.

Nous attendions longuement que la voiture daigne bien s'éloigner, n'ayant aucune intention d'entrer dans le restaurant.

- Pourquoi ce mensonge ? demandai-je timidement une fois la voiture disparue.

L'anxiété me gagna, dévastatrice. J'avais tellement peur de sa réponse.

- Il faut qu'on parle, je pense…

- C'est à cause de ce qu'a pensé Angela, le coupai-je. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je… je…

- Calme-toi, Bella, ce n'est pas grave. Angela est simplement plus perspicace que je ne l'imaginais. Son mutisme timide n'est qu'extérieur. Il faudra faire très attention avec elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse. Le sujet n'était absolument pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Mais il n'avait pas tord, cependant. J'avais déjà, moi-même, remarqué la vivacité d'esprit de mon amie.

- Elle… se doute de quelque chose ? hésitai-je.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondis le ténor.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais, il faudra vraiment faire très attention, nuança le ténor, soudain songeur. Elle à remarqué que nous nous ressemblions énormément. Au début, elle à même songée que nous pourrions être de la même famille. Cependant, elle a très vite écarté cette hypothèse quand elle s'est dit que tu lui en aurais parlé, et que, de toute façon, nous étions tous adoptés. Ce qui a soulevé encore d'autres interrogations. Son esprit set l'un des plus complexes que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle pense et analyse tant de choses en même temps… C'est à se demander si elle est humaine, badina-t-il.

Je grimaçai. Voila qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Son esprit de déduction allait pouvoir nous causer des problèmes.

Elle ne devait pas apprendre notre secret. Jamais. Je ne le désirai pas. Notre secret était monstrueux, comme nous. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne peur. Elle était la première vraie amie humaine de toute mon existence, de ma vie mortelle aussi. J'étais sure que notre amitié ne pourrait que se renforcer avec le temps. Sauf si elle découvrait tout. Dans ce cas, elle partirait, s'enfuirait. Pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais, je ne voulais pas la perdre, même s'il aurait été beaucoup plus sain pour elle de ne pas fréquenter un vampire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'enfuie.

Un instant, je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été encore humaine en arrivant à Forks. Et que j'avais découvert le secret des Cullen. Quelle aurait été ma réaction ? La réponse était évidente. J'aurais fuis, naturellement, effrayée, sans même leur laisser le temps de se présenter, ni de me prouver quelle famille surprenante et géniale ils étaient.

De toute manière, la question ne se posait même pas. Humaine, jamais je n'aurai imaginé reposer un pied à Forks. Cet endroit représentait tout ce que je détestais. Avant, tout du moins. Il n'était absolument plus question d'enfer quand on me parlait de cette petite bourgade à présent. Bien au contraire.

Forcement, inutile de se demander d'où provenait se revirement. C'était évident. Flagrant même.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne soufflai pas un mot.

- Ca va aller, tenta de me rassurer Edward qui avait remarqué mon air soucieux. Il va juste falloir être très prudent.

- Je… Je ne veux pas la perdre… Mais… il ne faut pas qu'elle sache. Que penserait-elle de nous ? De tout ça ? Edward…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je te promets que ça va aller. Elle ne découvrira rien.

De légers sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Je ne savais que faire. Une seule chose était claire dans mon esprit : Angela ne devait jamais, jamais apprendre notre secret.

Le ténor remarqua aisément ma peine. Lentement, il me ceintura de ses bras, tachant de me calmer. Instinctivement, sans même réellement y penser, je me blottis dans ses bras, me réchauffant de la tiédeur de sa peau, de la douceur de son odeur. J'aurai pus m'y noyer.

Quand, après un bref instant, je relevai la tête. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Je m'effondrai.

- Bella ? Bella, réponds-moi ! Bella ! m'appelai une voix magnifique.

Sa voix. Son ténor.

Je ne comprenais rien. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi s'était brisé. Modifié. Que diable m'était-il arrivé ?

- Bella ? continua de s'angoisser Edward. Bella, s'il te plait !

Je battais des paupières, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Mon dieu, Bella. J'ai eu si peur !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

J'ouvris franchement les yeux. Je n'étais pas désorientée. Juste… différente.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Tu étais… et puis tu t'es soudainement évanouie

Evanouie ? Je m'étais évanouie ? Les vampires étaient-ils réellement sujets à ces états de choc ?

Je gémis. Encore une preuve de mon éternelle différence !

- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta le ténor, interprétant mal ma plainte.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non. Je… je me sens juste très… bizarre. Différente. Je ne comprends pas. Je…, continuai-je, esquissant un mouvement pour me relever.

Edward m'aida, m'offrant doucement sa main. Je n'en avais pas réellement besoin, mais, rien que l'idée de tenir sa main, la sienne, à lui, quelques instants.

Je fus surprise par mes propres pensées. Jamais je n'avais jamais été aussi explicite. Pour moi, Edward représentait un ami, un ami très cher. Je n'avais jamais voulu désirer plus, connaissant l'impossibilité de cette situation.

Mais, là, que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais attirée, pareil à un aimant, une planète gravitant autour d'un seul même élément.

Etait-ce ça qui avait changé ? Jamais je n'avais ressentis une pareille attirance pour lui. Evidement, il était superbe, magnifique, olympien. Mais, là, l'attirance que j'éprouvai pour lui était plus forte. Je le désirais, lui, et personne d'autre.

Non ! me réprimandai-je intérieurement.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui ! Je ne devais pas… ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de lui. C'était impossible.

Deux parties luttaient en moi.

L'une. La plus nébuleuse, irrationnelle, et idiote aussi, continuait de se dire que… peut-être…

Ma partie la plus intelligente et sensée me ramenait immédiatement à la raison. Il suffisait de nous regarder. Un dieu vivant avec… quoi ? une vampire banale mais totalement étrange ? Non, c'était impossible.

Je me reconcentrai sur l'instant présent, tachant d'ignorer les inepties que déballait la moitié stupide de ma tête. Edward me tenait toujours la main.

Comment diable voulait-il que j'arrête de m'intéresser autant à lui s'il agissait de la sorte !

Par réflexe, je retirai violement ma main, maudissant aussitôt mon idiotie. Edward, voyant mon geste, c'était raidit. Il cherchait sans doute une quelconque faute commise de sa part. Mais, ce n'était pas lui. J'étais totalement fautive. Une belle idiote.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Par ma faute, encore une fois. Je fermai les yeux, n'osant dire un mot.

Ce fut à lui de rompre le mutisme.

- Ça va mieux ? murmura le ténor velouté.

J'acquiesçai, toujours incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Là, il devenait un peu incohérent. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il me ramenait, à peine quelques minutes auparavant ? J'en déduisis qu'il était encore inquiet à mon sujet.

- Oui, merci, répondis-je, tachant de garder une intonation normale.

Je voulais absolument faire oublier mon idiotie de tout à l'heure. Il fallait ramener la bonne humeur entre nous. Ne pas laisser la soirée se finir avec cette tension et cette gêne.

Quand, il m'ouvrit très galamment la portière, j'en profitai.

- Très gentleman, rigolai-je.

Il s'esclaffa, des relents de surprise dans les yeux cependant, et pris rapidement place au volant de sa Volvo, démarrant en trombe.

Nous fûmes rapidement sur l'autoroute, tous phares éteins, filant au maximum de la puissance du véhicule.

Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise quand je reconnus la Suburban de Mike. J'intimai à Edward de ralentir.

- Ils pourraient nous reconnaître, m'exclamai-je, à demi-paniquée.

L'apollon éclata de rire avant de pousser encore plus (dans la mesure du possible) le moteur qui commençait à émettre quelques difficultés. Rien de plus normal, nous roulions à près de deux cent kilomètre heures.

Je me baissai sur mon siège, me cachant aux yeux d'éventuels humains, quand la Volvo dépassa le tout-terrain. Le ténor ne put que rire de plus belle.

- Détends-toi, Bella ! rit-il. Ils ne nous ont pas reconnu ! Je ne suis même pas sur qu'ils nous aient ne serait-ce que vu !

Je me retournai vivement, un peu inquiète.

- Qu'ont-ils pensé ? demandai-je.

- Qu'un fou furieux était de sortie. Il n'y a que Newton (il avait prononcé le mot avec dégout et mépris, ce que je ne compris pas) qui ait sursauté.

Je soupirai, ostensiblement soulagée.

- Il y avait de quoi sursauter, monsieur le fou furieux, ironisai-je. Non mais tu a vu à quelle vitesse tu roule ?

Un large sourire toujours aux lèvres, il haussa les épaules, apparemment indifférent à la situation.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as une fille de shérif dans ton véhicule, mon cher ? ça me confère certains pouvoirs, non ?

- Absolument aucun ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir ramené la bonne humeur.

Mais, ma détente et ma décontraction furent bientôt entachés. Sa vitesse avait beau nous avoir bien divertis ce soir, il n'en restait pas moins que nous nous rapprochions trop rapidement de Forks. Déjà, les premières lueurs de la bourgade apparaissaient au loin, s'approchant bien trop rapidement. Dans moins de quelques minutes, nous serions chez moi, bien trop tôt.

S'il avait été déjà dur de me séparer d'Edward, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais maintenant. Je ne voulais pas arriver à la maison. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir.

Mais d'où me venait cette soudaine envie ? Etait-ce réellement en ça que j'avais changé tout à l'heure ? Et… si j'étais vraiment… amoureuse d'Edw…

Je m'interrompis seule. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de lui. C'était impossible.

La voiture ralentit. Dans quelques minutes, de trop courtes minutes, je serais chez moi. Mon cœur mort se fit lourd. Je tachai de dissimuler au mieux ma peine derrière des rires et des sourires. S'il les avala sans broncher, je me parus cependant fausse.

Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, je me sentis mal, mais réussi tout de même à m'extirper de l'habitacle.

- Dors bien, me dit-il, toujours aussi amusé.

Me retournant, je gardai en mémoire une image parfaite de son visage marmoréen, souriant magnifiquement.

Seul souvenir qui réussi à finalement me calmer.

**.o0o.**

_**Petite explication Edward/Bella !**_

_**Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait !**_

_**Vos avis ?**_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Plénitude

**.o0o.**

_**Nousveau chapitre ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira…**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

__

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 9 : Plénitude**

Dos à la porte, je poussai un profond soupir.

Ce soir, tout avait été dévoilé. Notre amitié s'était renforcée, décuplée.

J'étais ravie de cette complicité naissante, mais un ombre noircissait mon tableau. La boule de mon estomac était toujours là, omniprésente depuis mon évanouissement. Elle me dérangeait. D'autant plus que je n'en connaissais pas l'origine.

Qu'était-ce ? Du remords ? Du regret ? De la peine ?

Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Mais la boule était bien là.

- Bella ?

La voix endormie de Charlie me sortit de mes songes. Il avait mit un petit temps à réagir. Sans doute les programmes de la soirée n'avaient pas réussi à le tenir éveillé.

Je m'avançai dans la lumière de l'écran de télévision qui donnait des allures faussement glauques à la pièce.

- Tu rentres tard, bailla-t-il. Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, n'oublie pas que tu as cours demain.

Il avait essayé de prendre un ton autoritaire, mais on voyait clairement qu'il avait peu de pratique dans ce domaine.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer, sachant que le sommeil n'était pas mon plus grand ennemi, au contraire de mon père.

- Désolée, papa. Les robes ont été longues à choisir.

Il grogna, mais n'était pas énervé. Son rythme cardiaque était tout à fait aussi serein.

- C'est vrai, pour le bal de mardi soir.

Je soupirai (trop silencieusement pour qu'il l'entende) Forks était-il si petit que même les pères étaient au courant d'un simple bal de noël ?

- Tu y vas, toi, au bal ? s'enquit-il soudain.

Je ne dissimulai pas mon soupir cette fois.

- Oui, une amie m'y a forcé.

- La petite Weber avec qui tu t'entends bien ?

- Elle-même, pouffai-je.

- Mais… (son ton se fit plus anxieux) tu y vas avec quelqu'un.

- Non, shérif ! m'exclamai-je, amusée par son inquisition. Si "quelqu'un" désigne un garçon, alors, ne t'inquiète de rien.

Bien qu'il essayât de le dissimuler, je le vis se détendre. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

Le rêve de tout père. Que sa fille, son bébé, ne commence pas à s'intéresser aux garçons avant leur majorité (âge que je n'atteindrai jamais, soit dit en passant) voire plus si c'était possible.

Heureusement – pour lui – il n'aurait pas à craindre quoi que se soit. Les seuls hommes de même espèce que moi étaient soient mariés, soit inaccessibles. (La boule de mon estomac se resserra. Pourquoi se manifestait-elle donc maintenant ?)

- Ha ! s'écria-t-il soudain. J'ai eu Jacob au téléphone.

- Jacob ? répétai-je, abasourdie.

- Oui, Jacob. Tu te souviens de lui quand même ?

- Bien sûr, rétorquai-je.

- Il nous à invité, en soulignant bien "tous les deux", à la Push, samedi.

- Tous les deux, réitérai-je, cachant mal ma bonne humeur

- Tu joues les répétiteurs ? ironisa-t-il. Oui, tous les deux ! J'ai le vague sentiment que tu lui as fait forte impression. Il semblait pressé de te voir.

Ce qui paraissait étrangement le ravir. Je réprimai un rire. Lorsqu'il s'agissait du fils de son meilleur ami, il était soudainement heureux de me voir fréquenter quelqu'un.

- Papa ! le réprimandai-je, sans beaucoup d'entrain néanmoins. C'est déjà à peine un ami.

Situation à laquelle j'avais bien la ferme intention de remédier.

Mon père s'empourpra, chose que je n'eu pas de mal à détecter, ma vision n'étant pas altérée par l'obscurité.

- Bon, en tout cas, samedi, on est de sortie.

- Oui, chef ! déclarai-je, imitant le salut militaire.

Il s'esclaffa.

- Allez, cesse de te payer ma tête, et vas te coucher.

Je pouffai de rire tandis que je montais dans ma chambre.

Je fus étonnée de remarquer à quel point la bonne humeur était de mise dans la maison. Humaine, jamais je n'aurais été aussi proche de mon père, je le savais. Quelle ironie alors que j'aurais plutôt du m'éloigner de lui.

A peine une demi-heure après, Charlie s'enfonçait dans le sommeil. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser, comme à mon habitude. J'avais à peine ouvert la fenêtre que, déjà, Alice Cullen se matérialisa dans ma chambre.

- Hé ben ! T'es une rapide ! m'esclaffai-je.

- Surprise ! lança-t-elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Elle s'installa sans hésitation sur mon lit, croisant ses jambes graciles sur mes couvertures.

- Ça va, toi ? demandai-je.

- Oui et non, déclara-t-elle, une moue craquante sur le visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est Rosalie.

Parce qu'elle le soulignait maintenant, je me rendis compte de l'absence irrationnelle de se sœur. Il m'avait pourtant semblé qu'elle comptait revenir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accompagné sa petite lutine de sœur ?

- Quoi Rosalie ?

L'anxiété se faisait clairement entendre dans ma voix.

- Rien d'inquiétant, rassure-toi. (Je me détendis) C'est juste qu'elle était censée venir avec moi ce soir. Mais quand Edward est rentré à la maison, elle a subitement changé d'avis. Je n'ai vraiment rien compris ! Le pire, c'est que je suis sure que mon idiot de frère sait pourquoi elle est comme ça – il avait l'air totalement dépité quand il a entendu ses pensées. Mais il refuse que me le dire.

Elle grimaça, provoquant mon hilarité.

- Petit lutin curieux, blaguai-je.

- Je ne suis pas un lutin ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Non, mais tu es bel est bien curieuse !

Elle se renfrogna, je ris de plus belle.

- Bon, et à quoi correspondait ton « oui » à ma précédente question ?

Pour le coup, elle ne boudait plus. Alice bondit de mon lit et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, de façon à me regarder le plus droit dans les yeux possible. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

- Tu es revenue avec mon frère ! s'écria-t-elle.

J'aurai pus en rougir, mais je cachai au mieux ma gêne.

« Et ? » fut tout ce que je pus réussir à articuler avant de me cacher le visage dans les mains.

Ce fut son tour de s'esclaffer.

- Voyons Bella ! De toute façon, tout le monde se doutait que vous finiriez ensemble !

Je relevai vivement la tête.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. (Ces paroles l'étonnèrent) Et nous ne le serons jamais. Tu entends, jamais !

Elle sembla étudier quelques secondes mes mots.

- C'est vrai que je l'aurais vu, finit-elle par murmurer. Mais… pourtant… vu ce que tu éprouve pour lui, je…

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward ! hurlai-je, plus pour me convaincre moi-même.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Charlie allait sûrement se réveiller, à cause de moi. Nous gardâmes le silence.

Un long ronflement brisa le calme. Je poussai un bref soupir de soulagement. Alice, elle, repartit aussitôt.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais croire à tes histoires ? Je ne laisserais personne, même pas toi, te rendre malheureuse. Ça se voit comme le nez a milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez ! Mais quoi à la fin ? Vous prenez un malin plaisir à vous torturer ?

Je soupirai de nouveau, plus longuement cette fois.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas de goût prononcé pour le masochisme et, en cela, je préfère garder les pieds sur terre. Voir ce qui est réalisable, ajoutai-je, détachant bien les dernières syllabes.

Elle parut sur le point de riposter, je ne lui en laissais pas le temps cependant.

- Bon, on sort ? demandai-je.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas, si tu le permets, répliqua-t-elle.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, ce qu'elle comprit immédiatement. Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, levant le doigt en signe d'attente. Alors, l'odeur extérieure se modifia, presque subitement. C'était une odeur très particulière, lourde et légère à la fois. Un mélange saisissant de chlore et de soufre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il pleuvait des cordes.

- Voilà pourquoi ! rigola-t-elle.

Je joignis mon rire au sien en m'installant à ses cotés sur mon dessus de lit violet.

- Ça va s'arrêter ce soir ? la consultai-je.

- Non. Pas avant demain soir.

- Bon ! soupirai-je. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à fréquenter la Push sous la pluie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'odeur de chien mouillé ! tentai-je de blaguer.

Ma note d'humour tomba à plat. La petite lutine avait écarquillé les yeux, l'ai horrifié.

- Tu retournes à la Push ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Muette devant son horreur, je me contentai d'acquiescer.

- Mais je déteste ne pas te voir ! gémit-elle. Je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est possible, mais ces loups ont une espèce de barrière à mon don. Et puis, c'est trop dangereux. Je n'aime pas te voir traîner avec eux !

Je ne répondis pas à la totalité de ses déclarations, pensant la seconde irrecevable.

- Alice, dis-je calmement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne les vois pas, mais tu ne peux pas être sans arrêt à surveiller si tu me vois ou non. Je reviens si je reviens. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être omnisciente.

Son visage s'assombrit, toujours rempli d'anxiété.

- En plus, je voulais t'inviter samedi ! Nos cousins – du moins, nous les considérons comme tel – viennent nous rendre visite. Je voulais que tu les rencontres.

Pincée de curiosité, je me mordis la lèvre.

Espèce de lutine trop extravagante !

D'un coté, il y avait Jacob. Jacob qui m'avait pardonné. Jacob qui voulait que je le revoie. Ce dont j'avais envie ! Je voulais qu'il reste mon ami, quelque soit notre nature. Et, il y avait la meute aussi, Jared, Sam et Paul, que j'avais tellement envie de revoir.

Et de l'autre coté, il y avait les Cullen. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie,… Edward… J'étais aussi crieuse de voir qui étaient ces « cousins ». Ce clan vampirique qui comptait tant à leurs yeux.

Un choix difficile. Impossible. Les Cullen. Les Quileute. Deux familles. Jacob. Edward.

C'était trop. La colère s'empara de moi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! m'écriai-je furieusement. Tu sais à quel point j'ai envie d'être avec vous ! Mais je veux aussi conserver mon amitié avec Jacob et la meute. C'est déloyal comme façon de faire.

Elle sursauta face à ma soudaine colère.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à choisir, tenta-t-elle de me calmer, prise de remords. Mais j'ai vraiment peur pour toi. Je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs. Toute la famille s'inquiète pour toi !

Je ne répondis pas, mon esprit toujours coupé en deux. Je savais bien que ce conflit ne se résumait pas à de la simple curiosité. Il s'agissait de choisir entre deux familles.

Au bout d'un instant, constatant mon angoisse, elle vacilla.

- C'est bon, d'accord. Tu n'as pas à choisir, Bella. Va chez eux samedi. Notre famille sera toujours là dimanche. Tu viendras ? demanda-t-elle, soudain anxieuse.

- Bien sur que je viendrai. Sans aucune hésitation.

Elle me sourit timidement.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercie, mais, de rien.

Son rire argentin résonna dans la pièce.

- Bon, on se retrouve dimanche matin, alors. On fera une petite chasse familiale.

- Ne vais-je pas déranger, en ce cas ?

- Bella…, soupira-t-elle, agacée.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula calmement. Le seul moment qui me posa problème fut son énième invitation à s'asseoir à leur table, le midi suivant. Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je n'en avais même pas envie. Restait Angela…

- Tu n'as qu'à la faire venir, elle aussi, suggéra-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée.

- Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Tu vois comment elle est timide… Eh bien, c'est dix fois pire avec vous !

Elle s'esclaffa silencieusement.

- Et, tu ne trouves pas qu'un seul vampire est suffisant dans sa vie ?

Pour le coup, elle ne sut que répondre.

- Et si on faisait le contraire ? demandai-je. Tu pourrais venir à notre table.

- Ce ne serait pas pareil, bougonna-t-elle.

- Bon, je tacherai de me débrouiller. Mais, je te préviens que si Angela est là, je ne viens pas. Je ne tiens pas à la laisser seule avec les deux autres harpies.

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, ce matin là, Angela était absente. Une petite grippe apparemment. J'en fus à la fois peinée et mécontente : Les humains étaient si fragiles, si cassables. Surtout elle !

A mon plus grand malheur, les deux pestes et leurs acolytes masculins étaient en pleine forme. Leur matinée se résuma à me jeter des regards en coin, si bien qu'ils furent les premiers étonnés – et choqués – de me découvrir aux cotés de Cullen à l'heure du repas. Ils furent aussitôt rejoins par tous les autres membres de la cafétéria. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur nous.

Quoi encore ? Nous étions des animaux rares ?

Je pris place entre Emmett et Alice.

- Ça te dit, une souris ? me susurra joyeusement le colosse à l'oreille.

La table – presque – entière s'esclaffa, attirant au passage de nouveaux regards plus étonnés et ahuris.

Rosalie fut la seule à ne pas rire. Quel étrange changement.

Elle qui m'avait toujours paru si radieuse et enjouée. Elle restait maintenant de marbre, indescriptible poupée de porcelaine.

Les paroles d'Alice s'imposèrent à mon souvenir.

_Elle a subitement changé d'avis._

La blonde merveilleuse avait tout simplement changé ses plans au retour d'Edward. Elle n'était pas venue avec sa sœur…

Pourquoi ?

J'espérai que sa décision n'ait rien à voir avec moi. Comment cela aurait-il pu, d'ailleurs. Je ne lui avais strictement rien fait !

L'apollon, bien que plus enjoué que sa sœur, semblait un peu tendu, préoccupé et parfois même agacé. Il lançait fréquemment des regards à Rosalie.

Aurais-je un jour l'explication de cette situation ?

Sans doute non, puisque Alice elle-même n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je décidai donc de laisser filer, espérant que mes réponses viendraient tôt ou tard.

Dans l'ensemble, le "repas" se passa bien et ce fut avec bonne humeur qu'Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes en cours de biologie avancée. J'étais heureuse de voir à quel point la situation de la veille avait pu autant changer les choses entre nous. La gêne semblait totalement dissipée, ce dont j'étais plus que ravie. Passer du temps à ses cotés était un pur et réel plaisir…

Sauf quand il tentait de me "ramener à la raison".

A de nombreuses reprises, il avait essayé de me dissuader ma visite de samedi à la Push.

- C'est vraiment dangereux, reprit-il de nouveau vers la fin de l'heure. Ces loups sont…

- Instables, belliqueux et par conséquents très dangereux, récitai-je, imitant à la perfection son ténor. Tu me l'as répété au moins vingt fois, Edward. Change de disque !

Il allait contester, mais, par chance, la sonnerie retentit au moment où il ouvrit la bouche. Il se renfrogna, conscient que la conversation était dorénavant terminée et qu'il avait perdu cette manche.

Je fus de ce fait, totalement surprise quand, pour la première fois, il attendit patiemment que je range mes affaires pour m'accompagner à mon cours de sport.

Mike était – semblait-il – à nos côtés. Du moins… je crois.

Nous traversâmes rapidement la cour sous la pluie qui ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis la veille. Heureusement que le temps se calmait pour le lendemain.

Pendant un instant, il sembla ne pas vouloir me quitter. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine avant que je me souvienne que c'était évidemment pour me reparler de Jacob et de la meute.

J'avais beau avoir une irrésistible – autant qu'inexplicable – envie de demeurer près de lui, pour moi, cette affaire était close et je n'avais plus envie de revenir sur le sujet.

Demain, j'irais à la Push, parler au loup roux-brun. Je voulais plus que tout, et ce, malgré notre stupide et incompréhensible aversion raciale, devenir son amie. Je l'avais sentit dès notre première rencontre, il y avait une réelle alchimie entre nous. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

J'adressai un salut – un peu réticent – à l'adonis, incertaine de vouloir aller en cours. Il me sourit et ma détermination faillit vaciller.

_Ressaisis-toi !_ me criai-je.

Je me retournai rapidement pour fuir toute tentation malsaine.

Pendant toute l'heure, j'eu le plus grand mal du monde à me concentrer. A tel point qu'un ballon m'atterrit sur le sommet du crâne, raisonnant étrangement. Si je n'avais pas vu des regards inquiets se tourner vers moi, jamais je n'aurais remarqué ce petit incident.

En fait, son visage hantait la moindre de mes pensées.

J'avais l'habitude de toujours être capable de penser à mille et une choses en même temps – le cerveau vampirique devait être constitué ainsi – Edward Cullen accaparait chaque cellule de mon être. On aurait cru qu'un écran s'était dressé entre moi et le monde, ne me montrant que lui. Faisant abstraction du reste.

Je mis d'ailleurs un temps fou à me rendre compte que je ne pensais à rien d'autre. A grand peine, je me repris, songeant à quel point il était idiot de réagir ainsi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un garçon – au sens large du terme – était mignon qu'il devait sans cesse régir nos pensées.

Je secouai la tête. Depuis quand cette histoire avait-elle empiré ? La réponse était claire : depuis la veille. La veille où tout avait changé. La veille où je m'étais évanouie…

Et si c'était ça, le changement ?

Se pouvait-il que je sois…

Non ! C'était impossible. Je chassai cette réflexion idiote de mon esprit. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Et encore moins lui de moi. Les petits discours de ma lutine d'amie n'y changeraient rien.

Plus ! Je ne voulais même pas imaginer qu'elle ait raison. Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, comme elle avait tord, je serai forcement déçue au final. Aucun amour ne pouvait naitre entre nous deux… De plus, je ne voulais pas compromettre cette nouvelle amitié. Elle était bien trop précieuse à mes yeux.

Donc, inutile d'espérer. Et encore, ce n'était même pas le bon mot. L'expression la plus judicieuse à choisir serait : "C'est bon, Alice, arrête de te monter le bourrichon avec tes extrapolations insensées. Il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi. Point final."

Voila, point final. Aucun intérêt à déblatérer sur le sujet, par conséquent.

Convainque par mon plaidoyer intérieur, je décider de me replonger dans le jeu… Pour me rendre compte que l'heure était déjà terminée. J'avais passé tout ce temps à penser à Alice et son apollon de frère (pas vraiment dans cet ordre là d'ailleurs). Les Cullen tenaient véritablement à me rendre folle.

Sortant rapidement du vestiaire, Je me dirigeai, encore sous la pluie battante, vers ma voiture. Alice m'attendait auprès de la camionnette, tout sourire, comme d'habitude. Je souris. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, Alice Cullen serait toujours au rendez vous !

- On te voit bien dimanche ? m'assaillit-elle aussitôt.

- Oui, Alice, soupirai-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Je te l'ai répété un nombre incalculable de fois. On ne va pas se voir pendant presque deux jours (elle m'avait annoncé que sa famille arrivait dès ce soir), tu crois que tu vas survivre ? ironisai-je.

Elle m'adressa une moue rieuse.

- Ça va aller, je crois.

Après quelques rapides mots échangés, nous nous séparâmes.

J'étais contente d'avoir une soirée à moi pour une fois. Ça faisait un bout de temps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. J'allais pouvoir passer une soirée au calme.

La nuit fut en effet assez calme.

A cause de la pluie de la veille, j'étais plus assoiffée qu'a l'accoutumée. J'étais néanmoins étonnée de ne pas être totalement « désanguinisée ». Je devenais de moins en moins dépendante, comme me l'avait expliqué Alice.

Mes yeux noirs cendrés retrouvèrent rapidement leur couleur rouge après les deux biches que je chassai. Alors, je profitai de l'accalmie pour aller me poser durant le reste de la nuit sur mon arbre de prédilection. Le calme de la nuit m'apaisa, je ne vis pas le temps passer.

J'avais taché de ne pas repenser aux Cullen se soir, sachant que la moindre de mes hésitation serait perçue par ma lutine d'amie qui ne manquerait pas – j'en étais sure – de venir pour m'enlever. Quitte à ramener du renfort avec elle. Tout était bon pour que j'évite la Push.

Mais il y avait Jacob. Son empressement à me revoir m'avait ravie. Il était clair qu'il acceptait sans rechigner celle que j'étais. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Ça me redonnait espoir. Espoir pour la suite. Espoir pour Charlie, Renée, Angela.

Je me repris. Le cas « Jacob » était très différent. Il faisait déjà partie du monde surnaturel. Et puis, lui et sa meute, avaient le pouvoir de me contrecarrer. Sans parler du fait que je ne risquais en aucun cas de me délecter de leur sang, vu l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient.

Donc, pas de danger, contrairement à un humain – même si leur parfum m'était aussi désagréable.

Mon faible d'espoir s'évanouit de concert à l'obscurité nocturne. Le jour se levait.

Je me dépêchai d'accourir à la maison. Plus que quelques petites heures et je pourrai revoir Jacob.

La matinée fila rapidement. J'avais profité de ce moment pour téléphoner à Angela – pas trop tôt – afin de m'informer sur son état. Elle allait beaucoup mieux. J'en fus soulagée, même si son retour au lycée signifiait de nouvelles difficultés pour les « repas » de la semaine prochaine. Elle fut d'ailleurs abasourdie d'apprendre que j'avais déjeuné avec eux.

- Mais… comment… Wow ! Comment ça c'est produit ?

Je lui expliquai le rapprochement – amical, ais-je bien précisé – entre Edward et moi, ainsi qu'avec sa sœur, peu après. Elle ne semblait pas s'en remettre.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas de nature curieuse, et laissa donc filer, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je mis bientôt fin à la conversation. Le départ pour la Push était programmé pour dans quelques minutes.

J'étais toute pétillante quand je montai dans la voiture de Charlie. Une bonne journée s'annonçait, suivie pas un très bon lendemain et une excellente semaine en perspective. Que pouvais-je rêver de plus ?

Je ne bronchai pas de tout le trajet, attendant que les effluves de la réserve m'arrivent en plein visage. Je fus cependant enchantée de les sentir, quelques minutes plus tard, car elles signifiaient que nous étions bientôt arrivés. Mais, malgré mon contentement, je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer le nez. Aucune chance que je m'habitue un jour à cette odeur.

Quand nous arrivâmes aux abords de la petite maison de bois, je vis enfin Jacob, assis sur le perron, bien trop loin encore pour que mon père ne le remarque. Le jeune indien, lui, tourna aussitôt la tête, un large sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Leur vision était aussi spectaculaire que la notre.

Ce ne fut que quelques centaines de mètres plus tard que Charlie l'aperçu enfin.

- Jacob est vraiment très impatient de te revoir à ce que je vois, lança-t-il, ravi.

Moi aussi j'étais contente. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que mon père, mais heureuse tout de même.

Quand la voiture se gara, Jacob ne se leva pas. Je remarquai trois grands gaillards installés à ses cotés.

Sam, Jared et Paul.

La vue de ces trois loups me remémora la difficulté de la situation. Une vague de stress s'insinua en moi. Peut-être était-il trop tôt ? Jacob semblait sûr de lui, mais, comment réagirait-il face à moi ? Nous étions des ennemis naturels.

J'observai le visage des Quileute pour jauger la situation.

Le chef de meute, comme à son habitude, avait un visage impassible. Pas vraiment tendu, mais encore moins détendu. Paul, à l'accoutumée, était froid et distant. Jared, au contraire, se montrait aussi joyeux et amical que Jacob.

Rein de concluant en fin de compte.

Charlie émit un long sifflement impressionné.

- Eh ben ! Ils sont costauds ces Quileute, s'exclama-t-il.

Les loups – qui avaient bien évidemment entendu – ne purent réprimer un rire, plus prononcé chez certains.

Pour ma part, je me contentai d'acquiescer, trop préoccupée par la situation. Les indiens avaient-ils peur pour Jacob, ses réactions ? Ou bien était-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi ?

Je me raidis sur mon siège, les mâchoires serrées. Peut-être le nouveau loup avait-il démesurément confiance en lui-même ?

Je pris tout mon temps pour m'extirper du véhicule. Tachant de rendre la situation plus facile, je lui laissai le temps de découvrir mon odeur.

Mais, c'était le seul qui semblait décontracté, plus même que Jared. Il semblait aisément s'acclimater à ma présence. Son sourire étant contagieux, je me détendis, une expression plus agréable sur le visage.

- Salut, Bella ! m'interpella-t-il en se levant. (Je sursautai, il avait encore grandit de plusieurs centimètres)

Il s'approcha de moi en compagnie de Jared, toujours aussi réjoui.

- Salut, toi ! me lança-t-il.

Je souris, mes yeux papillonnant entre les deux indiens.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Enfin, si je puis dire, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sam et Paul.

Les deux loups s'étaient détendus. Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de salut et accompagnèrent Charlie à l'intérieur, où Billy attendait, visiblement.

- Ouf, soupira faiblement Jacob, une fois qu'ils furent rentrés. Je croyais qu'ils n'allaient jamais me lâcher.

Je m'esclaffai silencieusement.

- Venez, lança-t-il. On va dans un endroit plus sympa.

Il nous entraina vers son garage. J'étais étonnée de voir comment il se comportait avec moi. C'était tellement loin de ce que j'avais imaginé.

On aurait dit de vieux amis totalement normaux qui se retrouvaient.

J'avais les yeux complètement écarquillés quand j'arrivai dans le garage.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il, dérouté.

- Rien, mentis-je.

Il m'adressa un tel regard que je me sentis obligée d'avouer la vérité.

- C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Enfin, tu vois. Quand j'ai vu Sam, Paul et Jared (je le désignai ce dernier d'un rapide mouvement de tête), je pensais que c'était une situation… compliquée. Et là, on est tous les trois, à parler comme de vieux copains… J'ai du mal à en revenir.

Les deux loups se mirent à rire.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Sam avait tendance à en faire des tonnes, plaisanta Jared. Mais, j'avoue que ça aurait pu être plus dur. C'est seulement que Jake s'en sort comme un chef dans sa nouvelle peau de loup.

Le désigné bomba le torse fièrement. Je ne compris qu'après que cette posture était ironique.

- Vous en avez pas assez de me sortir ça à tout bout de champ ! s'exclama le jeune loup. Je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que ça. Enfin si, mais je préfère ne pas trop l'ébruiter, continua-t-il, moqueur.

Nous nous esclaffâmes. Néanmoins, je me demandai tout de même pourquoi il s'en sortait si bien, mieux que les autres d'après ce qui avait été dit, quelques jours plus tôt.

- C'est grâce à ma lignée, expliqua Jacob, comprenant mon étonnement. J'ai le gène lupin des deux cotés de ma famille, comme Quil. Il s'en sortira aussi bien que moi.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, lança Jared.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas.

- Il faut quand même que je reste prudent, me mit soudain en garde le jeune indien. Tout ça c'est encore nouveau pour moi et… il ne faut pas que… je m'emporte, disons. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand je suis en colère.

Il avait des accents graves. La mise en garde était sérieuse.

- Oui, Jake. On va éviter de t'énerver, rigola l'autre Quileute.

Nous rîmes avant de nous engager sur des sujets moins fâcheux.

La fin de matinée se déroula parfaitement bien. J'étais satisfaite de ne pas avoir flanché face à Alice. Il aurait été dommage de louper une si bonne journée pour des aversions totalement injustifiées. J'éprouvai cependant un léger remord face à l'inquiétude que devait avoir la petite lutine alors qu'elle ne réussissait pas à me voir.

Mes remords furent vite oubliés quand je songeai à sa famille qui l'entourait. Elle ne devait sans doute pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer et de penser à moi.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva (Les loups ne manquèrent pas de me le rappeler), nous n'avions pas vu la matinée passer. Les questions n'avaient cessé de fuser, tantôt pour moi, tantôt pour eux. Nos conditions respectives nous étonnaient tous, et nous étions toujours plus avides de réponses.

Ce qui nous frappa, ce fut le nombre de ressemblances que nos deux espèces pouvaient avoir. Les même sens surdimensionnés, la mémoire (bien que plus développée chez nous) et la vitesse (plus développée chez eux quand ils étaient transformés, comme pour contrebalancer).

Comme quoi, nos deux conditions auraient pu s'entendre à merveille. Mais ils avaient choisi de se haïr, se servant des ressemblances pour contrecarrer l'autre.

Nous avions interrompu la discussion sur cette note peu joyeuse, mais, comme d'une évidence, le repas, chez nos Quileute, ramenait immédiatement la joie dans les cœurs.

C'est pendant le repas que je fis la connaissance de deux nouvelles venues.

J'avais été informée, un peu plus tôt, de la confidentialité totale de la meute. Seul un nombre limité de personne étaient au courant. Charlie, par exemple, ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe très fermé.

C'est pourquoi je fus surprise quand les deux jeunes indiennes, Emily et Kim (qui semblaient un peu effrayées par ma présence), parlèrent de ce fameux secret pendant que mon père aidait Billy à la cuisine.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Emily et Kim sont aussi des louves ? murmurai-je à Jacob, assis juste à coté de moi.

Il explosa de rire. Je fronçai les sourcils, peu ravie qu'il se paye ma tête.

- Excuse-moi, Bella, on aurait du t'expliquer ça aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes me fixèrent un instant. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans leur regard, juste de la méfiance naturelle. Ce qui était normal. Je leur adressai un sourire timide auquel elles répondirent de bonne grâce. Puis, elles allèrent prendre place auprès de Sam et Jared. Je compris aussitôt leurs liens quand je remarquai la tendresse dans leurs yeux.

- Ah, m'exclamai-je, pensant avoir trouvé réponse à ma question. Vous avez le droit de révéler le secret à la personne que vous aimez.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, bredouilla Jacob, mais il s'interrompit. Mon père arrivait dans la pièce, chargé de plats.

Je lançai un regard à mon ami.

- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçai, laissant ma curiosité de coté.

Le repas se déroula bien, même quand Jared, pour me taquiner, lança :

- Bella, tu prendrais bien un morceau de viande ? Il est bien cuit, je me suis dit que tu n'aimais pas trop le saignant.

Un rire traversa la table, même si Sam et Paul lancèrent un regard noir au comique. Le seul à ne pas comprendre fut évidemment Charlie qui se demanda s'il avait loupé une plaisanterie collective. Heureusement, il ne releva pas.

Jacob et moi avions inventé un nouveau jeu :

"Passe-moi ta nourriture avant que Charlie ne se rende compte que tu ne mange pas"

Le nom était un peu long, mais le jeu tellement amusant. Chaque fois que mon père détournait les yeux, je balançai à vitesse vampirique mes morceaux de viande dans l'assiette de mon voisin qui l'accueillait avec un grand sourire. Le geste, évidement, n'échappait à aucun loup, qui ne pouvaient que rire (ou, du moins, essayer de se retenir). Jared faillit relancer une raillerie, mais je l'interrompis d'un coup de pied discret sous la table.

Quand le repas fut terminé, toutes les filles débarrassèrent la table, et je fus contente de voir qu'elles ne m'étaient pas inamicales.

Emily, la petite amie de Sam, était une jeune femme souriante qui avait un visage magnifique. J'avais rapidement fait abstraction de la cicatrice qui traversait sa figure et se prolongeai même jusqu'à son bras. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner d'où lui venait cette marque. J'avais frémis en imaginant l'acte se faire, et m'interrogeai maintenant sur le responsable. Mais c'était probablement une question à laquelle je n'aurai jamais de réponse.

Je me promis de ne pas mentionner cette cicatrice aux Cullen, qui ne verraient en cela qu'une raison de plus de m'interdire l'accès à la Push.

Kim était plus jeune qu'Emily. Elle était la petite amie de Jared avec qui elle formait un couple vraiment adorable. Elle me paru plus distante, ce dont je ne la blâmai pas. Il était tout naturel d'avoir peur de moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient entre elles, mais ne manquaient pas de m'inclure à leur conversation pendant le nettoyage.

Nous discutâmes de la meute, de son agrandissement un peu rapide. Je m'étais d'ailleurs excusée auprès d'elles.

- Nous ne t'en voulons pas, avaient-elles répondu en cœur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ajouta Kim.

Quand tout fut débarrassé, Jacob ne proposa pas de retourner dans le garage. Billy et Charlie avaient décidé de passer leur après midi à la pêche et ils s'éclipsèrent donc tous les deux. Tout le reste de la meute s'attarda, sauf Paul. S'il y en avait bien un qui ne m'aimait pas, c'était bien lui. Jamais je ne l'avais réellement vu sourire quand j'étais dans les parages.

Nous restâmes donc en petit comité.

Sam et Emily étaient assis sur le canapé, collé l'un à l'autre. Kim était sur les genoux de Jared, qui lui caressait tendrement le dos. Quand à Jacob, il était assis par terre. Il m'avait proposé le dernier fauteuil que j'avais accepté, même si rester debout ne m'aurait pas plus déranger que ça (encore une caractéristique vampirique). Au bout de quelques minutes, il en était venu à s'appuyer contre mes jambes. Je sentais sa chaleur, à la limite du brûlant, me réchauffer.

Les conversations reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

- J'imagine que tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi Emily et Kim sont au courant du secret, débuta Jacob.

- Oui, s'il te plait, répondis-je, je suis un peu perdue.

Il fit une petite pause puis débuta son récit.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'imprégnation ?

Devant ma négation, il entreprit de me parler de cette forme d'amour lupine, un genre de coup de foudre, mais dix fois plus puissant.

Il m'instruisit sur le caractère absolu de ce phénomène, aucune lutte n'était possible. J'avais vu Emily et Sam échanger un regard, mais me retins de poser des questions. Ce genre de choses était surement personnel. Il m'expliqua que l'objet de l'imprégnation d'un loup pouvait avoir connaissance du secret. Parfois, les autres membres de l'assistance révélaient d'autres éléments, délivraient leur point de vue sur le sujet.

Les questions dérivèrent peu à peu, changeant légèrement de sujet, revenant à un autre. Les deux femmes se mirent, elles-aussi en quête de réponses, me posant des questions un peu plus délicates que leurs conjoints. En effet, les loups ne me parlaient que de divergences entre espèce, de nos points communs. Emily et Kim, elles, me posaient d'autres genres de questions. Je fus désarçonnée lorsque l'une d'elle me demanda :

- Et pour vous ? Il y a aussi un système d'imprégnation… ou c'est de la façon humaine ?

Je ne sus que répondre. J'avais même cru m'empourprer. Me mordant la lèvre, je murmurai que je n'en savais rien. Aucun phénomène de ce genre ne m'était arrivé.

A cet instant précis, mon évanouissement m'était revenu en mémoire. C'était surtout depuis cet instant qu'il avait réellement commencé à hanter mes pensées.

Je secouai la tête, trouvant une telle explication totalement idiote et surement erronée.

L'après midi était, somme toute, passée rapidement. Les questions embarrassantes passées, nous en étions revenues à des sujets plus gais. Jared m'avait encore proposé un défi. Evidement, je n'avais pas refusé, appréciant les performances de la meute. Jacob c'était mêlé au pari. Et ne c'était pas montré bon perdant, au contraire de Jared.

- Ne t'en fait pas, blaguai-je. D'ici quelques mois, je serais déjà moins forte (je leur avais déjà expliqué ma condition de nouveau-né). Là, tu pourras essayer de ma battre mais, je ne suis pas sure que ça marchera, le taquinai-je.

En fin de journée, Charlie et Billy rentrèrent victorieux de leur pêche. Ils avaient assez de poisson – dont l'odeur était forte et peu alléchante – pour un régiment si bien que le repas du soir se déroula de nouveau dans la petite maison de bois.

L'atmosphère fut encore plus détendue qu'à midi : Emily et Kim avaient appris à mieux me connaître. Je n'étais même plus sûre que Kim soit encore effrayée par moi après l'histoire du test sanguin.

Pour Paul, qui n'avait pas eu envie de revenir pour le diner, il semblait que nous ne serions jamais amis, ni même un peu moins. Il avait semblé uniquement tolérer ma présence. Son attitude n'avait pas été sans me rappeler Rosalie et sa distance incompréhensible, la veille.

La journée se termina donc parfaitement bien entre les blagues de Jared et le petit jeu que Jacob et moi partagions.

J'eu un petit pincement de cœur quand il fut l'heure de partir.

- Surtout que je n'ai pas sommeil ! avais-je lancé aux Quileute, leur adressant un clin d'œil au passage.

Ils s'étaient tous esclaffé. Même Sam avait abandonné son habituel soupir d'agacement pour arborer un léger sourire. Je saluai un par un tous les indiens, et en profitai pour leur faire promettre une journée comme celle-ci.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! s'était exclamé Jacob, ravi à cette perspective.

Je montai dans la voiture de fonction de mon père et leur adressai de grands saluts euphoriques tandis que nous quittions la troupe.

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es fait des amis, lança mon père quand nous nous fûmes éloignés.

- Ce sont vraiment de chouettes personnes. Je me suis rarement autant amusée.

Et je n'avais presque pas pensé aux Cullen de la journée. Super ! J'avais trouvé un médicament efficace à cette espèce d'addiction.

Mon père sourit.

- Tu as vraiment changé depuis quelques temps, dit-il, anodin.

Je me figeai.

- Je pense que tu as du murir, continua-t-il.

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de moi, à tel point que je crus Jasper caché dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, en effet, lançai-je, une moue ironique aux lèvres.

- En effet, répéta-t-il, songeur.

La conversation s'arrêta là et le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Ce qui était bien. J'avais besoin, maintenant que nous étions sortis de la réserve, montrer à Alice que j'allais bien et qu'elle me verrait forcément le lendemain. J'attendis donc que nous soyons arrivés pour confirmer ma visite du lendemain chez les Cullen à mon père. (Voila une décision qu'elle ne manquerait pas de voir)

Il accueillit cette nouvelle avec approbation avant de m'envoyer me coucher.

J'avais tellement de choses en tête que c'est ce que je fis, pour une fois. Enfilant mon pyjama, répondis quelques rapides lignes à Renée. (Elle aussi avait le droit de voir que tout allait pour le mieux dans ma vie si étrange). Alors, je me glissai sous mes draps, ne comptant même pas aller chasser. Après tout, une grande chasse était prévue le lendemain.

Je mis en marche mon lecteur sur une liste de berceuses composées par Debussy, les préférées de ma mère. Je me perdis dans mes pensées en écoutant "Clair de lune".

**.o0o.**

_**Journée avec les loups ?**_

_**Qu'en pensez vous ?**_

_**Vos avis ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre… quelques rebondissements…**_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Denali

**.o0o.**

_**Un nouveau chapitre fort en émotions !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! =)**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

__

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 10 : Denali**

- Bella, s'écria Alice, me sautant au coup. Ça va ?

Je me doutai que cette question, d'apparence banale, cachait un tas de sous-entendus.

- Je vais très bien, l'assurai-je. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte hier soir, enchaînai-je à voix basse pour que mon père, assis devant son match, ne m'entende pas.

Dans la pièce voisine, le fauteuil grinça. Quand je lui avais parlé de ma visite chez les Cullen, hier matin, il m'avait paru un peu déboussolé. Se reprenant, un sourire s'était étalé sur son visage.

« Je suis content que tu leur parles. Ils sont un peu en marge, mais se sont vraiment des chouettes gosses », m'avait-il dit.

_Tu m'étonnes !_ avais-je pensé en souriant.

Charlie arriva lentement dans le hall.

- Bonjour, monsieur Swan ! s'exclama Alice d'une voix pétillante.

- Je t'en prie, appelle moi Charlie, rétorqua-t-il. Alors, il parait que tu kidnappes ma fille ?

Son allure décontractée m'avait un peu désarçonnée. Mais, après une minute de réflexion, je me rappelai qu'il devait avoir déjà côtoyé le docteur Cullen.

- Non, non, badina la lutine. Là, elle est consentante. Le kidnapping, se sera pour faire les boutiques.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, étudiant me tenue, puis émis un soupir exaspéré, se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de moi.

Mon père s'esclaffa avant de nous souhaiter une bonne journée.

Ni une, ni deux, Alice m'empoigna par le bras. Nous fûmes dans la Volvo de son frère en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire…

Je soupirai, rapidement gagnée par l'angoisse : La dernière fois que j'étais allée chez les Cullen, ça c'était assez mal terminé. Pour ma part en tout cas puisque j'avais été certaine de ne plus jamais revoir les abords de la villa.

Cependant, Alice mit fin à mes craintes. Quelques minutes après s'être engagée sur la route, elle s'écria :

- Compte-tu enfin avouer à mon frère que tu l'aimes ?

Je sursautai, prise de court.

- Alice ! la réprimandai-je.

Elle fit la moue.

- Zut ! Je vois clairement que tu n'as même pas l'intention de lui en parler, bouda-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est frustrant de vous voir tout les deux. On dirait des écoliers ! Et encore, même des maternelles seraient moins têtus !

Je la laissai soliloquer, incertaine de pouvoir répondre.

- Franchement, tu le sais qu'il est amoureux de toi et…

- Non, Alice, la coupai-je. Je n'en sais rien. Et toi non plus si je ne m'abuse.

- Moi, je ne sais peut-être pas. En revanche, Jasper le sait, lui ! (Je levais les yeux au ciel. Maudite famille !) Et puis tu ne me tromperas pas. Combien de fois as-tu été ne serait-ce que tentée de l'embrasser ? Je vois tout ça dans mes visions et…

- Alice, murmurai-je, torturée.

Elle ronchonna, mais n'insista pas. Nous avions désormais bifurqué sur le petit sentier menant à l'imposante villa des Cullen. Encore quelques secondes à peine et ils seraient en mesure de nous entendre.

Déjà, des bruits émanant de la sublime demeure nous parvinrent. Des discussions, en masse, et des rires. J'avais l'impression d'importuner par ma présence. Peut-être était-il plus sage pour moi de déguerpir maintenant, éviter de leur gâcher un aussi bon moment.

Je m'imaginai déjà, fuyant la maison avant même d'y être entrée. Après tout, je n'avais pas parlé, ni émis aucun son qui aurait pu les avertir de ma présence.

- N'y pense même pas ! se récria Alice. Tu restes là, Bella. Il est trop tard de toute façon, ils savent que tu es là !

Je ruminai. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus discrète celle-là ?

Et pourquoi pouvait-elle entrevoir la moindre petite décision que je prenais ? Moins que ça ! Ce ne pouvait être que l'ombre même d'une minuscule décision que l'on envisageait de prendre, hypothétiquement, qu'elle le voyait illico, nous coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Grrr ! Pourquoi la petite particularité que j'avais avec Edward n'avait effet qu'avec lui ! Alice et Jasper ne pouvaient-ils pas être imperméables à mon don ?

Ce fut donc en grimaçant – d'irritation et d'angoisse – que j'arrivai devant la somptueuse maison Cullen, Alice m'adressant un regard signifiant clairement : « Je t'ai à l'œil ! Pas d'entourloupes ! »

A l'intérieur, les conversations avaient toujours bon train. Un rire s'élevait au dessus des autres. Un rire de femme. Très plaisant, comme chez tous ceux de notre espèce. Elle semblait aux anges.

Alice m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis, tachant de dissimuler au mieux mon hésitation.

Je ne pus faire un pas de plus, pétrifiée dans l'entrée.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Je savais maintenant d'où provenaient les rires mélodieux que j'entendais.

Une blonde parfaite riait aux éclats, perchée sur les genoux d'Edward qui, lui aussi, souriait, bien que sa bonne humeur n'atteigne pas l'extravagance de l'autre espèce de poupée de porcelaine.

Alice ne m'avait jamais réellement parlé des Denali. Leurs cousins, soit disant.

Je ne me doutai pas qu'un tel lien les unissait.

Pourquoi la petite lutine me titillait tant avec son frère si son cœur était déjà pris ailleurs.

Transpercée au plus profond de mon âme, je dus me retenir de hurler. Je tournai vivement la tête, tachant d'ignorer le couple pour considérer le reste de la famille. Trois autres femmes. Deux blondes au teint neigeux et une brune, de peau mate sous notre habituelle blancheur. Elle tenait la main d'un homme, aussi brun qu'elle. Tous deux arboraient un sourire gracieux et bienveillant. On aurait dit une version latino des patriarches Cullen. Même âge – à quelque années près – même gentillesse naturelle parsemée d'autorité parentale.

- Bonjour ! chantonna la magnifique blonde, toujours assise sur les genoux d'Edward.

Elle s'élança vers moi, tendant une main amicale. Je la serrai difficilement, la gorge serrée.

- Je m'appelle Tanya, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Et voici Kate et Irina, mes sœurs. Carmen et Eléazar sont les « parents » de notre famille.

Je hochai la tête en un vague salut à chaque nom, affichant le sourire le plus serein possible. En réalité, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de mettre mon poing – qui était serré et tendu à l'extrême depuis mon entrée dans la pièce – dans la magnifique petite tête blonde de cette Tanya.

- Bonjour, réussis-je à articuler, ravalant mes envies meurtrières. Je suis…

- Bella, évidemment, finit Tanya, sa voix teintée d'inexplicable amertume.

Quoi alors, elle voulait me présenter à ma place ? Quitte à tout me prendre…

Je contins mes pensées. Elle ne m'avait rien pris. Rien du tout.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, rassemblant mes idées.

- Heureux de te connaître, s'aventura la brune, Carmen, en s'avançant vers moi.

Ses accents espagnols me confortèrent dans mes supputations quand à leur provenance « latine ». Sa voix douce réussit à me calmer, momentanément du moins.

- Moi de même. Alice m'a tant parlé de vous.

Pas tant que ça, en fait. La preuve, je n'avais pas été au courant de la relation très « familiale » qui unissait son apollon de frère à l'autre blonde. Je n'en savais que très peu, en réalité. Trop peu.

Les autres membres de la famille s'approchèrent de moi. Ils étaient tous amicaux, même si l'un d'eux, le seul mâle, semblait troublé.

Quand les Denali eurent fini de se présenter, les Cullen prirent la relève.

- Salut, toi, s'esclaffa Emmett. Alors, les loups ne t'ont pas mis en miettes ?

Je souris du mieux que je pus, incapable de plus. Esmée me prit dans ses bras.

- Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, dit-elle.

- Je suis venue il y a moins d'une semaine, rétorquai-je, conservant toujours ce pâle sourire aux lèvres, qui n'atteignit pas mes yeux cependant.

- Une éternité !

Je ris faiblement. Leur chaleur me faisait du bien.

Quand Edward se leva, il se retrouva aussitôt flanqué de Tanya qui se colla à lui avec des allures de propriétaires. Elle voulait quoi ? Mon poing dans la figure ?

Il me salua d'un grand sourire. Mon cœur se serra. Je décidai de reporter mon attention sur Jasper et Carlisle, tous deux revenus aux cotés de leurs épouses.

Le visage du premier était tendu, maîtrisé, mais plein de détresse. J'étais désolée de lui faire ressentir toute cette peine et cette colère, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à laisser couler. Pas maintenant.

Rosalie, contre toute attente, ne vint même pas m'embrasser, se contentant de m'adresser un bref signe de tête, le regard dur et froid, avant de ré entamer la discussion avec Kate et Irina. (C'est une peste, Rose ! Je me venge, ma sister préférée ! TDR)

Une vague de colère aussitôt m'emporta. Un peu plus faible. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant. Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi avec moi ? Bon sang ! Qu'avais-je pu lui faire ? Elle avait peur que je fasse de l'ombre à Tanya, ou quoi ? Sa petite « belle-sœur » ? Que j'empêche l'amour des deux tourtereaux briller sous les étoiles ?

J'eu un rictus intérieur. Aucun risque à craindre en ce cas. Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi ? Avec cette beauté fatale comme petite amie. Ou plus, je n'en savais rien.

- Bon, lança Emmett. C'est fini les embrassades ? On est venu là pourquoi ? Discuter ou chasser ?

- Toujours aussi délicat, Emmett, pouffa l'apollon, s'éloignant de la magnifique blonde pour se diriger vers la porte. Allez, allons-y.

C'est dans un éclat de rire que la troupe se dirigea vers la sortie. On remarquait automatiquement les groupes qui se formaient.

Emmett, Edward et Jasper avaient pris la tête, débâtant sur leur proie à venir. L'adonis se retournait fréquemment, jetant des regards d'amoureux transis à la blonde qui était juste à coté de moi. Une lame de rasoir lacéra ma poitrine.

Les filles – nous comptions la moitié du clan à nous six – les suivaient de près, discutant de tout et de rien. J'étais incluse automatiquement dans ce petit club, mais n'étais présente que physiquement. Meurtrie de l'intérieur, j'étais une coquille vide, ne pensant à rien, suivant juste le mouvement.

Les patriarches, eux, restaient en marge. Les deux couples se tenaient par la main, fermant la marche. Ils discutaient simplement, avançant d'un pas lent.

- Bella ? demanda soudain Alice, me sortant de ma torpeur. Tu vas bien ?

Je sursautai.

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Le désespoir ne pouvait pas m'abattre comme ça !

Je me mis soudain à penser à Jacob.

Jacob, mon antidote.

- Très bien, mentis-je à la perfection (pour la première fois de ma vie). Je suis juste songeuse.

J'accompagnai mon boniment d'un large sourire auquel elle répondit, ignorant totalement le subterfuge.

Je ris malgré moi. Penser à Jacob m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Aussitôt les mauvaises pensées s'étaient échappées de mon esprit, comme un soleil chassant les nuages.

C'était ça. Jacob était un soleil, tout aussi brulant et réconfortant.

Mon soleil.

Durant toute la matinée, je ne faisais que suivre les conversations, n'y participant que lorsque j'étais sollicitée. Le reste du temps, je pensai à Jacob. Lui et la meute.

J'étais même encore ailleurs lorsque nous chassâmes, tous ensembles. J'attrapai un puma, mon animal préféré, et le dégustait rapidement, prêtant oreille à mon entourage. Ils discutaient de préférences culinaires. Il était amusant de constater que les couples avaient une préférence bien distincte pour les mêmes animaux.

- Les tigres du Bengale, répondirent en cœur les patriarches Cullen, échangeant un regard complice.

Ils rirent aussitôt au rappel d'un vieux souvenir.

Rosalie et Emmett avaient tous deux une préférence pour les ours. Les grizzlis, particulièrement.

Les lions étaient la préférence d'Alice et Jasper, mais aussi de Carmen et Eléazar. Irina souligna qu'ils étaient aussi à son goût, même si les tigres lui convenaient mieux.

Kate, la plus exotique, raffolait des alligators

- Il y a toujours plus de lutte avec eux, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

L'intérêt d'Emmett grimpa en flèche.

- Ils sont durs à battre ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

L'assemblée tout entière s'esclaffa. Même moi, je réussis à rire. Ne plus penser qu'à Jacob me faisait le plus grand bien.

Le met préféré d'Edward n'était autre que le puma.

- Comme moi ! s'était exclamé Tanya, après une brève hésitation.

Que grand bien lui fasse, ils étaient accordés. J'eu, de nouveau malgré moi et mes efforts pour ne pas y penser, un soubresaut de douleur. Ce que personne ne remarqua, par chance.

Je m'étais reprise rapidement.

- Pareil, répondis-je quand ce fut mon tour.

Tanya eu un petit gémissement dégouté.

Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'avais menti ? Rien que pour avoir les mêmes préférences que sont petit ami ?

Décidément, cette peste blonde me sortait par les yeux. C'était encore pire qu'avec Lauren et Jessica. Sans doute parce que je la savais immortelle. Rien que d'imaginer devoir la côtoyer pour l'éternité me donnerait des nausées.

Dans l'après midi, les garçons, avide de sport, proposèrent une partie de football.

- Denali contre Cullen ! s'écria Emmett, excité comme un gamin.

C'était fait, je me sentis de trop. Une intruse, encore une fois. Jamais cette sensation ne m'avait atteinte chez les Quileute. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour m'inclure. Là, je ne trouvai pas ma place.

J'eu un pincement de cœur. Je faisais plus partie d'une famille lycanne que d'un clan vampirique. Dans quel étrange monde vivais-je ?

- Et Bella ? lança Alice.

- La nouvelle-née est pour nous ! répliqua Irina. Ça rétablira l'équité !

Tanya afficha une rapide grimace avant de venir vers moi, tout sourire.

- Très bonne idée, déclara-t-elle, s'agrippant à mon bras.

Je sursautai à son contact, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Je me retins de me détacher vivement d'elle. Inutile de rendre ma journée plus difficile.

- J'avais compté Bella comme une Cullen, se renfrogna Emmett.

Pour le coup, je fus déconcertée.

- Allons, Emmett ! plaisanta Edward, me sortant de ma stupeur – il était évident qu'il ne me considérait absolument pas de sa famille, lui (cette révélation me touchait plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'admettre). Ne soyons pas mauvais joueurs. Il faut au moins leur laisser une chance.

Le mastodonte grigna un instant, mais l'incident fut vite oublié. Nous venions d'arriver dans une large clairière, presque aussi imposante que la ville de Forks. Ou que son lycée tout du moins.

Elle était bordée par de grands pins et de hauts ifs. Le tout entouré d'une formation rocheuse proéminente. Je n'eu pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour découvrir à quoi servait cet endroit. Un terrain de sport à ciel ouvert.

- Il va falloir aller doucement avec le ballon cette fois, déclara Alice. Sans mauvais temps, on aura du mal à croire à un orage, même dans ces contrées.

- N'est-ce pas, Emmett ! s'esclaffa Carlisle.

Le géant avait disparu – surement parti chercher un ballon –, mais j'étais sure qu'il avait entendu les boutades de sa famille. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

Mais, même en songeant à mon antidote, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à jouer. J'étais trop pleine de ressentis pour ça, surtout considérant ma partenaire.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer, Bella ? s'enquit Alice.

En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Elle avait déjà du voir ma résolution dans une de ses visions.

- Non, m'excusai-je. Désolée, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le football.

J'accompagnai mes paroles d'une petite grimace.

La lutine tergiversa un instant, puis déclara :

- Je reste avec toi. L'équilibre reste intact comme ça, continua-t-elle. Tout le monde sait que je suis imbattable à ce jeu.

Je m'en voulais de lui faire rater cette partie de foot mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle veuille rester avec moi. Jacob et la meute avaient beau chasser tous les malheurs de mon esprits, ils n'étaient là que mentalement.

Emmett revint rapidement, armé d'un ballon flambant neuf. Le matériau qui le constituait m'était inconnu, mais on devinait facilement la fabrication manuelle. Il était difficile de débarquer dans un magasin en demandant : "Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas un ballon résistant pour que mes amis vampires et moi puissions jouer ?"

Il eu un rapide sourire lorsqu'il apprit que je ne jouais pas – un adversaire de moins – mais il grinça des dents pour la défection d'Alice. Il n'aimait pas perdre, c'était certain.

Alice et moi prîmes place à la lisière de la forêt, assis dans l'herbe – même considérant l'éloignement, nous n'aurions aucun mal à voir la partie.

Ils délimitèrent les contours du terrain et des buts. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer la différence de taille entre ce terrain de jeu et un autre, dit "conventionnel". J'avais hâte que la partie débute. Cela promettait d'être spectaculaire.

Les gardiens de buts avaient été choisis automatiquement – Esmée pour les uns et Irina pour les autres – et ils ne tardèrent pas à lancer le coup d'envoi.

La balle fusa.

Heureusement que mes yeux vampiriques pouvaient suivre le ballon sans effort, sans cela, jamais je n'aurais réussis à assister ce match. Les deux familles étaient en parfaite symbiose, se passant la balle, tel une chorégraphie minutieusement montée. Ils évoluaient à vive allure, maniant avec précision les atouts des uns et des autres. C'en était presque artistique. Le ballet était souvent interrompu par un membre de l'équipe adverse, d'une vitesse déconcertante, qui repartait, aussi rapidement, débuter une nouvelle danse avec ses équipiers.

Je regardai ces deux équipes progresser. Je m'étais attendue à être surprise par cette partie, mais c'était plus que ça. Je restai complètement stupéfiée par ce jeu. On aurait dit des professionnels, mais en plus élégants. Ils jouaient sans jamais se fatiguer, gardant toujours une allure soutenue et gracieuse.

- Impressionnant, non ? pouffa soudain Alice, remarquant mon ébahissement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, répondis-je.

Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas du terrain, suivant les tours et détours du ballon.

- Je ne pensais que vous étiez doués en tout, comme ça, raillai-je.

Elle s'esclaffa.

- Que veux-tu, fanfaronna-t-elle. N'est pas Cullen qui veut !

_Oui, je m'en doute_, pensai-je, me fermant automatiquement.

- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Depuis ce matin… Je te trouve étrange. Tout le temps ailleurs.

Je baissai la tête.

Evidement que ça n'allait pas ! Mais, ça, je n'allais pas le lui dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je. Je suis juste songeuse.

Mais mon mensonge ne fonctionna pas deux fois. L'antidote Jacob commençait-il à s'altérer ? Mes ressentis s'inséraient à nouveau dans mon esprit, brouillant tout le reste.

- Bella, me réprimanda-t-elle. Ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis. Je ne te crois pas. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je me recroquevillai, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

- Je repensai juste à ma journée à la Push. (Ce n'était pas un réel mensonge, j'avais bel et bien pensé à Jacob toute la journée)

- Quelque chose s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-elle, un peu anxieuse.

Elle s'était penchée vers moi.

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

Et c'était justement le problème. Tout c'était parfaitement bien passé avec les Quileute, censés être mes pires ennemis. Et aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais entourée de ceux de mon espèce, tout était au plus mal. Après ça, qui pourrait me déterminer comme "normale".

Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux.

- Alors, quoi ? insista-t-elle.

Mon hésitation était palpable.

- Rien, c'est juste que j'y songe énormément, finis-je par répondre.

Elle se renfrogna. Cette attitude provoquait habituellement une forte hilarité chez moi. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le rire était exclu en cet instant.

- Je pensai qu'on était plus proches que ça, se lamenta-t-elle.

Sa phrase me fit comme un électrochoc. Je me retournai vivement.

- Bien sur qu'on est proches ! m'écriai-je. Je t'adore ! Tu es comme une sœur pour moi (il était peut-être un peu tôt pour dire ça, mais c'était ce que je ressentais, contre toute attente). Je refuse que tu croies le contraire.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Cette réaction de ma part me surprit. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce qui ne va pas ? murmura-t-elle, abattue.

Je desserrai mon étreinte et l'obligeai à me regarder, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

- Je ne refuse pas, Alice. C'est…

Je secouais la tête, incapable de lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Finalement, je décidai d'éluder totalement ses questions.

Peut-être lui avouerai-je, un jour, dans quelques décennies, lorsque Edward ne provoquera plus cette attraction ridicule autant qu'inexplicable (et involontaire, j'en étais sure) sur moi.

En attendant, mieux valait l'emmener sur une pente moins glissante.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me connais pas encore, tentai-je de plaisanter. Je boude souvent pour rien, tu le sais bien.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, scrutant le moindre indice qui aurai pu lui indiquer si je mentais ou non. Au bout d'un long moment, elle baissa la tête.

- D'accord, j'arrête, souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas convainque, ça se voyait. Je m'en voulais de lui faire autant de peine. Mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que je ne me sentais pas acceptée parmi eux ? Que j'avais le cœur brisé en un millier de morceau ? Sans vouloir jamais avouer la raison ?

Elle ne devait pas savoir.

Ne pouvant continuer de la regarder, je tournai la tête.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Edward nous regardait, totalement étranger à ceux qui l'entouraient. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent. J'avais le souffle coupé.

_Pourquoi ?_ me récriai-je intérieurement.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La vie était-elle injuste à ce point ? Pourquoi en cet instant, j'avais comme l'impression que chaque particule de mon être voulait s'élancer vers lui, rien que lui, toujours lui ?

Pourquoi ? Il était inaccessible. Et je le savais. Je ne comprenais rien… Je ne _me_ comprenais pas…

Il devait y en avoir tant d'autres. Pourquoi lui ?

Nos yeux ne se lâchaient plus, et j'en étais de plus en plus confuse. C'était comme si l'univers avait cessé de tourner rond.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne le vit pas.

Le ballon lui atterrit en pleine face, faisant un bruit de tous les diables. Deux rocs entrant en collision.

Il se ressaisit.

- Bah alors, frérot ? On est ailleurs ? s'esclaffa bruyamment Emmett.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire, Tanya et moi exceptées. Elle, me regardait avec des accents meurtriers.

Qu'avais-je bien pu faire encore ?

Pour ma part, j'étais trop choquée de voir que le geste d'Emmett - sans aucun doute totalement prématuré - n'avait pas été perçu par Edward. J'étais même sure qu'Alice avait du le prévoir, elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pourquoi l'apollon ne l'avait pas entrevu plus tôt ?

Incompréhensible...

La partie reprit, avec un Emmett toujours aussi hilare.

Alice et moi ne reparlâmes pas des loups, observant et commentant le match. Je passai en sa _seule_ compagnie, un moment fort agréable.

Ma bonne humeur (passagère, mais bel et bien réelle) chassait quelque pu mes idées noires, ramenant à mes lèvres un sourire que je croyais avoir perdu.

La partie ne tarda pas.

Le match avait été conclu par un superbe but d'Irina, après une passe parfaitement exécutée d'Eléazar. L'avantage restait cependant aux Cullen - qui étaient plus nombreux et principalement constitués d'hommes, précisons-le - avec neuf buts contre sept.

Les Dénalis s'étaient sacrement bien défendus !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, toute la troupe avait rangé le terrain et se dirigeait vers la villa Cullen, badinant joyeusement sur le chemin.

Tanya et Kate ne cessaient de se chicaner. La première passait sont temps à enfoncer ses doigts entres les cotes de sa sœur.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Je me retournai instinctivement, tachant de savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'agaçante blonde. Elle se massait le bras, observant d'un œil mauvais sa sœur. Kate, pour sa part, affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Arrête ça, Kate ! s'énerva-t-elle

L'intéressée éclata de rire.

Je regardai ce tableau avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Kate, toujours aussi amusée, tourna la tête vers moi. Constatant mon air étonné, elle expliqua.

- C'est mon don, dit-elle, levant une main anodine en l'air. Je suis capable d'envoyer des petites décharges d'électricité aux gens un peu trop agaçants (elle adressa un regard joueur à ça sœur). Il suffit que ma peau entre en contact avec la leur.

Elle eut un petit sourire sadique. Je réprimai le même sourire, nullement désolée pour sa blonde de sœur.

- Tu veux essayer ? demanda sèchement Tanya tout à coup.

Edward se tendit, peut-être se rendait-il enfin compte de la méchanceté de sa _petite amie_.

J'avais pensé ses mots avec une telle férocité qu'ils auraient pu sortir de ma tête pour aller la gifler... Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas possible.

- Sans façons, répondis-je aimablement.

Elle m'adressa un regard dégoûté avant de poursuivre, encore plus sèche que le désert du sahara.

- Et toi, tu as un don ? Ou tu es simplement _exceptionnelle_.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé le plus ironiquement du monde.

Je levai les sourcils. Elle voulait se montrer mauvaise, qu'elle le fasse, je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu. Tanya était de ses personnes qui pouvaient vite monter en température.

- Non, aucun don en vue, répondis-je avec affabilité.

- Je n'en serais pas si sur, déclarèrent Edward et Eléazar de concert.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- Tu en as déduit la même chose que moi, je suppose, Edward.

L'adonis acquiesça.

Le silence perdura pendant que les deux hommes tenaient une conférence mentale.

Rosalie explosa en même temps que moi.

- Vous nous mettez au parfum ? nous étions nous énervées au même moment.

Cette réaction similaire m'avait fait sourire. Je regardai Rosalie dans l'espoir d'obtenir la même réaction de sa part.

Autant décongeler une glace dans un congélateur ! (Hi hi hi ! Reine des glaces !) Ses trais étaient pincés et froids. Un coup de poing m'aurait sans doute moins blessé.

Je sursautai, douchée.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers nous, Eléazar pris la parole.

- Ce matin, quand notre chère amie (il me désigna d'un respectueux signe de tête) est arrivée, j'ai été, pour ainsi dire, totalement ahuri de me rendre compte que... Rien ! Je ne percevais rien d'elle.

Aussitôt, oublieuse de tout mes actuels soucis, je me renfrognai. Encore un autre télépathe qui ne percevait pas mes pensées... Etais-je si anormale que ça ?

Alice s'approcha de moi, imaginant mon malaise.

- Eléazar ressent les dons des vampires, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je fronçai les sourcils, emplie d'une curiosité nouvelle.

Il ne voyait rien ? Quoi, je n'avais pas de don ? Et alors ?

- Et ? s'interrogea Carlisle, aussi perdu que moi.

Il eut un petit moment d'hésitation avant de reprendre.

- Habituellement, je vois les gens... qu'ils soient doués ou non... mais là... rien ! Pas l'ombre de la moindre petite aura de vie ! Le néant.

- Exactement quand je cherche à percevoir tes pensées. Néant total.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, beaucoup plus intéressé par la conversation maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, d'après toi ? interrogea-t-il son ami.

- Eh bien, reprit-il. Ce n'est qu'une conjecture, évidemment, mais, je pense qu'elle me bloque. Mentalement, je veux dire.

- Comme un bouclier, tu crois ? songea le patriarche Cullen, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le vampire à la peau olivâtre me regarda intensément.

- Oui, je pense que cette jeune demoiselle ici présente n'est autre qu'un bouclier mental.

- Un bouclier mental, répétèrent les autres en chœur.

Voila que j'étais encore au centre des discussions. Comme je détestai ça !

- L'explication est parfaitement plausible, reprit Edward. Mon pouvoir est totalement mental et ne fonctionne pas avec Bella.

Je restai pensive devant ces allégations. Un bouclier mental ? Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'aucune attaque ayant atteinte à mes pensées ne fonctionnait ?

Pendant que je cogitai à cette hypothèse, je remarquai le regard d'Edward sur moi. Ce qui m'avait amené à me poser des questions (il ne pouvait pas arrêter, avec ses prunelles d'or fondu ?). Avant que je remarque que, en réalité, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi.

Une main se posa sur mon bras.

- Kate ! s'écria Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers la désignée. Elle haussait les épaules, l'air légèrement déçue.

- Quoi ? bougonna-t-elle. Elle n'a rien senti, non ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison, se récria l'apollon. On ne connaît pas les limites de son don !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Elle trouvait – tout comme moi – cette intervention totalement démesurée. Et puis, de quoi se mêlait-il ?

- Désolée, concéda-t-elle finalement. Je n'avais envoyé qu'une petite décharge.

- Ne t'excuse pas, répondis-je, agacée par le comportement d'Edward. Et c'est aussi inutile de lui crier dessus.

J'avais haussé le ton plus que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas à mon habitude, mais je commençai à avoir les nerfs à vif.

Abasourdi par ma répartie, Edward ne souffla mot.

A cet instant, je remarquai un événement dont j'aurais du me rendre compte depuis le début.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu de décharge ? demandai-je à Kate, étonnée.

- Le don de Kate n'est qu'une illusion mentale de la douleur, déclara Eléazar.

J'en restai coite. Donc, la particularité singulière qui me rendait si mal à l'aise n'était due qu'à un don. Un don que je possédais et non à une quelconque bizarrerie. Je m'en sentais déjà plus légère.

- Un bouclier mental, répétai-je à mi-voix, effarée.

- En tout cas, c'est un don super ! s'exclama Emmett, encore plus enjoué que moi. Imagine, si tu arrives à l'étendre pour les autres ? Tu seras une sorte de Wonder woman ! Une protectrice de choc ! Avec ma force (il contracta fièrement ses biceps) personne ne viendra nous chercher des noises !

L'assistance entière s'esclaffa.

- Je te rappelle, soulignai-je, joueuse. Que, pour l'instant, ta petite force de rien du tout ne vaut rien à coté de la mienne.

Il me regarda, un air faussement indigné au visage. Je lui tirai la langue, Alice éclata de rire.

- Eh bien, jeune présomptueuse, qui te dit que je ne suis pas quand même plus fort que toi ? Ça n'aurait rien de vraiment étonnant. Regarde toi, aussi mince et fragile. On dirait un humaine !

Ce fut mon tour de jouer les indignées.

- Chiche ! lançai-je, hilare. Tu aimes les combats ?

J'étais déjà sure de sa réponse. Son regard s'illumina, un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Je les adores ! répondit-il, levant les sourcils.

Un combat ! Rien de tel pour évacuer ses mauvais sentiments et les soucis que j'avais depuis ce matin. Puisque le remède Jacob ne fonctionnait plus.

Instantanément, je me mis en position d'attaque, un peu curieuse de connaître mes propres capacités. Il m'imita aussitôt et les deux familles s'écartèrent, formant un cercle autour de nous. Seul Edward ne bougea pas (et Tanya, de par le fait, qui ne le lâchait jamais).

- Vous êtes franchement ridicules, s'interposa-t-il.

Je m'interrompis aussitôt, soufflée. Tanya afficha un sourire satisfait, je sentis ma colère monter.

- Voyons Edward, laisse-les, dit-elle, enfonçant un doigt entre ses côtes, joueuse. Et puis, ce n'est pas plus dangereux que son remake de « danse avec les loups »

Ma fureur monta en flèche. En un instant, tous mes ressentis me montèrent à la tête, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper.

- Et en quoi ça te regarde, toi ? aboyai-je férocement.

Elle sursauta devant un tel accès de colère.

- Elle n'a pas tord, Bella, rétorqua Edward.

- Alors, toi, tais toi ! m'énervai-je, agressive. Ça ne te regarde en rien non plus ! Ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que nous. Je ne vois même pas en quoi je me justifie. C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que j'en veux.

Il se braqua face à ma rebuffade.

- Ils sont dangereux ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Excuse-moi ? ripostai-je, partant d'un rire nerveux. Ils n'ont jamais faillit me faire de mal, _eux_ !

Les mots étaient à peine sortis de ma bouche que, déjà, je les regrettai. Pourquoi diable avais-je remis sur le tapis cette ineptie ?

Mais, il était trop tard.

Le regard d'Edward se ferma. Mais on y lisait facilement la peine pourtant. Comme un effet miroir, la mienne resurgit aussitôt.

Je savais à quel point sa réaction, ce premier jour, le rendait honteux. Le détruisait. Ce que je lui infligeai aujourd'hui, c'était pire qu'une gifle. Je le meurtrissais de l'intérieur.

Il déglutit. Un son qui m'arracha le cœur. Je voulais m'excuser, le supplier de me pardonner. Mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir de ma bouche.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? déclara-t-il difficilement.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Ma gorge était trop serrée. Serrée, parce que je lui avais fait du mal.

Mes paroles l'avaient blessées comme, lui, il ne serait jamais capable de blesser quelqu'un.

Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais.

J'avais tord.

- Allez, assena-t-il avec mépris. C'est bon, va te marrer avec tes sales cabots. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

J'en eu le souffle coupé.

C'était le coup de trop. La goûte d'eau.

J'avais provoqué cette situation, je le savais. Tout était de ma faute.

La douleur, la peine, le mal-être. Tout resurgit d'un coup. Tout ce que j'avais tant réprimé aujourd'hui. Un pieu m'enfonça le cœur, le brisant totalement.

J'avais été rejetée. Par lui de surcroît. La seule personne au monde par qui j'aurais voulu être acceptée.

Tout était de ma faute.

Je m'étais mentie, depuis le début. Depuis l'instant même ou je l'avais vu, dans cette cafétéria bondée.

Je l'aimais. Lui, celui qui en avait choisit une autre. Lui, qui me rejetai maintenant.

J'étais amoureuse de lui, contrairement à ce que je ne cessai de rabâcher.

L'expression « avoir le cœur brisé » n'avait jamais eu autant de sens pour moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprenais cette sensation. Le désespoir. La douleur. Le vide.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si fortement qu'un bruit métallique se fit entendre, comme des clés rayeraient une voiture.

J'essayai au mieux de dissimuler ma peine, mais je n'avais pas son talent en la matière.

Jasper, qui n'était pas réellement détendu depuis mon arrivée, fut comme transporté de douleur. Une expression meurtrie se dessina sur son visage. Il voulu m'inonder de calme. Mais c'était trop tard.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge.

Toute l'assemblée se figea, sauf lui, qui, me tournant ostensiblement le dos, commença à s'avancer, sa blonde toujours colée à lui.

Je m'enfuis à toute jambes.

- Espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama Alice.

Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendis. Déjà, j'étais loin. Lutant contre les sanglots.

Je courrai, aussi rapidement que je le pouvais.

Fuyant cette maison

Cette famille.

Fuyant tout.

**.o0o.**

_**Alors ?**_

_**Vos avis ?**_

_**Ps : Je suis en vacannnces =D**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Visites

**.o0o.**

_**Visites ! ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

__

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 11 : Visites**

- Bella ? Bella, on peut entrer ? demanda la voix carillonnante d'Alice.

- Allez-y, soupirai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément, laissant place à Alice et Angela.

Je ne fus pas surprise de les voir toutes les deux ensemble. C'était devenu une habitude depuis _ce_ jour – jour auquel nous évitions de parler, malgré leurs insistances – Alice et Angela étaient devenues, pour ne pas encore dire amies, collaboratrices. En effet, chaque jour, après les cours, la petite lutine empruntait la voiture de son frère – duquel je ne prononçai plus le nom depuis _ce_ jour – et emmenait mon Ange préféré ici, où, toutes deux s'évertuaient à me ramener le sourire. Ou me faire au moins sortir de la maison.

J'avais les yeux plus noirs que jamais, refusant, depuis quatre longues journées, de me glisser hors de ma chambre. Jamais je n'avais encore tenu aussi longtemps, mon estomac criait famine.

J'avais essayé, dans la nuit du lundi, de mettre le nez dehors - une telle fringale n'était pas permise pour une vampire qui côtoyait tant d'humains, même une vampire comme moi. Mais, j'avais à peine ouvert la fenêtre que je l'avais refermée.

Parce qu'il était là. Devant chez moi...

Et que je ne pouvais pas lui parler.

Il n'avait pas cherché à insister.

Depuis lors, je n'avais rien bu. Rien depuis ce week-end. Alice allait encore me le faire remarquer.

- Tu n'as pas l'air malade, ricana Alice, une moue ironique aux lèvres.

- Je le suis pourtant, mentis-je avec amusement. Regarde.

J'imitai un toussotement tellement vraisemblable que même une grand-mère totalement gâteau n'y aurait pas cru.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, rapidement accompagnée par un hochement amusé de tête d'Angela.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux autour de moi, sur mon lit.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu reviennes au lycée, suggéra Angela.

- Je sais, soupirai-je, baissant la tête.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule (bien couverte par mes couvertures), et continua.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas te terrer indéfiniment dans ta chambre sous prétexte d'une dispute avec Edward.

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Un peu trop rapidement sans doute puisque je vis Angela sursauter, avant de retirer sa main de mon épaule. Je maudissais ma propre ânerie. J'avais la fâcheuse tendance à oublier ma nature profonde avec elle.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? réclamai-je, furibonde.

Même si mes yeux n'étaient pas tournés vers elle, j'imaginai très bien la petite grimace faussement coupable d'Alice.

- _Mea Culpa_, lâcha-t-elle, ne se sentant nullement incriminable, comme je l'avais prédis.

Je la fusillai du regard, sa grimace se mua en sourire mal réprimé.

- Et, heureusement qu'elle m'a mit au courant, la défendit Angela (cette nouvelle amitié n'avait pas que des avantages). Et ça n'aurait pas du être à elle de me raconter. Mais à toi !

Je me braquai. C'était un sujet clos, elle le savait très bien.

- Je croyais qu'on était amies.

- Bien sur qu'on est amies, réagis-je aussitôt.

Si elle en était venue à en croire le contraire, c'était que j'avais empiré mes erreurs (déjà trop nombreuses) de la semaine.

- Alors, tu dois nous faire confiance ! renchérit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'enfoncer, mais pour t'aider ! Quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre ?

Je soupirai, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains

- Il y a d'ailleurs certains points que j'aimerais bien éclairer, hésita Alice. Si tu veux bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Angela se crispa un peu, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement. Elle n'était pas en accord avec l'offensive d'Alice.

- Tu veux bien qu'on en parle ? se hasarda-t-elle encore, insistante.

La tête toujours enfouie dans les mains, j'acquiesçai faiblement (espérant intérieurement qu'elles n'aient rien remarqué).

Mais elles avaient raison. Il était plus que tant de lever le secret. Enfin… uniquement certains secrets.

- C'est juste que… pourquoi tu t'es énervée comme ça l'autre soir ? Je … je n'ai rien compris…

Je ne relevai pas la tête, hésitante. C'était là un des secrets que je ne voulais pas expliquer, même si j'en savais désormais la raison. La raison que j'avais toujours voulu me dissimuler. Oui, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. C'était clair maintenant. Mais, le savoir avec elle, la blonde sans défaut – mis à part qu'elle devait être agaçante (et encore, je ne disais ça que par pure jalousie, j'en avais conscience). Savoir qu'elle avait tout ce que je désirais… et n'obtiendrais jamais…

Non, ça je ne pouvais pas l'aborder.

- Bon, d'accord, lança Angela. Je sais qu'Edward avait un peu plombé l'ambiance avec ses remarques ridicules !

Je tournai la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Jusqu'où avait bien pu aller Alice dans ses histoires ?

- En même temps, comment pouvais-tu même, ne serait-ce qu'espéré battre Emmett Cullen à la course. Mon dieu, as-tu déjà vu la taille de ses muscles ?

Je me détendis aussitôt, parvenant même à sourire de cette éventualité.

Alice ricana, pour ma réaction ou les paroles d'Angela, je n'en savais rien.

- C'était juste pour s'amuser un peu, me défendis-je. Mais là, il est intervenu, et… j'ai dérapé. Il me disait ce que je devais ou ne devais pas faire… ça m'a mit hors de moi. Déjà que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur…

- Ce dont je ne connais toujours pas la raison, soit dit en passant, glissa Alice, mine de rien.

Je lui jetai un regard assassin

- Ce n'est pourtant pas dur à deviner, souligna Angela.

Je l'interrogeai du regard. L'attention d'Alice, déjà à son niveau le plus élevé, monta encore d'un cran

Mais, comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Avait-elle ne serait-ce même que connaissance de la présence de Tanya ?

- Alice a vraiment eu le temps de tout me raconter, tu sais, s'excusa-t-elle.

Bien que je ne le montrasse pas, cette nouvelle amitié me rendait heureuse. Deux mondes qui s'assemblaient.

- Bella, continua-t-elle. Tu… tu étais jalouse.

Je baissai la tête, accablée.

Oui, j'étais jalouse.

Maladivement même.

Désirant ce qu'une autre avait… et que je n'aurais jamais.

- Jalouse ? souffla Alice. Mais… de qui ?

- De Tanya, voyons Alice, la réprimanda Angela.

Pour le coup, elle me parue stupéfaite. Alice avait beau être très intuitive (de par son don surtout), Angela la coiffait au poteau cette fois.

- Mais… Ce n'est qu'une cousine, souffla la lutine, effarée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle essayait encore de me la faire avaler, celle là ?

- Ce qui aurait pu être un argument valable… si vous n'étiez pas tous adoptés, répliqua Angela. Et puis, réfléchis deux secondes, met toi à la place de Bella. Imagine que tu te retrouve devant l'home que tu aimes (je redressai vivement la tête) désolée Bells, mais c'est vrai, inutile de le nier, poursuivit-elle, ignorant ma réaction. Et que tu découvre une femme accrochée à son coup.

- Je lui avais dit que c'était de la famille, rétorqua Alice qui commençait à s'énerver.

Angela secoua la tête.

- Peut importe, Alice. Peut importe. Et puis, si liens de parenté il y-a, c'est surtout avec Rosalie et Jasper, qui peuvent être liés par le sang. Pas avec vous. Du moins, j'en doute, d'après ce que tu as bien pris soin de me préciser.

Alice et moi grimaçâmes. Elle, parce qu'elle était prise à son propre jeu et, pour ma part, je constatai une nouvelle fois l'esprit trop analytique d'Angela. Ce souvenir me remémora la nuit avec Edward à Port Angeles. Je le chassai rapidement, prise par les ressentiments et la peine.

La lutine était encore choquée par le plaidoyer de mon amie, elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- Bella, bredouilla-t-elle. Je te l'avais expliqué quand même. Tu n'as pas…

Je secouai la tête, telle un gamine refusant de faire face à ses problèmes.

- Mais enfin, s'énerva-t-elle. Je t'ai pourtant expliqué qu'il était dingue de toi ! Ce n'était pas pour rien ! Pourquoi t'aurai-je dis ça sinon. Je…

Je relevai la tête, abattue.

- C'est bon Alice, je sais que j'ai été en dessous de tout, arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je fourrai mon visage dans mes mains, tachant d'étouffer les sanglots.

- Non, Bells. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'est…

- Alice, criai-je presque. Tu étais absente les cinq dernières minutes. Ce que je lui ai dit était ignoble. Pire même. Je lui ai tout rappelé c'était atroce. Lui aurai-je craché au visage, que ça n'aurait été rien en comparaison.

Je m'interrompis un instant, prenant une bouffée d'oxygène qui me semblait presque indispensable.

- Alors, oui, repris-je. Peut-être qu'il a eu des sentiments pour moi… Aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître. Mais, maintenant, c'est fini. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux quand il m'a renvoyé la claque que je lui avais lancée.

Je secouai la tête, meurtrie à ce seul souvenir.

- Mains non, insista-t-elle.

Soudain énervée, je me levai à une vitesse impensable du lit. Angela sursauta. Combien d'erreurs allai-je faire ?

- C'est bon Alice ! m'emportai-je. Ça suffit maintenant, je ne le supporte plus. Tu ne peux pas prévoir tout ça. C'est fini, Alice, bel et bien fini. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, je pressens qu'il n'aura pas de mal à s'en remettre.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, murmura Alice.

J'allais commencer à m'énerver complètement quand Angela pris la parole.

- C'est bon, Alice, je crois que ça suffit. Et il faut que tu me ramène, tu te rappelle. Sans parler du fait que son père ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

Somme toutes, trois bonnes raisons de partir, même si elles n'étaient pas les plus évidentes à mes yeux. Je remerciai Angela d'un regard.

Alice fit la grimace mais mon amie lui adressa un tel regard (que je n'étais pas censée voir, me sembla-t-il) qu'elle ne broncha pas.

- D'accord, bougonna-t-elle cependant. On te laisse. J'imagine que tu ne viens toujours pas en cours ?

- Alice ! la réprimanda sèchement Angela. A demain soir, Bells.

Elle tira la lutine par le bras. Bien sur, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de succès si Alice, dans un nouveau soupir, n'avait pas abandonné – surement parce qu'elle avait prédit la gifle qu'elle avait faillit se prendre.

Avec un regard triste (elles sortaient toujours de ma chambre avec cet air, ces temps-ci), elles refermèrent la porte, me laissant seule. Aussitôt, la voix d'Angela résonna, bien qu'elle me semblât murmurer.

- Tu es folle ou quoi ? lui reprocha-t-elle. (Si mon amie humaine se permettait de parler ainsi à Alice, alors, en effet, leurs relations avaient bien changé) Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez mal comme ça ? Et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu la ferras aller mieux. Ni que tu arrangeras les choses.

- Mais, tu ne sais pas ce que…

Je bouchai mes oreilles, tachant d'obstruer un maximum les paroles d'Alice. Je ne voulais plus en discuter. Ange avait raison sur ce point. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses allaient s'arranger.

Un ricanement de dépit s'échappa de ma gorge. Les oreilles bouchées et Alice parlant de sa voiture, je percevais encore un bourdonnement de sa voix. Ma nouvelle nature était, quoi ? Un avant goût de l'enfer ?

Je remontai sur mon lit, me cachant sous mes couvertures, un album de Nightwish jouant à fond dans mes tympans, les yeux fermés, coupée du monde.

Recroquevillée sur moi-même, la tête sur les genoux, comme depuis trois jours déjà, je réfléchissais à mes erreurs, mes fautes. Sans jamais essayer de trouver un moyen de les résoudre. C'était fini pour moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi persuadée par mes propres pensées.

Jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre, aussi surement que jamais je ne reparlerais de ma vie à cet être merveilleux. Jamais.

Je serrais me genoux contre ma poitrine, étouffant la douleur sans précédent de mon cœur.

Depuis quand étais-je tant obnubilée par lui ? Depuis quand m'était-il aussi indispensable ? Comme l'humain à besoin d'oxygène.

Je le savais maintenant. C'était depuis cette soirée. Cette soirée où tout avait changé. Cette soirée où je m'étais évanouie. Cette soirée à Port Angeles.

J'avais changé ce soir là. Au plus profond de mon être. Modifiée à jamais.

Je repensai aux diverses questions des Quileute. Celles de Kim et Emily en particulier. Alors, était-ce ça ? Une sorte d'imprégnation vampirique ?

Mal conçue en ce cas. L'un se consumait d'amour pendant que l'autre en était totalement inconscient, inaffecté. Un amour a sens unique.

Surtout quand l'une des "âmes sœurs" blessait l'autre.

La porte d'entrée claqua, me faisant sursauter. Je coupai aussitôt ma musique criarde pour tenter de reprendre face (une face de malade, bien sur) devant mon père. Inutile qu'il mesure l'ampleur de ma dévastation.

M'asseyant sur mon lit, j'attendis patiemment que le shérif me sorte une nouvelle fois son petit discours.

- Ça ne va toujours pas mieux toi, commença-t-il en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je posai lentement ma tête sur mes genoux. Les humains avaient tendance à être plus lents et mous lorsqu'ils étaient convalescents, ça, je m'en souvenais.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, murmurai-je d'une feinte voix rauque.

Il soupira. Et c'était repartit !

- Il serait peut-être temps d'appeler le docteur, tu ne pense pas ?

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Depuis mon retour, ce dimanche soir fatidique où j'avais réussi à gâcher ma vie en quelques mots, il n'avait eu que ces mots à la bouche.

Il avait d'abord cru un incident produit pendant mon après-midi chez les Cullen (véridique) mais je l'avais rapidement convaincu d'un mal de tête phénoménal accompagné de presque irréels maux de ventre (incorrect).

N'ayant déjà pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine nouveau qu'était la paternité, il s'était aussitôt affolé, m'implorant presque un aller simple pour l'hôpital.

Bon, je ne savais pas si c'était moi qui en avais trop fait où s'il était effectivement hystérique, mais sa réaction avait été un peu disproportionnée.

Evidement, mon examen par un médecin (autre que le seul que je voulais éviter) étant impossible – autant qu'inutile –, j'avais du user de ma plus grande persuasion pour l'en dissuader.

Dès lors, il n'avait eu de cesse que de me convaincre, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail, de m'emmener chez un médecin, et, comme à chaque fois, je répondais :

- Non, papa. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sure que je serais sur pieds demain.

Et c'est donc en sortant de ma chambre, ostensiblement mécontent, qu'il bougonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un "tu répète ça tous les jours".

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il descendit les marches, visiblement déçu. Ni quand il commanda une pizza, alors que je détestai qu'il mange de la nourriture aussi peu seine. Ni même encore quand il appela Billy Black, alors que j'avais désespérément envie de parler à Jacob. Même l'évocation de ma personne ne me fit pas broncher. Je ne répondis même pas aux mails de ma mère. Ils s'entassaient depuis quelques jours, de plus en plus impatients.

J'étais comme figée, meurtrie.

Ce n'est que dans les environs de dix-neuf, vingt heures que quelque chose me fit enfin me réveiller de ma transe. Je dis "quelque chose" mais, il s'agissait en réalité de quelqu'un. Qu'aurait pensé mon ami loup si je l'avais traité d'objet ?

- Jacob ! m'écriai-je en sautant par la fenêtre.

J'atterris aussitôt silencieusement sur mes pieds, m'élançant vers mon loup préféré. Nous nous enlaçâmes sous l'œil désapprobateur de Billy.

- Veux-tu remonter là haut ? me gronda gentiment Jacob, devinant la raison de l'agacement de son père. Charlie risquerait d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Je réprimai un rire et desserrai l'étreinte brûlante mon ami indien. C'était étonnant de constater à quel point mon attitude envers lui était naturelle. Un peu trop d'ailleurs considérant nos racines profondes. Le loup-garou et la vampire.

Les saluant d'un rapide signe de la main, j'escaladai la paroi de la maison, aussi réactive qu'une pile électrique. C'était toujours comme ça quand Jacob ce trouvait à proximité. Ce qui n'avait aucune explication rationnelle, à mon sens. Jacob rendait juste la vie un peu moins morne.

Ils frappèrent à ma porte, et visiblement, mon père s'attendait à les voir. Etrange, je n'avais même pas compris, après leur coup de téléphone, qu'il était prévu qu'ils viennent.

Jacob ne s'attarda pas, après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec Charlie, il prétexta ne pas avoir peur de la contagion pour monter à l'étage.

Ses pas étaient tellement légers sur les marches que si je n'avais pas entendu sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'approcher, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était resté en bas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il frappa à ma porte.

- Salut, la malade, lança-t-il d'un ton ironique.

- Salut, Jake, répondis-je le serrant encore dans mes bras.

Il frissonna.

- T'es vraiment glacée, rigola-t-il. Peut-être que t'es vraiment malade finalement ?

Je grimaçai. Evidement qu'il savait que je n'étais pas malade. Comme si nous pouvions tomber malade. Dans un soupir, je me dirigeai vers mon lit. Il m'y suivit en vieil habitué.

- Alors, commença-t-il directement. Que se passe-t-il ? Et, s'il te plait, ne me sors pas les mêmes salades qu'à Charlie. Contrairement à lui, si je ne savais pas que tu étais un vampire, j'aurais quand même deviné que tu n'étais pas malade. Tu n'es pas une très bonne actrice, tu sais.

Je m'esclaffai doucement.

- Il passé quelque chose chez _eux_, et je veux savoir quoi, insista-t-il.

Sa voix était tintée de colère. Il s'était efforcé de le dissimuler, j'en étais sure, pour moi, mais l'aversion était bel et bien présente.

- Ce n'est pas eux, les défendis-je, baissant la tête. Tout est de ma faute.

Je ne le regardai plus. C'est pourquoi, toujours aussi silencieux, je ne remarquai que trop tard qu'il c'était rapproché de moi.

Il plaça un doigt brûlant sous mon menton, me relevant la tête.

- Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je ne suis pas là non plus pour te faire souffrir.

Je regardai dans ses yeux marron sombres, profonds.

Alors, sans doute parce que j'en avais marre de tout garder pour moi, que j'en avais marre de mentir à tout le monde. Sans doute même simplement parce que c'était lui.

Je lui dis tout.

Du début jusqu'à la fin.

S'il ne broncha pas, il ne réussit pas à masquer totalement ses émotions, ses grimaces. Comme quand j'évoquai mon amour pour l'Adonis, ou mon énervement du dimanche. Sa répartie qui m'avait blessée au plus profond de mon âme.

Quand j'eu fini mon récit, abattue, il resta longtemps songeur. Aussi immobile qu'une statue de bronze. Une sculpture triste elle aussi.

Ses trais étaient figés dans une expression torturée comme si je venais moi-même de le blesser par mes paroles. Aussitôt, je voulus m'enquérir de la raison de cette peine, mais il reprit la parole avant moi, la tête baissée à son tour.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu ne les fréquente plus. Et puis, je suis là, moi.

Je restai figée par ces paroles, incertaine de comprendre leur sens.

- Pardon ? demandai-je, légèrement choquée.

Il releva la tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis là, moi, répéta-t-il d'une voix lourde de sens.

J'eu une longue hésitation.

- Je… bredouillai-je. Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bella… Si tu… sortais avec ce _Cullen_… Ce serait fini. On ne… enfin… On ne pourrait plus se voir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, comprenant enfin le sens de ses paroles.

- Est-ce dire que tu refuserais de me parler ?

Il eut un léger soubresaut.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Jamais ! Enfin… C'était de toi que je parlais. Si tu restais avec eux, tu n'aurais plus le temps pour moi, pour la meute.

- Jacob ! m'écriai-je. Comment as-tu pu croire ça ? Quelle que soit ma relation avec les Cullen, ils ne seront jamais assez influents pour me séparer de toi ! Je veux dire... Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Son visage s'illumina.

- Ton meilleur ami, hein ? demanda-t-il.

J'eu soudain un doute. Et si sa réaction face à mon récit était due à autre chose ?

Il me prit dans ses bras, le feu rencontrant la glace.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Relâchant son étreinte, il constata mon air interrogateur.

- J'avais peur d'être moins important que ça à tes yeux, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, je sais que ça fait peu de temps qu'on se connaît, mais je te considère aussi comme ma meilleure amie.

Je souris franchement, heureuse que mon doute ne soit pas avéré.

- Merci, Jacob. Tu es le seul à qui je peux vraiment me confier, sans peur ni jugement.

- Toujours là pour toi, ma belle.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un coup de coude joueur.

- Frappe pas trop fort, tu risquerais de te blesser, blaguai-je. Non pas que tu mettes tant de temps que ça à t'en remettre.

Je lui souris, mais même lui sentit la peine dans mon expression.

- Ça va aller, Bella, me réconforta-t-il. Il va très vite se rendre compte de ce qu'il a perdu, et crois moi, peut-importe ce que tu as dit, il ne pourra que te pardonner.

- C'est gentil de dire ça, mais malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une utopie.

- Mais non, ne pers pas espoir. Au pire, ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un à la Push.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ça plaise à Paul, lançai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, semblant s'en contre-ficher totalement.

- Il s'y fera. Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon, s'il ne veut pas perdre un bout de cuisse.

Sa voix était dure mais teintée d'un humour évident.

Jacob me repris dans ses bras, se fichant également de la fraicheur de ma peau. Sereine comme je ne l'avais été depuis quelques jours, je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Merci, Jake, murmurai-je.

- A ton service, certifia mon loup préféré.

La soirée passa trop rapidement. C'est généralement le cas lorsqu'on ne veut pas qu'un moment se termine.

Quand Jacob et moi descendîmes en bas, mon père ne fut pas sans remarquer que j'avais meilleure mine. Jacob était vraiment un antidote génial et très efficace.

Par prudence, il m'envoya tout de même me coucher dès leur départ, bien qu'il ne soit même pas vingt-deux heures. J'acceptai sans broncher. A quoi bon discuter, il valait mieux continuer l'illusion de la maladie et puis, sans mon loup-garou, je me sentais soudainement moins bien. Mon soleil ne chassait plus les nuages noirs et denses.

Encore une fois, je ne songeai pas à répondre aux messages inquiets de ma mère. Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire, à elle, la vérité.

Mon père monta à l'étage en même temps que moi et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Je pensai aussitôt à aller chasser. Il était plus que temps que je pense à mettre le nez dehors.

J'enfilai une paire de chaussures, prête à sortir quand une odeur vint titiller mes narines.

Je sursautai quand on toqua doucement à ma fenêtre.

- Rosalie ? murmurai-je, ahurie.

- Bella ? répondit-elle. Bella, je peux entrer, s'il te plait ?

Trop éberluée pour réellement réfléchir, j'ouvris aussitôt la fenêtre. La beauté fatale ne se fit pas prier et entra.

Nous nous observâmes pendant quelques secondes. Nos expressions différaient totalement. La mienne était toujours emplie de peine, comme depuis ces derniers jours, mais l'effarement était maintenant à ses cotés. La sienne était indéchiffrable. On y sentait de la tristesse, du remords, de l'étonnement, de la compassion. Que sais-je encore.

Le silence s'éternisa.

Je fus la première à le rompre.

Un bafouillage incompréhensible, à la limite du grognement, s'échappa de ma bouche.

- Bella, écoute… commença-t-elle.

- Non ! m'écriai-je, retrouvant mes capacités de parole – ainsi que mentales dans un même temps. Tu refuse de me parler et à peine de me regarder pendant près d'une semaine, me traite pratiquement comme un paria et tu veux que, _moi_, je t'écoute ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

Me rendant compte que j'étais à la limite du hurlement, je me tus instantanément. Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait. Mon père se réveilla en sursaut, ne comprenant par le fait rien de ce que je venais de dire, mais il m'en loupa pas moins le fait que j'étais en train de crier.

Rosalie se précipita immédiatement dans mon placard tandis que je me ruais vers mon lit, enlevant mes chaussures d'un geste prompt. Heureusement que les vampires pouvaient tout distinguer même la nuit, cela nous avait évité l'excuse de la lumière allumée.

- Bella ? s'écria mon père en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je pris une mine affolée, confondue, encore endormie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmurai-je d'une fausse voix éteinte.

- C'est toi qui me pose la question ? Tu viens de crier comme une vraie sauvageonne ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Ça arrive quand on a de la fièvre…

_Comme si je pouvais avoir de la fièvre_, pensai-je ironiquement.

- Je te voyais… toi… entouré de petits lapins… tout roses… qui voulaient te dévorer.

Un ricanement étouffé me parvint du placard. Par chance, pas assez sonore pour Charlie. Il fallait bien avouer que mon invention était idiote… mais je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à trouver mieux. Enfin, on pouvait déjà être heureux que je n'aie pas trouvé pire !

Mon père me regarda, totalement interloqué.

- D'accord, dit-t-il, exécutant un geste qui ne manquait pas de faire penser que j'étais une folle. Je pense que tu devrais te recoucher.

J'agitai vaguement la tête et me reposai dans mon lit.

La porte se referma en un soupir, les pas de Charlie résonnèrent et il se recoucha. Ni une ni deux, je me relevai, droite comme un piquet. Rosalie sortit du placard, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Des lapins roses, hein ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Je ne me déridai pas, attendant une explication de sa part. Je poussai même la situation à croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine, un air irrité au visage.

Chacun son tour d'être vil et cruel.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, Bella, promit-elle, un ton presque implorant.

J'attendis toujours même si je savais que je ne pourrais garder indéfiniment ce masque de colère.

- On peut aller dans un endroit moins… infect ? Je suis désolé mais ta chambre est…

- C'est un plan de ta sœur ? M'attirer dehors pour m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire ?

Ma voix avait claqué, sèche. Peut-être était tout de même capable de garder mon masque de colère ?

- Non, non, je t'assure, reprit-elle en secouant la tête, paniquée. Elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle le sait maintenant. Toute la maison est au courant en fait. Enfin, je veux dire que ce n'était pas prématuré. C'est que… je ne savais pas que j'allais…

Jamais je n'avais entendu un vampire parler à une telle rapidité. Elle était tellement confuse que, comme je l'avais pensé, je ne pus rester plus longtemps avec cet air renfrogné.

- Calme-toi, Rose, lâchai-je, levant les mains en l'air. Calme-toi.

Elle s'interrompit, me regardant toujours avec son expression indescriptible.

- Et je suis venue aussi pour t'emmener chasser, finit-elle d'une voix plus sereine. Il faut que tu te reprennes, Bella.

Je fus soufflée encore une fois par ses paroles et je m'apprêtais à lui crier encore une fois dessus quand elle reprit.

- Ok, d'accord. Il faut que j'apprenne à rester à ma place. Message reçu.

Je la fusillai du regard, trouvant qu'elle manquait clairement d'humour. Ou tout du moins, que nous n'avions pas le même.

- Mais il faut quand même que tu ailles chasser. S'il te plait.

Vexée et mécontente de devoir l'écouter (il fallait sérieusement que j'aille chasser ce soir), je pris mes chaussures en vilaine gamine boudeuse et sautai par la fenêtre sans même l'attendre. Je courus aussitôt vers la forêt, espérant lui échapper. Mais sa somptueuse odeur me suivait de près. Tant pis, pour une fois, j'allais chasser sur le terrain des Quileute. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle perde ma trace.

L'odeur nauséabonde arriva vite à mes narines, me remémorant le premier jour de mon arrivée à Forks. Peu à peu, les effluves de la blonde vampire m'échappèrent. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement avant de me lancer à la chasse. Malheureusement, la tâche ne fut pas si aisée. Si cet effluve écœurant l'empêchait de me suivre, elle me privait aussi d'un de mes sens. La respiration coupée, je cherchai des yeux ma proie, bien heureuse de voir aussi bien de jour que de nuit.

Tant bien que mal, je réussi enfin à me dénicher une biche, suivie rapidement par un énorme cerf. Le mâle dominant sans doute. J'eu un pincement de cœur en le vidant de son sang. Déjà, je gâchai sa vie (puisque je la finissais), mais je gâchai la vie de plusieurs autres cervidés. Jusque comme j'avais gâché ma vie, me privant de l'homme le plus important.

Mon repas terminé, je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps sur ces terres. Je m'octroyai tout de même un large détour pour éviter de retomber sur Rosalie. Mais, je ne voulais pas rentrer immédiatement dans ma chambre aux couleurs délavées et moroses. J'y ressassais trop mes ennuis. Et puis, je n'avais pas eu le nez dehors depuis quelques jours déjà.

Ce qu'il me fallait, je le savais. Mon chêne. Celui qui me faisait tout oublier, me détendait.

Je l'atteignis en quelques foulées. Aucune odeur à l'horizon. C'était parfait. La blonde hiératique devait être rentrée dans sa sublime demeure avec son apollon de frère. Mon cœur se serra, je grimpai au sommet de mon arbre, m'y sentant automatiquement chez moi. Je fermai les yeux.

- Alors c'est là ton refuge. Ton petit coin secret, résonna une voix, au loin.

Je soupirai. Non, Rosalie Cullen n'avait pas lâché prise et elle m'avait en plus repéré.

Observant les alentours des arbres, je perçus la tignasse blonde qui s'élançait vers moi. Je voulus m'échapper une nouvelle fois, furieuse qu'elle m'ait gâché mon moment de solitude. Elle m'en empêcha.

- Bella, me pria sa voix de clochettes. S'il te plait. Je veux simplement te parler. Je t'en supplie.

Je soupirai, tergiversant encore quelques secondes. Puis elle arriva sur mon arbre, quelques branches en dessous de moi.

- Je t'en supplie, me conjura-t-elle.

Ses yeux exprimaient tellement le remords et la peine que je ne me résolus pas à partir et me rassis sur ma ramure.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Rosalie, claqua ma voix. Du fait que tu m'ai totalement ignoré et détesté ses derniers jours ou bien encore tu es venue pour te montrer encore pire et me rire au nez face à la pire bêtise que j'aie fait de mon existence toute entière ?

Elle baissa les yeux, comportement rare chez elle.

- Non. Je suis venue pour m'excuser.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, incertaine, attendant pour la suite.

- J'ai été plutôt horrible ces derniers jours…

- Vraiment ? ironisai-je.

Elle encaissa sans broncher.

- Je veux juste que tu sache que ce n'était pas sans raison. Enfin… pas sans raison pour moi.

Je continuai de la fixer, circonspecte.

- Veux-tu entendre mon histoire, Bella ? Elle ne finit pas bien, mais elle t'aidera sans doute à me comprendre. Du moins… un peu.

J'aurais du répondre non, l'ignorer, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Mais ce n'était pas ma nature. Et puis, Rosalie était presque la seule dont je ne connaissais qu'une vague partie de l'histoire. Des bribes accumulées par mes discussions avec Alice et Jasper.

Alors, j'acquiesçai.

- Humaine, dans les années trente, mon univers était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. J'avais dix-huit ans et j'étais belle. Mon existence était parfaite. Ma beauté était reconnue de tous. Partout où je passai j'avais le droit à l'éloge des hommes et aux regards insistants des passants. Je ne désirai pas plus en cette époque.

"C'était une toute autre affaire pour ma mère. Notre famille était d'un rang moyen, ni dans la pauvreté, ni dans l'extrême richesse. Nous étions confortables et heureux. Cependant, mes parents avaient d'autres projets pour moi, sachant pertinemment que ma beauté suscitait l'envie. Rapidement, je me mis à espérer plus. Rêver d'un mari aussi beau et influant que le désirait ma mère. D'enfants aussi, comme mon amie en avait eu. C'était là la seule jalousie que j'éprouvai en cet instant. Vouloir ce qu'avait mon amie. Un mari et un enfant, juste comme le sien.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de regrets.

- Alors est arrivé ce jour. Mon père travaillait dans une banque assez importante de la ville, ce même établissement qui venait d'être acheté par une famille puissante, les King. Ce jour, mon père avait étrangement oublié son déjeuner et ma mère m'obligea curieusement à porter ma plus belle robe pour le lui porter.

"C'est ainsi que je rencontrai Royce King, deuxième du nom (son ton devint subitement plus dur). Il était le fils du nouveau propriétaire de la banque, Royce King, premier, et suivait son père dans l'établissement, en tant que futur directeur. Son regard s'accrocha à moi automatiquement, ce qui me plaisait évidement. Susciter l'envie et l'intérêt de tous les hommes était une de mes plus grandes qualités. Il fut rapidement très entreprenant, m'envoyant des fleurs chaque jour. Des roses. Les fleurs que je déteste le plus à présent. Ironique, non ?

"Royce était beau, attentionné, riche et influant, bref, il était parfait. Mes parents approuvaient totalement cette relation, et encore, c'était peu dire. Que pouvais-je rêver de plus ? J'avais sous les yeux l'homme que j'avais toujours désiré et espéré.

"Les fiançailles furent prononcées deux mois après et je sentais enfin que tous ce que j'avais toujours voulu allait se réaliser. J'étais plus belle et resplendissante que jamais, heureuse on pourrait dire. J'étais montrée dans de magnifiques soirées ornementée de bijoux onéreux et des plus beaux équipements. Les hommes me regardaient avec encore plus d'insistance, ce qui me plaisait toujours autant. Et les femmes éprouvaient plus de jalousies que j'aurais cru pouvoir en susciter de ma vie. Et c'était normal. J'obtenais ce qu'elles avaient dû toujours rêver aussi. Pour ma part, je n'éprouvai plus ce sentiment. J'allais avoir ce que mon amie avait et que j'avais toujours souhaité.

"Le mariage le plus beau et couteux de tous les temps fut prévu. Ma robe était sublime, tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées, comme le reste de ma vie à présent.

Toute cette histoire était trop belle, je sentais, à son ton, et par pure intuition, que tout allait basculer.

- C'était la veille de la cérémonie. Je venais juste de rendre visite à mon amie et je rentrais seule dans le noir. Je l'ai entendu m'interpeller. Il était avec une bande d'amis, de nouveaux venus en ville. Souls.

"– Alors, ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'elle était sublime ma Rosie, lança-t-il, me rapprochant de lui.

"Ils explosèrent tous de rire. J'entends encore leurs échos dans ma tête.

Je me portai la main aux lèvres, lutant contre l'effroi. Je n'étais plus sure de désirer connaître la suite. Mais elle reprit, imitant à la perfection (je n'en doutai pas) les hommes.

" – On ne peut pas vraiment voir, sous tous ces froufrous et ces ornements, lança un autre, amplifiant encore leurs beuglements hilares.

"Royce m'arracha ma veste, provoquant une vague de souffrance en moi. Je ne pus refouler un hurlement. Leurs rires se stoppèrent immédiatement, laissant place à des sourires sadiques. Ces expressions démentielles, jamais je ne les oublierai, dus-je vivre indéfiniment.

Je fermai les yeux, dévastée par l'histoire.

- Quand j'ouvris les yeux, totalement désorientée et perdue, Carlisle était à mon chevet. Il m'expliqua tout. Ce qu'il c'était passé et ce que j'étais devenue. Une rage sans renom s'empara alors de moi. La seule chose qui me restait à faire… c'était de me venger. Je dois te dire que je dois être la plus innocente de la famille, Carlisle mis à part. Je n'ai jamais bu une seule goutte de sang humain. Je n'ai commis que cinq meurtres dans mon existence, et jamais je n'aurais voulu que leur sang ne me salisse. J'avais gardé mon cher futur époux pour la fin, ce qui m'apporta le plus grand plaisir.

Elle parlait de ses meurtres avec délectation, totalement insensible. Ce que je trouvais, étrangement (ce genre de personne provoquait généralement du dégoût et du mépris), totalement compréhensible.

- Ma vengeance ainsi complète, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus calme. Je retournai près des Cullen. Carlisle me présenta à Edward et Esmée, que je connaissais déjà de vue, pour les avoir aperçus quelques fois. Comme on aurait pu s'en douter, malgré les meurtres que je venais de commettre, j'étais plus que fragile émotionnellement. C'est pourquoi mon frère ma blessé ce jour là.

Elle grimaça, mais, ça n'était pas une grimace de douleur… C'était plutôt comme si elle se demandait des explications à elle-même.

- Il était le premier – et le seul encore à partir de ce jour – qui n'éprouva aucun intérêt en me voyant. Son regard n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. Il ne semblait même pas me trouver _jolie_. Et, même si je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiment pour mon frère, j'en ai été très affectée ce jour là.

Elle s'interrompit, ce qui me laissa croire que sa tragique histoire était terminée. Cependant, ne m'éclairait pas plus sur les raisons de sa haine envers moi. Heureusement, elle s'expliqua.

- Quelques années ont passé et j'étais toujours affectée par son manque d'intérêt. Même quand Emmett est arrivé… enfin, que je l'ai trouvé pour être exacte (elle sourit à ce souvenir), j'étais toujours blessée pas ses réactions. Mais ça passa. Tu sais pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Totalement absorbée par l'histoire, je ne trouvai qu'à secouer la tête, montrant mon ignorance à cette réponse.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Personne d'autre qui ne le touchait, qui n'attirait son regard, qui ne l'intéressait. Je m'étais mise à penser que c'était lui qui avait un problème. Tout comme Esmée le pensait, et s'en inquiétait d'ailleurs. Alors, je laissais filer, trop absorbée par mon amour pour Emmett. Sauf…

- Sauf que je suis arrivée, continuai-je, comprenant enfin.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

- Oui, toi. Toi qui a su immédiatement éveiller son intérêt, son regard. Et même ses sourires, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, crois moi.

Je baissai les yeux.

- Bella… il est amoureux de toi. Je sais que tu le s…

- Pourquoi es-tu venue me dire tout ça ? contrai-je, cherchant à dévier la conversation. Si ça te rend malheureuse.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. C'est fini tout ça. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Mais c'est fini. Je ne suis plus jalouse.

- Surtout qu'il n'y a plus rien à jalouser, Rosalie, répliquai-je, pleine d'amertume.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, montant presqu'au sommet de l'arbre.

- Bella… soupira-t-elle. Je suis venue ici pour trois raisons. Pour m'excuser, me faire pardonner par tous les moyens et surtout pour te dire que… tu as tord. Bien sur qu'il y a à jalouser. Regardez-vous.

- Il n'y a pas de nous, Rose ! m'énervai-je. Et il n'y en aura jamais. Nom de dieu ! Vous savez à quel point ça me fait souffrir de vous entendre dire ça ? C'est fini, Rose ! Arrêtez !

Elle bloqua mes bras qui commençaient sérieusement à s'agiter.

- Bella, écoute…

- Non, hurlai-je. Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie arrêtez avec ça. Je n'en peux plus. Vous croyez quoi, que je vais avaler vos beaux mensonges ?

Je m'échappai de sa poigne, me dressant sur la plus haute branche de mon arbre.

- Je te pardonne, m'enrageai-je. Rosalie. D'accord, je te pardonne. Même s'il était idiot réagir comme ça. Voila, j'ai satisfait les deux raisons réalisables pour lesquelles tu étais venue. Maintenant, je crois que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

- Bella…

Je secouai violement la tête et sautai de la cime du chêne.

J'entendis le léger atterrissage des pieds de Rosalie, prouvant qu'elle avait bien l'intention de me suivre.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurlai-je, hors de moi. Toutes autant que vous êtes !

**.o0o.**

_**La situation n'évolue pas beaucoup…**_

_**Mais on a au moins un changement par rapport à Rosalie !**_

_**Alors ?**_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Bal

**.o0o.**

_**Un chapitre assez attendus pour certains…**_

_**J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**_

_**Et Je voulais vous remercier pour vos review, de plus en plus nombreuses chaque semaines.**_

_**Ca fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction est appréciée… = )**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

__

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 12 : Bal**

Bien sur, c'est toujours ce qu'on désire le plus qui n'arrive jamais.

Et c'est ainsi que je vis de nouveau arriver Alice et Angela, le lendemain soir. Je fis semblant de ne pas entendre leur tambourinement à la porte mais malheureusement, l'une des deux indésirables était assez obstinée.

- Bella ! me cria-t-il. Tu viens nous ouvrir où il faut que j'appelle mon frère ?

Je fus tellement choquée de ses propos que, à une vitesse incroyable, j'étais déjà en bas, ouvrant la porte en un mouvement.

Dès les deux premiers millièmes de seconde qui suivirent l'ouverture de l'entrée, je remarquai quelques détails intriguant. Voire même troublants.

Le premier détail, surprenant, Angela revêtait une sublime robe. Robe que je reconnus facilement. Longue et légèrement crème. C'était celle que nous avions achetée ensemble à Port Angeles. Ce rappel ne fut pas sans me faire penser à la soirée en compagnie d'Edward et je ne mis pas longtemps à détourner mon attention sur Alice.

Elle aussi portait une sublime tenue. Une robe aussi. Mais, totalement noire et courte. L'opposée de celle d'Angela. La petite lutine était encore plus divine qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Mais, l'autre détail, qui me troubla et surtout m'effraya. Angela me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Co… Comment t'as fait pour arriver aussi vite ? bégaya-t-elle. On ne t'a pas entendu dévaler les escaliers !

Et zut ! Je n'avais donc pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

- J'étais derrière la porte, lançai-je, avide de changer rapidement de conversation. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette tenue ?

Son expression se mua en un regard signifiant clairement "désolée, c'était son idée".

Je secouai la tête avant de la tourner vers Alice, dont l'humeur était passée à l'éclat de rire. Je compris enfin ce qu'il se tramait.

- Alice ! m'écriai-je.

- Ah tu n'y couperas pas ! Allez, allons te préparer ! C'est une grande soirée ce soir !

Fronçant les sourcils méchamment, je ne pus qu'aboyer.

- Je n'irais pas au bal !

Elle me poussa à l'intérieur, ignorant mes protestations. Poussée de force dans l'escalier, j'entendis le bruissement de la porte qui se fermait, Angela avait toujours le cœur aussi battant.

Je fus amenée – non sans tumulte – dans la salle de bain, où Alice fit une grimace. Sa salle de bain était en effet bien plus grande que la notre… et elle était pour elle seule !

Elle demanda à Angela d'aller chercher deux chaises (qu'elle savait dans ma chambre) et ma robe.

Angela acquiesça et s'enfuit, étouffant un rire que je pus entendre, bien que ce soit contre sa volonté. Elle revint quelques minutes après, lourdement chargée des sièges.

- Bella, me demanda-t-elle. Ou as-tu mit ta robe ?

Je souris largement.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, lançai-je comme une gamine.

J'aurais sans doute pu m'abaisser à un petit tirage de langue, mais je ne le fis pas, trop énervée pour ça.

- Dans la penderie, une boite en carton léger gris dans un sac plastique blanc, lança Alice d'une traite, les yeux rivés sur sa mallette de maquillage (aussi grande que ma propre valise).

Angela étouffa un nouveau rire et s'échappa dans ma chambre, n'apercevant pas, de ce fait, le regard le plus noir dont je pouvais la gratifier.

- Merci Rosalie ! murmurai-je dans une grimace.

C'était évidement son séjour dans ma petite armoire qui lui avait donné ce renseignement.

Alice ris, installa les deux chaises cote à cote et me força à prendre place sur l'une d'elle. Refusant directement, je me maintins debout, les poings serrés.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à m'habiller, ironisai-je. Et encore moins à me maquiller.

Elle partit à rire.

- Déjà, la deuxième suggestion n'est pas à prendre en compte, tu n'as presque pas besoin de maquillage, tu es déjà parfaite, mais pour la première, arriveras-tu à m'en empêcher ?

Elle me fit un sourire tellement remplit de sadicité, d'humour et de défis que j'en fus soufflée. Aussi, ne pus-je répondre que par un cri quand elle leva mes bras d'un geste et retira mon tee-shirt, me laissant en soutien-gorge dans la salle de bain.

- Tu aurais pu me le déchirer ! beuglai-je, irritée.

- Ca n'aurait pas été une très grande perte, lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement hautain, tenant mon haut du bout des doigts. Mais comment peux-tu mettre de pareils vêtements ?

Elle le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, comme s'il était atteint d'une quelconque radioactivité.

- Angela ? continua-t-elle.

- J'arrive !

Elle débarqua dans la pièce, ma robe de mousseline blanche accrochée à un cintre.

La lutine eut un sourire satisfait.

- Parfait ! s'écria-t-elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi en poursuivant. Tu enlève ton… pantalon – si on peut appeler ça comme ça (elle fit une grimace d'un genre unique) – ou tu veux que je me charge de ça aussi ?

La fusillant du regard, je m'exécutai, bien que n'ayant toujours aucune intention d'enfiler la robe. Juste pour m'éviter quelques scènes humiliantes.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? criai-je. Tu sais que je ne veux pas y aller ! Pourquoi m'y obliger ?

Elle allait répondre, mais Angela lui coupa la parole.

- Tu m'avais promis ? suggéra-t-elle d'une voix anodine… qui n'était pas vraiment anodine. Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un large sourire.

Alice pouffa tandis que je me laissai enfiler la robe, renfrognée par cet argument de taille.

- Les choses ont changé depuis, bougonnai-je. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Alice ignora mes paroles, trop occupée à rajouter quelques fines touches de maquillage sur mon visage.

Mon humaine d'amie – qui ne le serait plus très longtemps si elle continuait ainsi – se plaça sur la seconde chaise, regardant le travail s'effectuer.

- Bella, soupira-t-elle doucement. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Tu ne peux pas te cacher indéfiniment. Il faut que tu lui parle.

Un éclair traversa mon esprit.

- Il sera au bal ? m'époumonai-je, meurtrie par cette trahison et détruite par cette pensée.

- Non, non ! me rassura-t-elle. Non, je ne pense pas.

Pour plus de sécurité, je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux d'Alice. Elle ne put le louper puisqu'elle était en instance de tracer un trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas dans ses intentions immédiates, murmura-t-elle, visiblement déçue. Seul Jasper, Rose, Emmett et moi y seront.

Je baissai les yeux, soulagée.

- Bien, chuchotai-je.

Dès lors, je me laissai faire. Alice abandonna rapidement mon visage pour celui d'Angela, qui fut aussi mal à l'aise que je l'avais été.

Elle passa plus de temps sur le visage de mon amie, grognant à chacun se ses faux-mouvement. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire avec moi étant donné ma faculté à rester immobile aussi longtemps sans gène.

- Si tu bouge tout le temps, je devrai recommencer, la gronda Alice.

Angela geignis et tourna des yeux éplorés vers moi. Malgré ma mauvaise humeur, je ne pus réprimer un rire.

- Ah ! s'écria la lutine. Je savais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que tu sois parfaite !

J'affaissai mon sourire immédiatement, lui offrant une moue exagérée. Elle m'adressa une grimace si effarée que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de nouveau, rapidement accompagnée par Angela. Même Alice ne put résister longtemps et son rire de clochette se joignit rapidement au notre.

C'est dans cet état d'hilarité générale que Charlie entra dans la maison. Ses pas se stoppèrent et son cœur eu un soubresaut quand il eu ouvert la porte.

J'imaginai facilement son déconcertement. Je n'avais pratiquement pas ne serait-ce que souris depuis ces derniers jours.

- Je reviens, murmurai-je.

Calmement, je me levai de ma chaise et sortit de la salle de bain. J'entendis Alice menacer Angela de recommencer car elle avait trop ris. Mais, il était évidement que ce n'était que de vaines menaces.

Mon père était toujours devant l'entrée, le cœur un peu lent. Etait-il possible qu'il soit encore choqué par l'entente de mon rire ?

Quand j'arrivai en haut de l'escalier, je pus le distinguer clairement. Il n'y avait pas que son cœur qui battait lentement en cet instant. Quand il me vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour (pas littéralement car c'était impossible). Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Nouveau soubresaut de son cœur.

- Papa ? m'inquiétai-je. Ça va ?

Il secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Que… C'est… Tu… Tu vas au bal ?

Je laissais échapper un rire, si faible qu'on aurait pu croire à un soupir, et levai les yeux au ciel. J'étais persuadée que le chef de police de Phoenix n'en savait pas autant sur la dernière fête du lycée de la ville… enfin des lycées, il n'y en avait pas qu'un dans cette grande ville.

- Oui, je te l'avais dit, tu te souviens ?

- Euh… oui, c'est vrai… seulement, je… je pensais que tu avais changé tes plans.

Je regardai mes mains, descendant lassement quelques marches.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu voix au chapitre, lançai-je, jetant un regard vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Mon père suivit mon regard puis entendit soudain la voix cristalline de mon amie vampire.

- Qui est avec toi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Alice et Angela. Ce sont elle mes bourreaux.

J'esquissai un sourire qui illumina aussitôt le visage de mon père.

- Ca à l'air d'aller mieux en tout cas. Les filles t'on remonté le moral, finit-il en s'éclipsant vers le salon.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Me remonter le moral ? J'étais censée être malade, non pas avoir besoin de réconfort ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait deviné ? Qu'il n'ait pas cru à mes histoires ?

Songeuse, arrêtée en plein milieux de l'escalier, je n'arrivai pas à savoir. Avait-il été dupe ? Mon odieux manège avait-il été dévoilé ?

Non c'était impossible. Pourtant…

- Bella ! brailla la petit voix d'Alice à l'étage.

Le son de sa voix perturba mes pensées. Je poussai un soupir. Je savais qu'on avait une humaine à la maison, mais elle n'était pas obligée de me détruire les oreilles.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondis-je d'une voix plus modérée, remontant les escaliers.

Arrivant dans la salle de bain, je constatai le sourire satisfait de la petite lutine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? chanta-t-elle en tournant Angela vers moi.

J'en fus soufflée. Elle était vraiment sublime, ravissante. Eric n'allait plus pouvoir se tenir.

De la coiffure jusqu'au maquillage le plus subtil, Angela était somptueuse. Si son cœur n'en avait pas battu la chamade, on aurait même pu croire à une nouvelle vampire.

- Tu es superbe, réagis-je aussitôt. J'en connais au moins un qui va tomber à la renverse. Un autre aussi, mais nous ne dévoilerons pas son nom.

J'avais pris un ton plaisantin, mais, d'expérience, j'aurais du savoir que ce genre d'humour était rarement apprécié.

- Bella ! s'écria Angela, me fusillant du regard.

Mais c'était trop tard, Alice avait déjà senti l'histoire.

- Ooh ! lâcha-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Je veux savoir !

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'Angela, rougissant, se cachait dans ses mains.

La petite lutine était déjà à genoux, essayant de trouver le regard de son amie, la priant et la suppliant de tout lui raconter.

- Ange ! Dis-moi, s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, ne faisant aucun doute sur la victorieuse de ce « combat ».

- Ben, chuchota finalement Angela d'une voix lourde et torturée.

Puis elle remonta subitement la tête pour continuer, à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Mais c'est Bella qui le pense, pas moi ! Ce n'est en aucun cas vrai ! Regarde comme elle sait si bien remarquer quand quelqu'un es amoureux d'elle.

Mon sourire s'affaissa dans la seconde. Alice, elle, éclatait de rire.

- Au contraire, réfléchit ! Si même Bella s'en ai rendue compte, c'est qu'il doit être encore plus fou de toi !

- Hé ! m'énervai-je.

Elle me tira la langue, ce qui ne me fit pas sourire le moins du monde.

- On le sait depuis mille ans qu'il t'aime, or, toi, tu ne le remarque même pas encore.

- Alice ! lançai-je, irritée.

Elle rit de plus belle.

- Et il y a une erreur dans tes paroles, madame je-sais-tout-je-sais-rien. Ce n'est pas il m'aime… Mais il m'aimait, ajoutai-je, soupirant de détresse.

Le soupir d'Alice ressemblait plutôt à de l'agacement.

- Bella…, souffla-t-elle.

Je ne la regardai plus, soudainement préoccupée par mon aspect dans le miroir.

Mais ce que j'y vis me déplut tellement que je détournai la tête.

Car dans le miroir, la seule chose que je voyais, c'était un monstre. Un monstre solitaire et meurtri… qui avait lui-même meurtri un ange.

Quand nous descendîmes les escaliers, toutes trois apprêtées pour la fête, Charlie nous attendait, les yeux rivé sur ses chaussures.

Il gratifia mes deux amies de compliments, et, Angela plus rouge qu'une tomate, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Mon père me retint quelques instants de plus.

Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Croisant se mains dans son dos, il afficha un sourire franc. Un de ses sourires qui faisait comprendre pourquoi ma mère s'en était amourachée, dans leur jeunesse.

- Tu es magnifique, me complimenta-t-il.

Je souris aussi, et murmurai un vague "merci". Mais il n'en avait pas terminé.

- Bella…, sembla-t-il commencer.

Il hésita. Quelques instants, il parut se raviser, puis, se raclant la gorge, sa voix pris des accents plus assurés.

- Dans la vie, tu auras toujours des gens mal intentionnés. Prêts à tout pour te voler ton cœur, se fichant de la peine que ça pourrait te causer… (Une boule sembla se former dans sa gorge, il eu du mal à poursuivre) Alors, je t'en prie, ma fille, ne te laisse pas faire. Ne les laisse jamais briser ton cœur et retirer ce sourire de ton visage. Je ne supporterai pas que tu souffres à nouveau, te revoir dans cet état. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec une ardeur nouvelle. La bouche béante, je ne pus dire un mot, m'en voulant cependant de laisser les choses comme ça. Mais, encore une fois, il n'avait pas terminé.

- Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose, reprit-il. Promet-moi que quand viendra le moment de choisir l'homme de ta vie, ce sera avant tout quelqu'un qui te respecte qui sera gentil avec toi. Je voudrais que ça soit quelqu'un qui donne un sens à ta vie, quelqu'un que tu aime de tout ton cœur… Je voudrais que tu connaisses un jour ce bonheur.

"Sert toi de ta tête et suit ton cœur. (Je suis désolée de ce petit plagiat tiré des "frères Scott" mais je trouvais qu'il s'appliquait parfaitement ici ! :s)

Ma gorge se serra, et je maudis mon incapacité à pleurer. Au lieu de ça, me fichant de la froideur de ma peau, de sa dureté, je le pris dans mes bras, secouée de légers sanglots.

- Merci, papa, murmurai-je. Je t'aime, rajoutai-je en un souffle, le serrant un peu plus fort.

Surprit pendant un instant, il me rendit néanmoins mon étreinte.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Je me détachai doucement de lui et constatai son regard embué de larmes. Je souris et il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Allez, vas-y, tu vas être en retard… Et couvre toi, tu es gelée.

J'acquiesçai péniblement, haïssant ma condition qui gâchait un peu ce si beau moment. Alors, j'enfilai ma veste et sortis de la maison.

Jessica, Mike, Eric, Lauren et Tyler nous attendaient devant le gymnase. Nous étions censées arriver toutes les deux, Angela et moi, aussi furent-ils surpris de voir Alice sortir de la voiture en premier. Leurs conversations s'interrompirent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais ça n'allait pas être le seul choc de la soirée.

Quand Angela sortit de la voiture, Mike faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, son pouls avait accéléré de façon désordonnée. Pouffant de rire dans la voiture, je vis Alice m'adresse un clin d'œil, réprimant un rire. Elle était fière d'elle, c'était certain.

Alors, ce fut mon tour de sortir de la voiture, au grand damne de l'assemblée féminine, enfin de Jessica et Lauren plutôt. Leurs cavaliers me regardaient d'un air ahuris, sans plus faire attention à leur cavalière. J'étais sure que si on avait pu lire dans leurs esprits, seul la confusion et l'imbécillité auraient été nos trouvailles.

Penser à leur esprit me rappela soudainement le télépathe si cher à mon cœur, et je replongeai dans ma morosité.

Dans la trouble qu'avait pris la situation, nous vîmes soudain se garer la Volvo rutilante, et pendant un instant, je m'attendais à ce qu'il sorte du véhicule. Que, de son merveilleux regard d'or pur, il me regarde et me fasse comprendre qu'il m'avait pardonné, que lui aussi m'aimait et que rien jamais ne pourrais nous séparer.

Mais la portière s'ouvrit, me révélant à mon reflet. Mon monstrueux reflet. Alors, pour tout, je perdis mes désillusions.

Le regard vide, j'aperçus la famille Cullen sortir de la voiture. Emmett était au volant, il ouvrit galamment la porte à Rosalie pendant que Jasper, empressé, rejoignait Alice.

Le petit groupe d'humain fut impressionné par la proximité de ce groupe si ostracisé généralement. Les filles étaient pâles, les garçons, plus taciturnes qu'a leur habitude.

Pourtant, les vampires les ignorèrent complètement, sauf pour Angela à qui Rosalie adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de venir me rejoindre.

Tandis qu'elle avançait vers moi, je pus détailler sa tenue. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vue aussi magnifique. Son fourreau rouge marquait bien ses courbes parfaites, et la jupe, fendue jusqu'au dessus du genou, laissait découvrir des jambes irréprochables.

Elle était tout simplement merveilleuse, à couper le souffle. Même Alice, plus indescriptible que jamais, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville – ce dont elle semblait se ficher, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amoureux.

La blonde sans défaut vint se poster à mes côtés, un air inquiet au visage. Mais je n'étais pas en colère. Je ne l'étais plus du moins. A vrais dire… j'étais vide. Une coquille vide et insignifiante de souffrance.

Elle s'arrêta face à moi, alors, pour la réconforter, je lui adressai un sourire. Faux, évidement. Je ne me sentais même plus capable de vivre ce soir.

Mais j'avais fait des progrès en mensonge apparemment. Elle me rendit mon sourire ainsi qu'une embrassade soulagée. Son mari arriva rapidement derrière elle, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

Jasper, lui, resta éloigné de moi. Son salut n'en fut pas moins chaleureux. Et puis, je comprenais que, ressentant ma douleur, il n'envisage même pas de m'approcher. Je lui répondis par un signe de tête, le remerciant sans bruit de ne rien dévoiler aux autres.

Le petit groupe humain, le cœur battant, décida qu'il était temps de renter dans le bâtiment. En réalité, seules Jessica et Lauren semblaient pressées d'enter. Elles tiraient doucement leurs cavaliers – qui étaient restés comme figés sur les courbes généreuses de Rosalie – par la manche.

A grand peine, elles finirent par y arriver. Tyler et Mike passèrent à regret la porte, suivis de près par Eric, semblant suivre les deux autres comme un petit toutou. Cette fois, ce fut le garçon qui força la fille à renter. On voyait clairement qu'Angela n'avait aucune envie d'aller au bal avec lui. En réalité, je pensais qu'elle aurait même préféré rester avec les Cullen, malgré son malaise en leur présence.

Quand ils furent rentrés, Emmett proposa son bras à Rosalie qui le prit avec un sourire radieux et amusé. Alice était déjà perchée au bras de son mari et avançai à la suite d'Angela et son cavalier. Je restai focalisée sur son expression, un peu trop surexcitée à mon goût. Elle préparait sans doute quelque chose… mais quoi ?

- Une demoiselle ne devrait jamais aller seule à un bal, dit un doux ténor dans mon dos. (Hé, hé ! qui est-ce ?)

Je me retournai vivement.

Emmett me tendait son autre bras le plus aristocratiquement possible. (Eh non, pas Edward ! ^^) Rosalie sourit, visiblement amusée par son mari.

- Merci, murmurai-je en affichant mon éternel faux sourire.

Je pris délicatement son bras et me laissai guider, sans être réellement présente.

Nous entrâmes ensemble dans le gymnase, aussitôt assaillis par les odeurs et autres bruits plus désagréables les uns que les autres.

La salle avait été totalement modifiée. On ne pouvait même plus distinguer le moindre détail de notre bâtisse de sport. Des tentures d'argent remplaçaient le toit de tôles, elles étaient rassemblées au milieu par un assemblage de boules de Noël rouges. Les murs étaient d'un gris pailleté, laissant apparaître quelques reflets vermeils. Même le buffet, offrant divers gobelets et boissons de ces dégradés vermillon, n'était qu'un reflet du reste du bâtiment, quelques drapés argentés où étaient superposé des tontes de rouges.

L'ensemble était vraiment saisissant, magnifique. On aurait dit un vrai rêve éveillé.

On se serait cru dans le remake d'un de ces films d'étudiants. Chaque garçon bombait fièrement leur poitrine, laissant entrevoir leur bouquet, ce même assortiment que leur cavalière portait sur le poignet.

J'aurais bien voulu juger ça ringard, totalement démodé et dégoulinant d'un amour mielleux qui n'avait rien pour me plaire. Mais, en réalité, je les enviais. Tout était présent pour moi ce soir… Sauf mon personnage principal.

Emmett s'avança, ses deux cavalières au bras. Alors, je crus revivre mon premier jour au lycée. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur notre petit groupe. Certains dévoraient Alice et Rosalie des yeux – plus Rosalie pour la plupart. Les hommes Cullen étaient accueillis par des morsures de lèvres, sans parler des pensées salaces qui devaient surement les accompagner. Mais, plus fort que le reste, l'étonnement prédominait.

Tous ces regards sur moi me confondirent. Aussitôt, je crus revivre la soirée de dimanche, quand, ayant laissé échapper un sanglot, les deux familles s'étaient retournées vers moi, la même expression d'étonnement à mon encontre.

_Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée_, me morfondis-je.

Je lâchai faiblement le bras d'Emmett qui, depuis le temps, avait apprit à ne pas porter attention aux humains qui l'entouraient et conserverait son éternel sourire. Il se fana cependant lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Il voulu maintenir ma main sur son bras, mais, n'y tenant plus, je fis ce que je faisais de mieux depuis quelques temps : mentir.

- Tu m'excuses, dis-je de ma voix la plus convaincante et dénuée de toute émotion. Je dois obligatoirement aller faire quelque chose de très important.

Fixant un inexistant problème dans le fond de la salle, je sentis tout de même son regard sur moi, lui aussi. Mais, il ne put rien découvrir et desserra son étreinte autour de mon bras. Je m'échappai.

Même pendant mes dix-sept années d'humanité, où je n'avais eu aucun réel ami, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule, aussi triste et abattue. J'étais perdue au milieu de tous ces gens qui dansaient, s'amusaient. Tous en couple. Sauf moi.

En vérité, je savais que je n'étais pas la seule dans se cas. Beaucoup de filles, comme de garçons étaient sans cavalier, n'étant ici pou rien de plus que s'amuser avec leurs copains. Mais même ça, j'en étais incapable. Quand on passe si près de notre veux le plus cher et que tout s'écroule, ça laisse le plus souvent des marques indélébiles.

Je marchai, peut-être trop vite, mais rien qui puisse dévoiler ma nature, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour fille, jaugeant le pourcentage de chance pour que je puisse m'enfuir par la fenêtre sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive. Mais c'était sans compter sur Angela et son flair sans comparaison. Elle arriva vers moi avant même que j'ai pu atteindre la porte. Sa main chaude s'empara de la mienne, je me retournai vivement. Ses yeux guettaient la moindre trace de tristesse dans mon regard. Je fermai les yeux, me recomposant une face digne de se nom, je lançai, aussi nonchalamment et innocemment que possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle me lança un regard d'compréhension.

- Euh… je… balbutia-t-elle. Tu…

- J'allais juste aux toilettes, Ange, répliquai-je ironiquement. Tu veux m'accompagner pour être sure que je ne fonde pas en larmes, c'est ça ?

Je ponctuai ma pointe d'humour par un petit rire… tout en m'en voulant évidement de la faire se croire trop anxieuse.

Elle secoua la tête, esquissant un bref sourire et je l'enjoignis d'aller retrouver son cavalier, laissé seul au milieu de la piste. Tous les autres couples étaient déjà lancés dans leurs danses.

Ses yeux me vrillèrent encore une fois, mais elle s'exécuta. Je savais néanmoins que mon projet de m'enfuir était exclu maintenant – non pas qu'il ait été sérieusement envisagé d'ailleurs. Pour sur, elle veillerait à ce que je sorte des toilettes dans les plus brefs délais. Je fus tout de même obligée de jouer cette comédie, alors j'y entrai pour me rincer le visage. L'eau, pourtant froide, semblait tiède sur ma peau de marbre, et encore une fois, j'évitai mon regard dans la glace. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir le visage de celle que j'étais devenue. Ou que j'avais toujours été.

Rapidement, je sortis, adressant un large sourire à Angela, prise dans sa valse maladroite avec Eric. Ce garçon avait beau être bon à l'école et tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'était surement pas bon en danse. C'était sur.

D'un regard vide, je passai en revue la salle, examinant les élèves entrant et sortant, tous habillés de jolies robes et d'élégants costumes. J'observai les couples se déhancher au son du dernier tube à la mode.

C'est pourquoi, mes yeux, parcourant innocemment l'assemblée, n'eurent aucun mal à le repérer.

Il était là. Seul, lui aussi.

Son regard était figé sur la piste de danse, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un du regard. (Et là ? Qui est-ce ?)

Ben Cheney (hé, hé ! Et non toujours pas Edward ! :p j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre ^^)

Il fixait sans relâche un couple dansant gauchement sur la piste. Je souris. On se serait cru dans le clip « murder on the dancefloor », vu son regard, balancé entre jalousie et envie de meurtre. Sans aucun doute, il rêvait d'être à la place du danseur.

Heureusement pour lui, je savais que la danseuse, elle aussi, rêvait qu'il prenne sa place.

Ma décision fut prise en moins d'un quart de seconde. Cette soirée avait beau être totalement et irrévocablement une mauvaise idée, en ce qui me concernait du moins, elle n'était pas obligée d'être ratée pour Angela. D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers ma lutine d'amie. Je n'étais même pas encore arrivée à sa hauteur que, déjà, elle se retournait, le regard plus pétillant que jamais. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré. Je lui offrais un regard d'excuse avant que sa femme ne m'entraine un peu plus loin, à quelques pas de Ben.

- Bien, lança-t-elle immédiatement. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux, que tu te charges de Ben. Il te connait au moins, tu ne pense pas ?

- Mais il faut de la persuasion pour ça, ripostai-je. Il ne va pas être facile à convaincre. Et puis depuis quand ça te dérange de ne pas connaître les gens pour leur parler ?

Elle me fit le coup de la petite moue craquante. Comment dire non ?

- S'il te plait, Bella ! Eric m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs… S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il…

Telle une pile électrique, elle commençait à sauter sur place.

- Hé, hé, calme-toi ! Tu avais déjà gagné avant même de ne me faire ta petite tirade.

Pour le coup, ses bras m'enlacèrent vigoureusement.

- Merci ! s'écria-t-elle avant de s'échapper.

Je secouai la tête, amusée, avant de foncer sur Ben. M'appuyant sur le mur à coté de mon camarade de français, je lui chuchotai.

- Tu devrais sans doute aller prendre sa place.

Il sursauta. Evidement, il ne m'avait pas aperçu, trop occupé par sa contemplation.

- Allez, je sais qu'elle t'attend, repris-je quand il se fut calmé.

- Je… je ne vois pas de qui tu parle… bredouilla-t-il, soudainement serré dans son smoking.

- Je peux tuer Eric si tu veux, comme ça tu auras le champ libre.

Ma tentative pour le détendre fonctionna. Il s'esclaffa brièvement avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait, murmura le jeune homme, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Je souris. Alice venait tout juste d'accomplir sa partie de plan.

- En fait… elle est plutôt toute seule, là en ce moment.

Sa tête se redressa automatiquement.

- Il l'a laissé comme ça ? se récria-t-il, indigné.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, étant donné le pouvoir de persuasion et de séduction de la lutine. Bouche bée, il n'avait osé dire un mot, la suivant comme un pantin, sous l'œil perplexe d'Angela. Puis Alice lui avait glissé un mot à l'oreille. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre de si loin, mais c'était surement un très bonne nouvelle, vu le sourire qu'affichait à présent notre amie

_J'espère quelle ne lui a pas dit pour Ben,_ bougonnai-je intérieurement. _Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle._

- Tu sais, je crois que ça ne la dérange pas vraiment. En fait, elle à plutôt l'air de rechercher quelqu'un, tu ne pense pas ?

En effet, ses yeux balayaient la pièce. Je me demandai qui elle cherchait en réalité. Mais, réflexion faite, c'était sans importance. Il fallait avant tout que je convainque notre cher ami.

- Allez, Ben, insistai-je. Elle n'attend que toi. Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle voulait aller au bal. C'était avec toi.

Dans un coin de ma tête, je repensai au pacte passé quelques jours plus tôt (même si ça me semblait être une autre vie… une vie ou mes rêves étaient encore à portée)

« Tu ne dis rien, je ne dis rien » avions-nous conclu. Mais après tout, son rêve à _elle_ allait se réaliser… elle ne pourrait pas le lui en vouloir.

Mais Ben était encore hésitant. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main, littéralement parlant.

Je l'empoignai par la manche – pas trop violement – et l'emportai au milieu de la piste, à quelques pas d'Angela.

Celle-ci, en me voyant eu un énorme sourire de satisfaction. Pendant un instant, je voulus l'interroger, mais son regard ne manqua pas le gentleman qui était encore derrière moi. Elle était plongée dan un tel état d'hébétude que je n'eu plus le cœur à lui gâcher ce moment par mes questions.

- Quelqu'un veut danser avec toi, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de m'éloigner.

Je n'eu même pas le temps d'entrevoir autre chose que Ben qui s'approchait, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Alice, postée dans un coin de la pièce, était en pleine jubilation et me faisait de petits signes.

Je m'élançai doucement vers elle.

- Où est Eric ? demandai-je en premier lieu.

Le pauvre enfant venait d'être privé en un même moment de sa cavalière et d'une sublime danseuse.

- Je l'ai laissé en plan au milieu de la piste, pouffa-t-elle. Un peu plus loin. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit-elle devant mon air de reproche. C'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours eu envie de faire ! Et puis… regarde-les…

Sa voix c'était faite toute petite. Comme une mère voyant pour la première fois sa fille embrasser un garçon. Sauf qu'Angela et Ben ne s'embrassaient même pas. Ils ne faisaient que danser sur cet air lent. Mais Je ne pouvais que l'avouer, ils étaient très mignons tous les deux.

Jasper nous rejoignis quelques instants plus tard. Mais, contrairement à tout à l'heure, je n'avais plus de plan machiavélique dans la tête et mon chagrin le fit grimacer. Je baissai les yeux.

- Bon, on va danser ? lança soudain la lutine. Ça ne te dérange pas, Bella, j'espère.

Mais elle n'attendit même pas ma réponse, attrapant le bras de son mari, elle prit place parmi les danseurs. Rosalie croisa un instant son regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y vit mais, comme Angela un peu plus tôt, son visage s'illumina, affichant ce même petit sourire satisfait.

Mais cette expression prenait pour moi un sens malsain. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je ne détournai.

Malheureusement, ce que je vis ne fut pas pour me réconforter. Mon regard s'était posé sur notre jeune nouveau couple. L'amour qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux fut comme un coup de poignard qui me lacera le cœur. Je me sentais presque capable de défaillir.

Cherchant un appui, je ne trouvai que le mur, quelques pas derrière moi. Je m'y adossai. J'avais choisit la bonne place. D'ici, personne ne pouvait me voir, à moins qu'y faire très attention. J'étais dissimulée par une des montagnes de guirlandes et de boules de Noël. Tout de gris et d'or. Lentement je me laissai glisser au sol. Glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assise, les jambes comprimant mon torse, m'empêchant radicalement de respirer. Mais ça n'était pas douloureux, au contraire. C'était le seul moyen de réparer le trou béant de ma poitrine. Mes mains enserrèrent mes chevilles et je posai ma tête sur mes genoux.

J'étais recroquevillée, totalement repliée sur moi-même, compressant sans fin ma poitrine, tentative vaine pour recoller les innombrables morceaux de mon cœur. Mais j'avais beau serrer aussi fort que je pouvais, les morceaux ne se remettaient pas en place.

Totalement désemparée, désorientée, démontée, détruite, je coupai ma respiration, fermai les yeux. J'étais presque totalement coupée du monde. Seul les bruits – mélange de cris, de chants et de battements de cœur – me parvenaient, assourdissants, incompréhensibles. Je faisais tout pour les occulter, mais je n'y arrivai pas.

C'est dans cet état qu'Alice me trouva.

- Bella ! s'écria-t-elle, bouleversée.

Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas sentie arriver.

- Oh, Bella ! reprit-elle en me levant. Ses bras me serrèrent les épaules, mais je n'y répondis pas, trop amorphe. Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, caressants mes cheveux. Ça va aller…

Puis elle s'écarta de moi, m'offrit un baiser sur le front.

- Tu dois lui parler… souffla-t-elle.

Je regardai dans ses petits yeux d'or fondu.

- Je n'ai pas la force, Alice… Je rebrousserai chemin avant d'arriver même à l'autoroute.

Un air indéfinissable se marqua sur son visage.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller, s'expliqua-t-elle. Il… il est là…

Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans une ultime réplique, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Alice s'était écartée, laissant entrevoir Edward, plus beau que jamais dans son costume noir. Il s'avançait prudemment – mais apparemment déterminé – vers nous. (Eh oui ! après de nombreux petits coups de suspense, le voici, le voila ! ^^)

Voyant que je pouvais maintenant tenir sur mes jambes, la lutine s'éloigna, non sans me serrer une dernière fois la main. Ce n'était pas très judicieux de sa part. Comme la peureuse que j'étais, mes jambes faillir s'enfuir en courant. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Tout le reste de mon corps n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir, pétrifié.

Edward s'avançait toujours, lentement. Je ne pus encore que remarquer à quel point il était beau. Son costume d'un noir intense contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau d'albâtre. Son élégance était telle que jamais je n'aurais pus me croire digne de lui. Comment avait-il pu un jour m'aimer ? S'il m'avait aimé… je ne pouvais pas être sure de la véracité des dires de mes amies, malgré leur prétendues certitudes à ce sujet. Mon cœur, ce qui en restait du moins, fut déchiqueté en milliers de morceaux, détruit par un démon intérieur. Son message était clair comme de l'eau de roche… Pourquoi étais-je tombée amoureuse de cet apollon si parfait, séduisant et adorable ? Etais-je masochiste ? Ce ne pouvait qu'être fatal pour la pauvre petite vampire banale que j'étais.

En quelques autres pas, il se retrouva près de moi. Trop près. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, si douce et sucrée… mes sens me tournèrent, je m'appuyai sur le mur.

- Bella, murmura-t-il de sa voix si douce.

Je me crus défaillir. Comme ce son m'avait manqué.

- Où est Tanya ? lança un voix.

Je fus saisie d'horreur. C'était moi qui venais de dire ces mots. Mon regard s'écarquilla, je me mordis la lèvre, tellement que j'aurais pu en saigner. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur mon visage.

- Tanya n'est pas là, Bella, souffla le ténor de velours, semblant un peu exaspéré. Il n'y jamais rien eut entre elle et moi… pour ma part en tout cas.

Je secouai la tête dans mes mains. Je le savais tout ça… et j'avais été assez stupide pour le ramener sur le tapis. Mais étai-je complètement stupide ?

Il interpréta mal mon geste.

- Bella, je t'en supplie, crois-moi, implora-t-il, torturé.

A cet instant, la musique se modifia, laissant place à un rythme plus lent, plus doux. « Right here waiting » de Richard Marks. Une de mes chansons favorites.

Il esquissa un pas en arrière.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je relevai aussitôt la tête et baissai les mains, surprise par cette demande si soudaine et inattendue. Ses prunelles d'or fondirent dans les miens. Ma détermination vola en éclats. J'acquiesçai vaguement, comme en transe.

Sa main douce et tiède s'empara délicatement de la mienne. Il me tira en arrière, vers la piste. Amorphe et décontenancée, je me laissai guider. Oubliant jusqu'à ma répulsion de la danse.

Mêlés aux autres valseurs, il me rapprocha de lui, posant une main dans le bas de mon dos. Mon cœur en aurait battu la chamade.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée cependant. Depuis que je m'étais rendue compte de mon amour pour lui, j'étais résolue à tout faire pour l'oublier, le laisser tranquille, avec Tanya ou une autre. Je m'étais promis d'effacer tous ces sentiments. Ils ne seraient jamais réciproques, et ne feraient que nous blesser. Edward était certainement trop gentil pour voir souffrir une personne, aussi indifférent lui soit-il.

Mais, à demi portée par ses bras, je sentais la situation empirer. Alors que la pulsation rythmée de la chanson me touchait le cœur, je me voyais de plus en plus éperdue de cet être parfait.

- Bella, commença-t-il, rompant le silence.

- Je suis désolée, Edward, me récriai-je presque.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser continuer, il fallait qu'il sache à quel point je m'en voulais.

- J'ai été la plus stupide et idiote du monde, repris-je, sous son air surpris. Jamais je n'aurais du te dire tout ça. Mes paroles sont allées au-delà de mes propos… Pire ! Elles étaient totalement contradictoires. Jamais je n'ai un jour pensé ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là. Mais, … elle… était là et puis… moi… je… je…

Les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge.

Fallait-il que je lui révèle tout ? Ce que j'éprouvai pour lui ? Même si le sentiment ne serait jamais réciproque ?

_Oui_, me cria une voix dans la tête. _Il doit comprendre pourquoi tu as réagis ainsi._

C'était vrai, je le savais. Il était grand temps d'arrêter de fuir. D'affronter la vérité. Même s'il préférait que l'on ne se voie plus après. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution d'ailleurs… ne plus se voir.

Je ne l'oublierai pas, ça c'était certain… mais sans doute serait-ce moins difficile de…

Quitter la ville, c'était la seule solution qu'il me resterait. Roder alentours, ne vivre que l'instant, sans me préoccuper du reste. Devenir une vrai créature de l'ombre, comme l'être maudis que j'étais.

Et lui pourrait recommencer à vivre, sans ce minable monstre qui lui avait causé tant de peine.

Je devais lui dire.

Comme pour m'encourager, la musique s'accéléra.

- Edward, murmurai-je, le souffle court. Je…

Il m'interrompit, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Lentement, il se détacha de moi. Sa main s'empara de nouveau de la mienne, aussi légère et douce qu'auparavant.

Il la serra dans la sienne avant de me dire.

- Viens avec moi.

**.o0o.**

_**Ah ah… que va-t-il se passer ?**_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Clairière

**.o0o.**

_**Bon, je suis pas super fière de ce chapitre (surtout depuis maénième relecture –' ) mais comme je suis déjà bien a la bourre cette semaine, bah je le poste quand même**_

_**Je voulais d'ailleurs m'excuser pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté mais j'ai été kidnappée par ma grand-mère ! C'est pas ma faute ! ^^**_

_**Et merci aussi pour toutes vos Reviews qui font très plaisir ! =) (et pardon pour cette erreur à propos des albinos dans la chapitre précédent, je m'étais pas assez renseignée sur le sujet ! ce coup ci, c'est mas faute :s ^^)**_

_**J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vais essayer de ne pas être en retard pour le prochain !**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 13 : Clairière**

Noir. Je ne voyais que le noir absolu.

Ce qui était normal, considérant mes yeux fermement clos.

Les seuls repères que j'avais étaient le bruit du vent, sifflant à mes oreilles, le timbre des petits animaux qui s'échappaient. Leur odeur aussi.

Et son odeur.

Son odeur douce, délicate et sucrée. Enivrante.

Et sa peau.

Sa peau fraiche et lisse. Réconfortante.

Perchée sur les épaules de l'être que j'aimais, c'était là mes seuls repères.

Dès notre sortie du gymnase, il m'avait demandé de fermer les yeux. De lui faire confiance.

Chose que je n'avais eu aucun mal à faire. Il m'avait alors délicatement prise dans ses bras, accélérant en même temps ma respiration, et fait grimper sur son dos.

Puis s'était mit à courir.

Etrangement, dans ce noir absolu, jamais je ne m'étais sentie mieux, ni autant en confiance. Même si je redoutai l'instant où cette course prendrait fin. Car elle ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Alors le malaise reviendrait, accompagné par son horrible discussion.

Deux mille trois cent dix-sept foulées, quelques milliers d'odeurs et autant de sons. Ce fut le temps que dura la course. Ce ne fut qu'après ce moment qu'Edward me fit descendre de ses épaules. Il me fit glisser dans ses bras, me portant comme il l'aurait fait d'un bébé. Son souffle était tout près de mon visage.

Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, il me pausa finalement à terre. J'entendis ses pas. Quelques infimes sons qui me firent penser qu'il se trouvait face à moi. Très près de moi. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux. Juste pour vérifier à quel point la proximité était… proche. Mais je ne le fis pas.

« N'ouvre les yeux que quand je te le demande » tels étaient ses mots exacts.

Ses mais s'emparèrent des miennes, et, lentement, il me fit avancer.

Très peu. Juste quelques pas.

Et ses mains me lâchèrent.

Ce fut si soudain que j'en eu un vertige. Comme quelqu'un aurait perdu le nord. Pendant un instant, les yeux toujours clos, je les cherchai. Espérant leur douceur, leur chaleur.

Mes bras restèrent en suspend quelques instants puis, infructueux de leur recherche, retombèrent lourdement contre mon corps.

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche, parler, dire n'importe quoi. Combler le vide qui semblait s'être installé. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Cette solitude.

Mais ce fut lui qui brisa le silence. Sa voix émanait de derrière mon dos.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, murmura-t-il, d'une voix si douce.

Sans perdre la moitié d'une seconde, je m'exécutai.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était si magnifique, si merveilleux. Je ne pus articuler un mot, ébahie.

J'étais dans une clairière. Une ouverture sur le ciel étoilé dans cette forêt si dense. Toute entourée de pins et autres arbres plus majestueux que les autres. Parsemée de centaines de fleurs aux couleurs indescriptibles. Un parfum qui aurait presque rendu dépendant, si délicieux. J'en emplissais ma poitrine, subjuguée.

Le clair de lune, en cette nuit parfaite, illuminait, scintillait, donnait à l'univers tout entier un teint nacré, perlé, voluptueux.

C'était le décor le plus féérique qui m'avait jamais été donné de voir. Il remplissait toutes les qualités imaginables. Seule une chose manquait alors dans ce paradis terrestre.

Je me tournai vers l'ange, dieu gardien de ce jardin d'Eden.

Si jamais j'avais trouvé un jour Edward Cullen beau, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je pouvais voir en cet instant.

L'astre lunaire semblait le couver des yeux, donnant à sa peau de marbre ces petits reflets argentés, éblouissante lueur divine s'échappant d'un être parfait.

Son visage reflétait plus de douceur que je n'en avais jamais vue dans ses yeux.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'Apollon qui se tenait devant moi.

Je mis un longuement avant de me reprendre, mais finalement, je réussis ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est…, balbutiai-je.

Son regard s'adoucit encore, dans la mesure du possible.

- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Je hochai la tête, encore soufflée par tant de vénusté.

- Encore plus que tu ne l'imagine… Je… je n'en reviens pas. C'est tellement merveilleux, continuai-je en me retournant vers la clairière. Magique.

Mon dernier mot n'avait été qu'un souffle, mais il l'entendit sans problème.

Quelques infimes bruits retentirent. Il s'approchait de moi. Mon estomac se noua, je me retournai vivement, cachant mal mes émotions si hétéroclites.

Il était à moins de quelques mètres. Nos bras à demis tendus auraient pu se toucher.

- Je voulais te montrer cet endroit, reprit-il tout bas. C'est l'un des seuls où je peux me ressourcer, redevenir moi-même, réfléchir…

Il eut une faible hésitation. Juste le temps de scruter mon regard. Je le baissai aussitôt, devinant la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- C'est ici que je suis venu, dimanche.

Un vague de douleur me lacera le ventre. C'était le moment. L'instant tant redouté. Je voulais parler, mais ne pouvais articuler un mot. Lui, baissa les yeux.

- Toute a nuit, je me suis allongé ici, cherchant… des réponses. J'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens… Ce que j'avais fait de mal et… pourquoi… pourquoi ta réaction ?

Relevant la tête, je voulus rétorquer. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais ses prunelles d'or en fusion se levèrent vers moi et, de nouveau, ma détermination vacilla.

- Et puis, j'ai voulus venir te parler, ce premier jour. Comprendre. Mais tu as manifesté si clairement ton dégoût à me revoir que je n'ai pas insisté.

Je tiquai à l'évocation du mot «dégoût». Ce n'était absolument pas le problème. Ne le voyait-il pas ? Ne voyait-il simplement le monstre d'ignominie que j'étais ?

- Alors je suis revenu ici, poursuivit-il. Avec une conviction pure et simple… Je ne t'en voulais pas. Comment aurai-je pus même y songer ?

Il fit une pause, ne sachant apparemment que poursuivre. Ses prunelles quittèrent les miennes pour les retrouver quelques instants plus tard.

- Pour la première fois de mon existence entière, j'étais perdu. Alice avait beau essayer chaque jour de me persuader… rien n'y faisait. Les seules choses que je faisais de mes journées était courir d'ici à la maison et de la maison à ici. Je n'avais pas d'autre but. Et rien ne me faisait aller mieux. J'avais besoin de réponses… savoir… or je ne savais pas… je ne pouvais pas savoir… J'étais résolu à oublier, te laisser tranquille, ne plus…

Il prit une profonde inspiration. J'aurais pu en profiter pour parler, ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, mais je restai muette, trop meurtrie par son discours.

Son expression se fit incertaine, hésitante.

- Mais… là… Rosalie est revenue. Rien que sa démarche, qu'elle vienne te voir… j'en étais estomaqué. Je savais depuis longtemps pourquoi elle était si froide et distante. Autant avec toi qu'avec moi. Alors si je ne m'attendais pas à une chose c'était bien ça (il réprima un rictus sans joie). Mais elle est revenue, ce soir là, si… désolée… triste… et en colère. Quand elle m'a vu, toute la soirée c'est déroulée dans sa tête. Et… elle comparait ton visage… au sien… On y lisait tant de fureur, de malheur et de… désespoir (j'imaginai très bien en effet, l'expression que je devais avoir quand j'avais ordonné à Rosalie de me laisser tranquille) que… j'ai finalement compris.

Il franchit d'un pas la distance qui nous séparait et me pris la main. Je retins ma respiration.

- Bella, commença-t-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. En tant qu'ami déjà je n'aurais pas dû, mais…

Ami ? Le mot se perdit dans les tréfonds de mon être, résonnant comme une chute sans fin. C'était déchirant, cependant, moins sans doute que le remords qu'il devait éprouver pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

- Edward, m'écriai-je. Il sursauta. Je t'en supplie arrête ! Tu ne fais qu'augmenter le dégoût que j'éprouve moi-même quand tu te remets en question comme ça. Rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche n'est ta faute. Ne redis jamais ça, par pitié.

Je criai maintenant. Mon cœur déchiré avait trouvé un apaisement… hurler tant que j'en étais capable, à défaut de pouvoir pleurer.

Je baissai la tête, secouée de violents soubresauts. Comme je me haïssais en cet instant. Tout en moi n'était qu'enfer et monstruosité.

Son autre main – celle qui ne tenait pas la mienne – vint me soulever le menton.

- Bella, murmura-t-il, au supplice. J'ai besoin de savoir…

Son regard se fondit dans le mien.

Après une hésitation qui me parut infinie, je me décidai. Il était temps d'arrêter de fuir. Et, lui plus que quiconque devait savoir la vérité.

- Edward, murmurai-je…

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Edward, je t'ai mentis…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus. De l'incompréhension, sans aucun doute.

- Comment ça ?

Je baissai le regard.

- Tu te souviens de cette nuit à Port Angeles ? demandai-je tandis qu'il me relevait le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder en face.

Il acquiesça, clairement perdu. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Son visage trop près du mien. Son odeur douce et sucrée m'empêchait de penser normalement.

- On avait dit plus de secrets… plus de mensonges.

De nouveau, il hocha la tête. L'air troublé.

- Je… J'ai mentis… je t'ai caché quelque chose…

- Que…

- Je t'aime, Edward, déclarai-je sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Et je…

Lui non plus ne me permit pas de parler. Aussitôt, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

Sans réfléchir, comme un instinct, mes mains s'emparèrent de sa nuque, le serrant contre moi dans une étreinte passionnée

L'une de ses mains s'empara de ma taille, me collant à lui, tandis que l'autre caressait mes cheveux, amplifiant le baiser.

Nos souffles se mélangèrent, parfum doux et sucré qui ne faisait qu'attiser le désir trop longtemps réprimé.

Notre étreinte aurait pu durer indéfiniment si, d'un accord tacite, nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparées – à grand peine. Ces quelques petits centimètres me permirent cependant de murmurer, malgré la désorientation momentanée.

- Mais… balbutiai-je. Tout de suite… amis...

Son visage s'éloigna encore un peu du mien et il afficha ce sourire un tantinet moqueur qui lui allait si bien.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Rêve ! m'écriai-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Le second baiser fut aussi parfait que le premier.

Nos deux corps étaient étroitement serrés, nos cœurs, totalement imbriqués. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux sur terre. Nous deux, transis et amoureux.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps dura notre étreinte. Aucun bruit ne pouvait nous informer. Seul le flot lent d'une rivière qui coulait à quelques centaines de mètres de là berçait notre amour. C'était comme si le reste de la forêt nous avait laissé cette intimité. Un moment rien qu'a nous. Le bonheur absolu.

Il n'y eu qu'une petite chose pour me faire réagir. Un ombre. Un nuage passa, très léger, et cacha les reflets argentés de la lune. Nos corps cessèrent de dégager cet aura et, l'espace d'une seconde, j'eu le pressentiment d'avoir rêvé. Que toute cette idylle n'était qu'une pure imagination de ma part.

Détachant ses lèvres des miennes, mon miracle personnel me fixa dans les yeux. Ses prunelles ambrées ne reflétaient rien d'autre que du bonheur, intense, complet, et de l'amour. L'amour sous sa forme la plus pure et parfaite.

Alors, je compris que ce n'était pas une illusion. La lune fit aussitôt sa réapparition, comme si même un nuage ne pouvait pas influer sur nous. Il fut chassé si rapidement qu'on l'aurait cru repoussé par un astre un peu trop vivant.

Je posai une main sur son visage, caressant tendrement sa peau de mon pouce. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et ses lèvres vinrent s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, me susurra-t-il d'une douceur sans pareil.

Mon bonheur emplit tellement mon cœur qu'il en enfla ma poitrine, menaçant de la faire exploser.

Sans aucun préambule, dans la nécessité d'extérioriser, de lui faire savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse, je me jetai à son coup, l'enlaçant avec une ferveur nouvelle.

Mes jambes entourèrent sa taille et ses mains enserrèrent la mienne. Un humain n'aurait pas résisté à cette étreinte. Mais lui non plus, apparemment. J'avais totalement oublié la force qui caractérisait ma nouvelle condition. Je nous fis perdre l'équilibre et nous propulsa sur le sol, toujours enlacés.

À demi allongée sur lui, je partis d'un grand rire, rapidement accompagné par le sien.

Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, prunelles d'or liquide. Je m'y noyais. Déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres, je me collais à lui, me pelotonnai contre son torse. Un soupir d'aise et de bonheur s'échappa de ma bouche.

Ses bras me serrèrent contre lui, son pouce effectuant des ronds sur mon bras nu. Je souris, plus heureuse que jamais.

Nous étions en parfaite osmose en cet instant. Les parfums délicieux de la clairière se mêlaient délicatement avec l'arôme de sa peau, m'envoutant entièrement.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je pour la seconde fois.

Même sans le voir, je sentis bien que son sourire c'était élargit. Sa main caressa mes cheveux et il y déposa un baiser.

- Tu es ma vie, dit-il simplement.

Je me serrai encore plus contre son torse. Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire. Nous savions l'un et l'autre que nous étions dorénavant inséparables. Unis pour l'éternité.

Elles étaient loin mes envies de disparaitre, fuir cette ville, voyager de par le monde comme une âme esseulée. Rien ne me semblait plus impossible en ce moment.

- C'est si naturel, dit soudainement mon apollon – car il était à moi maintenant, et non pas à l'autre blonde – me tirant de mes pensées.

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

- Toi et moi, chuchota-t-il. Si juste et parfait.

J'acquiesçai fébrilement, cachant mon plus large sourire dans son torse. J'avais presque peur que le rouge me monte aux joues. Quels comportements d'humaine avais-je gardé !

- Mais ça n'a pas été facile de t'avoir, badina-t-il, plaisantin. Quand je pense à tous les stratagèmes que j'ai du employer !

- Ça aurait surement été plus facile si je n'étais pas complètement paranoïaque et folle, soupirai-je.

J'avais placé cette critique de moi-même avec humour – j'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir en rire à présent – mais non sans une pointe d'amertume.

- Ne t'en veut pas, me réconforta-t-il, sentant sans peine ma propre rancœur. Après cette histoire avec Tanya…

Je me redressai vivement, plantant mes bras autour de son visage.

- Vas-tu arrêter ? le réprimandai-je, un petit rire dans la voix. Sans cesse te croire coupable ! Il faut que tu songes à stopper cette manie. Il n'y avait que moi de coupable. Le seul défaut – et encore – que je te voyais était de ne pas me regarder, ta totale indifférence envers moi. Ce qui n'était pas si anormal, en réalité, vu ce que je su…

Il plaqua une main sur ma bouche et, en moins d'une seconde, je me retrouvai sous lui. (Dans quel état allait être ma robe ?)

- Petite sotte, rit-il. Comme si j'avais pu un jour être indifférent… (Il fit une pause) N'avais-tu d'autres objections que la conviction de mon indifférence ? s'enquit-il, un sourire joyeux et parfait aux lèvres.

- Aucune, répondis-je. Pourqu…

Mais la fin de ma phrase fut étouffée par un baiser.

- Et dire que tout ce temps, c'était moi qui croyait que tu ne m'aimais pas.

- Petit sot, déclarai-je, reprenant ses propres propos. Comme si j'avais pu un jour être indifférente.

Nous nous esclaffâmes, puis, après un énième baiser, il me replaça sur lui, contre son torse tiède.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda sa voix veloutée.

Réprimant difficilement un rire, je levai la tête vers lui.

- Alice va être intenable.

- Ah ! Alice ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement las.

Je ris.

- Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle ne soit pas déjà au courant ? demandai-je, certaine pourtant de sa réponse.

- Aucune… Et encore, je serai en vérité très surpris si la moitié du lycée n'est pas encore au courant.

Je grimaçai.

- D'ailleurs, commençai-je. Maintenant que j'y pense… C'est surement ce qu'elle à murmuré à l'oreille d'Ange et Rosalie… Que tu devais venir… C'était juste avant que je te voie et elles m'ont sourit d'une manière très éloquente.

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- Cette Alice…

- Il va falloir qu'on y retourne, soupirai-je, peu désireuse d'être le sujet de toutes les conversations. Ou bien je suis sure qu'elle nous en voudra toute notre existence.

- Oui, s'esclaffa-t-il. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce notre mariage.

Je me crispai imperceptiblement. Mariage ? Ce mot était devenu une sorte de tabou auprès de ma mère, moi aussi de ce fait. Et il voulait que… non, impossible… Je n'avais que dix-sept ans…

- Ce qui n'est pas pour maintenant, repris-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

Je le serrai fort dans mes bras avant de reprendre, avide de changer de sujet. Il n'était absolument pas question de parler de ça maintenant. J'étais même persuadée que ça n'était pas dans ses intentions non plus.

- Mais on n'est pas obligés d'y retourner tout de suite, non ? La soirée est loin d'être terminée… et puis…

Il pencha la tête vers moi.

- Oui ?

Je regardai dans ses prunelles d'or, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois que j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu m'embrasse encore.

- Madame est bien exigeante ce soir, plaisanta-t-il.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé après… avançai-je, jouant la fausse indifférence.

Il secoua la tête et ses mains saisirent mon visage. Il m'embrassa passionnément.

Toujours allongée sur lui, je lui caressai les cheveux, la joue, profitant un maximum de l'instant qui s'offrait à nous. Un long moment, nous restâmes ainsi, tendrement enlacés. Nous savions tous deux que la fin de ce paradis solitaire était proche et que, bientôt, nous serions obligés de retourner à la société, afficher publiquement ce qui surement déjà été deviné par ma petite lutine d'amie.

Les rayons de la lune nous donnait toujours aussi faiblement scintillants, une couleur magnifique. Nos doigts entrelacés avaient une légère teinte bleutée, argentée. La lune, semblait-il, accentuait cette huitième couleur, celle que je n'arrivai à reconnaître, encore moins à nommer.

Peut-être était-ce dû à mes émotions du moment. L'amour et le bonheur qui régnait dans l'air en cet instant, mais je trouvai dorénavant cette couleur la plus belle de ma connaissance. La plus douce et parfaite. Un mélange inexplicable d'argent, d'or et d'une teinte bleutée.

C'était tout simplement merveilleux.

Edward passa une main dans mes cheveux, s'imprégnant de leur parfum. Je souris, plus enchantée que jamais.

Rien n'aurait pu venir gâcher notre amour en cet instant. Aucun problème. Aucun nuage. Tout était repoussé, ne laissant place qu'à nous deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Seuls dans cette splendide clairière.

Je soupirai. Un son difficile à identifier. Il étant rempli a la fois de bonheur, de contentement, d'amour aussi. Le tout teinté d'une pointe de peur et… d'agacement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda Edward.

Je me blottis plus fermement sur sa poitrine.

- La soirée est bientôt terminée, râlai-je. Il ne doit pas être loin de minuit.

Un sourire dans la voix et le regard, il répliqua.

- Oh, je vois, Cendrillon va se retransformer en citrouille.

Je grimaçai, lui assenai une légère tape sur le bras.

- Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ? m'indignai-je ironiquement.

Il me sourit, ses yeux perçant mon cœur jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

- Non, me corrigea-t-il de sa voix veloutée. Je crois même que je te chercherai avec plu d'ardeur que ce soit disant prince charmant.

Je pouffai et posai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime tant si tu savais…

- Tu compare un arbre à une forêt entière.

Il m'adressa ce sourire dont lui seul avait la recette, m'empêchant de répliquer. Quel intérêt d'ailleurs, je me doutai que cette lutte serait sans fin… et en était totalement comblée.

Je secouai ma robe, couverte de petites brindilles. Elle s'était imprégnée de l'odeur merveilleuse de la clairière, de l'arome des petites fleurs violettes qui en recouvrait la quasi-totalité. Même le parfum d'Edward y était présent. En un mot, c'était la robe la plus délicieuse que je n'avais jamais vue.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je vérifiai leur bonne tenue.

- Tu es parfaite, murmura mon dieu vivant.

Je souris.

- Je dois le croire si c'est mon petit ami qui le dit ? Tu es de parti pris, il me semble.

Sa main pris doucement la mienne.

- Rien n'est plus vrai. J'ai une vue irréprochable, tu te souviens ?

Je secouai la tête et serrai un peu plus fort sa main, commençant à avancer dans la forêt.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement, d'un pas lent – pour nous en tout cas – sous les ombres floues des arbres. Quelques reflets argentés arrivaient à percer, illuminant faiblement les sous-bois.

Nos doigts entrelacés me donnaient une force et un bonheur que j'avais cru perdu à jamais.

A ses cotés, je me sentais enfin entière.

Ces quelques jours de souffrance me paressaient si loin maintenant. J'étais heureuse, bien qu'encore effrayée. Peut-être était-ce un mirage ?

Je resserrai ma prise.

- On dirait que c'est toi qui a peur que je me transforme en citrouille.

Je souris tristement.

- J'ai peur.

Ma voix était tintée d'inquiétude.

Edward se tourna vers moi, interrompant notre marche, et sa main libre me caressa la joue.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je resterais toujours près de toi. A jamais. Du moins, tant que toi, tu voudras encore de moi.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, lançai-je aussitôt. Ces derniers jours… ne pas te voir, savoir que je t'avais fait tant de mal, (je pressai un peu plus ma joue contre sa main). Tu es l'être le plus important de mon existence tout entière. C'était infiniment douloureux. Je n'arrivai pas à me pardonner, ni même à me regarder en face. J'avais honte, si tu savais. Je me maudissais…

« C'est pour ça, et uniquement pour ça, précisais-je, me remémorant ses paroles passées, que j'ai si rapidement refermé la fenêtre, lundi. Je ne me sentais pas capable de te voir, d'affronter cette peine et cette souffrance que moi, pauvre petit être méprisable, je t'avais fait subir. Je n'avais même pas la force d'entrevoir ton visage. Tout me ramenait à cet instant… les horreurs que je t'avais dites…

- Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais simplement pas envie de me voir.

- Jamais, soufflai-je. Je…

Son sourire magnifique m'arrêta.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Je t'aime.

Je souris aussi, et fermant les yeux, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi… Et je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit ce jour là.

Il balaya mes excuses d'un revers de la main.

- C'est oublié maintenant. Et puis, ma réaction était démesurée, j'étais tellement agacé à ce moment précis.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse à mon comportement, rétorquai-je.

Nous nous remîmes doucement à marcher. Une question me dérangeait cependant.

- Pourquoi tu étais agacé, dimanche ? m'enquis-je.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à trouver ma chère cousine…

- Désagréable ? Horripilante ? Exaspérante ?

Il rit.

- Embêtante, dirons-nous.

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

- La vérité, c'est qu'elle était d'une jalousie maladive. Parce que…

- Oui ? quémandai-je.

- J'étais très nerveux, peu avant que tu arrives. En réalité, j'avais plus ou moins prévu de tout te dire… même si je ne savais pas par où commencer. Toute la famille, évidement, était au courent de la situation, – rien ne reste bien longtemps secret dans cette maison, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir – et Alice ne s'est pas gênée pour en informer nos cousins. Seulement, c'était sans conter sur ma cousine.

« Tanya avait toujours eu un faible pour moi, et ce n'était pas judicieux de la part de ma petite sœur d'accueillir cette nouvelle comme la venue du messie. J'avais toujours repoussé Tanya – très poliment – mais rien n'y faisait. Comme Rosalie, elle avait remarqué que personne n'avait jamais attiré mon regard, et, par conséquent, conservait perpétuellement cet d'espoir de me conquérir. Cette fois-ci, c'était une rebuffade différente de toutes celles que je lui avais faites. Elle était blessée, pas intensément, je voyais bien que ses sentiments ne dépassaient gère l'amourette, seulement, je pense qu'elle aurait préféré l'apprendre autrement, peut-être aurait-ce été moins difficile pour elle.

J'écoutai son monologue avec grand intérêt, ne m'intéressant même pas à la route que nous suivons. Nous serions bien assez tôt à la soirée.

- Jasper constatant son amertume, poursuivit-il, me glissait fréquemment des regards en coin, tâchant de savoir si j'en savais la cause. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai décidé de tout faire pour alléger sa peine. Même si mon choix était fait, et qu'elle le savait. J'ai donc commencé, plus qu'à l'accoutumée à rire de ses plaisanteries, chicaner un peu avec elle. Emmett, pour sa part, ne cherchai qu'une chose, me détendre. Il n'avait cessé de me donner des conseils toute la journée de la veille, restant constamment à mes cotés. Il cherchait aussi à laisser un peu de temps à Rose, qui supportait mal… la situation. (J'acquiesçai, me remémorant le discours de sa sœur, la veille). Tant est-il que, le dimanche, je me sentais un peu mieux, plus serein, même si c'était de courte durée. Tanya, pour sa part, avait retrouvé son caractère amical et joyeux. Elle chahutait et rigolait, et, idiot que je suis, je ne la décourageai pas, ne souhaitant pas la blesser de nouveau. Je veux quand même que tu sache que sa présence sur mes genoux n'avait rien de prémédité, une façon de te rendre jalouse où autre chose. Je… je ne savais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, tentai-je de le calmer. Je te crois.

Il me sourit, avant de reprendre, un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

- Mais, si son caractère c'était notablement amélioré, ses pensées n'en étaient pas revenues à ce niveau. Mentalement, elle tempêtait contre toi… alors qu'elle ne te connaissait même pas, jouta-t-il dans un soupir.

Son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans le vide avant de revenir à l'instant présent. Son visage c'était durci, à l'instar de son ton.

- Le pire, c'est qu'elle à continué quand tu es arrivée. Minaudant devant toi, et t'incendiant dans le dos. J'ai trouvé ça tellement…

Il s'interrompit. Le visage tendu par la colère.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit… J'aurais dû pourtant… Je ne voulais pas la faire plus souffrir – même si elle était la personne la plus agaçante du monde en cet instant – et au lieu de ça c'est toi que j'ai fait souffrir. Le pire, c'est que, comme l'idiot que je suis, je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais si mal… A vrai dire, c'est Alice qui m'a fait m'en rendre un peu compte, pendant le match de football. A cet instant, j'aurai tellement voulu savoir ce que tu pensais... savoir… c'est toujours le problème avec toi, me taquina-t-il.

- Alors c'est juste pour ça que tu t'intéresses à moi ? ris-je. Pour mon don bizarre ?

Son sourire parfait lui revint.

- Evidement, pourquoi d'autre.

Je grimaçai, ce fut son tour de rire, merveilleux son embellissant notre route.

- J'ai une autre question, réclamai-je après quelques autres pas.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi ça te dérangeait tellement que je veuille me battre avec Emmett ? C'était aussi à cause de Tanya ça ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Un sourire en coin, je levai les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

- Je… En fait… J'avais surtout peur pour toi… Emmett est un tel… et toi tu es si…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Bêta ! Il ne faut pas être aussi protecteur. Le pire c'est qu'on savait tous les deux que c'était moi la plus forte. En réalité, tout le monde le savait… même lui j'en suis sure.

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupai-je. Je ne suis pas une petite fille sans défense. Et franchement, tu as vu Emmett, et tu m'as vu moi ? fanfaronnai-je en montrant des muscles inexistants sur mes bras nus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tu ne me crois pas ? répliquai-je, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il, plein d'humour.

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt, le regard défiant.

- Chiche alors... Il parait que tu es le plus rapide de la famille Cullen ? Eh bien… on va voir ça. Premier arrivé près du gymnase ?

- Mais c'est impossible, déclara-t-il d'un ton joueur. Je ne peux pas ne pas te laisser gagner ! Ce ne serait pas très galant de ma part.

Je hochai la tête d'un air entendu.

- Et si je te dis que… si tu gagnes… Je t'embrasse ?

Il rit.

- Et je parie que si tu gagnes, c'est moi qui doit t'embrasser c'est ça ?

- Non, dis-je ironiquement. Si JE gagne… J'embrasse Mike.

Pour le coup, il ne s'attendait pas à celle là. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais ne se referma pas cette fois. Du moins, je ne le vis pas. Aussi vif que l'éclair, il avait démarré avant même que l'on ne sonne le départ.

- Hé ! m'écriai-je en le poursuivant néanmoins. C'est pas du jeu ! Tu triches.

Son rire cristallin résonna dans la forêt, un peu plus loin. Je forçai l'allure, oscillant entre les arbres. Nous allions si vite que seul le bruit des feuilles soulevées par notre passage s'entendait.

_A cette vitesse là,_ pensai-je. _On ne mettra pas longtemps à rejoindre la fête._

Etrangement, cette perspective m'était moins plaisante que l'envie de gagner ce petit duel. Mais je sentais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Déjà, la fin du bois se dessinait. Et je n'avais pas encore rattrapé l'être le plus important de mon existence. Même si le bruit de ses pas se rapprochait rapidement.

Je gagnai du terrain !

Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, sa silhouette se dessina très nettement. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là… et continuait de se rapprocher.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne pouvais véritablement pas aller aussi vite ! On aurait presque dit qu'il courrait vers m…

Mais il courrait vers moi !

Edward ne fut pas long. Quelques foulées plus tard, il était à mes cotés, le visage impassible, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, je me retrouvai dans ses bras, portée telle une demoiselle en détresse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt. Il se passe quelque chose là bas ?

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Oh oui, quelque chose de très grave, souffla-t-il. Tu me dois un baiser !

Je sursautai. Il avait donc déjà atteint la soirée ? Et était même revenu.

Un rire s'échappa de ma bouche. La jalousie n'était pas un si mauvais défaut en réalité.

Je me perchai à son coup et lui offrit un long et langoureux baiser. Le désir et l'amour en était tellement remplit qu'il brulait chaque partie de notre être. C'était comme vivre dans un brasier, de la lave en fusion. Je savais en cet instant que nos existences seraient liées pour l'éternité et que jamais rien ne pourrait nous séparer.

Après quelques rapides foulées et de nombreux arbres dévastés par notre inattention, nous déboulâmes à la lisière de la forêt. Le lycée de Forks était comme une large clairière dans laquelle nos bâtiments auraient été construits. Les lieux les plus excentrés, comme le gymnase par exemple se trouvaient donc pratiquement dans la végétation. Autrement dit, de l'entrée de notre édifice sportif, il n'était pas difficile de voir ce qui émanait des bois, comme un jeune couple revenant main dans la main – nous avions réussi à finalement desserrer notre étreinte passionnée (non sans peine) – d'une petite sortie de pleine lune.

C'est exactement ce qui ce passa ce soir là. Mr Tanner, un des professeurs les plus âgés (et les plus respecté) nous remarqua, transis de bonheur, alors que nous nous approchions de l'entrée.

Le regard, à la fois gêné, agressif, déçu et surpris ne faisait guère de doute sur ses pensées actuelles. Je jetai un rapide regard à Edward, les yeux écarquillés. Il arborait la même expression que moi. La honte ne m'avait jamais autant submergé. D'autant que… Il ne s'était rien passé de tel, bon sang !

Les yeux baissés, nous passâmes devant lui. Evidement, ce qui ne se serait pas produit avec n'importe quel autre élève de ce lycée, Mr Tanner nous céda le passage dans un mot ni une remarque. Il avait un Cullen devant lui, l'une des dernières personnes de cette infrastructure à qui il n'aurait jamais pensé lorsqu'on lui parlait de ce genre de "non-respect des règlements scolaires".

Son regard persistant – autant qu'atrocement dérangeant - me fit presser le pas. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Je me retrouvai aussitôt plongée dans l'atmosphère féérique du bal de noël. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus rien de féérique maintenant.

J'avais à peine franchie l'entrée du gymnase qu'une espèce de petite lutine vint s'agripper à mon coup.

- Oh, je suis si heureuse, pépia-t-elle. Vous allez si bien tous les deux.

Déjà gênée par le doyen, je ne pus m'empêcher de cacher mon visage dans mes mains, me libérant de la prise d'Edward, qui passa rapidement son bras autour de ma taille, comme atteint d'un quelconque imparable magnétisme.

Alice avait l'air plus heureuse que nous deux réunis – extérieurement en tout cas. On aurait presque cru que c'était elle qui venait de passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

Après un bref instant de malaise, je me décidai de relever la tête. Je tombai sur les yeux ocres de Jasper qui, debout aux cotés de sa femme, arborait un large sourire. Je fus heureuse de constater qu'il ne lui était plus douloureux pour lui de m'approcher. Emmett et Rosalie ne furent pas tellement plus longs à se manifester.

- Eh ben ! rugit joyeusement le mastodonte. On n'y croyait plus, dites-moi.

La blonde aux formes irréprochables assena une légère tape sur le bras de son mari, tout sourire et vint m'enlacer.

Nous enlacer serait plus exact : Alice ne m'avait toujours pas soustraite à son étreinte, embrassade qui aurait étouffé n'importe quel mortel.

Après encore quelques secondes, elle finit par arrêter de m'étrangler et m'embrassa joyeusement sur la joue.

- Oh, c'est trop beau.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser toutes les images gênantes de mon esprit. Mes yeux se tournèrent instinctivement devant mon cavalier – _mon_ cavalier. Il avait retrouvé sa sérénité, et arborait maintenant un sourire parfait. Comment résister à une telle expression ? Mon visage se détendit et je laissai le bonheur gagner mes lèvres.

Edward m'embrassa légèrement – se qui provoqua les cris d'Alice.

- Attend un peu qu'Ange voie ça !

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, je me détournai de mon apollon, cherchant mon amie humaine parmi les danseurs.

- Où est-elle ? demandai-je après une recherche infructueuse.

Jamais je n'avais vu Alice aussi enchantée, ravie et heureuse.

- Là bas ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant la grande estrade, où la moitié du lycée de Forks (celle qui n'était pas occupée à danser) était rassemblée en un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Angela, rougie et souriante, était en effet sous les feu des projecteurs. Le cavalier à ses coté n'était autre que Ben Cheney, tout aussi cramoisi qu'elle.

Je devinai aussitôt la situation.

- Elle a été élue reine du bal ? m'exclamai-je, surexcitée.

- Ouuiii ! répondit-elle aussitôt, telle une enfant le matin de noël. C'est génial, non ?

Mieux que ça ! La soirée avait débuté en horreur mais s'était lentement modifiée, laissant place à mon plus beau rêve.

Tout était parfait. De la personne qui se tenait à mes cotés, m'offrant plus de bonheur que jamais je n'aurais pu en avoir, à mes amis, eux-mêmes heureux dans se merveilleux conte de fées. Même la musique douce et magnifique trainant dans l'air parvenait presque à m'en faire oublier l'assourdissant bourdonnement des cœurs battants. De toute façon, aucun cœur n'était plus vivant que le mien en cet instant.

Je me sentais pleine d'une énergie nouvelle. C'était comme une renaissance. Un jour nouveau qui se levait sur mon existence, chassant finalement les derniers nuages qui assombrissaient mon horizon.

La petite lutine me pris soudainement par le bras et je me retrouvai embarquée près de la scène. Mes doigts indénouables de ceux d'Edward le contraignirent à nous accompagner, bien que cela ne semble pas une réelle coercition pour lui. On aurait cru une farandole perçant la petite foule d'étudiants – Alice ne se gênait pas pour bousculer (légèrement) ou écarter les élèves entassés.

- Ange ! s'écria-t-elle quand nous arrivâmes à leur niveau.

Mon amie humaine chercha Alice des yeux quelques instants, mais ce ne fut gère long. Déjà, la petite brune lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Le sourire d'Angela s'agrandit, elle répondit – moins ostensiblement – aux saluts de son amie. Celle lui leva les pouces en l'air, la félicitant de son élection. On vit clairement Angela virer du rouge au cramoisi.

Tout sourire, je m'apprêtai à signaler également ma présence, lui adressant un plus timide signe de la main, mais c'était ne pas connaître Alice Cullen. La petite vampire extravagante s'empara de ma main, celle qui tenait encore Edward, et la souleva bien haut, pour qu'Angela puisse la voir.

- Alice ! me récriai-je.

Mais c'était trop tard, Angela avait déjà remarqué son tout-sauf-subtil mouvement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux pétillants de joie. On comprenait facilement pourquoi elle avait été élue reine du bal. Sa bonne humeur et son sourire calme omniprésent avaient du jouer en sa faveur… et sa tenue grandiose aussi.

Trépignant d'impatience de nous rejoindre, elle accepta sommairement le bouquet et la petite couronne de plastique. Puis, sans perdre de temps en effusions de remercîments, elle s'éclipsa, au bras de son cavalier, rouge tomate, pour nous rejoindre, les Cullen et moi.

Nous nous étions un peu excentrés de toute la foule, comme à part dans ce monde d'humains, mais nous n'en étions pas moins heureux.

Chacun d'entre nous était en couple, se tenant simplement par la main ou se serrant au contraire totalement contre son partenaire.

Etrangement, Angela et Ben s'adaptaient parfaitement dans ce monde parallèle. Peut-être eux non plus ne s'adaptaient pas dans le monde "normal". Ce qui me ravissait en réalité. J'avais à peu près toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur dans ce petit cercle fermé.

- Oh, s'écria-t-elle. La soirée est parfaite maintenant.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Ange devenait un peu trop comme Alice. Ce n'était pas forcement très bon de les laisser se fréquenter.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de ma gorge. Son qui démontrait clairement l'état de bonheur complet dans lequel je baignai.

Rien ne pouvait plus me nuire. Tous mes ennuis et autres nuages orageux me semblaient tellement loin. J'étais là, dans les bras de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde – et qui m'aimait aussi, finalement – entourée de mes meilleurs amis. Comment pourrai-je un jour être de nouveau malheureuse ?

**.o0o.**

_**Eh voila, des réconciliations en bonne et due forme ^^**_

_**Bon, j'avoue qu'à la relecture, ça fait vraiment beaucoup de je t'aime et de mièvreries, mais, ça ne serait pas Edward et Bella sinon ! xD**_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Idéal

**.o0o.**

_**Allez ! Un petit chapitre ou tout roule sur des roulettes…**_

_**Il en faut bien de temps en temps ! ^^**_

_**L'action de va pas tarder à commencer ! =)**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

__

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 14 : Idéal**

Après ce jour, tout ce déroula comme dans un rêve.

Les vacances scolaires furent annoncées, à la plus grande joie des étudiants, vampires, loups ou non.

Car ces vacances étaient marquées sous le signe de Noël.

Un événement qui en rendait joyeux plus d'un. Même le salon de Charlie empestait la poussière des décorations nouvellement ressorties de leur carton. Je passai d'ailleurs un agréable moment à décorer le sapin avec mon père. C'était une période que nous n'avions jamais réellement passé ensemble. A vrai dire, le dernier Noël que j'avais passé ici, c'était l'année de mes quatre ans. Et il fallait bien admettre que ça datait !

Mais j'allais me faire pardonner cette fois là. Je me l'étais promis. C'est ainsi que le sapin, coupé quelques minutes auparavant par un Charlie maintenant épuisé (dire que j'aurais sans doute mis trois fois moins de temps et d'énergie à déraciner la forêt entière) se retrouva décoré, après de nombreuses chicaneries et autres disputes sur la place de tel ou tel lutin rouge – qui était passablement horrible, soit dit en passant.

Ce fut l'une des meilleures soirées que je passai en compagnie de mon père. On m'avait rarement vu aussi joyeuse. Après tout, pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? Tous mes rêves s'étaient réalisés. Je vivais en toute sérénité chez mon père, ma mère gardait de fréquents contacts avec moi (presque journaliers entre les mails et les coups de téléphone – où elle ne s'inquiétait plus de ma voix mélodieuse). Des amis – autant humains que surnaturels – géniaux, et un petit ami plus merveilleux que jamais.

En somme, des choses que je n'avais quasiment jamais eu avant. Même au niveau de ma famille, si je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de me plaindre avant, j'étais un million de fois plus proche de mon père et même l'éloignement de ma mère ne me semblait plus si infranchissable. Bien sur, je n'étais toujours pas en mesure d'aller la voir, d'autant plus qu'elle habitait encore à Jacksonville, et la réciproque était tout aussi impossible. Mais ça ne m'affectait plus autant. Je n'étais plus seule à présent.

Cette évidence m'avait sauté au coup (littéralement), l'avant-veille de Noël, alors que j'entrai dans la villa Cullen, accompagnée de l'amour de ma vie.

- Bella ! avait surgit Alice en s'accrochant à moi.

Pour un peu, j'en serai tombée à la renverse. Heureusement que j'étais plus forte qu'elle.

- Coucou Alice, dis-je en secouant la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se détacha de moi aussi soudainement qu'elle s'y était accroché. Un léger grondement s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Tu étais encore avec les loups… tu sais que c'est dangereux.

- Oui, répondis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ils m'ont torturé au possible, c'était horrible, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer.

Son visage resta de marbre, ainsi que celui des cinq "jeunes" Cullen.

- Je rigole, soupirai-je.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Convainque de ne pas perdre cette manche, – ils étaient cinq contre une – je renonçai à me disculper, préfèrent me tourner vers le vampire de mon existence. Il affichait cet éternelle grimace renfrognée de quand il revenait de chez moi. Et ne voulait jamais m'en exprimer la raison.

Mais cette fois, je n'allais pas lâcher. Usant de tous mes moyens de persuasion, je parvins finalement à lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Ton père pense que je ne suis qu'un petit manipulateur qui ne te mérite pas, m'avoua-t-il. (Je soupirai… Définitivement, mon père avait saisis la situation) Il a comprit que c'était moi qui t'avais mit dans un tel état, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et…

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, comme à chaque fois qu'il ramenait ce sujet sur le tapis.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! le réprimandai-je pour la énième fois. Et cesse de dire le contraire où je risque d'en venir aux mains…

Un sourire angélique s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Ce qui veut dire, en toute logique, que si je continue à énoncer ces propos, tu resteras près de moi – même si ce n'est que pour me frapper, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

Je soupirai, ne sachant que trop bien où il voulait en venir. Sous ses airs plaisantins se dissimulait une inquiétude profonde, et pourtant infondée.

- Edward, je l'ai promis à Jacob. " Quelle que soit ma relation avec les Cullen, ils ne seront jamais assez influents pour me séparer de toi !"… Je ne veux pas revenir sur ma parole. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

Son sourire se fana aussitôt, je plaçai une main fraiche sur sa joue.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir là bas… _Nous_ n'aimons pas te savoir là bas, grogna-t-il. D'autant plus qu'Alice ne peut pas te voir. (L'intéressée acquiesça)

- Et que nous ne pouvons aller sur leurs terres, finis-je en imitant parfaitement sa voix.

- Non, j'ai bien réfléchis… Traité ou pas, s'ils tentent la moindre chose contre toi,… (Je levai les yeux au ciel)

- C'est le réveillon ! clamai-je un peu trop fort. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils vont m'empailler pour être leur ange dans le ciel ? Soit sérieux s'il te plait…

Il grogna de plus belle.

- Et puis, je passe Noël ici, c'est le plus important, non ?

Les pas d'Esmée retentirent derrière moi et je me retourner pour saluer son sourire bienveillant.

- Exactement, trancha-t-elle doucement. Noel… l'événement le plus important de l'année pour nous… plus par le symbole que par la religion d'ailleurs.

- Evidement, continua Carlisle en s'approchant pour prendre la taille de sa femme. Quand on à plus de trois siècles d'existence, fêter les anniversaires devient quelque peux inapproprié… et assez déprimant, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

C'est pour ça qu'on ne les souhaite quasiment plus. Une fois tout les cinquante ou cent ans, tout au plus. Le dernier en date était celui d'Emmett, en 1939.

Le concerné soupira de contentement.

- Une journée comme on n'en fait plus. Et mon cadeau… enfin _notre_ cadeau, continua-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous entendus.

Il colla sa femme à lui, posant ses mains dans les bas de son dos.

- Encore une villa qui n'as pas fait long feux, s'esclaffa-t-il, badin.

Mais Rosalie n'était pas forcement ravie que leurs ébats soient explicités en public. Elle adressa un tel regard noir à son époux qu'il se calma aussitôt.

Je ravalai un rire, ne souhaitant pas être la prochaine cible de ses yeux assassins, pas si tôt après le retour de notre copinage.

- Enfin, s'empressa-t-on de changer de sujet. Noël, c'est toujours l'occasion familiale.

Le sourire d'Esmée s'illumina.

- C'est notre point de ralliement, continua-t-elle de sa voix bienveillante. Quand il arrive que notre famille se sépare, de temps à autre, nous nous retrouvons toujours ce jour précis. Un moment familial privilégié. Moment dont du fait dorénavant partie, finit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je souris, pris d'une incontrôlable envie de pleurer. J'étais tant emplie de bonheur et de sérénité. De certitude. Je ne serai plus jamais seule maintenant. Longtemps encore après la disparition de tous les êtres humains qui m'étaient chers, je ne serai pas seule, pas un monstre errant, sans rien en quoi… et en qui croire. J'aurais toujours les Cullen et Edward. Plus jamais je n'éprouverai le sentiment d'être abandonnée.

Je murmurai un faible "merci" avant de souffler, sous le coup de l'émotion. Mon regard se tourna instinctivement vers mon apollon. Son sourire parfait et la douceur amoureuse qui émanait de son regard me réchauffèrent le cœur. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot en cet instant. Parler était inutile, nous savions parfaitement ce que chacun ressentait. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu rater ce moment familial où j'étais si naturellement conviée.

- Je serais de retour demain soir, murmurai-je. Vivante et en parfaite santé.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue. Son regard montrait une détermination que je n'expliquai pas vraiment… sans doute se rendait-il enfin compte que rien ne pourrait jamais me séparer de lui.

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Il répondit aussitôt à mon étreinte, caressant délicatement mes cheveux, approfondissant le baiser.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé l'éternité à l'embrasser. C'était toujours un moment que je n'arrivais pas à briser. Et il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Comme toujours, son odeur m'enivra, le goût sucré de ses lèvres me rendirent impuissante à toute séparation. Sans me soucier du monde qui nous entourait, mes mains vinrent s'agripper à sa nuque, me collant à lui, soudant nos lèvres.

Chaque baiser était de plus en plus difficile à briser pour moi, comment se sortir de cette étreinte passionnée.

_Ah le traitre !_ pensai-je violement.

Sa stratégie m'était apparue clairement.

J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits, retourner la mobilité de mes membres, mais je ne parvins qu'à encourager notre embrassade, comme contrôlée par une force invisible.

Mais je ne pouvais pas… j'avais promis à Jacob…

Ses mains me serrèrent encore plus à lui.

_Pense à Jacob, Bella_, me criai-je. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…_

Inlassablement, je répétai le nom de mon loup, sans succès. Mes forces paraissaient décliner, comme si la force de mon corps voulait m'empêcher l'accès à la Push, lui aussi.

_Jacob, Jacob… Jacob… Jacob… Jac… Ja… Edward…_

STOP !

Je m'arrachai si violement à son étreinte que j'en fus projetée en arrière, ébranlant l'un des murs de la maison. Haletante, je tachai de recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

- Tu… soufflai-je, hors d'haleine. Non, c'est totalement déloyal !

Je n'arrivai pas à retrouver mon souffle, encore transie par son odeur sucrée. Même à cette distance, il arrivait à me faire tourner la tête.

Une grimace ironique aux lèvres, il s'approcha de moi.

- Non ! m'écriai-je d'une voix suraigüe. Ne t'approche pas !

J'étais à peux près sure de ne pas résister à une nouvelle offensive de sa part. Ses baisers avaient tendance à être un peu trop convaincants.

Le reste de la famille nous observait, les yeux ronds d'incrédulité.

- Il essaye de m'empêcher d'aller à la Push ! me plaignis-je en ayant l'air d'une gamine trop gâtée, un doigt accusateur pointé sur leur benjamin.

L'accusé se tourna vers eux, affichant le sourire le plus innocent, angélique… et faux ! que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je… Se défendit-il.

Mais il ne put aller plus loin. J'affichai une telle expression choquée sur mon visage qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivit de près par ses frères et sœurs. Même les patriarches Cullen ne purent réprimer un rictus amusé.

- Ce n'est pas juste, me plaignis-je de nouveau, boudeuse. Vous êtes sept contre moi.

- Cinq, en fait, me contredit Carlisle. Esmée et moi n'intervenons pas dans vos histoires… et puis c'est vrai qu'elle ne court pas vraiment de danger, finit-il, soutenant le regard noir de ses enfants (en particulier de son fils).

Edward arriva près de moi. Suspicieuse, et pourtant insatiable, je lui pris seulement la main.

- C'est bon, Edward, renchérit Esmée. Arrête de t'en faire. Bella ne craint rien.

Il soupira, clairement incertain, et me regarda fixement dans les yeux. On l'aurait cru sonder mon âme.

Soudainement, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Reviens-moi vite, chuchota-t-il.

- Promis. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

Une expression heureuse sur le visage, je pris congés des Cullen. C'était la première fois que je rentrai seule d'une visite nocturne chez eux. Habituellement, Alice ou Edward m'accompagnaient et demeuraient jusqu'au lever du jour. Mais il était plus de six heures (j'avais vraiment tardé ce soir) et Charlie ne faisait jamais la grasse matinée. Même en ce jour du vingt-quatre décembre.

Le ciel était couvert, les nuages semblaient former une couche opaque à la moindre lueur lunaire. C'est sans doute pourquoi ma course me sembla durer une éternité. Je ne pouvais contempler sa splendeur, trop inaccessible en cet instant, et des milliers de questions me vinrent en tête, pas assez cependant pour m'embrouiller et m'amener à vider mon esprit. A vrai dire, c'était surtout ma propre pensée qui me chagrinait en même temps. "La disparition de tous les êtres humains qui m'étaient chers."

Je ralentis mon allure. Ce genre de réflexions me meurtrissaient, me détruisaient. Malheureusement, cette conclusion était inévitable.

Charlie, Renée, Angela, Jacob, la meute… tous étaient voués au même futur… à la même fin…

Je franchis la grande route d'un saut, me rattrapant aux branches des sapins et continuait ma course. Il était près de sept heures quand je franchis enfin la fenêtre de ma chambre. Les battements sourds du cœur de mon père retentissaient dans la petite maison.

Distraite, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon père, m'arrêtant devant la porte entrouverte. Il dormait paisiblement, pas encore près à se réveiller. Je poussai le battant silencieusement pour entrer dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée, Charlie ne fermait jamais ses volets. D'un pas lent, je vins m'asseoir sur le lit, qui ne crissa même pas. J'étais plus légère qu'une plume. Et, pendant un court moment, j'observai mon père. Lui qui m'avait tant donné. Lui avec qui je m'entendais mieux que jamais je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme meure un jour ? Me pouvait-il pas rester à mes cotés à jamais ? J'avais besoin de lui, comme de ma mère, comme de la meute, comme d'Angela… Ils étaient tous indispensables à ma vie… pourquoi devraient-ils me quitter un jour ? C'était si injuste…

Ma main froide se posa sur les couvertures, au dessus du coup de mon père. Une morsure… et tout pouvait changer… une morsure et plus jamais il ne me quitterait. Une morsure…

J'écartai lentement les draps, laissant dévoiler la nuque de mon père, tellement diaphane que je pouvais apercevoir le sang couler dans ses veines.

Une morsure…

Mon doigt froid se posa sur la base sur coup. Il frissonna, pas assez pour se réveiller cependant.

La lune se dévoila à travers l'épaisse couche de nuages, comme un trou de lumière dans cette obscurité lunaire. Ma peau scintilla de cette lueur divine qui m'avait tant fascinée, le soir où Edward et moi avions révélés nos sentiments. Cette couleur bleutée-argentée était toujours aussi mystérieuse pour moi, indescriptible. Le contraste entre ma peau et la sienne se fit plus évidente pendant un instant. Mais la lune disparut. Pas assez rapidement pour me faire oublier cette différence frappante.

Je replaçai précautionneusement les couvertures sur les épaules de mon père.

Comment avais-je pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant penser faire ça ? Penser à changer mon père en monstre, condamné à commettre des ignominies chaque seconde de sa vie ? Comment pouvait-on faire ça à quelqu'un qui serait encore en bonne santé… avec encore tant de choses à vivre…

_Comme à moi_, pensai-je tristement.

Bien sur, sans ça, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Edward, ni les Cullen, les Quileutes, Angela non plus… Sans cette transformation, jamais je ne serai venue m'installer à Forks et mieux connaître mon père.

Quelles choses aurai-je loupé ? De quel bonheur me serai-je privée ?

Mais c'était plus fort que moi… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Qui pouvait faire ça ? Transformer une personne vaillante en vampire… Quel être cruel et sans cœur pouvait faire ça à un être ?

Qui m'avait transformé, moi ?

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre… et à pardonner pas conséquent. Oh oui… je le haïssais… Plus que tout au monde…

Mais… Qui devais-je détester ?

La question résonnait dans ma tête, comme la pulsation d'un battement de cœur… que je n'avais plus. Comme un marteau frapperai un pieu, gravant à jamais cette question dans la pierre qu'était devenu mon être.

La main de Charlie bougea. Presque imperceptiblement. Ses paupières frémirent. Un coup de vent balaya la pièce. J'étais de retour dans ma propre chambre, assise nonchalamment sur mon lit. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il était debout, avançant d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. Je regardai mon réveil. Presque huit heures. Un record pour lui.

Tournant la tête, je m'aperçus dans le miroir qui ornait mon armoire et décidai de chasser toutes les pensées noires de mon esprit. Aujourd'hui était un jour de convivialité et de joie. Je ne devais pas gâcher ça.

- Charlie, Bella, claironna la voix chaleureuse de Billy. Entrez.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Un petit sapin recouvert de quelques boules et guirlandes ornait le coin de la pièce encombrée par une table pouvant accueillir huit personnes. A la façon dont les racines du sapin dépassaient du seau, il était évident que Jacob venait de contribuer à cette déforestation.

Je souris, amusée.

Un faible bruissement se fit entendre derrière moi.

- Salut, toi ! lança joyeusement Jacob.

Je me retournai un peu vivement, légèrement surprise par cette arrivée. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Cette perte d'odorat continuelle, quand j'étais dans les effluves nauséabondes de la réserve, était vraiment handicapante.

- Salut, Jake, répondis-je en lui assenant un léger coup de poing dans le bras.

- Aïe ! mentit-il. En voila une façon de dire bonjour.

- Une vraie brute, rigola mon père en se joignant à la conversation. Les Clearwater arrivent à quelle heure, Billy ? cria-t-il pour se faire entendre de son ami dans la cuisine.

Harry Clearwater, sa femme, Sue, et leurs deux enfants, Leah et Seth étaient des amis de la famille. Charlie m'avait expliqué plus tôt que c'était généralement avec lui et Billy qu'il péchait ou regardait ses matchs à la télévision.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, reprit son ami en arrivant dans le salon. Et il amène le poisson, finit-il.

- Ah ! s'exclama mon père. Une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé le bon poisson de chez Harry Clearwater. C'est l'un des mets les plus délicieux du monde. Tu verras, Bella.

Jacob dut retenir son rire.

- Oh oui ! Tu verras, Bella. Il ne faut pas manquer ça.

Nous n'attendîmes pas très longtemps les Clearwater. A peine le temps pour mon père de remarquer la différence de teinte entre l'un des murs et le reste de la maison. Le souvenir de la transformation de Jacob nous fit pouffer, au grand dam de Charlie qui n'y comprit rien.

La famille se joignit à nous aussi naturellement que si nous étions une grande famille. Ils ne pouvaient renier leurs origines indiennes, aussi mates et noirs de cheveux que les Black.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur qui seyait à ce genre de journées. Rien ne vint tacher d'ombre ce diner. J'eu même la joie de me faire resservir par Charlie en poisson, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jacob qui était certain de voir atterrir la nourriture dans son assiette peu après.

Mais le petit jeu que nous avions inventé la fois précédente avait gagné en difficulté. En effet, Seth, à peine âgé de plus de treize ans, semblait boire les paroles de Jake et idolâtrer le moindre de ses gestes. Le jeune garçon semblait être l'opposé de sa sœur, qui n'avait pas quitté son téléphone du repas, totalement apathique.

Vers la fin d'après midi, nous eûmes le plaisir de voir arriver Sam Uley et sa fiancée, Emily. Elle avait apporté du pain d'épices sortant tout juste du four. A première vue, il semblait délicieux. J'en éprouvai un pincement d'envie lorsque Jacob se proposa de prendre ma part, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je lui tirai la langue.

Trop tôt, il fut l'heure pour moi de partir. Je devais passer la nuit chez les Cullen, comme l'avait accepté – avec énormément de mal – mon père. Il était clair qu'il avait peur qu'il se passe la moindre chose avec Edward. J'aurais pu rougir de cette pensée. Non pas qu'elle ne m'ait jamais traversé l'esprit (heureusement que mon apollon ne pouvais pas entendre mes pensées), mais...

Partagée entre tristesse et bonheur, je n'arrivai pas à me décider à partir. Quitter mon loup favoris était toujours dur… mais j'allais retrouver la famille Cullen et celui que j'aimais.

Cet instant de doute fut vite balayé quand Jacob me retins quelques instants, avant que je ne monte en voiture.

- Je sais qu'on n'était pas censé se faire de cadeau mais… tiens.

Il déposa un petit sachet de velours noir dans ma main, la texture était douce et agréable au toucher.

- Jacob, grognai-je. Je n'ai rien pour toi moi.

Son rire ensoleillé résonna dans le couloir.

- C'est aussi un cadeau pour moi, se défendit-il en ouvrant le sachet. Que tu ais toujours un peu de moi et de la meute quand tu es avec… eux.

Je souris. C'était la première fois qu'ils ne parlaient pas d'eux en termes offensants.

Il accrocha un bracelet argenté autour de mon poignet. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me marqua le plus. Au bout de la petite chaine pendait un petit loup, apparemment taillé dans le bois. La couleur n'était pas sans me rappeler le pelage de Jacob, brun-roux. La précision était telle que j'avais moi même du mal à en déceler les minuscules imperfections naturelles dues à la taille.

- C'est magnifique, murmurai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- C'est mon père qui m'a apprit la technique. Il est d'ailleurs bien plus doué que moi… C'est du chêne, ajouta-t-il après une courte pose. Ton arbre préféré il me semble.

Je cessai de fixer le bracelet pour scruter les yeux de mon loup, interloquée.

- Comment tu le sais ? m'enquis-je.

- Ce sont des arbres rares par ici, mais tu as quand même choisis celui-là pour préféré… J'ai senti ton odeur plus puissamment que pour les autres sur le chêne près de ta maison.

Mon visage s'illumina.

- Très observateur… merci.

- Toujours là pour toi, répondit-il.

Un coup de klaxon retentit.

- Oula, le chef Swan s'impatiente.

Et, comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde, sa main s'empara de la mienne. Je reçus l'équivalant d'une petite décharge. Le feu contre la glace.

Quand il me lâcha, alors que mon père démarrait la voiture, j'avais encore sa chaleur dans la main. Elle était presque entièrement réchauffée. C'était la main à laquelle pendant le petit bracelet. Je la pressai contre ma joue, vaguement distraite. Le même malheur que dans la matinée me revint en pleine figure. Qu'allai-je faire quand mon meilleur ami allait disparaitre ? Saurais-je survivre à ça ? Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je repensai à ce que j'avais faillit faire, un peu plus tôt. Ma tête se tourna instinctivement vers mon père qui commentait l'agréable journée que nous venions de passer. Le peu de vin chaud qu'il avait bu combiné à la chaleur de l'air ambiant avait suffit à laisser apparaitre de légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

Intérieurement, je forgeai un pacte irrémédiable dans mon esprit.

Jamais je ne lui enlèverai ces couleurs. Jamais je ne condamnerais personne à cette nuit éternelle. Surtout pas pour mon propre bonheur. Jamais je ne deviendrai comme l'être ignoble qui m'avait métamorphosée.

Jamais.

Un noël chez les Cullen était bien loin de ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Ni sapin, ni décorations en tous genres n'agrémentaient la maison familiale. Les cadeaux n'étaient même pas de rigueur.

En réalité, c'était exactement comme ils me l'avaient dépeint. Un agréable moment simplement passé en famille. Oubliant n'importe quel autre problème. Ils ne m'interrogèrent même pas sur les loups. Ce qui était rare. La date du vingt-cinq décembre n'était en réalité qu'un prétexte. Un jour où la majorité des gens sur terre se retrouvaient, il leur était plus commode d'en faire de même.

Jamais je n'avais connu les Cullen aussi joyeux, détendus, et joueurs que ça. A l'exception d'Emmett et d'Alice, pour qui cet état d'esprit était constant. Enfin… constant… sauf en ce moment, pour le mastodonte.

- Revanche, demain, rugissait-il, mi-furieux, mi-vexé.

Toute la famille, attroupée devant un tas de graviers (précédemment rassemblés en un gros rocher) éclata de rire.

- Ma force n'aura pas diminué d'ici là, ris-je. Attend encore quelques temps.

Fulminant, il passait sa rage contre de pauvres et malheureux arbres qui n'avaient rien demandé. Je me mordis la lèvre, un peu coupable de la situation.

Mais... après tout, ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il avait voulu s'essayer au bras de fer contre une nouvelle-née ! Je n'y étais pour rien. Je fis semblant de me masser le bras, comme prise de courbatures. Le regard d'Edward se fixa sur le petit loup de bois, comme à l'instant même où il était venu me chercher, un peu plus tôt. Il était apparemment un peu dérangé de ne pas être représenté plus significativement sur ce bracelet, aussi avais-je réclamé, sur le ton de la rigolade, un cadeau de sa part… en piqure de rappel.

- Emmett, soupira Esmée, me tirant de mes pensées. Il ne restera bientôt plus un arbre dans cette forêt si tu continue.

Mais le colosse n'avait pas l'air prompt à se calmer.

- Il me faut un ours, beugla-t-il. Et maintenant !

Sur ses mots, il s'élança au travers des bois.

Toute la famille explosa de rire, mais ce décida à le suivre. C'était aussi un moment familial, cette chasse collective, même si l'agacement d'Emmett incitait plutôt à le laisser seul.

J'allais m'élancer à leur poursuite quand Edward m'interpella.

- Bella, dit-il doucement.

Je me retournai vers mon apollon, découvrant sur ses lèvres ce magnifique sourire auquel je ne pouvais pas résister.

- Viens avec moi d'abord, me demanda-t-il. On les rejoindra un peu plus tard. J'ai juste quelques choses à te dire.

Ravie de passer un autre moment avec pour seule compagnie l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde, je m'emparai de sa main tendue. Son pouce caressa le dessus de ma main. Je souris.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à sa chambre… enfin, si on pouvait toujours l'appeler come ça, du fait qu'il n'avait pas de lit. Je fus ébahie par la simple beauté de la pièce. La dernière fois qu'Alice m'avait fait visiter la maison, cette porte était restée fermée et je n'avais pas conséquent pas eu le temps d'en admirer la couleur.

Elle était entièrement dorée, comme parsemée d'éclats ambrés. L'or et le noir, tout simplement. Eclairées par des baies vitrées sur deux pans de murs. Les autres étaient encombrés de musique. Allant du plus ancien vinyle au plus récent des disques. A première vue, ils semblaient rangés par années. C'était là une impressionnante collection. Tous les genres étaient représentés, du classique aux morceaux de variété actuels.

J'émis un sifflement impressionnée.

- Tu aimes, demanda-t-il.

- Elle ne manque pas de charme.

Il m'invita à prendre place sur son canapé aux proportions gigantesques avant de se diriger vers une de ses armoires. Inquisitrice, je l'observai avec grande attention. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, une expression ravie éclaira son visage. Sans que le moindre son ait pu sortir de ma bouche, il était de retour à coté de moi, un petit écrin noir dans la main.

Je me figeai. Je… non, c'était impossible… Je… non !

- Edward… murmurai-je, pétrifiée.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais un cadeau, tout à l'heure. Un symbole qui me maintienne toujours auprès de toi…

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Non, c'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il même y songer ? Je… je ne pouvais pas… mais pourtant… rien ne m'aurait autant meurtrie que de le faire souffrir.

- Oui, soufflai-je. Mais… Edward…

Ma voix était presque inaudible, comme comprimée par ma gorge trop serrée.

- Alors, voila, doit-il simplement en ouvrant l'écrin de velours.

Je retins ma respiration. Un diamant en occupait la place. Mais… rien à voir avec une quelconque bague. C'était un magnifique cœur de diamant, facilement assemblable à mon bracelet.

- Edward… soufflai-je, retrouvant l'usage de mes cordes vocales. C'est…

Mais je n'eu de mots pour décrire mon sentiment en cet instant.

- Il me vient de ma mère, expliqua-t-il en sortant le cœur miroitant de son étuis. C'était en quelque sorte un héritage. Elle me l'a transmit par Carlisle, avant de lui demander de tout faire pour me sauver. Carlisle a d'ailleurs toujours cru que ma mère avait finalement découvert son secret. Enfin… je voudrais qu'il te revienne maintenant… Il n'a sa place qu'a ton poignet.

Il tendit sa paume ouverte pour que je puisse me saisir du petit cœur.

- Edward… Quand je disais que je voulais un souvenir de toi… c'était… enfin… C'est beaucoup trop, Edward.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire heureux s'étalant toujours sur son visage marmoréen.

- Bella, trancha-t-il d'une voix onctueuse en enfilant gracieusement la pierre à mon poignet. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse recevoir ce bijou. Et je ne le veux pas. C'est à toi que j'ai donné mon cœur et il t'appartiendra toujours.

Un long moment, je restai figée sur le diamant pendant à mon poignet. Alors, je relevai les yeux vers mon adonis qui lui, me couvait des yeux.

- Merci, chuchotai-je avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui, laissant paraitre tout mon amour dans notre étreinte. Un long moment, nous restâmes ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler.

Mais ces moments ne pouvaient êtres infinis.

- Bella… murmura une voix si meurtrie que j'eu du mal à croire qu'elle venait d'Edward.

Je relevai la tête, tachant de le regarder dans les yeux, mais le regard détourné, il semblait avoir du mal à poursuivre.

- Alice… Alice m'a… raconté… dit-il difficilement.

Je me redressai complètement, m'échappant légèrement à son étreinte. Ses mots n'avaient pas de sens pour moi. Tant d'images de bonheur défilaient dans mon esprit en cet instant que jamais je n'aurais pu m'attendre à ce qu'il dit alors.

- Ton père… souffla-t-il, presque inaudible.

Je me figeai. Bloquant automatiquement ma respiration. Ce moment de doute et de malheur reprit aussitôt la place fondamentale dans mon esprit.

- Bella…

Son ton était indéfinissable. Je sortis instantanément de ma transe.

- Oh, mon dieu. Je me sens si mal, clamai-je d'une voix douloureuse. Je suis désolée, pardonne moi, le priai-je. C'est si affreux, je ne sais pas qu…

Ses mains douces encadrèrent mon visage.

- Calme-toi, Bella, calme-toi. Personne ne t'en veut... Qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? Je sais ce que tu as ressenti… nous le savons tous. Oh, Bella.

Il s'interrompit, je laissai aller mes sanglots incontrôlables contre sa poitrine.

- Edward, me lamentai-je. Comment vais-je faire ? Comment vivre sans lui… sans eux, ajoutai-je, pensant instinctivement à ma mère.

Pendant un moment, j'eu peur qu'il se vexe. Il venait à peine de me certifier que plus jamais je ne serais seule et moi…

Mais je m'étais trompée. Plus tendre que jamais, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me serrent plus fortement contre lui.

Longtemps, nous restâmes ainsi enlacés, lui caressant mes cheveux. Sans dire un mot. C'était inutile. Qu'aurions nous pu dire d'ailleurs ?

"Ce n'est rien. Ça va aller. Tout le monde part un jour. Tu n'es pas seule."

Je le savais tout ça. Je savais que je m'en relèverai un jour, même si ça devait durer dix ans, cent ans…

Je m'en remettrais, c'état certain. Mais pour l'instant, cette idée me semblait inconcevable. Je ne pouvais imaginer une vie éternelle sans mon père, sans ma mère… sans tous ces humains qui m'étaient si chers. Tous ces humains que j'aimais.

Après un long moment, mes sanglots s'estompèrent, ma respiration se fit plus lente. Edward caressait toujours mes cheveux, les embrassant par moment.

Lentement, je me redressai, cherchant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, leur réconfort. Il prit tendrement mon visage entre ses mains, passant ses pouces sur mes joues comme pou y essuyer des larmes invisibles.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

- Je t'aime… Et ce sera pour l'éternité, ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Doucement, je me saisis de sa main, en embrassant la paume, je me recollai contre son torse. Il releva mon menton pour me donner un long baiser.

J'eu du mal à me détacher de son étreinte, comme à mon habitude. Mais nous ne pouvions pas décemment ne pas rejoindre les Cullen. Pas pour un jour comme celui-ci.

Je lui mordis légèrement la lèvre.

- Si tu continue, je n'aurais pas besoin de feu pour me consumer, plaisantai-je timidement.

Il sourit.

- On va éviter la combustion, alors.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de prendre ma main.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

Et nous partîmes, main dans la main, rejoindre sa famille.

- Alors ? Ton week-end c'est bien passé ? me demanda un Charlie inquisiteur, me sortant de mes pensées.

J'eu du mal à ne pas sursauter.

- Euh… Oui, très bien. On a passé une excellente soirée.

Le souvenir de la soirée passée me fit sourire. Je revoyais encore Emmett et Alice, leurs vêtements échangé, hilares. Ou encore les petites batailles déclenchées par un Edward venant de se faire piquer son puma par Jasper.

Hier soir, j'avais vu une autre facette des Cullen. Ils avaient perdu leur habituelle réserve, n'hésitant pas à blaguer ou à se chercher. Si je ne l'avais vu de mes propres yeux, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible.

J'avais même retrouvé une normale complicité avec Rosalie, qui s'était montrée plus naturelle, avec la seule présence de sa famille… et moi, bien sur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda mon père, me sortant de mes rêveries.

Il avait les yeux braqués à mon poignet.

- Le cadeau de Jacob et… d'Edward

Le dernier nom avait été si faiblement murmuré que j'eu du mal à comprendre comment Charlie avait entendu. Sans doute une intuition paternelle – si tant es que cette chose existe.

Il émit un sifflement impressionné.

- Jolie pierre, dit-il, reconnaissant automatiquement le diamant.

- Trop, je trouve, bougonnai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je vis aussitôt qu'il était d'accord avec moi. Son mutisme pouvait s'avérer très révélateur. Cependant, considérant ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, je devais bien avouer que j'étais bien heureuse qu'il ne se fût s'agit que d'un cœur, pensai-je en sortant de la voiture.

A la maison, deux petits paquets m'attendaient au pied du sapin.

- Le cadeau de Renée, lança-t-il, bien que ce fut inutile – j'avais déjà reconnu le style décoratif de ma mère, beaucoup moins rudimentaire que celui de mon paternel – et le mien là, à coté.

Il s'assit en tailleur devant le petit sapin poussiéreux, qui avait déjà du perdre un bon millier d'épines en moins de quelques jours. Je me joignis à lui, attrapant le premier – celui de mon père – pour y découvrir un appareil photo accompagné d'un album – cadeau de ma mère. Ils avaient du se concerter pour l'achat. Je souris, pesant tous les efforts qu'il avait fournit pour m'offrir un noël plus qu'agréable. C'était étrange de se sentir proche de lui, à l'heure même ou je savais que nos chemins allaient inévitablement devoir se séparer, et probablement plus tôt que je ne le voulais, puisque, forcement, je ne pourrai pas rester indéfiniment jeune aux cotés de mon père, prenant une de ses maudites rides par année. Ma mère aussi… Déjà, je devais déplorer de ne plus pouvoir là voir, ni ici, ni ailleurs, pour l'instant du moins. Et en prime, je devais vivre dans son absence constante d'ici peu.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence… La vie était vraiment nulle.

Alors quoi ? Quelle solution ? Que devais-je faire ?

La réponse était claire dans mon esprit… Je m'étais promis de ne jamais mordre un être humain, de ne jamais devenir comme l'être abject qui m'avait fait subir le même sort… il me fallait donc profiter d'eux… profiter un maximum d'eux pendant que j'en avais encore le temps. Ne pas arriver à en regretter le passé.

C'était ça mon devoir. Ne rien chercher à faire. Laisser le temps filer… et faire son œuvre.

Alors, ce fut ce à quoi je m'employai. Profitant de chaque instant avec mon père, mes loups et Angela, les humains qui m'étaient le plus chers dans cette ignoble existence qu'était la mienne.

Pendant des semaines, des mois, je partageai mon temps, profitant de ma famille, mes amis. Même si ce temps semblait s'écouler à une vitesse impossible. Telle journée à la réserve, telle autre au lycée, à la maison puis les soirées chez les Cullen, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec une horloge au dessus de la tête, me soustrayant chaque minute à ceux que j'aimais. Mais, sans ce rappel constant, jamais je n'avais aussi heureuse. Tous les ennuis semblaient m'éviter, comme repoussés par une forme invisible.

J'apprenais petit à petit à mieux connaître ceux qui m'entouraient… Pas forcement pour mon bien. Angela, par exemple, se montrait toujours aussi perspicace, remarquant des détails insignifiants mais qui, dans son esprit si compliqué – comme me l'avais un jour dit Edward – l'amenait souvent à des conclusions un peu trop proches de la vérité. Heureusement, qu'Alice, Edward et Jasper étaient toujours là pour nous prévenir en cas de danger. Mes craintes étaient donc limitées à ce sujet. Au contraire des angoisses que je ressentais pour mon ami loup et sa meute.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, avais-je lancé à mon père, un matin, dans les environs de la réserve.

Cette boutade, prononcée plus à son intention, l'aurait habituellement fait rire. Cependant, d'autres troubles hantaient son esprit.

- C'est Embry, un de mes amis, m'avoua-t-il, une fois seuls dans son garage. On a peur qu'il… qu'il se transforme. Sa température à atteint des niveaux invraisemblables d'après sa mère.

Je hochai la tête, vaguement surprise. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir entendu Billy prononcer ce nom précis le jour où il m'avait révélé la présence de la meute de loup-garou autour de chez moi.

- Il y a un moyen d'inverser le processus ? demandai-je néanmoins.

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence. A l'évidence, il était trop tard.

- Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je.

Je le pris par les épaules, essayant un maximum de le réconforter. Ce qui n'était pas aisé. Habituellement, c'était plutôt à moi que l'on cherchait à rendre le sourire.

Néanmoins, bien que ses troubles ne soient pas totalement dissipés, j'arrivai à lui redonner assez de contenance pour lui faire relever la tête. Notamment par l'annonce d'un match de baseball qui avait été planifié par Alice – elle prévoyait un grand orage sur la région. Et, même si l'évocation des Cullen provoquait toujours de mécontentes réactions chez Jacob, il ne pouvait nier qu'un match d'une telle envergure ne pouvait que l'intéresser. "Rien que pour étudier leurs… faiblesses" ne cessait-il de clamer, sans pour autant réussir à me convaincre.

La tempête devait avoir lieu dans les premiers jours des vacances d'Avril et annoncerai également la venue d'un clan, apparemment étranger. D'après la lutine, ils seraient trois. Deux hommes bien bâtis et une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant. Non végétariens, comme il fallait s'en douter. Et, bien que les visions ne puissent gère en dire plus, les hypothèses ne furent pas rares sur l'identité de nos voyageurs, c'est pourquoi nous (enfin, principalement moi, qui n'avais jamais vu de clan à alimentation "normale") étions assez excités le matin de leur arrivée.

Cette euphorie générale s'expliquait d'ailleurs plus de part le match qui devait se jouer un peu plus tard que par la venue de visiteurs. J'adorais voir les Cullen jouer. Rien qu'entre eux, en famille. C'était un moment si agréable, si rare. Ils en étaient différents à ces moments là. Plus simples, moins matures. Plus comme des gens de leurs âges.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance que le match commença, aussi surprenant que tous les autres auquel j'avais eu le plaisir de participer.

Les équipes étaient à peu près équitables. Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et Rosalie d'un coté et Alice, Emmett, Edward et moi de l'autre. Etant consternante, ma faiblesse rétablissait l'équilibre causée par l'afflux de dons.

La partie jouait son plein et nous menions de quelques points quand Alice cru bon de nous prévenir.

- Ils arrivent ! s'écria-t-elle en interrompant le jeu.

**.o0o.**

_**Alors ? Un noel chez les cullen ! =)**_

_**Ca vous a plu ?**_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Nomades

**.o0o.**

_**Je poste un peu plus tôt ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner de tous mes retards et surtout parce que, bien que j'ai eu du mal à écrire certains passages, ce chapitre est l'un des plus importants de ma fic et que je savais déjà la quasi-totalité de ce que je devais mettre…**_

_**Enfin voila… ce chapitre se passe d'autres commentaires….**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Bisous **_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 15 : Nomades**

Ils débarquèrent l'un après l'autre de la forêt dense. Exactement comme Alice l'avait prévu.

Tous trois d'une frappante beauté, comme tous ceux de notre espèce, ils se déplaçaient avec grâce. On dénotait cependant cette démarche féline, presque agressive, prête à bondir au moindre geste – la femme surtout.

Ce fut elle qui attira particulièrement mon attention, dans un premier temps. Ses cheveux longs, et négligés par une course soutenue, étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Ses prunelles, prudentes et animales, étaient dotées de la même teinte éclatante, marque évidement de leur régime alimentaire.

La vue de ces trois paires d'iris enflammés s'avançant vers nous me déclencha une série de frissons.

Les Cullen se rassemblèrent en ligne. Aucune hostilité ne se dégageait de leurs visages et je décidai alors d'adopter la même expression, réprimant mes faibles tremblements.

Je ne pus que remarquer à quel point ils – nous – étaient différents de ces nomades. Tout, de notre démarche à nos habits soignés, différait du clan qui continuait à s'avancer vers nous. Eux, semblaient vêtus de différentes modes à la fois, comme s'ils avaient empreinte leurs vêtements à diverses personnes dont les styles ne s'accordaient vraiment pas. Je fus pris de nausée en imaginant que ces mêmes vêtements avaient sans doute été volés à leurs propriétaires, maintenant sauvagement assassinés.

Ils ne mirent pas plus de quelques secondes à s'approcher; s'alignant face à nous, mi-décontractés, mi-prudents. Deux d'entre eux, la rousse flamboyante et le second vampire mâle, blond aux cheveux long, restèrent en retrait pendant que le troisième, un vampire brun à la peau olivâtre qui me parut être le chef, s'adressait à nous.

- Nous avions bien cru entendre un match en cours, dit-il d'une voix veloutée. Je m'appelle Laurent. Et voici Victoria et James.

Les deux autres hochèrent vaguement la tête, leurs prunelles toujours vaguement méfiantes.

Laurent tendit une main avenante que Carlisle s'empressa de serrer.

- Mon nom est Carlisle. Et voici ma famille, poursuivit-il en nous désignant tour à tour. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper et Esmée.

- Ravis de vous rencontrer, susurra-t-il. Et désolé d'avoir si incongrument interrompu votre partie. Nous passions dans les environs quand nous avons entendu des éclats de voix. Notre curiosité a pris le dessus.

Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, au contraire de son sentiment de méfiance qui semblait s'être évanoui. Les trois vampires semblaient maintenant un peu plus détendus. Je me demandai si Jasper en était le précurseur ou si cette décontraction était naturelle.

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, les rassura le patriarche. Ce n'est pas comme si nous jouions une partie officielle.

- Vous accepteriez d'autres joueurs ? demanda-t-il.

Carlisle tourna une figure enjouée vers sa famille. Aucun d'eux n'étaient contre, à l'évidence.

- Evidement ! rugit un Emmett complètement emballé.

- Je veux bien leur servir de coéquipière, s'il le faut, lança Alice, sautillante.

Carlisle se tourna vers les nomades.

- Je crois que vous venez de gagner deux joueurs. La partie vous semble équitable ?

La rousse souris.

- Vous allez faire connaissance avec ma balle cassante.

- Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas ce qui va nous empêcher de gagner, rigola Jasper.

L'assemblée s'esclaffa. Même le blond, qui n'avait pas dit le montre mot, sembla amusé, étalant un rictus sur ses lèvres.

Et le sport reprit ses droits. Nous nous rendîmes très vite compte que les deux équipes étaient égales. Mes capacités à ce jeu ne dépassaient vraiment pas celle d'un joueur humain professionnel, ce qui me rendait vraiment navrante comparés aux autres. Même ma force surnaturelle commençait à lentement disparaître – à la plus grande joie d'Emmett qui n'havait qu'une hâte : prendre sa revanche au bras de fer.

On eu du mal à départager les deux équipes, chacune marquant ses points tour a tour. Je devais bien reconnaître que Victoria, la rousse, possédait un habilité incomparable à se sortir des situations plus que délicates ou tout semblait joué pour elle.

Mon envie de mieux connaître ces nouveaux arrivants, oublieuse de ma première impression face à leur régime alimentaire – j'étais empreinte d'une sorte de fascination étrange envers eux – m'amena rapidement à considérer la jeune femme comme une seconde Alice, aussi pétillante qu'elle. Elles parurent s'entendre à merveille.

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'avec le blond, James, qu'Alice ne semblait vouloir créer une quelconque affinité. Les rares moments où elle ne jouait ni ne parlait à Victoria, le regard inquiet de la lutine papillonnait vers le nomade.

Lui-même ne semblait pas grandement s'intéresser à la partie, glanant Alice quand il en avait l'occasion – leur regard se croisait parfois et les deux se détournaient, James arborant un sourire… étrange.

Quand le match nul fut décrété par l'ensemble des filles (y compris moi), il n'y eu que les garçons pour grogner, souhaitant un départage.

Je secouai la tête, amusée, alors que je rejoignais le petit groupe formé par Alice, Rosalie et Victoria. Cette dernière était éberluée par la couleur de leurs prunelles, mais encore plus par l'explication qui s'en suivit.

- Et ta couleur à toi, m'interrogea-t-elle alors que j'arrivai à leur niveau. Ça signifie quelque chose ?

Il était vrai que mes yeux n'avaient pas encore atteint la teinte dorée des Cullen, mes iris oscillant entre l'orange foncé et clair, selon ma soif.

- C'est parce que je suis encore jeune, expliquai-je. J'ai été transformée il y a seulement six mois. D'ailleurs, je pensais que ça prendrait moins de temps pour avoir votre couleur, bougonnai-je.

Des bras facilement reconnaissables vinrent enserrer ma taille. Je collai mon dos contre le torse de mon amoureux.

- Soit patiente, Bella, chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant les cheveux. Et puis, tu sais que la couleur de tes yeux s'estompe en même temps que ta force, alors dis toi que, sans ça, tu ne pourrais pas battre Emmett au bras de fer.

- J'ai presque gagné la dernière fois ! ronchonna-t-il à l'hilarité générale.

Tout le monde s'était assemblé autour de nous, discutant joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Cherchant à en apprendre plus sur les uns et les autres. Il n'y avait qu'une question qui revenait sans cesse, comme un refrain continuel.

- Vous ne mordez jamais les humains ? s'étonnait encore James, effaré. Jamais ?

- Hey, vieux ! Débloque un peu, rigola le mastodonte Cullen en lui donnait une tape amicale dans le dos. Ce n'est pas non plus le summum de l'étrangeté. On n'est pas le seul clan, en plus.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à en revenir, comme si le simple fait de l'imaginer lui semblait impossible, irréalisable. Se comportement avait le don de m'irriter. Les deux autres, au moins, semblaient digérer la nouvelle sans radoter. Laurent semblait même vaguement intéressé.

- Ce ne doit pas être… évident… se retenir.

- L'adaptation est difficile, en effet, répondit Jasper, les lèvres pincées. Sauf pour certains cas… étranges !

Je grimaçai, il rigola.

- Désolé, Bella, mais je n'ai jamais vu de cas aussi surprenants que toi.

Je lui tirai la langue.

Il dut percevoir ma réelle gêne, teintée de peine car une vague de sérénité m'envahit soudain. Je les accueillis avec plaisir, imaginant déjà l'interrogatoire dont j'allais faire l'objet. Edward serra ma main.

- Bella est un peu particulière, commença Carlisle devant les regards interrogateurs de nos trois arrivants. Elle ne supporte pas le sang humain.

- Vraiment ? s'exclamèrent les nomades d'une seule voix. Comment est-ce possible ? continua Laurent.

- Voila bien le mystère. Nous n'en savons absolument rien. Mis à part que l'odeur du sang la révulsait quand elle était humaine.

Six iris vermeils me fixaient intensément, je me pelotonnai encore plus dans les bras de mon Apollon.

- Ce serait son don ? questionna Victoria. Pas très pratique quand même… enfin pour vous si, mais…

Edward l'interrompit en secouant la tête.

- Nous savons déjà – ou du moins, avons de fortes présomptions sur la nature de son don. Un bouclier mental, développa-t-il.

Le chef des nomades siffla, impressionné.

- Eh ben, dis donc ! Et tu arrive à l'étendre ?

- Pardon ? demandai-je poliment.

- L'étendre, répéta-t-il de sa voix suave. Les dons évoluent au cours du temps, si on prend la peine de les expérimenter. James, par exemple, est un traqueur (j'entendis un murmura désapprobateur derrière moi) et, plus il chasse, plus ses proies sont faciles à retrouver. Il capte plus facilement les odeurs, de plus loin, plus intensément. Son esprit se concentre encore mieux sur sa cible, lui conférant une sorte de sixième sens.

Fronçant les sourcils, je n'arrivai pas à comprendre en quoi consistait exactement le don de James. Ou je ne voulais pas comprendre. Mais je ne poussai pas plus le sujet, j'avais d'autres choses en tête.

- Comment fait-on pour étendre ses dons ? En quoi consisterai le mien, en l'étendant ?

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

- En l'élargissant, j'imagine. L'extériorisant. Pour protéger les autres. Ou en le supprimant totalement. Laisser les autres accéder à ton esprit.

Je tordis le coup, tachant de regarder Edward. Lui, avait plutôt les yeux oscillant entre Alice et James. Il semblait tantôt anxieux, tantôt furieux. Ravalant ma curiosité, je ne relevai pas mais me promis de l'interroger plus tard.

- Voila une chose que tu aimerais bien ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas vrai ?

Se tournant vers moi, il me sourit, néanmoins, l'amusement ne gagna pas ses prunelles, toujours inquiètes. Il semblait réellement préoccupé.

- Tu n'arrive pas à faire agir ton don sur elle ? demanda le brun à Edward. Je peux savoir quel est ton don ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sur.

Il hésita un instant.

- Je lis dans les esprits, dit-il finalement d'une voix monocorde tandis que les yeux des trois nomades se figeaient sur lui.

- Mais c'est que nous avons une bonne collection de dons, semble-t-il ! Un bouclier mental, un télépathe…

- Sans parler d'Alice qui nous a vu venir, ajouta Victoria avec un petit sourire à la lutine. Et Jasper qui est capable de contrôler nos émotions.

- Impressionnant, poursuivit Laurent. Très impressionnant. J'en connais quelques uns qui seraient ravis de vous connaître.

- Ils seraient plutôt ravis de nous avoir à leur service, lança Rosalie, acide.

- Assurément.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Apparemment, tout le monde semblait comprendre ce qui se disait sauf moi.

- De qui parlez-vous ? demandai-je.

- Des Volturis, si je ne m'abuse, répondit Esmée.

Je ne comprenais pas plus.

- Les Volturis ? Qui sont les Volturis ?

Le regard de Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

- C'est une famille vampirique très puissante. L'équivalant d'une famille royale pour les humains. J'ai vécu parmi eux un certain temps… Il y a bien longtemps.

- Sacrebleu ! s'écria le vampire à la peau olivâtre.

Je remarquai pour la première fois ses origines françaises. Qui d'autre aurait pu énoncer de telles expressions ?

- Il me semble n'avoir gratté que la surface de votre clan.

Carlisle sourit.

- Eh bien, si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus, je crains que nous ne soyons obligés de rentrer, prévint Alice. La pluie ne va pas tarder.

En effet, moins de quelques secondes après, de fines gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Laurent leva les mains, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu la pluie auparavant et cherchant à en connaître les secrets. Il se mit à rire.

- Vraiment très impressionnant.

- Voulez-vous donc nous accompagner à notre maison ? demanda Carlisle. Nous y discuterons plus facilement.

Au mot maison, les nomades échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit Le chef de clan.

Nous nous levâmes de concert, repartant à grand renfort de discussion jusqu'à la villa Cullen.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula dans cette ambiance. Nous parlâmes de nombreuses choses, revenant à moi de temps à autres. A première vue, Laurent semblait être du même avis que Carlisle et Edward. Je n'avais pas été créé par inadvertance. Cette affirmation me rendis maussade, furibonde pour le reste de la journée. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir, à comprendre qui avait pu être aussi horrible pour me transformer.

J'avais beau m'accoutumer parfaitement à cette nouvelle vie – si on pouvait réellement appeler cette situation vivre. J'étais heureuse d'une certaine manière. Plus que je ne l'aurais été en demeurant humaine, j'en étais persuadée – surtout ici, bercée par les bras protecteurs de mon adonis. Mais je n'arrivai pas à me résoudre qu'un être puisse _délibérément_ transformer une personne bien portante en monstre. Une telle chose était inconcevable pour moi.

Mais le pire de tout c'était, je crois, d'être dans l'ignorance. Ne pas connaître la personne. Ne savoir qui haïr.

Je fulminai encore, perdue dans mes pensées, lorsqu'Edward me rappela l'heure qu'il était (Je devais repartir chez moi pour la soirée).

Quand il me fit monter dans sa voiture, je remarquai que lui aussi était toujours soucieux. Après avoir bifurqué sur la quatre-voies, j'allais lui poser la question, mais il m'en empêcha.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, avant que je ne m'impatiente réellement ?

Son visage marmoréen se tourna vers moi, insoucieux de la route qui défilait. Je regardai mes mains.

- Ce n'est rien, mentis-je.

Il gronda.

- Tu sais, c'est très frustrant… Ne pas pouvoir lire ton esprit. Savoir ce qui te tracasse…

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Tu me le répète constamment.

- Bella, s'il te plait ?

Je soupirai, tachant de dissimuler la colère qui s'était emparée de moi.

- Je repensai à mon… créateur.

- Oh, dit-il simplement.

C'était le sujet le plus récurent dans mon esprit. Depuis qu'Alice m'en avait appris un peu plus sur notre condition, quelques mois plus tôt – j'avais encore du mal à croire que j'étais vampire depuis autant de temps – je n'avais de cesse que de découvrir l'identité de mon concepteur.

C'était idiot. Je le savais. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ce savoir pouvait m'apporter, mis à part de la haine et de la rancœur.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Cette question me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Récurrente. Perpétuelle.

- Tu te souviens ce que Carlisle t'avait dit ? Ce que je t'ai répété.

- Oui, soufflai-je. Si moi je ne m'en souvenais pas, il était impossible que je le découvre maintenant. Sauf s'il s dévoilait lui-même.

- Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'était pareil avec Alice… Pendant longtemps, elle aussi, elle a cherché. Des réponses, des indications…

Je hochai la tête. Sa main abandonna le volant pour caresser mon visage. J'appuyai ma tête contre sa paume.

- Désolé que ça t'affecte autant.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, répliquai-je d'une voix douce en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Il me sourit tristement avant de retourner à sa contemplation du pare-brise.

- Ils ont l'air gentil, dis-je pour rentamer la conversation sur des notes plus agréables.

Cependant, mes paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que ses jointures blanchissaient sous une soudaine pression du volant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est que… je n'ai pas confiance en l'homme, le blond. Le _traqueur_, ajouta-t-il avec insistance.

La question oubliée me revint à l'esprit.

- C'est quoi un traqueur ?

- Un obstiné, siffla-t-il en secouant la tête, l'air dégouté. Vois-tu, les traqueurs sont des vampires chasseurs. Leur seul plaisir, c'est la tuerie, la chasse, la poursuite. Ils sont très doués pour ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment un don… Comme l'a dit Laurent, ce sont plutôt des facilités. Ils retrouvent facilement leurs victimes… Quand il se focalise sur quelqu'un, il n'a plus que lui en tête. La personne n'a plus aucune chance. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est la détruire… de préférence en "jouant" avec au préalable. C'est sa distraction préférée.

Je pouvais déjà sentir de la colère qui émanait de lui. Ses paroles étaient dures et froides. Je réprimai un frisson, m'évertuant à ne pas penser à Charlie, Renée, Jake, Angela,… et fus prise de nausées. Heureusement que je ne pouvais plus vomir.

- Et tout ça a-t-il un rapport quelconque avec Alice, demandai-je après m'être reprise.

En cet instant précis, toute la colère et l'inquiétude que j'avais vue dans ses yeux tout au long de la journée s'échappa en même temps.

- Il la connaît ! rugit-il, furieux. Il la connaissait _avant_ qu'elle ne soit transformée ! J'en suis sur ! Je le lisais dans sa tête. Il la connaissait ! Il avait des images d'elle dans son esprit. J'en suis certain !

Il déversait sa colère comme un long fleuve tumultueux. Ses prunelles assassines et torturées étaient d'un noir cendré.

Réagissant instinctivement devant le malheur de celui que j'aimais, e me mis à genoux sur mon siège. Mes mains vinrent se placer de chaque coté de son visage, l'obligeant à me regarder. D'une voix douce, je lui intimais de se garer, ce qu'il fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, malgré mes mains qui l'empêchaient de suivre la route. Quand il fut arrêté sur le bas coté, il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre contenance. Je posai mon front contre le sien, faisant passer tout mon amour et mon réconfort dans cette simple étreinte.

Peu à peu, il commença à se détendre. Je passai mes bras autour de son coup.

Il soupira.

- Explique-moi, s'il te plait, couinai-je.

Je crus d'abord qu'il allait se remettre en colère, exploser comme il venait de le faire, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles avaient retrouvé leur teintes dorées, ambrées, même si le chagrin les emplissait. Tout comme il emplissait sa voix.

- Il se rappelle d'elle, murmura-t-il. Par bribes, il la revoyait. Humaine à première vue. Il avait des flashs d'un homme aussi. Mais ça allait trop vite. Je ne comprenais pas. Ses sens sont vraiment plus puissants. Ses capacités mentales, tellement plus rapides. Il a aussitôt arrêté d'y penser quand j'ai avoué mon don. Mais il la connaissait…Bella, il nous cache des choses.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Bella, je crois que c'est lui qui a transformé Alice.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Bon, d'accord, James n'était pas des plus agréables, mais… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça… non… impossible.

- Alice a une impression de déjà vu. Elle croit se souvenir. Mais elle est effrayée.

Je soupirai, caressai son visage.

- Tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu avance ? Je veux dire…

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis sur de rien, Bella… mais, crois moi, je vais tirer cette affaire au clair. Il la connaissait et je _veux_ savoir comment !

J'acquiesçai avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de me rassoir, gardant toutefois sa main dans la mienne.

Il me ramena rapidement à la maison, où Charlie le salua poliment – après plusieurs mois, il avait finalement fini par réaliser qu'Edward ne méritait pas sa colère. Après un bref moment, il prit congé pour la soirée. Avec un petit sourire, je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit, comédie jouée exclusivement pour mon père presque chaque soir. Nous avions tous deux que notre séparation ne durerait pas plus de quelques heures.

Je préparai le repas de mon père, prétextant, comme d'habitude, que j'avais déjà mangé plus que mon compte chez les Cullen et m'éclipsai dans le salon, téléphone en main. C'était une sorte de routine que je l'appelle environ deux fois par semaine. Certaines jeunes filles auraient pu penser ça trop "rasoir", réclamant leur indépendance. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Ces petites heures au téléphone avec Renée était une bénédiction. J'avais l'impression de ne pas la quitter ainsi. Deux fois par semaine, je retrouvai sa bonne humeur et ses petites blagues qui me faisaient tant rire.

Je lui racontai ma journée (omettant évidement les éléments les plus sanglants) et elle fit de même pour la sienne. Notre discussion dura plus longtemps que prévu quand elle entreprit de me parler garçons – une tache à laquelle elle n'était pas trop expérimentée (je jouai souvent un rôle maternel avec ma propre mère, parfois un peu trop fantasque) – et je dus m'éclipser à l'étage, peu désireuse que Charlie surprenne une telle conversation.

Quand nous coupâmes la conversation, il était presque vingt-trois heures et on voyait clairement que Charlie attendait la fin de mon coup de téléphone pour monter ce coucher.

Mimant à mon habitude le processus du coucher, je me mis rapidement au lit – toujours habillée – attendant qu'il s'endorme, instant précis où Edward Cullen venait généralement frapper à ma fenêtre.

La semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Il fallait bien dire que je n'avais guère le temps de m'ennuyer, entre les nomades qui demeurèrent à la villa Cullen, Charlie et mes loups que j'allais voir presque quotidiennement – la meute s'était par ailleurs agrandie : Embry Call, l'ami de Jacob, avait rejoint leurs rangs quelques temps plus tôt. Je m'en sentais terriblement mal… Un nouveau loup intégrant le clan par ma faute…

Les nomades n'en revenaient pas. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois que je revenais vivante, c'était un miracle pour eux. Comme si les loups pouvaient me faire du mal.

Ce fut la première fois que je vis Edward en accord avec James. Leurs relations s'étaient considérablement détendues, même si je soupçonnai ce revirement plus du à Jasper qu'au soudain excès de gentillesse de mon amoureux. Il était d'ailleurs toujours aussi mécontent du peu d'information que pouvait lui délivrer l'esprit du nomade, toujours persuadé qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la transformation d'Alice. Pour ma part, même si je croyais et soutenais totalement Edward, je n'arrivai pas à éprouver autre chose que de la sympathie pour le vampire. Bien sur, il était du genre sadique et sans respect pour la vie humaine, mais … il était un traqueur… Ce comportement était un peu évident de par le fait, même s'il me rebutait au plus haut point. Nous avions cependant passé quelques moments à discuter et il m'avait semblé vraiment cultivé, de par ses nombreux voyages sans doute. Mais celle avec qui je m'entendais le mieux n'était autre que sa compagne.

Victoria, Rosalie, Alice et moi étions vraiment proches. Nous passions notre temps ensemble lorsque nos différents amoureux ne nous accaparaient pas. J'étais vraiment contente de cette complicité, n'imaginant jamais cette vampire vouloir du mal à aucun de nous.

Leur départ était prévu pour dans une semaine, mais, une chose était sure, ces nomades allaient me manquer.

La seule bonne nouvelle qu'amenait leur départ, c'était le retour de la sécurité pour les humains de Forks. Cette semaine, j'avais évité de les côtoyer (Charlie échappait à cette règle évidement, ne m'étais-je pas promise de profiter un maximum de lui ?). Pour leur sécurité, bien sur. Edward m'en avait expliqué assez sur les traqueurs pour que je ne désire pas que l'une des fragrances de mes amis parvienne aux narines du vampire chasseur. Mais, assurance supplémentaire, Carlisle veillait au grain. Il les avait bien avertis de ne pas chasser dans les environs immédiats. Cette requête avait cependant inutile. A mon plus grand soulagement, leur chasse (à laquelle j'évitai de penser) peu après Seattle les avait repus.

Quand vint notre tour de chasser, je fus contente de voir que Laurent nous accompagnait. Notre explication l'avait intéressé et il voulait maintenant tenter l'expérience, sous l'œil amusé des deux autres. Ce n'était pas par réelle soif. Simplement une franche curiosité. Mais le vampire à la peau olivâtre ne sembla pas spécialement apprécier. Une litote ! Rejetant violement le cerf capturé, il avait ressorti son plus large vocabulaire d'insultes, à l'hilarité générale. Mais, curieusement, cette défaite ne faisait qu'enhardir sa volonté et lui donner l'envie de réessayer. On aurait dit qu'il considérait ça comme une épreuve. Une épreuve qu'il voulait relever coûte que coûte.

Cette réaction nous faisait sourire mais provoquait carrément un excès de rire chez les deux autres. Ils juraient que, loin de nous, cette petite promesse serait beaucoup plus dure à tenir.

Mais leur séjour allait s'avérer plus long que prévu.

Quelques jours avant leur départ, Alice eu une vision qui n'eut d'autres effets que d'attiser la curiosité de nos visiteurs.

- Les Dénalis viennent nous rendre visite dans quelques jours, dit la petite lutine d'une voix enjouée.

Je déglutis. Ne me rappelant que trop bien de leur dernière visite.

Edward parti à rire en même temps que Jasper qui avait sans doute ressenti mon malaise. Je grimaçai.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, me réconforta mon amoureux qui avait sans doute lu dans les pensées de son frère. Elle ne va pas te mordre… et toi non plus j'espère.

Je ris malgré moi.

La présence de cette poupée blonde autour d'Edward ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Surtout si j'étais contrainte de passer la soirée avec Charlie, la laissant seule avec lui…

Ce fut au tour d'Alice d'exploser de rire. Je me renfrognai. Comme je l'avais dit un jour, il suffisait que l'ombre d'une décision se pointe, elle le voyait déjà.

- Quand même, Bella. Tu ne songe pas _réellement _demander à Charlie de passer la nuit ici, me demanda-t-elle, hilare.

Edward enserra ma taille. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne rit pas.

- Je te remercierais de garder tes visions pour toi, persifflai-je, nullement amusée.

Elle secoua la tête, affichant un grand sourire sur son visage de poupée, puis elle se tourna vers Victoria, qui, à l'évidence, se mourrait d'avoir des détails sur ma réaction. Elle fut bientôt une de plus à rire de moi. Je soupirai.

C'était vrai, ma réaction était sans doute stupide… je n'abandonnai pas l'idée néanmoins. Et puis, une soirée de plus ou de moins chez les Cullen ne changerai pas ma vie.

Quand je pris congés de toute la troupe, mon intention était tellement gravée dans mon esprit que je ne doutai même plus de la requête que j'allais exposer à mon père. Sans doute Edward aurait-il pu se sentir offensé de mon manque de confiance, mais, il avait certainement envie de passer encore plus de temps en ma compagnie, tant que la possibilité lui en était donnée. Et puis, il le savait, ce n'était absolument pas en lui que je n'avais pas confiance.

Je détournai mon regard de nos doigts enlacés pour regarder son visage.

Mon Apollon gronda.

Je n'en sus pas la cause, dans un premier temps. Mais il me suffit d'un coup d'œil vers la route pour comprendre. Nous étions déjà arrivés de la maison. Une Chevrolet noire. La voiture d'Harry Clearwater. Celle qu'empruntait généralement Billy quand l'envie lui prenait de venir nous voir.

- Sois sage, le morigénai-je.

Il se gara sans un mot, une moue se dessina sur son visage. Je savais ce que cette voiture voulait dire. Un peu moins d'Edward et un peu plus de Jacob.

J'avais vainement essayé, une fois, d'inciter Edward à entrer en présence de Jacob. Pas la peine de préciser, la réponse que j'avais eue alors. Leurs préjugés étaient trop profondément encrés.

- Je viendrais te chercher dès que tu auras sorti le chien, rit-il, ignorant ma grimace. Alice me préviendra.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa doucement et je sortis de la voiture.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi rigide, murmurai-je en lui tirant la langue.

Sa voiture s'éloigna, étouffant un dire fantomatique.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apparaitre mon ami loup, encore plus imposant que d'habitude. Quand allait-il cesser de grandir ?

- Jake ! m'écriai-je en accourant près de lui.

Je me jetai dans ses bras, me brûlant presque. Si, après l'avoir autant côtoyé, je pouvais facilement ignorer son odeur épicée, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de sa chaleur presque volcanique.

- Tu es gelée, s'écria-t-il, frissonnant.

Je me détachai de son étreinte en riant.

- Comme si j'étais la seule à avoir des problèmes de température, m'esclaffai-je. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Il s'avérait qu'un match de baseball très important devait se jouer ce soir. Billy était donc venu, accompagné de Harry Clearwater cette fois, assister à l'événement sur l'écran plat que venait d'acquérir Charlie. J'étais contente que Jacob n'apprécie que peu le baseball pour passer une soirée avec moi. Cependant, je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'à son habitude. M'interrogeant sur les raisons, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Jacob, chantai-je en le levant du canapé, tu viens, on monte.

Inutile que mon père entende la moindre bribe de cette conversation, qu'elle soit d'ordre surnaturel ou non.

M'adressant un faible sourire, il m'emboita le pas.

- Alors, je peux savoir la raison de ta morosité ? demandai-je les bras croisés en prenant place sur mon lit.

Son sourire devint plus franc.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas toi, en tout cas, claironnai-je.

Il rit, mais ce fut de courte durée. Son visage reprit rapidement des accents graves.

- C'est Embry en fait.

- Embry ?

La réponse m'étonna au plus haut point. L'un des meilleurs ami que Jacob venait de rejoindre la meute, et m'avait paru parfaitement s'y habituer, les deux fois où je l'avais vu. En quoi pouvait-il être un problème maintenant ?

Il acquiesça.

- Tu sais que par _ta faute_, dit-il ironiquement en insistant sur les derniers mots (il avait l'habitude de se moquer quand je portai le blâme sur moi). Certains membres de la tribu, ceux qui ont le gène lupin, en arrivent à se transformer en loups.

Ce fut mon tour d'acquiescer, je savais déjà tout ça.

- Mais… euh… Embry… il…

Il prit une forte inspiration.

- Il n'en fait pas partie. Théoriquement, s'entend.

- Comment ça ? m'inquiétai-je, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a pas le gène mais il se transforme quand même ?

- Oh si, il a le gène… c'est bien ça le problème.

J'étais perdue.

- Vois-tu, la mère d'Embry n'est pas une descendante des Quileute. Elle est arrivée à la réserve un peu moins d'un an avant la naissance de son fils…

- Tu veux dire que… elle a enfanté un bébé futur loup-garou sans en avoir le pouvoir génétiquement ? Mais alors, c'est que le père…

- Les possibilités, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plate, oscillent entre le père de Sam – Levi Uley – Harry Clearwater et… Billy… Lesquels étaient tous trois mariés à l'époque.

J'en restai coite. C'était une histoire invraisemblable.

- Les autres aiment à penser que c'est Levi. Il n'avait jamais assuré, même en tant que père. Mais… on n'en est pas surs.

J'expirai doucement pour me sortir de ma transe.

- Et je n'ose pas demander à Billy, fini-t-il, les yeux baissés.

Je me rapprochai de lui, ignorant sa chaleur, et mis une main sur son bras.

- Je suis sure que ce n'est pas lui, murmurai-je. Pas Billy. C'est impossible.

Et je le pensai vraiment. Quand je voyais le père de Jacob, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'un homme comme lui ne puisse rester fidèle. J'avais bien trop de respect pour celui qu'il était.

Mon loup serra ma main.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il. Mais…

- Je sais, compris-je. Je pourrai demander à Edward d'espionner son esprit si tu veux, lâchai-je ensuite pour détendre l'atmosphère. L'un d'eux finira bien par cracher le morceau.

Ma tentative fonctionna, il secoua la tête en riant.

- Me faire aider par ton vampire… intéressant.

Je me joignis à ses rires.

- Parlant de vampire, lança-t-il soudain. Tes visiteurs comptent rester encore longtemps ?

Il avait l'air mécontent. Quand j'avais annoncé que des vampires non végétariens séjournaient à la villa, l'autre jour, à la Push, tous les Quileutes présents avaient grogné. Même si je l'étais empressée de les rassurer, leur promettant qu'ils ne mettraient pas un pas ni dans la ville, ni à la réserve, ils ne paraissaient pas rassurés. Rien de plus légitime. C'était leur rôle de protéger les humains de nous.

- Euh… hésitai-je. En fait, quelques jours encore… Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent…

Je vis sa peau sombre virer au rouge. Des tremblements commençaient à l'agiter.

- Du calme ! m'écriai-je en serrant plus fort sa main. Ils sont comme nous ceux-ci… des végétariens.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Bella, gronda-t-il.

- Je sais qu'il y a toujours un risque, tentai-je de le calmer. Mais je te promets que…

Il ne me laissa pas parler.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, se récria-t-il. Vous êtes trop nombreux ! Ceux de notre tribu vont finir par muter. Quil n'en est déjà pas très loin. D'après son père, il a une poussée de température inquiétante.

- Oh.

Je baissai les yeux, me mordis la lèvre. Il sembla se calmer, parlant d'une voix lointaine.

- Embry est déjà devenu comme moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à mon deuxième meilleur ami.

J'acquiesçai vivement, comprenant totalement sa situation.

- Ils ne resteront pas longtemps. Trois jours au maximum. Les autres, les nomades, partions en même temps qu'eux.

- Dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils doivent arriver dans deux jours. Plus qu'une petite semaine et tout sera fini, je te promets.

- J'ignore si ce sera suffisant. Quil est si proche…

Je passai un bras près de sa taille, me serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella.

Il me mentait, j'en avais conscience. C'était bel et bien de ma faute. Enfin, celle de nous tous.

- Crois-moi, repris-je. Si je pouvais éviter que la « famille » d'Edward vienne, je l'aurais fait.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- La famille ? Tu veux dire ceux qui sont déjà venus ? En décembre dernier.

Acquiesçant, je refoulai les flashs de la semaine difficile que j'avais passée. Jacob était au courant, je ne lui avais rien caché sur ces « cousins » venus d'Alaska. Il grimaça.

- Pas très sympa de la part de ton buveur de sang, dit-il, clairement réprobateur.

Je ris doucement, un rire sans joie.

- Je ne peux pas le séparer de sa famille, soupirai-je. C'est à moi de les accepter. Je suis la dernière arrivante en date.

Il ronchonna quelques paroles inintelligibles. Je laissai filer. Il ne changerait de toute façon rien à la situation. Et puis, j'avais bien la ferme intention de ne pas me laisser intimider par la blonde irréprochable. J'imaginai déjà les répliques cinglantes que je pourrais lui sortir… avant de me rendre compte que je n'aurais surement jamais le courage de les dire. A coté de moi, Cendrillon avait des allures de Terminator.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée dans la chambre, parlant principalement des nomades. J'avais un peu de scrupules à lui révéler tant d'informations sur eux, n'agissant à mes yeux ni plus ni moins qu'une espionne. Néanmoins, en avoir plus sur eux empêcherai qu'il se face trop de mauvais sang. Victoria, Laurent et James étaient pour moi des vampires qui, pour peu qu'on apprenne à les connaître, s'avéraient vraiment sympathiques.

Le match pris fin, après un tonnerre de salvation de la part des trois hommes du rez-de-chaussée, et les trois Quileutes prirent bientôt congés, me laissant partager quelques paroles avec mon père.

Nos discussions étaient toujours rapides, n'étant pas très prolixes, mais j'étais toujours ravie de les avoir. J'en profitai pour lui demander la permission de passer le week-end chez les Cullen, dans deux jours. Comme j'avais déjà passé quelques nuits chez eux, il n'y trouva pas d'objection.

Ma tension me repris de plus belle. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir face à cette vampire magnifique. La question me trotta dans la tête jusqu'à ce que, le samedi matin, j'entendisse la voiture débouler sur le petit chemin caillouteux. A ce moment là, en compagnie de Victoria, Alice et Rosalie, nous sortîmes à l'extérieur, pressées – pour trois d'entre nous tout du moins – de voir arriver les Denalis.

Ils furent rapides à arriver dans la trouée où siégeait la villa et je vis aussitôt Kate, Irina et Tanya (je réprimai une grimace) sortir du véhicule sans même laisser le temps à Eléazar de le garer.

Kate se jeta sur Alice, Irina sur Rosalie et Tanya sur Edward. Je retins mon souffle, m'empêchant de commettre un meurtre. Victoria me lança un regard plein de compassion.

- J'ai connu la même chose, une fois, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Avec une des connaissances de James.

- Et qu'as-tu fait ? lui demandai-je sur le même ton.

Elle hésita, réticente à me dévoiler l'information.

- Je lui ai arraché les bras, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Je tournai mon visage choqué vers elle.

- Mais bon, le tout c'est ressoudé, évidement…

J'explosai de rire, elle m'accompagna rapidement.

Néanmoins, même si je ne voulais pas en arriver au même niveau que Victoria, je n'allais pas laissai la blonde s'accaparer mon amoureux comme s'il était toujours libre ! Il était à _moi_ désormais, et j'allais le lui faire comprendre.

Quand elle se détacha finalement d'Edward – après un trop long moment – je les rejoignis. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, je me collai à lui et l'embrassai.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Plus puéril, c'était impossible.

Il y eu quelques faibles rires autour de nous, mais je les ignorai. C'était ça l'inconvénient quand j'embrassai Edward. Plus rien autour de moi ne comptait. Comment se faisait-il qu'après tant de mois, j'en sois encore frissonner à son contact, perdre les pédales lorsque ses prunelles topazes me dévisageaient, être hypnotisée par son haleine sucrée ?

Le sourire de mon adonis me sortit de ma transe. Je lui mordis la lèvre pour l'empêcher de rire. Il avait beau ne pas pouvoir décrypter mes pensées, il savait très bien pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

Je me détournai de lui, cherchant à entrevoir le visage de Tanya. Elle souriait. Pas de manière aussi franche qu'elle l'aurait voulu, j'en étais certaine, mais souriant néanmoins.

Cette réaction aurait pu me satisfaire, elle c'était bien rendue compte qu'Edward n'était plus libre à présent, c'était certain. Mais quand un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, je fus envahie d'une colère furieuse. Jasper ne chercha même pas à me calmer, trop occupé à retenir ses rires. A vrai dire, tout le monde riait – plus ou moins s'entend. Ils avaient tous compris et ne voulaient pas me contrarier. Je me tournai vers Victoria, dont les prunelles suintaient la raillerie.

« Arracher ses bras » fit-elle avec les lèvres et j'explosai à mon tour, dissipant le malaise.

Les présentations se firent automatiquement, dans la plus grande décontraction. L'histoire entre Tanya et moi semblait révolue. Les couples étaient bien définis à présent…

Et un autre s'annonce, pensai-je.

Rien de plus flagrant en effet. Irina était restée figée en apercevant Laurent. Et la réciproque était vraie. On aurait dit que tous les deux venaient de recevoir une décharge de Kate.

Je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer et ce fut James et Emmett qui se chargèrent des présentations, hilares.

- Laurent, Irina. Irina, Laurent, dirent-ils en même temps.

Et tout ce passa très vite, comme dans un de ces feuilletons où tout est bien qui fini bien. La blonde se jeta dans les bras de Laurent qui l'embrassa avec fougue.

Les rires repartirent de plus belle…

Et deux autres jours passèrent ainsi, formant des affinités. Nous passions nos journées entre nous, déconnectés du monde. Même si le temps n'était pas pluvieux – interdisant le moindre match – nous trouvions de quoi nous amuser, tantôt discutant, tantôt s'amusant dans les hautes montagnes, au dessus des nuages, où le soleil brillait presque constamment.

Nous ne fûmes séparés que peu de fois. Edward et moi profitions de ces moments pour discuter tranquillement, assis sur le canapé du salon. Comme en ce moment.

Nous parlions de choses et d'autres quand une odeur sanguine me parvint soudain. Très faible, très peu agréable aussi. Humaine, sans aucun doute

Je soupirai. Une grimace s'afficha sur mon visage.

James, Victoria et Laurent étaient la depuis bien trop longtemps à présent. Il était évident qu'il fallait qu'ils se nourrissent. J'aurais préféré qu'ils attendent le lendemain cependant, après leur départ.

Je fus soulagée de les avoir prévenus sur l'interdiction de chasser à Forks. Même si en cette période, les humains s'aventuraient rarement dans les forêts.

Je tournai la tête vers l'immense baie vitrée et fus agréablement surprise. Ainsi, ça y était. Laurent n'était pas allé chasser avec eux. Il préférait surement tenter avec encore plus d'entrain le régime végétarien. Peut-être les nomades allaient-ils repartir délestés d'un de leurs membres. Au moins, nous pourrions alors les revoir de temps en temps, s'ils lui rendaient visite. L'Alaska n'était pas si loin. Et revoir Victoria et son compagnon serait génial. Une véritable amitié avait commencé à se former.

Les deux vampires s'avancèrent, aucune once de regret pour le meurtre qu'ils venaient de commettre. Je ne relevai pas. Si je voulais les revoir, c'était une chose à laquelle j'allai devoir me familiariser.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, je me figeai, prise d'effroi.

L'odeur qui émanait des deux nomades ne m'était pas étrangère.

Horriblement familière même.

Sans attendre une seconde, je me retirai des bras d'Edward et me jetai sur le téléphone, composant automatiquement le numéro.

Chaque tonalité était comme un coup de poignard, aussi douloureuse et répétitive. Enfin, une voix connue décrocha le combiné.

- Commissariat de Police, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la voix du secrétaire.

- Chef Swan, répondis-je instantanément.

La réponse surgit aussi déchirante qu'attendue.

- Le chef n'est pas là. Il est partit en forêt, tôt ce matin. Une petite intervention. Rien de bien mé…

Je n'en écoutai pas plus. Les yeux écarquillés, choqués, meurtris, je raccrochai le téléphone.

Edward se leva et me serra dans ses bras, conscient de ma panique.

- Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il ? s'affola sa voix.

- Où étiez-vous ? chuchotai-je.

Il ne comprit pas la question. Pourquoi l'aurait-il comprise ? Elle ne lui était pas adressée.

- James, Victoria. Où étiez-vous ? répétai-je plus fortement.

Ils avaient assisté à la scène sans broncher, s'inquiétant pour moi.

- Dans la forêt, répondit le vampire, sans comprendre, sans se soucier de l'interdit que nous lui avions formulé.

Un hurlement déchira le silence. Puissant, terrifiant. Douloureux. La vérité s'imposait à moi à présent. Je l'avais déjà comprise… sans vouloir l'admettre cependant.

Edward me serra dans ses bras et un grondement s'échappa de se gorge tandis qu'il espionnait les pensées de James. Qu'il voyait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais l'apaisement que m'apportait habituellement sa présence ne vint pas. La souffrance était trop présente dans mon cœur.

- Vous l'avez tué ! hurlai-je.

- Tué qui ? Quoi, Bella ? supplia la rousse.

James s'approcha de moi, à l'instar de Victoria. Mais toute leur compassion ne faisait qu'attiser ma fureur. Je tentai de le frapper, de lui faire mal, autant qu'il m'en avait fait, regrettant de ne plus être aussi forte qu'à mes débuts. Edward ne tenta pas de me retenir, horrifié. Je les aurais démontés s'ils ne s'étaient pas esquivés.

- Mon père ! braillai-je. Vous avez tué mon père ! Assassins !

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, paralysée par ma démence, mon supplice.

- Bella ! Je suis…

- Allez-vous-en ! Allez-vous-en où vous êtes morts ! criai-je en sanglotant.

Ils étaient désolés, ça se voyait sur leur visage. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi. Les deux vampires s'enfuirent.

Les Cullen et les Denalis arrivèrent bientôt, tous en même temps, accompagné de Laurent. Les hurlements les avaient alertés et je ne lisais qu'incompréhension dans leurs yeux. N'avaient-ils pas compris la situation ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? Bella, je t'en prie ! se récria Alice, me trouvant prostrée dans les bras d'Edward.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien vu ? m'insurgeai-je. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivit James et Victoria.

- Je… je… bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas… désolée, Bel…

Ce fut les paroles de trop.

- Je n'en ai que faire de tes excuses ! Ça ne ramènera pas mon père à la vie !

Je me détachai violement des bras d'Edward. Le repoussant, je m'enfuis vers la forêt, laissant la peine envahir la totalité de mon être, la laissant diriger mes pas.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi fut court. Douloureusement court.

Ma maison.

Ma maison où aucun bruit ne résonnait. Pas même les battements réguliers du cœur de mon père. Surtout pas celui-là.

Ma maison vide. Vide de lui. Vide de son âme. Vide de son être.

Vide de tout.

Je tombai à genoux et m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres.

**.o0o.**

**A bientôt pour la suite…**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Enterrement

**.o0o.**

_**Allez, ce chapitre va répondre à la question que beaucoup se posent…**_

_**Certains ne vont pas aimer ça d'ailleur.**_

_**Le titre parle de lui-même…**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Bisous **_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 16 : Enterrement**

Devant mon miroir, je m'appliquai à lisser mon col, luttant contre les sanglots.

Le noir ne m'allait pas, il me rendait hideuse, trop blanche, trop fade.

Deux bras vinrent enserrer ma taille.

- Je suis là, murmura Edward à mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux.

Oui, Edward était là… Et tant que ça durerait, je ne serai jamais seule. Il serait toujours présent pour m'aider, me relever.

Comme ce soir là.

Une présence s'annonça derrière moi. Silencieuse. Mais perçant le mutisme insupportable de ma maison.

Edward me pris dans ses bras et je m'accrochai à lui comme une noyée.

- Papa, ne cessai-je de répéter, encore et encore.

Il me conduisit à l'intérieur, me serrant contre lui, et pris place sur le canapé du salon. Le canapé… le salon… la maison… tout portait encore _son_ odeur. Un morceau de mon cœur de pierre s'arracha. Geignant de souffrance, j'enlaçai encore plus puissamment l'homme que j'aimais.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il, resserrant son étreinte.

Nous restâmes dans cette position des heures durant. Des sanglots s'élevaient de ma poitrine, comme si ma peine voulait sortir de mon corps. Sans y parvenir cependant. Rien ne pourrait me calmer aujourd'hui.

Je n'arrivai pas à me détacher d'Edward. N'en avais pas envie non plus. Il était le seul qui aurait pu m'empêcher de commettre des actes inconsidérés.

L'atmosphère pris lentement une teinte bleutée, argentée. Cette couleur qui m'avait tant fascinée. Mais elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il faisait nuit à présent.

On frappa à la porte.

Je me fis l'effet d'un automate, me détachant instinctivement de mon amoureux pour rejoindre l'entrée. J'étais en transe. La scène qui allait se jouer dans quelques instants ne m'était pas inconnue.

Les yeux perdus dans le néant, je poussai le battant de la porte.

Un agent de police se tenait derrière, le visage dévasté. Arborant cette horrible expression de celui qui vient annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- Melle Swan ? couina-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

J'acquiesçai, à peine conscience de mon geste.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, luttant apparemment contre les larmes.

- Je… je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Votre père…

Sa voix se perdit dans les limbes. Plus aucune de ses paroles n'arrivaient à mon esprit.

Edward arriva derrière moi, je plongeai dans ses bras.

On toqua à la porte de ma chambre.

- Bella ? demanda la petite voix enrouée de ma mère.

Son visage apparut dans l'entrebâillement, rougi par les larmes.

Elle avait encore pleuré. Elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis son retour ici, deux jours auparavant. Je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir, à mon tour. Libérer cette peine, cette douleur qui m'envahissait.

" Les plus grandes douleurs sont celles qui se passent de larmes" disait-on. C'était le cas pour moi, sans doute… même si j'aurais préféré pouvoir pleurer.

Renée ne sourcilla pas à la présence d'Edward dans ma chambre, ni a ses mains autour de ma taille. C'était une situation à laquelle elle était habituée.

Edward ne me quittait jamais. Depuis l'instant où ma mère avait débarqué à Forks, accompagnée de Phil, jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne me quittait jamais.

- C'est l'heure, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai, le visage fermé.

D'un pas lent, je descendis les marches jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais je fus obligée de m'arrêter, prise d'un nouvel excès de sanglots, sans larmes, toujours.

Je comprenais à présent d'où venait le bourdonnement sourd qui avait commencé quelques minutes auparavant. C'était des centaines de cœurs, des centaines d'âmes qui vibraient et pleuraient à l'unisson.

Y avait-il tous les habitants de Forks devant ma maison ? J'en étais persuadée. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls… les habitants de la réserve aussi, autant loups qu'humains. La tristesse les ravageaient tellement que la présence des Cullen ne semblaient même pas les révulser.

Je repérai facilement Billy, près de son fils, les yeux embués de larmes. Sa main tremblante était posée sur le cercueil de mon père. Je m'approchai de lui et m'agenouillai à ses cotés. Quand ses yeux transpercés de douleur croisèrent les miens, j'y découvrais une peine au moins aussi grande que la mienne.

- Oh, Billy, soufflai-je avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

Il pleura à chaudes larmes. Je retenais mal les plaintes qui sortaient de ma gorge.

Un silence d'outre tombe régnait dans l'assemblée et, si je n'avais entendu leur cœurs battre, j'aurais facilement pu croire à une cour entière statufiée.

Difficilement, je me levai, évitant de regarder le cercueil. Ce fut comme un signal. Sam, Jacob, Carlisle et le sous-lieutenant de mon père s'avancèrent pour soulever le corps de mon père, reposant à jamais dans son linceul.

C'était ce qu'aurait voulu mon père, j'en étais persuadée. Les Quileutes ne rejetant plus injustement les Cullen; Lui qui avait toujours prôné pour leur acceptation. Il était maintenant récompensé. Sauf qu'il n'était plus là pour le voir.

Une boule obstrua entièrement ma gorge et je dus m'empêcher de respirer.

Nous partîmes en cortège jusqu'à l'église. Chacun semblait vouloir rendre hommage à mon père, au shérif du comté de Forks. Certains portaient des fleurs, d'autres de bougies, des cierges. Un chant funeste s'élevait des petites gorges des choristes de l'école primaire. Les policiers, les pompiers, tous portaient leur uniforme, marchant au pas.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient la larme à l'œil, même les plus jeunes.

Je pris une profonde et soudaine inspiration tremblotante. Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

Le trajet ne fut pas long. J'étais trop ravagée, tenaillée par le chagrin. Le temps n'avait plus aucune signification pour moi. C'était comme si un brouillard épais entravait mes sens. Mais en amplifiant minute par minutes mon chagrin.

Le prêtre prononça quelques mots au dessus du corps de mon père puis ce fut mon tour. Mon tour de s'approcher de lui. Mon tour d'observer un visage qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Sa pâleur de craie où plus aucune rougeur ne viendrait jamais se mêler, sa bouche formant ce demi-sourire faussement paisible, ce costume que jamais il n'aurait voulu porter dans sa vie.

Je ne tins pas plus de deux secondes devant un tel spectacle.

Deux secondes où j'eu le temps de me rendre compte que jamais je ne le reverrai sourire, soupirer d'exaspération, rougir, rire, être ému… Jamais.

Deux secondes où je me remémorais une de mes pensées… une soirée de plus ou de moins chez les Cullen ne changerai pas ma vie.

J'avais eu tord. Cette soirée avait tout changé. C'était une soirée de loupée. Une soirée où j'aurais pu rire avec mon père… peut-être le voir pleurer de joie… je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Je n'arrivai même pas à me représenter mon père avec des larmes. Cette expression sur son visage m'était totalement inconnue.

J'avais gâché une soirée. J'avais perdu du temps. Du temps trop précieux avec lui. Si j'étais restée… sans doute aurai-je pu éviter tout ça… j'aurais pu lui dire de rester, de ne pas courir les bois. Alice m'aurait prévenu…

Je pris une profonde inspiration et mon amoureux me serra contre lui.

Non… Alice ne m'aurait pas prévenu… Elle en aurait été incapable. Mauvais concours de circonstance.

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur un loup et un vampire, assis l'un près de l'autre. Sam et Carlisle.

Ce spectacle aurait pu être déroutant dans d'autres circonstances... mais il ne l'était pas en cet instant. Les deux hommes étaient figés dans la même peine.

Il n'y aurait plus d'hostilité à présent.

C'était tellement tragique qu'une querelle vieille comme le monde s'arrange à cause d'une erreur, d'une perte, d'une culpabilité commune.

Non, Alice n'avait rien pu voir, en effet. Les loups étaient trop prés. Beaucoup trop près. Ils avaient sentis la trace des nomades sur leurs terres et s'étaient immédiatement mis en chasse, un peu trop tard néanmoins. Mais le meurtre de mon père aurait pu être vengé. Les vampires auraient été facilement anéantis par six loups – comme Jacob me l'avait dit, Quil s'était finalement joins à eux – fous de douleur et de rage. Ils auraient eu vite fait de les tuer… si ça n'avait été de la frontière. La frontière qui les avait arrêtés.

Maudite frontière. C'était cette limite qui avait empêché la vengeance.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle avait été dissolue par les deux chefs de clan. Chacun était libre de les parcourir sans contrainte.

Après tout, nous étions pareils à présent… pleurant la même perte, comme me l'avait dit Alice la veille.

Mon amoureux redressa la tête, infime mouvement que je ressentis aussitôt. J'étais collée à lui, allongée sur mon lit, le visage plongé dans son torse, pleurant mon père autant que je le pouvais.

Mes yeux dénués de larmes se relevèrent, laissant apparaître Alice, la seule qui aurait pu m'obliger à me lever.

Je me mis sur mes pieds, tel un automate et vint serrer la lutine dans mes bras.

Esmée était venue, quelques heures auparavant, alors que ma mère venait juste de s'endormir, dans les bras de Phil, sur le canapé – elle avait refusé de dormir dans la chambre de mon père, chose que je ne lui avais même pas proposé. Elle m'avait tout expliqué. Du début à la fin. Toute l'histoire de la frontière.

Evidement, j'avais aussitôt pardonné à Alice. Non pas que je l'ai réellement considéré comme coupable. Ce n'était en rien ça faute. La faute de personne. Chacun avait voulu – aurait voulu – la mort des deux nomades.

- Je suis désolée, Bella, murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une parole pour s'excuser, elle n'en avait pas besoin. C'était plutôt de la compassion, de la peine. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de ses petites épaules frêles. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vague de calme envahit l'atmosphère.

Je devinai la présence de Jasper dehors et le remerciai intérieurement. Elle ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur mais au moins chassait mon hystérie. Mes sanglots s'estompèrent.

- Nous sommes tous là, chuchota-t-elle. Toute la famille. Même les loups sont là… Tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne le seras jamais.

Je redressai la tête. Mon accalmie momentanée me permit de réagir à ses mots.

Son ton n'avait même pas été craintif, où exaspéré, comme quand elle en parlait habituellement.

J'allais lui poser la question, mais elle devina, interrompant mon geste.

- Les anciennes rivalités ne tiennent plus, à présent, dit Edward d'une voix éteinte.

Alice acquiesça avant d'ajouter.

- Nous pleurons tous la même la même perte.

Je hochai lentement la tête avant de replonger contre son coup.

Je n'arrivai même pas à percevoir ça comme une bonne chose. Aucune chose ne pouvait être bonne lorsque le prix à payer était la mort de mon père.

Dans un concert de cloches et de chant funéraires, l'église se vida, personne par personne. Ils allèrent tous se concentrer autour d'une fosse.

Là ou reposerait mon père pour l'éternité.

La pierre tombale, posée juste devant, me fit comme un électrochoc. Il rendant les choses tellement plus réelles, plus absolues. Indiscutables.

"Charlie Gil Swan

1965-2009

Toi, notre guide à tous,

Puisses-tu trouver le tien dans les immensités de l'éternel"

Cette phrase en disait tant… et pas suffisamment pourtant. Pâle reflet de ce qu'avait été mon père, maintenant à jamais disparu.

Lentement, le cercueil fut entrainé vers les limbes. Les quatre hommes qui l'avaient porté vinrent se poser derrière moi et je sentis le souffle chaud de Jacob juste derrière moi.

Glanant les dernières forces qu'il me restait, je m'approchai du trou et portai ma main à ma veste. J'en sortis une photo. Une des photos qui ornait la cheminée de la maison de mon père.

On ne pouvait pas trouver plus simple que cette image.

C'était une de ces photos que l'on prend à des moments privilégiés. Pas ceux que l'on prend lors d'un anniversaire, d'un jour de fête, où d'une soirée entre amis.

C'était une photo banale.

Un père et sa fille de quatre ans jonché sur ses épaules.

Et pourtant, cette photo suintait le bonheur. Les petites rides aux coins des yeux de mon père en étaient la preuve. Le sourire éclatant de la fillette aussi.

C'était comme un morceau d'intimité. Un morceau d'intimité qui devait rester avec celui qui l'avait provoqué.

Exhalant longuement, je me promis de me rappeler de mon père ainsi. Lui, souriant, rougissant.

Lui heureux.

Alors, je laissai tomber la petite photo dans la tombe, la recouvrant d'une petite poignée de terre, avant de retourner vers mon amoureux.

Ses bras se firent réconfortants autour de ma taille, je posai ma tête contre son épaule, les yeux dans le vague, à peine conscient des bruits environnants. Le bourdonnement des cœurs battant à l'unisson était comme une mélodie à mes yeux, un hymne à mon père.

Seuls les pleurs de ma mère retentirent à mes oreilles.

Ma main libre chercha la sienne, cherchant leur chaleur, leur réconfort.

Elle s'en empara, frissonnant à son contact.

C'était sans doute une erreur. Je dévoilai sans aucune retenue ma peau blanche et granitique. Mais ça m'était égal.

Tout était froid aujourd'hui. Tout était gris.

La masse de nuages qui recouvrait Forks paraissait plus dense que jamais, même s'il ne pleuvait pas. C'était juste une atmosphère lourde, glacée.

Des haleines gelées s'échappaient des bouches de tous les gens présents, formant une espèce de brouillard indistinct qui s'élevait vers l'immensité.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, y cherchant la moindre percée du soleil. Mais il n'y en avait pas aujourd'hui. Aucun rayon transperçant la fraicheur des nuages. Même le soleil devait se recueillir un jour comme celui la.

Le bruit des pelles me ramena à l'instant.

Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à la dernière bordée de terre.

Puis je m'enfonçai dans les bras de mon amoureux.

Ma mère sourit – un sourire triste. Assise sur le lit de mon père, entourée de cartons, elle était plongée dans un album. Des vieilles photos. Même d'ici je pouvais apercevoir les trais juvéniles de deux adolescents bien trop jeunes pour envisager un mariage. Ma mère et mon père, au sortir du lycée, peu avant leur union éphémère.

Ils avaient l'air radieux, le sourire aux lèvres, les doigts entrelacés. Persuadés à cette époque qu'ils allaient passer le restant de leurs jours ensemble, heureux et amoureux.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer que, à peine un an plus tard, ces deux êtres se trouveraient séparés, flanqués d'une fille. Ni que, dix-sept ans plus tard, l'un des deux serait décédé, abandonnant cette même fille, qui n'était même plus capable d'aller vivre avec sa propre mère.

Je contins mal un sanglot. Ma mère sortit de sa contemplation. Ses yeux enfantins scintillaient sous l'effet de quelques larmes subsistantes et me scrutaient avec attention. Alors, son sourire tendre s'affaissa.

J'aurais pu sourire. Essayer de faire croire à ma mère que tout allait bien aller, que je saurais m'en remettre. J'aurais pu penser fort à cet homme et cette femme, sur la photo et sourire, moi aussi, réchauffer mon cœur mort. Mais ça m'était impossible, d'autant plus que je savais que lui, ne le ferait plus. Sourire.

- Désolée ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix douce et pleine de compassion.

Je secouai la tête, les yeux clos.

- Ca va aller, soufflai-je.

Un mensonge éhonté. Mais c'était mieux pour elle.

J'avais passé les derniers jours à me forger un visage serein, moins pris par la peine et la douleur. Chose très difficile. Nous étions comme des pierres, dans notre genre. Quand une émotion violente parvenait à vous déformer, il était presque impossible de reprendre sa forme initiale. Ma seule solution était de vivre avec, d'apprendre à le contrôler, le surpasser. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête à tourner la page, ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'oublier. Pour l'heure, je m'appliquai seulement à paraître plus forte que je ne l'étais. Ma mère ne s'éterniserait pas ici. Forks représentait tout ce qu'elle haïssait. Le froid, la pluie, la monotonie. Tout ce que j'avais aussi détesté. Et puis, avec Charlie… mort… c'était une raison de plus de partir.

Ça aurait du être une raison pour moi aussi. Tout dans cette pièce, cette maison, cette ville me rappelait mon père. Son odeur était omniprésente, insurmontable. J'aurais du être incapable de vivre ici. Sauf que… je me refusais à tout quitter… c'était trop dur pour moi. Je n'avais passé que si peu de temps en sa compagnie. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cet endroit ainsi.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirait un grand coup, pensant tromper ma mère. Avais-je été assez sotte pour ne pas me souvenir de son intuition presque excessive ? Maudite mémoire humaine s'évaporant. Je perdais peu à peu des bribes de mon ancienne vie. Inutile de préciser à quel point ma performance avait été veine avec elle.

Renée s'anima soudain, prise d'une détermination nouvelle. Ses mains s'afférèrent à remplir les cartons, triant le bazar de mon père.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. Il est hors de question que tu reste seule ici. Pas sans Charlie.

Sa voix se brisa tandis que mon cœur hurlait.

La douleur était telle que je regrettai l'absence de Jasper à mes cotés, rien que pour me calmer. Mais lui et les autres Cullen – Edward aussi par conséquent – étaient occupés avec les loups, une planification des nouvelles zones – limites franchissables à tout moment, mais évitant aux Quileutes d'entraver les visions d'Alice.

J'aurais pu comprendre plus rapidement les intentions de ma mère si je n'avais pas été occupée à me reforger un visage serein. Mais c'était tellement évident. Elle-même ne pouvait rester ici, elle en était incapable. Alors, si elle refusait de me laisser seule, il ne restait qu'une seule solution.

- Tu va venir vivre avec nous, à Jacksonville, dit-elle d'une traite en refermant une boite. C'est la meilleure solution. Tu oublieras plus facilement loin de tout ça.

Sa phrase raisonna dans le silence de la pièce et je mis du temps à réagir, comptant les battements lents de son cœur.

Elle ne comprenait pas… je ne pouvais pas oublier. Ni ici ni autre part. Et ailleurs serait encore pire.

Je secouai la tête, ce qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Tu te feras de nouveaux amis, te construira une nouvelle vie, continua-t-elle, ignorant mon effroi. Tu te sentiras mieux à la maison et…

- Non, chuchotai-je.

Mais elle continuait son monologue.

- Non, répétai-je un peu plus fort.

Elle se tourna vers moi, pas vraiment sure d'avoir compris.

- Je ne veux pas partir maman.

Je ne _peux_ pas aurait été plus juste mais je ne voulais pas mettre autant d'absolu dans ma phrase.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Mais, Bella…

- Je ne veux pas, maman, la coupai-je d'une voix un peu plus dure.

- Bella, c'est ridicule, s'échauffa-t-elle un peu. Tu ne resteras pas ici. Pas seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule, je…

- Sans présence parentale, je voulais dire, expliqua-t-elle sèchement, appuyant bien sur les mots. Tu étais venue pour connaître Char-(elle déglutit)-lie. Ce… ce n'est plus possible maintenant.

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec douceur, une légère détresse dans la voix.

- Mama, je ne veux pas partir… j'ai vécu six mois ici. Ma vie est ici maintenant. Pas à Jacksonville. Je… je suis désolée, maman… je ne peux pas partir.

Ça y était, je l'avais dit. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Et ceux pour plusieurs raisons. Nombre d'entre elles commençaient par le nom d'Edward, d'autre par celui de Charlie, et de tous ceux que j'aimais dans cette ville. Les Cullen, Angela, Jacob, la meute… Et puis, il y avait celle qui commençait par une chose que je ne pouvais expliquer à ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas habiter Jacksonville autant que je ne pouvais espérer que ma mère trouve normal que je brille en plein soleil.

- Bella, six moi, ce n'est pas une vie, s'emporta-t-elle devant ma réticence. Ce n'est que le commencement d'une vie. Cet endroit t'as déjà changé à la limite de l'imaginable. Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es plus pale que la mort - elle tressaillit - toujours gelée (elle trouvait que j'étais gelée alors que j'avais toujours porté des gros pulls ?). Même ton comportement n'est plus pareil… Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. C'est impossible. Cette ville sans ton père ne t'apportera rien de bon.

- Maman…

- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Tu ne veux plus vivre avec ta mère ? C'est ça ? On t'a appris à me haïr ici ? Ne plus vouloir venir habiter avec moi ?

Elle plaqua ses mains contre son visage, prise de sanglots. Elle savait que c'était faut, tout ça, évidement. Mais j'avais compris qu'elle avait besoin de pleurer, de vider le surplus de tristesse qui l'avait envahit durant ces derniers jours.

Me fichant de ma condition et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait face aux relations avec les humains, je m'avançai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, tachant de calmer ses sanglots.

Je n'aurais jamais autant voulu pleurer qu'à cet instant, partager ça avec ma mère, ces derniers instants avec elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas et c'était principalement à cause de ça que tout avait commencé.

Si je n'avais pas été transformée, jamais je ne serais venue à Forks, jamais je n'aurais sympathisé avec ces tueurs, jamais ils ne seraient resté assez longtemps pour tuer mon père, jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

La haine indicible que j'éprouvai envers mon créateur remonta instantanément à la surface, emplissant tout mon corps d'une fureur presque incontrôlable. Si ça n'avait été de ma mère contre moi, que je n'avais su que le moindre de mes geste pouvait la briser aussi facilement qu'une allumette, jamais je n'aurais été capable de résister à l'envie de tout casser, de tout détruire autour de moi. Cette fureur surpassait même celle que j'éprouvai envers James et Victoria, ces deux tueurs sanguinaires. Elle était supérieure à tout. Tout sauf à l'amour que j'éprouvai pour ma mère.

- Je t'aime, maman, chuchotai-je. N'en doute jamais, je t'en supplie.

Elle me serra plus fort qua jamais, une étreinte à couper le souffle du plus fort des humains. Sa colère, pâle reflet de la mienne – tout était plus puissant lorsqu'on était un vampire – commença à s'estomper, au fil de ses larmes. La mienne ne disparut pas, mais s'infiltra au plus profond de mon être, comme une force tapie au fond mon âme, prête à resurgir à chaque instant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, quelques centaines de battements de cœurs, et elle fini par desserrer son étreinte.

- C'est _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

Toutes deux savions très bien qui "lui" désignait. Inutile de mentir à ma mère, par sur ce point là. Je n'en avais pas envie aujourd'hui.

- Je ne pourrais jamais traverser tout ça sans lui. Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer.

Ses grands yeux larmoyants me fixèrent, cherchant l'information qui lui manquait. Elle ne tarda pas à la découvrir. Sans doute l'avait elle su depuis longtemps.

- Tu l'aimes, chuchota-t-elle.

Inutile de prendre des précautions à ce niveau là.

J'acquiesçai.

- Je n'arrive plus à me passer de lui. Ça m'est impossible.

Elle baissa les yeux, signe de reddition.

Je devinai que cette tentative de m'emmener n'avait été pour elle qu'une démarche de dernier recours, dans un instant de détresse. On pouvait voir, dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait déjà envisagé cette solution. Peut-être dès le début. Dès qu'elle m'avait vue agrippée à Edward, lors de son arrivée à Forks.

Comme je l'avais dit, elle était trop intuitive.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seule ici, ma chérie… tu n'es pas encore majeure.

Moi, j'avais déjà réfléchit face à ce problème.

- Les Cullen auraient ma garde, répondis-je aussitôt. Jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.

Il avait déjà été conclu, quelques mois auparavant, que je viendrais avec eux lorsqu'ils devraient partir. Je faisais déjà presque partie de leur famille.

Ma mère fit la grimace.

- Ils me considèrent presque comme leur fille, maman, l'apaisai-je.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose quand la voiture de location de Phil crissa devant la maison. Il était partit à l'aéroport, prendre les billets d'avions. Elle sécha correctement ses larmes.

- On en parlera avec les Cullen demain, dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai avant de la suivre dans les escaliers.

La soirée défila sans que j'en vus grand-chose. J'étais trop occupée à réprimer mes élans de colères pour me soucier des discussions environnantes. Je fus vaguement consciente de ma mère, apprenant à Phil que je resterai surement ici, une certaine surprise pour lui. Puis lui et Renée discutèrent des modalités de retour, de quoi faire des affaires de mon père. Je ne pris pas part à la discussion, préférant m'allonger dans mon lit. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer, une fois seule. C'était comme si mon corps n'avait attendu que ça, ma solitude, pour que la fureur me reprenne. Mais je luttai. Je la sentais forte, trop forte pour exploser dans une maison où demeuraient des humains.

Seul un assemblage de mes chansons les plus criardes parvint à me calmer. Ma colère se perdit dans la chanson "Ice Queen" de Within temptation.

Ma fenêtre crissa et je devinai que Phil et Renée devaient s'être endormis. Edward était venu me rejoindre.

J'ôtai mes écouteurs tandis qu'il prenait place sur le lit. Ses bras autour de moi furent un profond réconfort. J'avais besoin de la présence de ceux que j'aimais pour éviter la fureur qui me submergeait.

Nous restâmes un petit moment sans parler, avant que je me souvienne de la rencontre avec les loups.

- Bien, répondit-il. Comme la dernière fois. Sauf qu'Alice est restée en retrait. Elle déteste ne rien voir.

- Ça doit être difficile pour elle.

Il acquiesça, troublé.

- Oui, elle a l'impression que ça dérègle totalement ses visions. Comme tout à l'heure, même avec les loups assez éloignés, elle avait encore des zones de vide absolu. A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'elle a réussi à voir, c'était toi et ta mère. Votre discussion. Et ta décision de rester.

Je me pelotonnai contre son torse.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas partir… Même si je pouvais vivre en plein soleil, je n'aurais jamais voulu… Je ne peux pas me séparer de toi.

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien, lui adressant le sourire le plus franc dont j'étais capable en ce moment.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Merci d'être là pour moi, répondis-je simplement.

Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Etrangement, je sentais émaner de lui une certaine tension. N'en connaissant pas la cause, j'eu soudain peur qu'une nouvelle atrocité ne soit venue empirer ma vie.

- Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? demandai-je d'une voix tendue.

- Rien, dit-il. Rien d'important, calme-toi.

Il mentait. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Lui qui savait si bien mentir habituellement.

- Edward, je t'en prie, dis moi.

Je le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux, il sembla hésiter.

- Je… Je… C'est Alice, dit-il, me paraissant chercher une fausse excuse (il m'avait déjà fait part de ses inquiétudes). Je m'inquiète pour elle… avec ses visions, elle va très mal.

- Je suis sure que ce n'est pas si grave… Les loups sont sans doute trop proches d'elle.

Il acquiesça, adhérant totalement à ma vision des choses.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me retirai de ses bras, me plantant en face de lui.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse réellement, s'il te plait. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça… encore moins dans des moments comme celui-là.

Ma fureur enfouie ne cherchait maintenant qu'une opportunité pour s'échapper. Or je ne voulais pas devenir incontrôlable. Comme se serait surement le cas.

Je pris quelques profondes inspirations inutiles. Lui, s'assit plus correctement sur mon lit, levant la tête vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça… je ne veux pas…

- S'il te plait, Edward, insistai-je, les mâchoires serrées.

- Ta mère n'as pas envie de te laisser rester ici.

- Ça, j'avais compris, merci, répliquai-je, un peu plus froide que je ne le voulais.

Il me prit la main et je me calmai instantanément, inspirant longuement.

- Je veux dire… elle répugne à te laisser sous la garde de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle à l'impression de t'abandonner. De ne pas être une bonne mère.

J'en restai bouche bée, choquée.

- Mais… finis-je par lâcher, en proie à une agitation incontrôlable. C'est faux… je… C'est une bonne mère ! Elle m'a superbement bien élevée durant dix-sept ans ! Je… je ne peux juste pas aller habiter à Jacksonville, c'est…

Il pausa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Je sais tout ça. Et je suis heureux que tu restes… tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… Mais… elle accepterait mieux la chose si tu n'étais pas sous la tutelle d'un autre…

Je déglutis.

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Elle ne peut pas rester ici, Edward. Ça lui est impossible. Et puis, elle est trop intuitive… je ne serais pas en mesure de garder notre secret avec elle dans les parages… nous étions si proches…

Et surtout, je ne pourrais pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps avec se visage faussement serein. Mais ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle en soit témoin. Ma mère était trop fragile pour affronter un chagrin comme le mien.

- Oui, je sais. Elle te trouve déjà changée. Elle y a pensé dès son arrivée.

- Mais alors c'est quoi ta solution ? me récriai-je, prise d'hystérie.

- Je pense que tu devrais rester ici, mais… par un autre moyen que de te faire "adopter" par Carlisle – même si lui, ça ne le dérange absolument pas.

Et si je soupirai, lui montrerai-je finalement que je n'arrivai à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- Edward, soufflai-je pour tenter de me calmer. Sois plus clair, je t'en prie.

- En fait, repris-t-il. J'ai cette… envie depuis un bon moment. Mais je ne voulais pas… je n'avais pas envie de te brusquer… je… Mais maintenant, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour… enfin pour ta mère et…

Devant mon incompréhension, il inspira très fortement, gardant la bouffée d'air dans ses poumons. Puis, il approcha sa main de sa poche. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il avait apporté un objet.

Lentement. Délibérément lentement. Il en sortit un petit écrin. Du velours noir. Semblable à celui où avait siégé mon petit cœur de cristal.

La vérité s'imposa à moi à la seconde, ramenant tout à la surface. Un trop plein de sentiments. De la peur, de l'incompréhension, de l'horreur, de la colère, de l'amour, du désespoir… toutes les émotions que j'avais pu ressentir dans ma vie, rassemblée en un même moment. Si j'avais eu encore un minimum de sang dans mon corps – et le cœur pour le faire circuler – je crois qu'il aurait totalement déserté mon visage, sans oublier de me faire passer par toutes les couleurs imaginables au préalable.

Je ne soufflai mot, submergée par mon trop plein d'émotion. Aucune n'arrivait à sortir, comme coincée au niveau de mon ventre. Comme un barrage où des centaines de personnes se seraient bousculé, bloquant le passage.

Il n'ouvrit pas la boite, toujours assis sur mon lit, et se contenta de la poser sur ma table de chevet.

- Je t'aime, Bella, dit-il. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Et je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme… pour les moments de joie… comme ceux de peine.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler, trop occupée à essayer de gérer mes émotions embouteillées. Il enchaina, conscient de ma panique.

- Je sais ce que tu pense du mariage… du moins, je pense le savoir… mais… en y réfléchissant bien… c'est la meilleure solution pour ta mère et...

Je secouai vivement la tête. Pas une réponse négative à sa question – pas encore. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le mieux pour ma mère. J'avais beau ne pas avoir tant de souvenirs de ma période humaine, je savais que, ça, Renée ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle avait des préjugés plutôt encrés sur le mariage.

J'avalai la boule de sentiments contradictoire qui était arrivée jusqu'à ma gorge.

- Edward, chuchotai-je. Ce… ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma mère. Je te promets… je ne dis pas ça pour… non, je te jure. Mais Renée à toujours été contre ces mariages à la sortie – et encore – du lycée. Je ne… elle ne le supporterait pas… encore moins maintenant… quand son premier amour vient de…

Je butai sur le dernier mot. Avec cette vague de sentiments, repenser, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à mon père, m'aurait surement dévastée.

Il baissa la tête, je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter aujourd'hui de faire souffrir celui que j'aimais. Si je tenais à ma santé mentale, je ne pouvais pas. Je m'agenouillai face à lui mettant ma tête à peu près a son niveau.

Mes mains s'emparèrent de son visage.

- Edward… je t'aime, dis-je, mon rythme s'accélérant. Mais ce n'est pas une solution. Un mariage ne devrait jamais être un moyen de sortir d'une situation et je refuse que ça se passe ainsi. Je t'aime, Edward. Et je te promets de t'épouser… un jour. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes… Je ne supporterais pas que toi aussi tu disparaisses… mais…

- Bella… comme je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas te forcer la main… Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Ça m'est impossible. Et je ne t'en voudrai pas de ta réponse. Même si je pense que Renée n'est pas le principal problème…

Ce fut mon tour de baisser les yeux. En effet, il y avait plus que ça… mais quoi ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même… Pourquoi étais-je si terrifiée d'une chose aussi normale que celle là… Edward et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Que ce mariage se fasse aujourd'hui où dans cent ans, il finirait par se faire… alors… pourquoi étais-je aussi terrifiée en ce moment ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

Une main tiède souleva mon menton.

- Je suppose que ce n'étais pas le bon moment pour demander ça… je suis désolé. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Sache que cette bague est la tienne… et qu'elle le demeurera pour l'éternité qu'il nous reste à vivre. Quand tu seras prête, tu pourras la porter. Mais je veux que ce soit ton choix… jamais je ne voudrais te forcer.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa doucement. Mais j'eu beaucoup de mal à répondre à son baiser. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt craquer. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à tout ça.

Pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire, je n'aspirai qu'à une chose, être seule, pouvoir éclater sans personne autour de moi pour contempler le désastre. Mais je ne pouvais pas quitter Edward. Pas comme ça.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler doucement.

- Il faut que j'aille chasser, murmurai-je, contrôlant un maximum ma voix.

Je n'avais pas vraiment soif. Il y avait à peine plus d'une semaine que j'étais partie chasser. Mais je ne trouvai pas d'autres options pour tenter de m'éloigner de mon amoureux, rien que quelques instants. S'il acceptait, évidement… ce qui n'était pas gagné.

C'est alors que son téléphone sonna.

Je reconnus facilement la voix d'Alice. Elle semblait légèrement affolée et voulait que son frère rentre immédiatement. Inutile que je l'accompagne.

Cette précision me fit comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Alice, certainement, avait vu à quel point j'avais besoin, au plus profond de moi, d'être seule. C'était sa manière de m'aider. Jamais je ne pourrais la remercier assez pour ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Même si Edward lui en voudrait surement, quand il rentrerait et verrait les intentions de sa sœur – pire, il s'en voudrait surement aussi. Mais ce serait peut-être suffisant pour que le plus gros de la crise soit passé.

Il se leva, en proie a une certaine tension. Je le rassurais du mieux que je pouvais. J'irais bien, quelques temps sans lui. Une chasse me ferait surement du bien.

Je dus mieux mentir qu'a mon habitude car il me cru et s'envola dans la nuit.

Il avait laissé le petit écrin sur ma table. Ma bague.

J'aurais pu la regarder ou la cacher. Quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Je devais sortir. Laisser échapper tous mes sentiments.

Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler des chaussures, je me précipitai par la fenêtre, courant vers la forêt. Encore une fois, mon chêne me fut d'un immense secours. Je me propulsai à sa cime.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, faire sortir toute cette douleur, cette peine de mon corps, de mon âme. De me vider de toutes les images que j'avais vues cette semaine.

Les visages sanguinaires de Victoria et James.

Le corps blanc et froid de mon père. Immobile.

L'expression torturée de ma mère, luttant contre ses larmes.

Les centaines de gens rassemblées autour d'un même point central.

Le rire extravagant d'une petite fille grimpée sur les épaules d'un père souriant et heureux.

Le sourire d'une adolescente à peine plus vieille que moi, à l'aube de son mariage.

Un petit écrin de velours, posé sur une table.

Un hurlement s'échappa de ma gorge. Toutes les émotions contenues s'échappèrent en même temps, mélange horrible et désagréable.

Je me pelotonnai sur moi-même, les poings serrés, les yeux clos. Seul mon cri pouvait inciter une personne à me croire vivante – si je pouvais me considérer comme tel.

Toutes les raisons de me faire mal apparurent dans mon esprit, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Elles passaient, repassaient, sans cesse.

Et par la faute de qui ? Ce monstrueux créateur ! Celui qui m'avait rendue ainsi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça m'arrive à moi ?

Je parlais de ma mère… mais comment pourrai-je moi-même vivre sans mon père ? Faire comme si de rien n'était… Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Jamais !

On me l'avait enlevé trop tôt ! J'étais partie de chez lui, persuadée de le revoir… d'avoir encore quelques nombreuses années devant moi…

Mais rien… Je n'avais plus rien… Par la faute de ces monstres. James, Victoria, mon créateur.

Un voile noir couvrit mes yeux, teintant tout l'univers de ténèbres.

Je savais ce que je voulais à présent… Et ce que je désirais, du plus profond de mon être, c'était de les voir morts. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Ce désir violent stoppa automatiquement mon cri.

J'aurais du être choquée par mes paroles. Mais je ne le fus pas.

Je voulais leur souffrance. Leur montrer ce qu'ils m'avaient infligé. Leur rendre au centuple. Rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. Rien.

Mon envie de vengeance était telle qu'elle s'était emparée de tous mes membres, parcourant ma peau granitique comme un fourmillement continuel.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose. Mon cerveau avait beau être plus évolué, capable de plus de choses qu'un humain, je n'arrivai pas à classer ce sentiment. L'enfermer dans un recoin de ma tête. L'empêcher de prendre le contrôle de mon âme, d'influencer chacune de mes décision.

Je n'y arrivai pas. J'avais besoin de justice.

A l'horizon, le soleil se leva, laissant apparaitre les premières lueurs de l'aube. L'univers bleu argent se mua en une matière jaune orangée, scintillante.

Je me levai de mon arbre, n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête. Faire partir de Forks ma mère et accomplir mon dessein le plus cher. Ma riposte.

Ma mère, accompagnée de Phil, partit tôt chez les Cullen, après que je lui eu précisé que tous se levaient aux aurores. Comme si les paroles d'Edward m'avaient ouvert les yeux, je remarquai la tristesse et le manque de confiance en elle de ma mère.

Mais ce n'était pas l'important, pour le moment. Elle devait juste quitter au plus vite cette ville. Nous nous reverrions – du moins je tentai de m'en persuader – quand ma justice serait faite.

En attendant, elle serait plus en sécurité loin de moi.

Nous ne fîmes pas trainer les choses en longueur. Et les clauses de la tutelle furent bientôt signée à la mairie de la ville – une photo grand format de mon père avait été imprimée et, autour d'elle, de nombreuses fleures et autres mots de réconforts avaient été petit à petit ajoutée. Ces simples attentions touchèrent mon cœur, le rendant plus dur et plus déterminé que jamais.

Il était prévu que Phil et Renée partent trois jours plus tard, une fois que mes affaires soient déménagées dans la villa – on m'avait officiellement attitré l'une des nombreuses chambres, pour que ma mère ne s'affole pas à me voir "dormir" dans la même qu'Edward.

Ils partaient donc plus serein. Avec leur promesse de revenir rapidement. De ne plus me laisser aussi longtemps sans les revoir.

C'était peut-être horrible mais je n'en avais que faire en cet instant, de leurs promesses. J'avais des choses à faire dans l'immédiat, même si je ne savais encore par où commencer. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi Alice n'avait pas eu de vision de ma décision.

C'était un problème récurrent apparemment, depuis quelques temps. Et beaucoup plus alarmant que je n'avais bien voulu le reconnaître.

- Je ne vois plus que par flashs, m'avait-elle expliqué tandis que nous étions assises seules dans leur salon, dans les environs de deux heures du matin. De très mauvaise qualité en plus ! C'est comme si quelque chose brouillait mes visions.

- Tu ne penses pas que ce sont les loups-garous ?

Elle soupira, une exhalation de tristesse.

- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est autre chose. Quelque chose de plus grave.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Avais-je tord de ne pas croire aux supputations de ma meilleure amie vampire ? Tout ça semblait si lointain pour moi. J'étais plongée dans une dimension parallèle, constamment sombre et focalisée vers un but ultime.

J'entendis des pas de course dans la cour et regardai par la baie vitrée. Je n'eu que le temps d'apercevoir le visage affolé d'Edward avant qu'il ne passe par la porte, nous rejoignant. Il avait un bloc de papier dans la main. Un journal à en croire les centaines de petites inscriptions qui assombrissaient la blancheur des feuilles.

Il héla chaque membre de la famille. Sa tension expliqua sans doute pourquoi ils rappliquèrent tous aussi rapidement.

Le salon fut instantanément remplit de huit vampires en alerte totale.

Edward posa le journal sur la table.

- Nous avons un problème, expliqua-t-il.

**.o0o.**

**Ah ? Des problèmes a venir ? **

**Des hypothèses ?**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Complication

**.o0o.**

_**Allez, des petites explications sur ce « problème » ! =)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Bisous **_

**0o.o0**

**Chapitre 17 : Complication**

- Au revoir, maman, chuchotai-je du bout des lèvres.

J'adressai un dernier signe de la main à ma mère. Elle y répondu, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres, puis monta dans la carlingue. A travers le hublot, je la vis rejoindre Phil. Il la prit tendrement par les épaules, lui apportant tout son réconfort. Elle en aurait tant besoin. Pas uniquement pour la mort de Charlie. Mais pour moi aussi.

Je soupirai. La séparation avait été dure. Trop dure. Edward avait eu raison. Je crois qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré une union plutôt que cette mise en tutelle.

Mais Renée s'en remettrai. Elle n'était pas seule. Phil arriverait à la remettre sur pied… ce n'était pas comme moi. Moi, je serais rapidement seule.

J'étais contente qu'Edward ne puisse pas déchiffrer mes pensées. Surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute. Pas qu'il entrevoie mes décisions.

Dans peu de temps, j'allais partir. Les jours de Victoria et James étaient comptés désormais. Ils n'auraient de répits en aucun endroit de ce globe. Jamais.

C'était dangereux. Périlleux. Insensé. C'était pour ça que je refusai que mon amoureux m'accompagne. Je savais que cette séparation me couterait, que j'aurais un sentiment de vide entier sans sa présence. Mais je ne pouvais le mettre dans un tel danger. Pas pour une vendetta. C'était mon combat. Ma vengeance.

J'étais également contente du manque d'efficacité des visions d'Alice, en ce moment. Non pas que j'étais heureuse de la voire frustrée et déprimée – tout le contraire de l'Alice que je connaissais – mais au moins, elle ne parvenait pas à découvrir mes intentions. Ce qui jouait en ma faveur.

Plus qu'une journée, et je serais partie. Avec, pour seule explication, un mot. Ils ne sauraient jamais comment j'étais partie. Ni où j'étais partie. D'autant plus qu'aucun d'eux ne pourraient me voir. D'aucune façon que ce soit : Je n'avais pu cacher mes intentions auprès de Jacob. Et n'avait donc pas réussi à le dissuader de m'accompagner. Je n'aurais jamais réussi d'ailleurs. La perte de mon père l'affectait presque tout autant que moi. C'était comme un membre de sa famille qui décédait. Jacob était une sorte de frère pour moi. Je le considérais ainsi à présent. Il était mon frère de cœur. Le frère que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir.

J'évitai de trop penser à l'inquiétude des Cullen, d'Edward, où d'Angela – qui se poserait évidement des questions. Les cours reprenaient bientôt. Et je ne serais pas la pour les reprendre.

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par la déflagration d'un réacteur. L'avion décolla.

Un pincement serra mon cœur de marbre. J'avais l'horrible pressentiment que je voyais ma mère pour la dernière fois de mon existence. Voila qui aurait du m'emplir de remords, un adieu dans ces conditions, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour les remords. Beaucoup de choses restaient à préparer pour mon départ.

Je rendis la voiture de location de Phil puis me dirigeai vers la forêt. Je devais repasser à la villa avant mon départ. Je ne pouvais partir sans les revoir une dernière fois.

Malgré la scène que j'avais faite à ma mère, je ne pouvais considérer cette maison comme la mienne. Mon seul foyer était mort avec son possesseur. Et tant que la justice ne serait pas rendue, jamais aucun autre endroit ne pourrait le remplacer.

Je ralentis aux alentours de la villa.

Vivre chez les Cullen était différent de ce dont j'avais l'habitude.

Presque aucun bruit à l'horizon.

Une impression de vide et de solitude continuelle.

Un mutisme pesant à la longue, dans mon esprit raisonnait encore le léger bruissement du cœur de mon père. Coup de poignard constant dans ma poitrine, me rappelant éternellement la justice encore non rendue.

J'inspirai avant de me rapprocher de la maison.

Je n'eu même pas besoin d'entrer dans la demeure pour deviner qu'un événement imprévu venait de se produire. Seules les fragrances d'Alice et Jasper se faisaient sentir dans le salon. Mais où étaient les autres ? Où était Edward ?

Je pressai le pas, imaginant aussitôt des milliers d'incidents éventuels.

La pièce était telle que je l'avais laissé la veille, hormis les personnes présentes. Les coussins aux mêmes endroits, la télé branchée en sourdine sur une chaine identique et le journal, toujours posé sur la table, où mon amoureux l'avait posé, montrant la première page. Les gros titres de la veille.

**Série de disparitions dans Port Angeles**

Dans la soirée de lundi à mardi, huit personnes ont été portées disparues, après les vingt-quatre heures réglementaires. Nous n'avons aucune indication sur ses différentes personnalités ni les conditions de leur enlèvement, ou fuite. Les policiers restent néanmoins positifs et continuent leurs recherches avec plus d'ardeur.

Ci-dessous, les noms et photos des disparus. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous contacter si vous aviez la moindre information sur ces personnes.

Suite de l'article en page 5.

Et dessous, les photos de huit personnes. Sans points communs particuliers. Des hommes et des femmes. Des blonds et des brunes. Des visages souriants et furibonds. Tant de personnes différentes.

On avait vite forgé notre propre théorie. Evidente à nos yeux. Un vampire avait élu domicile à Port Angeles. Et il ne se souciait guère des victimes qu'il causait.

L'affaire était importante, mais les Cullen étaient bien assez nombreux pour gérer cette histoire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Mes plans restaient donc inchangés… jusqu'à maintenant.

Je posai mon regard sur le couple assit sur le canapé, me demandant si ma vengeance allait devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps. Jasper n'eu besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour deviner mon inquiétude.

- Il y a du nouveau, dit-il, se détournant à peine d'Alice.

Elle, ne lui accordait aucun regard, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Ce n'est pas l'affaire d'un seul vampire, à Port Angeles, continua-t-il. En réalité, c'est de deux vampires qu'il s'agit…

Je réfléchis à toute allure. Deux vampires ? Ils pouvaient bien se débrouiller sans moi, non ? Je n'étais pas obligée de reporter ma poursuite.

- Et d'une armée de nouveau-nés, finit Jasper en un souffle.

Un glapissement de surprise s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Une armée de nouveau-nés ? m'écriai-je, choquée. Comme ceux auxquels tu as eu à faire, au début ?

Il acquiesça. L'horreur me submergea.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de son histoire. Il me l'avait raconté, des mois auparavant.

C'était dans ce monde qu'il avait été créé. Un monde remplit de haine et d'irrespect pour la moindre parcelle de vie humaine. Son unique but avait-été de conquérir des territoires pour la solde de son créateur. Des armées entières créées transformées pour le compte d'un seul. Un tel récit m'avait dégouté, à l'époque. J'avais trouvé ça encore pire que toutes les guérillas humaines.

Maintenant, c'était encore pire. Cette armée était là, pratiquement à notre porte.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi aurait-on une armée de vampires à deux pas d'ici. Ça n'a aucun sens !

- Ça a un sens pour ceux qui les ont créés, intervint la petite brune.

Je tournai mon regard vers elle. C'était incompréhensible pour moi que quelqu'un puisse en vouloir aux Cullen. Assez pour créer une armée de nouveaux nés. C'était tellement improbable, impossible.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Les yeux d'Alice étaient revenus dans l'instant présent. Elle me scrutait avec une telle intensité que j'aurais pu en être transpercée. Puis les mots sortirent de ses lèvres. Un murmure. Presque inaudible.

- James et Victoria.

Un long moment, j'en restai coite, horrifiée. J'étais incapable de bouger, de respirer, ni même de penser. Eux aussi restaient immobiles, laissant l'information s'imposer totalement à moi. Quand elle le fit, je ne pus retenir un cri.

- Mais pourquoi ? hurlai-je. Pourquoi ? Ils m'ont déjà pris mon père ! Que veulent-ils de plus ? Me prendre ma famille ? Tous les gens que j'aime ? Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de crier. L'ahurissement, la colère, la peine, le malheur, tant de sentiments que j'avais voulu soigneusement refouler, tous s'étaient emparé de moi.

J'aurais vite pu redevenir incontrôlable, comme quelques jours auparavant, contrainte de m'enfuir, de me cacher aux yeux des autres. Mais Jasper fit fondre sur moi une vague de sérénité. Elle fut salutaire, bien que n'annihilant pas toutes les émotions négatives que je ressentais.

- Je ne sais pas, Bella, geignit Alice. Je ne vois rien. Je ne vois plus rien.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son mari ne parvenait pas totalement à la calmer non plus. Elle était trop inquiète pour ça. Peut-être ne m'étais pas suffisamment préoccupée de son problème de vision ces temps-ci. Peut-être le problème était devenu bien plus grave que je n'avais voulu l'admettre.

- Je n'ai pu entrevoir James et Victoria que quelques secondes. A peine. Juste assez pour les voir à la tête de cette armée. Mais c'est tout. Je ne vois plus rien.

L'aura de sérénité s'amplifia autour de nous. Je m'en sentais presque en transe. Je m'affalai sur l'un des canapés du grand salon blanc. Jamais je n'aurais cru un vampire capable d'être aussi confus, aussi incapable de penser. Une sensation déroutante. Comparable à une phase de sommeil pour les humains, si mes souvenirs en la matière étaient exacts. C'était ça. Je dormais. Pas physiquement. Mentalement.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais plus rien penser. Ne plus réfléchir à rien. Être vide. Autant que je l'avais été après la disparition de mon père. En dehors de ce monde.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière moi. Je n'eu pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour les reconnaître. Et j'aurais pu me jeter dans ses bras. J'en avais envie même. Je ne cherchai plus que le réconfort de ses bras, de sa présence à mes cotés. Mais je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Je pouvais bouger, j'en étais certaine. Mais je n'y arrivai pas. Ce fut lui qui s'approcha de moi. Ce ne fut qu'à son contact que je remarquai que je frissonnais. Chaque membre de mon être était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

Edward me pris tendrement dans ses bras.

- N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas peur, répondis-je aussitôt d'une voix aussi claquante qu'un fouet.

Parce que cette révélation était inattendue, absolument improbable et pourtant tellement vraie, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter à mes propres paroles.

Car c'était la vérité. Je n'avais pas peur. Une armée de vampires assoiffés de sang allaient s'abattre sur moi, sur ma famille, sur tous les humains que j'aimais, et je n'avais pas peur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas peur ?

Je me dégageai des bras de mon amoureux, me sentant comme indigne de son amour. Il courrait un grand danger… comme tous ceux que j'aimais… et je n'avais pas peur. Ni pour lui ni pour eux, ni pour moi. Quel genre de monstre étais-je ?

_Celui qui n'aspire qu'à la vengeance_, me murmura une voix. _Celui qui ne veut rien d'autre. Celui qui est obsédé par sa justice. Celui qui ne se soucie plus des autres._

Je me figeai sur place.

Venais-je vraiment de penser ça de moi ?

Etais-je vraiment devenue cette personne ?

Un être incapable d'empathie pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Etais-je vraiment ainsi ?

Et si oui… valais-je mieux que Victoria ? Que James ?

Un sentiment de terreur s'empara de moi. J'étais terrifiée. Horrifiée d'avoir pu changer à ce point. Car j'avais changé. C'était indubitable. La mort de mon père avait forgé un nouveau caractère en moi. Pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas des choses qu'il approuvait. La vengeance ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Lui, prônait la justice équitable, rendue par un juge. C'était pour ça qu'il était devenu policier. Un métier qu'il aimait. Un métier avec des valeurs.

Comment avais-je pu passer outre ces valeurs ? Charlie ne m'avait jamais éduqué ainsi. Le peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble ne lui avait pas servit à m'apprendre comment rendre coup sur coup. Je n'avais pas été élevée ainsi.

L'amour que j'éprouvai à son égard ne devait pas me rendre à ce point violente et dévastatrice.

Non… James et Victoria devaient payer pour leur crime… mais pas ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que ma haine soit la cause de leur destruction. Ils ne méritaient pas que je me rende monstrueuse, inhumaine. Encore plus inhumaine aurais-je du dire. Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne le ferais plus. Pas pour eux.

Comme si ma révélation avait eu un effet déclencheur, je sentis ma peur pour ceux que j'aimais resurgir en moi comme un torrent. Elle s'infiltra dans chaque partie de mon corps, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, me coupant le souffle.

J'étais redevenue moi-même.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? souffla Edward.

Ses intonations inquiètes me sortirent de ma transe. Je me tournai face à lui.

- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, répondis-je en toute sincérité. Mais pour vous oui.

Dire ces mots les rendaient plus vrais. Une confirmation de mes sentiments.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue. Ils ne nous feront rien. Nous seront trop nombreux pour eux.

- Edward, nous ne sommes que huit. Et ils sont toute une armée ! Tu connais toute aussi bien que moi l'histoire de Jasper ! Ces nouveau-nés sont des monstres. Ils ne cherchent qu'à détruire…

- Non, nous ne seront pas que huit. Nous avons contacté les Denalis, ils doivent arriver demain. Les Quileutes ont promis de se joindre à nous aussi. Nous serons loin d'être seuls !

- Quoi ? m'indignai-je. Tu vas laisser les Quileutes se battre pour nous ? Mais Edward, ils vont se faire tuer ! C'est trop dangereux.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Mes amis loups étaient loin d'avoir la même résistance que nous. Ils n'étaient pas immortels et durs comme la pierre.

- Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de venir. Jacob était avec eux.

Son ton était tellement chargé de sous entendus que je me demandai si Jake n'avait pas pensé un peu trop en la présence de mon amoureux. Je relevai vivement la tête.

Les yeux d'Edward trahissaient sa peine et sa profonde inquiétude. Oui, Jacob avait tout révélé. Même si c'était sans le vouloir.

Je ne pus soutenir son regard trop longtemps. La honte me submergeait. Mais Edward était Edward. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Il ne m'en voulait jamais. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon front, je le serrai dans mes bras.

Alice et Jasper avaient suivit la scène sans bruit. Sans réellement comprendre aussi. Peut-être l'expliquerai-je à ma meilleure amie, un jour.

Rosalie et Emmett ne revinrent pas ce soir la. Ils étaient partis à la recherche de nomades susceptibles de vouloir nous aider. Ils nous seraient utiles. Carlisle était revenu de l'hôpital avec des nouvelles alarmantes. Quatorze autres disparitions s'ajoutaient aux huit précédentes. Et presque autant de meurtres. La ville de Port Angeles était en deuil. L'horreur avait emplie le cœur même des citoyens de la ville. Et pas seulement. Plusieurs habitants de Forks pleuraient leur famille, leurs amis.

Angela pleurait sa famille.

Elle avait perdu sa tante. Elle faisait partie des disparus, pas des décédés. Nous savions tous ce que cela signifiait.

Alice et moi étions parties la rejoindre, chez elle. Elle avait grand besoin de soutient. Elle avait besoin de nous, de Ben, de sa famille.

Ça n'allait plus pouvoir durer, l'offensive allait devenir obligatoire. Pour la sécurité de tous. Surtout d'Angela. Elle voulait se rendre à Port Angeles avec ses parents, ranger toutes les affaires de sa tante. Au cas où. La ville devait être sure d'ici là. Ce qui nous laissait peu de temps. Trop peu de temps.

- On attend encore un peu, pleurait-elle. Elle pourrait revenir. Nous attendrons le début de la semaine prochaine… quitte à ce que e loupe un peu de cours…

Le début de la semaine prochaine. Ce qui voulait dire dans cinq jours. Port Angeles devait être redevenu normal. Je refusai de voir Angela s'aventurer là bas avec ces monstres tout autour d'elle.

J'étais trop occupée à tenir ma meilleure amie dans mes bras que je n'avais pas remarqué Alice, les yeux dans le vague, obtenir de nouvelles information.

- Samedi, chuchota-t-elle. Ils seront la samedi. Dans la prairie.

Angela se détacha de moi.

- Quoi ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Qui sera là ?

La lutine secoua la tête.

- Euh… Personne. Des connaissances, articula-t-elle, jouant l'indifférence.

Puis son regard vrilla le mien.

Samedi avait-elle dit. Ils seraient tous la samedi.

- Si tôt ? s'étonna Edward.

Alice acquiesça.

- Ils seront près d'une trentaine.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent.

- Une trentaine ? Tu es sure ?

- Edward ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visions ces temps, alors j'aimerais bien que tu me fasse un minimum confiance quand j'en ai !

La tension de la lutine montrait bien son énervement face à ses visions incomplètes. Je lui serrai la main.

- Ça devient plus dangereux que ce à quoi je m'attendais… murmura Edward. Nous ne serons pas trop avec les Dénalis, les Quileutes et ces nomades que Rosalie et Emmett vont nous ramener.

Je grimaçai. Tant de gens mis en danger pour notre propre sécurité. Le pire, c'était d'ignorer pourquoi nous avions besoin de nous protéger !

James et Victoria m'avaient pris mon père ! Ça n'était pas suffisant pour eux ?

Avaient-ils eu une sorte de plan initial ? Prévu pour se débarrasser de tous ceux qui m'étaient chers avant de m'éliminer ? Avaient-ils été un jour mes amis ? Comme au tout début ? Je n'en étais plus sure. Je n'étais plus sure de rien.

Edward avait tout de suite vu le mal dans James. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas suivi son raisonnement. Maintenant, il me paraissait tellement clair que ce monstre n'ait pas la moindre parcelle de compassion en lui. C'était un être abject qui ne cherchait que la souffrance des autres. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu plus tôt.

Je poussai un soupir. Tant d'erreurs qui auraient pu être évitées. Maintenant, il était de mon devoir de les corriger.

- Quand arrivent les Dénalis ? murmurai-je à mon apollon.

- Dans quelques minutes, répondit la lutine à sa place.

Je me tournai vers elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclarai-je. Comment arrives-tu à voir ça alors que…

- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, Bella, soupira Alice, emplie de détresse. C'est comme ci quelque chose décidait quelles choses je peux ou ne peux pas voir. C'est horriblement frustrant ! Surtout qu'en ce qui concerne cette armée de nouveau-nés, je n'arrive à voir que très – trop – peu de choses !

Soudain, je me remémorai un élément, sans doute omis pour la plupart des Cullen mais qui pouvait cependant apporter la compréhension… sur ce point, en tout cas.

- Et si… et si Victoria se servait de tes visions ?

Peu à peu, la lumière s'éclairait dans mon esprit.

- Réfléchit deux secondes, m'animai-je. Tu as parlé à Victoria de tes visions. Comment elles fonctionnent, les discisions qui doivent êtres prises, les troubles causés par les loups. Je suis sure que tout cela n'a désormais plus aucun secret pour elle. Et donc pour James aussi.

- Ce qui voudrait dire, continua Edward. Qu'ils feraient exprès. Ils n'arrêteraient pas de décisions exactes – sauf celles que tu as déjà vues. Tout ça dans le but de nous prendre par surprise, que nous soyons impuissants face à eux.

- Je suis sûre que c'est ça, me lamentai-je.

Alice s'effondra sur le canapé, déroutée et détruite par le tournant que prenaient les événements. Sa brusque prise de panique m'alarma soudain. Jasper ne permettait jamais qu'elle se mette dans un tel état.

- Où est Jasper ? m'enquis-je auprès d'Edward.

- Surement avec les loups, s'écria la lutine proche de l'hystérie. Je ne le vois pas.

Mon amoureux acquiesça.

- Il s'entraine avec eux. Enfin, il leur montre les façons de se comporter face à des nouveau-nés. Esmée et Carlisle sont avec lui. Nous devons les rejoindre avec Tanya et son clan quand ils seront arrivés.

Subitement, l'image d'Esmée entourée de ces vampires néophytes me remplit d'effroi. Je n'arrivai pas à imaginer la matriarche en proie à tous ses monstres assoiffés de sang. Elle si souriante, si aimable. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à savoir qu'on lui voulait du mal.

Pourquoi ? Cette éternelle question de voulait pas quitter mon esprit. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ces deux vampires ignobles en voulaient aux Cullen. Tout ça me semblait tellement surréaliste.

Un crissement de pneus me sortis de mes réflexions. Les Dénalis arrivaient.

Attrapant la main d'Edward, je sortis à l'extérieur, prête à les recevoir et leur expliquer la situation plus en détail.

Tous parurent stupéfaits. Même Laurent semblait dérangé par cette violente répartie de leur part.

- Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes, nous annonça-t-il sur le chemin de la prairie où Quileutes et Cullen nous attendaient. James est un traqueur. Il tue ses victimes et s'en va ! (je réprimai un frisson, comme chacun d'entre nous) Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre.

- C'est notre lot commun à tous, lâcha Alice, acide.

- Même quand l'un des proches cherche à se venger, continua Laurent, ne s'attardant pas sur la pique de la lutine. Il ne l'attaque pas ! Leurs dons combinés leurs permettent de prendre la fuite.

- C'est un don, donc ? s'exclama Edward.

Laurent tourna la tête et acquiesça, nullement étonné par la télépathie de mon amoureux.

- De quel don s'agit-il ? couinai-je.

- C'est plus une facilité qu'un don réel, expliqua le vampire à la peau olivâtre. Victoria a le pouvoir de se sortir des situations les plus délicates. Vous avez déjà du vous en rendre compte, pendant notre partie de baseball, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

J'évitai de me rappeler que nous avions joué avec ses monstres, préférant me concentrer sur la seule Victoria. Il était vrai qu'elle avait su se tirer de plus d'une situation ou tout semblait joué. Ça avait tourné en notre avantage, à l'époque, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas été cherché plus loin.

- Voila qui ne jouera pas en notre faveur, grommela Alice, toujours aussi anxieuse.

Je grimaçai.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée, entourée de la meute au grand complet. Je retins une exclamation de surprise. Ils étaient dix ! Soit quatre de plus que la dernière fois que je les avais vus, il y avait moins d'une semaine (dans une autre vie). Je m'étais doutée, tout en ayant autre chose en tête, que la proximité de cette armée de vampire allait amener d'autres Quileutes à muter… Mais quatre !

Ces loups semblaient plus fins que les autres… des jeunes donc.

_Tout ça de notre faute !_ me lamentai-je intérieurement.

L'un était couleur sable, un autre – plus mince encore – d'un gris sombre, perle. Les deux autres étaient de taille semblable, brun et cuivré.

Je scrutai la meute dans sa totalité. Les yeux de Jacob rencontrèrent rapidement les miens. A première vue, c'était celui qui avait le moins d'appréhension. Ses yeux étaient voilés, tristes, vaguement coupable (envers moi et le secret qu'il avait malencontreusement trahit) mais aucune angoisse ne s'y reflétait. Contrairement aux autres – en particulier Paul et le loup gris perle.

Je n'avais jamais vu les loups côtoyer les Cullen, mis a part lors de l'enterrement (ce souvenir me serra la gorge). La tension était palpable bien que l'hostilité entre les deux espèces soit désormais pratiquement disparue. La vérité c'était que cette collaboration devait être une première dans l'histoire de l'univers. Des loups-garous se battant aux cotés de leurs ennemis jurés. C'était un de ces jours à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Les présentations furent bientôt entamées et j'appris enfin, et à mon plus grand étonnement, le nom des nouveaux arrivants.

Seth et Leah Clearwater (Leah!), Collin Patern et Brady Leukmida.

La surprise que j'eu en découvrant que Collin et Brady n'avaient que douze et treize ans ne surpassa pas celle que j'eu en découvrant le nom de Leah. Une fille pouvait devenir loup ? Enfin, louve – la petite louve grise perle. C'était insensé !

Je cherchai le regard de mon amoureux, mais il semblait pris dans une lecture mentale importante. Son esprit entier devait être perdu dans cette foisonnante lecture.

Jasper vint rapidement vers Alice, qui elle, se sentit automatiquement mieux. Elle lui prit simplement la main, ce qui de toute évidence, renforçait le pouvoir de son amoureux.

La leçon commença peut après. Jasper eut recours à presque tous les vampires présents. Laurent, Kate et Edward se seraient amusés si les conditions n'étaient pas aussi graves. Il expliquait en détail les comportements primitifs et uniquement basés sur la force que pouvaient avoir les nouveau-nés. Il n'eu cependant recours à moi que pour les démonstrations d'ordre groupés. Je ne mis pas longtemps à en découvrir la raison. J'étais la seule ici qui ignorait comment se battre. On ne m'avait jamais appris. Même lorsque je m'étais battue, dans les premiers mois de ma nouvelle condition, contre Emmett, ce n'était resté que quelques jeux innocents, sans réelle violence. Jamais je n'avais su comment me battre réellement. Une lacune qui pourrait m'être fatale et à laquelle je devais obligatoirement remédier.

- Edward ? demandai-je, peu de temps après que les loups aient pris congés.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, interrompant aussitôt une discussion en compagnie de Tanya, Eléazar et Carlisle.

- M'apprendras-tu à me battre ? continuai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Il sursauta dans un premier temps. La bouche ouverte, il ne savait quoi dire. Je sentais qu'il aurait pu rapidement s'inquiéter, s'emballer, comme il le faisait toujours. Heureusement, je ne fus pas la seule.

- Ce serait plus sur, Edward, commença Jasper. Bella n'est plus aussi forte qu'à ses débuts. Elle pourrait vite devenir une cible… Si elle n'en est pas déjà une.

Je tournai rapidement le regard vers le grand blond, il avait une grimace au visage, comme tous les autres Cullen présents (ne manquait que Rosalie et Emmett, toujours à la recherche d'autres vampires prêts à nous aider). Mon adonis, lui arborait une expression furieuse en complément.

- Nous avions décidé de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, gronda-t-il.

Son frère soupira mais se fut Carlisle qui reprit la parole, m'empêchant de parler.

- Edward, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle soit préparée. Et il est inutile de lui cacher ce qui est surement la vérité.

Quand je voulus les interroger, ce fut au tour d'Esmée de parler, légèrement acide.

- La vérité vaudrait mieux que sa sécurité ? lança-t-elle, tous ses sentiments maternels en action.

J'ouvris de nouveau la bouche, mais décidément, ce n'était pas à moi de parler.

- Maman, dit calmement Jasper. Pour sa sécurité, elle doit aussi être prête à se battre. Ce n'est plus une nouvelle-née !

Je pus à peine murmurer un "mais" que, déjà, Kate se mêlait à la conversation, prenant le parti de Jasper.

- Il est essentiel qu'elle s'entraine. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Son dont peut être essentiel si certains de leurs nouveau-nés ont un don duquel elle peut nous protéger !

Carmen s'avança et posa le bras sur celui de Kate.

- Je suis plutôt de l'avis d'Esmée et Edward, tenta-t-elle de les dissuader. Il se peut qu'elle coure un grand danger et…

Mais ça avait été la parole de trop. Malgré tout le respect que j'avais pour chaque personne présente dans cette forêt, je ne pus me retenir de hurler.

- Eh ! Oh ! Je suis là, moi ! Vous pourriez arrêter cinq minutes de faire comme si je n'existai pas !

Pour le coup, ils en furent estomaqués. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'exprimer de la sorte, interrompant toutes les discussions en cours.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Maintenant, je voudrai bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe. Sans perdre trop de temps à vouloir me protéger, si ça ne vous dérange pas !

Edward soupira tout en s'approchant de moi. Il me prit la main et commença à avancer. Comme un signal, les deux familles réunies s'avancèrent en même temps, reprenant la route vers la villa.

- Nous (il hésita sur la formule à emprunter) supposons… que Victoria et James veulent (ces mots eurent encore plus de mal à sortir) t'anéantir.

Et, comme mon amoureux semblait éprouver beaucoup de difficulté à dire ces hypothèses, ce fut Carlisle qui reprit à sa place.

- Nous pensons que la mort de ton père n'était qu'un prétexte pour que, toi, tu te lance à leur poursuite… mais, cette solution n'ayant pas fonctionné (j'évitai le regard accusateur de mon apollon), ils auraient créé cette armée pour nous détruire. Tous, mais en particulier toi. Nous en ignorons la raison, mais…

Je restai bouche bée devant cette explication pourtant tellement rationnelle. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendue compte plus tôt ? C'était moi que James et Victoria voulaient. J'en ignorai la raison. Mais c'était ce pourquoi ils étaient venus ici et m'avaient pris mon père, en connaissance du terrain duquel ils ne devaient pas s'approcher.

- Et c'est pourquoi elle doit apprendre à combattre, Edward, lança Jasper, mettant fin à mon monologue mental. Elle doit pouvoir combattre contre eux, comme nous tous.

- Et justement, dit-il. Nous sommes tous capables de se battre contre eux. Nous sommes tous capables de la protéger de James et Victoria.

La déglutition de Laurent fut audible, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Pardon ? s'indigna mon amoureux, devenant soudain furieux.

Le vampire à la peau olivâtre parut blanchir devant tant d'hostilité.

- Comprends-moi, s'excusa-t-il. Je…

- Ils ont tué le père de Bella ! hurla Edward, faisant un pas vers lui. Comment peux-tu prendre leur défense ?

Il recula de quelques pas, les mains devant. Irina se posta devant son compagnon, montrant les dents.

- Recule, Edward, grogna-t-elle.

Je crus que mon apollon allait lui sauter dessus. A mon tour, je m'interposai, lui intimant le calme. Jasper m'aida dans cette tache. Mais, si la tension était dissipée, la colère suintai toujours des yeux d'Edward, et la désolation de ceux de Laurent.

Mon esprit confus était choqué par la situation. Pourquoi nous battions-nous ? Ne devrions-nous pas nous serrer les coudes ?

Je parcourus d'un regard tous les gens qui étaient là, apparemment pour moi – la cible de cette armée. Je ne pouvais prétendre à ce que chacune des âmes présentes ici ne veuille mourir pour moi. Je n'étais indispensable que pour quelques membres de cette famille. Pas tous.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Laurent à la cantonade. Je ne peux pas me battre contre Victoria et James. Je sais qu'ils vous ont fait souffrir. Surtout toi, petite, continua-t-il en me regardant. Mais ils étaient mes amis. Nous nous côtoyons depuis plus de cent cinquante ans !

Alice voulut se révolter, mais le vampire l'arrêta d'une main. Il inspira une longue fois avant d'achever son discours.

- Je serais là pour vous aider à vaincre cette armée, car leur réaction me parait outrée. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'interposer entre vous, James et Victoria. Je ne peux m'y résoudre.

Dans mon dos, Edward fulminai. Je passai ma main dans la sienne.

- Je comprends, dis-je simplement.

Et c'était vrai. Sa réaction était normale. Pour un vampire comme lui tout du moins. Il avait vécu plus de trois cent ans comme vampire "non végétarien". La mort de mon père ne devait lui paraître qu'une parmi tant d'autres (je retins un haut le cœur, peu propice dans cette situation).

Il inclina la tête en une sorte de remercîment.

Alice émit un sifflement dégouté et Edward me tourna face à lui, cherchant mon regard. J'en profitai pour me coller à lui, murmurant dans son torse.

- Edward, je dois apprendre à me battre.

Il exhala dans mes cheveux.

- C'est d'accord.

Se battre contre un vampire mature était bien plus dur que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Surtout que Jasper ne me faisait pas de cadeaux, malgré les grognements d'Edward.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller si fort ! grognait-il après un énième plaquage.

- Je le dois si elle veut survivre, répondait-il alors avec vigueur.

Ce qui avait au moins le mérite de le faire taire.

Emmett, revenu depuis peu, prenait lui aussi un malin plaisir à cet entrainement particulièrement douloureux. Je décelai en lui une envie certaine de se venger de tous ces bras de fers. J'étais heureuse de ne pouvoir marquer aucun hématome sur ma peau granitique, faute de quoi j'aurais déjà été recouverte de bleus.

J'avais aussi un autre instructeur dans cet apprentissage de la lutte. Garrett.

C'était l'un des trois vampires auprès desquels Rosalie et son mari avaient réussi à recueillir de l'aide.

Garrett avait tout de l'aventurier endurci. C'était un grand homme blond et aux allures bourrues. Il avait été créé pendant la révolution française et passait la plus part de son temps à rechercher les défis et autres aventures depuis. Son expérience des combats en tous genres était donc assez conséquente. Avec l'aide de Jasper, ce fut lui qui m'en apprit le plus – le plus que je pouvais apprendre en si peu de temps.

Les deux autres étaient des amis de Jasper. Peter et Charlotte. J'avais entendu parler de leur histoire commune, des mois auparavant. J'en avais aussitôt éprouvé une forte sympathie pour le jeune couple latino formé dans cet univers si destructeur qu'était une guerre de nouveau-nés. Ils parurent ravis de me rencontrer, et le male de s'ajouter aux chaperons – maintenant nombreux – qui cherchaient à m'en apprendre le plus dans un minimum de temps.

Ces entrainements étaient exténuants. Pas physiquement, car je n'éprouvai aucune sensation de fatigue réelle, mais mentalement. D'autant plus que ces séances de mangeage de poussière étaient périodiquement entrecoupées par un autre genre d'entrainement. Celui de mon don.

Plusieurs fois pas jours, je voyais mon amoureux grimacer de douleur face aux agressions mentales de Kate. Elle était autant investie dans le développement de mon pouvoir que Garrett l'était dans mon entrainement physique. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais très douée. Mon bouclier agissait comme une sorte d'élastique géant. Il ne s'élargissait que sur de très petites distances et avec une énorme résistance. Le plus loin que j'avais réussi à pousser était quatre mètres. Enfin, c'était avant que l'élastique ne se referme sur moi comme on claque un fouet, exposant mon apollon à cette perpétuelle douleur.

- Ça suffit, Kate, grognai-je, essoufflée. Je n'arrive à rien

- Non ! C'était très bien ! me réconforta-t-elle. Il faut juste que tu essaye de supprimer cette force de rappel.

- Mais je n'y arrive pas ! m'écriai-je.

Edward vint se poster près de moi.

- Je suis sur que tu peux y arriver.

Sa voix douce et veloutée parvint à me calmer. Je soupirai.

- Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive alors qu'elle te fait souffrir ?

Son rire argentin raisonna dans la prairie où nous nous entrainions.

- Je ne suis pas sadique au point de lui coller d'importantes décharges, bougonna Kate. C'est mon cousin quand même.

Elle devint soudainement songeuse.

- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un meilleur stimulant… chuchota-t-elle.

- Et puis quoi encore ! m'indignai-je. Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez de torturer mon petit ami.

- Apparemment non puisque ça ne fonctionne pas !

La colère bouillonnait en moi. Comment osait-elle dire ça ? Je venais de passer une heure à voir Edward secoué de petites convulsions, et ce n'était pas assez ? Elle rigolait ou quoi ? Haineuse, je m'éloignai d'eux et serrai les poings. Ce qu'elle sembla remarquer, souligner même. Son regard se fit plus profond.

- Bon, on reprend, dit-elle.

Ne voyait-elle pas que je n'étais pas en état ?

- Non, m'insurgeai-je. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Elle m'ignora ostensiblement et s'approcha, main tendue, de mon amoureux. Un grognement de colère s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Recule !

- Non, fit-elle en posant la main sur mon compagnon.

L'éclat de fureur qui envahit alors mon corps me rendit alors confuse de la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Edward n'avait même pas bronché, comme insensible aux décharges que lançait sa cousine. Un large sourire s'éleva de leurs deux visages.

- Magnifique ! jublia mon adonis.

- C'est un sacré progrès, concéda Kate en retirant sa main.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon bouclier s'était étendu sur plus de huit mètres, protégeant ainsi l'être aimé. J'en restai coite. C'était comme si la colère m'aidait. Me facilitant la compréhension de mon bouclier. J'étais plus ou moins consciente de sa forme à présent. Plus dôme que ligne définie. Recouvrant plutôt qu'encerclant.

J'en étais toute à ma découverte lorsque Alice débarqua, une mine indéchiffrable collée au visage. La troupe au complet arrivait derrière elle. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de nous voir ainsi tous réunis. Seize vampires matures et une plus si nouvelle-née que ça. Ce rassemblement semblait assez impressionnant. Et surement pas uniquement pour moi. Je me doutai bien que cela n'était pas monnaie courante chez les vampires que de vivre en aussi grand comité.

Je suivis du regard la lutine qui s'avançait vers mon amoureux. J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point mon bouclier semblait tenir, cette fois ci, malgré la fureur qui semblait m'avoir déserté.

Ayant une meilleure connaissance de ma protection, je sentis l'aura de la petite lutine entrer sous le dôme, sans qu'aucune résistance ne l'y oppose. J'allais pousser l'expérience sur mes autres compagnons quand Edward parla, une moue vaguement agacée au visage.

- Tiens ! lança-t-il, ramenant mon attention vers lui. Ils ont enfin eu vent de cette histoire. Il serait bientôt temps qu'ils s'en mêlent. Plus d'une trentaine de disparitions, ça aurait même du les alarmer plus tôt.

Alice intercepta mon interrogation avant que j'eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de la poser.

- Les Volturis, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Edward la scrutait étrangement. Il était plongé dans l'esprit de sa sœur, lisant toute l'histoire. Mais une chose semblait l'intriguer.

- Que veux-tu dire par…

- Je veux dire, le coupa-t-elle. Que même s'ils viennent juste de l'apprendre, il semblait que leur décision était déjà prise. Qu'ils… comptaient… venir…

Jasper, intrigué, s'avança vers sa femme, entrant par la même occasion dans la surface de mon don. Cela aurait du me ramener à l'instant présent, mais j'étais à des lieues de là, plongée dans des supputations impossibles destinées à faire régner la justice dans mon cœur.

Pourquoi diable n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt !

La justice. C'était ce que je désirais pour Victoria et James. Une justice scrupuleuse et non animée par ma seule haine, aussi puissante soit-elle à leur encontre. Je voulais que ces démons soient jugés pour leurs crimes… c'était comme honorer une dernière fois la mémoire de mon père, selon les mœurs dans lesquels il m'avait élevée.

Mais jusqu'alors, jamais je n'avais pensé à cette solution.

Les Volturis, bien sur !

N'étaient-ils pas considérés comme une famille royale, faisant régner la justice parmi la communauté vampirique ? L'équivalant d'une coure martiale, en quelque sorte… qui pourrait les condamner. Même si la raison de leur exécution serait plutôt la création d'une armée de vampire que l'assassinat de mon père. Qu'importe. Ces monstres seraient détruits sans salir l'âme si pure des Cullen.

La solution idéale.

Je relevai la tête, souriante.

- C'est super ! m'écriai-je, enjouée. Ils leurs régleront leur compte sans que nous ayons besoin de nous battre réellement !

J'étais comme un aveugle retrouvant soudain la vue, un espoir nouveau naissant à ses yeux. Malheureusement, j'aurais du me douter que l'espoir fou n'était que très rarement récompensé.

Alice secoua lentement la tête alors que je remarquai enfin le visage grave de toute l'assistance.

- Ils arriveront trop tard, Bella.

Sous le choc, mon bouclier se referma brutalement sur moi, je vacillai. Tombai à genoux.

Edward arriva instantanément pour me prendre dans ses bras, me soulevant aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Je m'accrochai à son coup comme une noyée.

- Je n'ai vu que quelques uns d'entre nous… en proie aux nouveau-nés. Tous les autres étaient invisibles.

- Ça peut-être à cause des loups, Alice, dis-je, suppliante, comme pour me convaincre moi-même.

- Ou parce que nous seront tous morts, lança Rosalie d'une voix plate.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Cette éventualité avait été envisagée par chacun. Evidement, elle était probable, inéluctable sans doute.

Mais jamais prononcée à haute voix. Jamais. Comme une malédiction, une phrase défendue.

- Nous ne mourrons pas, Rosalie, contrai-je d'une voix lourde autant qu'incertaine.

Car je n'en savais rien, c'était une évidence.

La blonde baissa la tête et son ours de mari s'approcha pour lui enserrer la taille.

- Ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de tes cheveux tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme qui se pelotonna dans ses bras.

Je levai la tête vers Edward qui ne cessait de me fixer, les yeux emplis d'amour.

Je m'en voulais plus que jamais de mettre en danger les Cullen et tous ceux présents pour moi. Car c'était le cas. Ils étaient là pour moi. Si leurs hypothèses étaient vraies – comme je ne doutai pas qu'elles le soient – c'était moi la cible.

Les deux monstres n'en avaient qu'après moi.

Mes yeux parcoururent le groupe ainsi rassemblé.

Je ne pouvais laisser un tel danger s'abattre sur tant de gentillesse et de bonté.

Ça m'était impossible.

Lentement, un nouveau plan, forgé par la peur, celle de voir souffrir mes proches, et l'inquiétude, ce faufila dans mon esprit.

Si Victoria et James me retrouvaient avant, j'assurerai la survie de tous ceux que j'aimais… si j'allais à leur rencontre…

- Mais tu es folle ! s'écrièrent Alice et Edward d'un même souffle.

Evidement, même quand elle avait des problèmes avec ses visions, mes décisions restaient toujours limpides pour la lutine.

- C'est après moi qu'ils en ont, me révoltai-je, plus inquiète pour mes proches que pour moi.

- S'en prendre à un Cullen, c'est s'en prendre à la famille toute entière, me coupa Jasper, inflexible.

Emmett acquiesça vigoureusement.

Rosalie, sans se détacher de son amoureux, tendit la main vers moi. Je m'en emparai, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

- Il faut pourtant trouver une solution, geignis-je. Les Volturis seraient d'une aide plus que précieuse.

- Mais, commença Alice. Je viens de te dire que…

- Alors, il faudra les retenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent !

Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu renoncer à l'intervention de ces seigneurs vampires.

A mes yeux, ils étaient comme nos sauveurs, venus pour nous libérer de l'emprise de nos démons.

- Retenir des nouveau-nés n'est pas facile, intervint Jasper.

- Si ce n'est impossible, compléta Peter.

- Ils auront un but ultime… toi, continua le blond. C'est sur toi qu'ils se jetteront en premier…et ça dès qu'ils t'apercevront.

- Je n'aurais qu'à les attirer, alors. Leurs reflexes sont basés uniquement sur la force, c'est ça ? Donc plus lents. Je pourrais jouer la dessus.

- Il n'est pas question que tu mettes ta vie en danger, gronda Edward, furieux.

- Mais…

- Edward a raison, me coupa Carlisle. Tu n'es ni une diversion, ni un appât. Nous trouverons une autre solution.

Je poussai un soupir. J'aurais donné ma vie pour protéger n'importe lequel des vampires devant moi. La simple idée de faire peser un tel poids sur leurs épaules me révulsait.

- Alice, tu ne m'as pas dit qui sera là, parmi les membres de la garde, l'interrogea Jasper.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Ils seront tous là, Jasper, dit-elle. Même Aro, Caius et Marcus.

La réaction de Jasper et ces deux amis – ils connaissaient tous trois les réactions des Volturis dans de telles situations – fut la même. Ils sursautèrent en retenant leur souffle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune vampire, Charlotte, complètement hystérique soudain. Tous ? Mais, ils ne sont jamais venus aussi nombreux ! Même pendant les guerres qui ravageaient le sur des Etats-Unis, jamais ils n'ont quitté Volterra ! C'était leur garde qui s'occupait de tout !

Alice s'agita. Son expression identique à celle de Charlotte.

- Mais, c'est bien ce que je me tue à vous dire ! Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous ! Ils avaient déjà _prévu_ de venir ! (Ses yeux se perdirent d'un un futur plus ou moins lointain) C'est une décision qu'ils semblent avoir pris depuis un bon moment ! Des mois peut-être ! Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est impossible, chuchota Jasper. Ils ne peuvent pas être au courant depuis si longtemps…

Il passa un bras rassurant autour de hanches de sa compagne qui, elle, avait le visage dissimulé sous ses mains.

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Alice. Tout ça est insensé.

- Mais n'est-ce pas le cas de toute cette histoire ? déclara Rosalie, laconique.

Personne ne répondit.

**.o0o.**

**Alors ? Vos opinions ?**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Affrontement

**.o0o.**

_**J'ai enfin fini de rédiger ce chapitre…**_

_**Il m'a pris du temps mai ffaut dire que je suis crevée a cause du boulot la donc j'ai pas trop le temps d'ecrire !**_

_**Enfin bon ça c'est pas l'important. Jvais essayer d'aller plus vite pour le suivant mais ne l'attendez pas avant le milieu de semaine prochaine (pas mercredi la mais l'autre ^^) ! (j'aurais repris les cours, you hou ! ')**_

_**Enfin voila, chapitre confus mais j'espère que vous capterez l'essentiel ! =)**_

_**(ps : si vous comprenez pas la fin, jpense que c'est normal, devrai y avoir des explications dans le prochain chapitre… enfin normalement ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Bisous **_

**0o.o0**

Chapitre 18 : Affrontement

La prairie était calme en ce premier samedi de mai.

Le soleil ne brillait pas, mais était-ce bien différent de tous les autres jours ici ?

Les abeilles n'en bourdonnaient pas moins dans cette matinée fraiche. On pouvait même voir quelques rares animaux gambader, un peu plus en amont.

Rien ne laissait deviner qu'une bataille allait se tenir d'ici quelques heures tout au plus.

Rien ne laissait paraître une quelconque tension dans cette aura douce du matin.

Rien, excepté sans doute la petite lutine, debout au milieu des fleurs, fixant l'horizon de ses yeux lointains.

Alice recherchait le moindre indice, la moindre indication. Tout ce qui pourrait laisser entrevoir une fin heureuse, une chance de succès, de survie…

Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de voir James, Victoria et leur armée, elle tombait sur un mur. Un mur noir et infranchissable… ou si peu que ça en devenait déroutant.

- L'attaque est toujours prévue pour dans le début d'après midi ? demandai-je d'une petite voix hésitante.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Surement… Il n'y a pas eu de contre ordre pour l'instant.

Je vins me poster a ses cotés, passant un bras autour de ses petites épaules frêles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Une fois que Victoria et James disparus, tu retrouveras ta pleine capacité de vision.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas surs que ce soit bien eux qui détraquent mes visions.

- Moi, j'en suis sure, plaidai-je. C'est tout à fait le genre de Victoria. Ils jouent avec tes visions, changeant leurs plans constamment… Mais ça ne va pas durer.

Elle geignit de plus belle tandis que je resserrai ma prise autour de ses épaules.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi incertaine d'elle-même. Notre avenir à cette bataille était des plus compromis. Aucun de nous ne savait si nous survivrions à cette guerre. Elle non plus.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Viens, lui dis-je. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Rentrons à la villa.

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Les loups sont là, expliqua-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive, et lui pressai la main. Je me promis, en rentrant à la villa, d'aller chercher Jasper. Elle ne devait pas être seule. Et elle avait grand besoin du réconfort de son mari.

Je quittai le futur lieu de carnage en un soupir. J'aurais pu courir, me précipiter, rejoindre mon amoureux, profiter de ses bras le temps qu'il m'était encore impartit… Mais j'avais besoin de quelques instants de solitude, à marcher dans ses bois, maintenant familiers a mes yeux. J'avais besoin de penser à tout ce qui nous tombait dessus et duquel nous ne pourrions peut-être pas réchapper. Tout était de ma faute. J'en ignorai la cause… pourquoi Ces deux vampires en avaient-ils après moi ? Même Laurent, qui avait vécu près de cent ans en leur compagnie, était incapable de me le dire. C'était l'un des nombreux mystères qui entourait le monstre que j'étais.

Pourquoi ma vie n'était pas plus simple… même en tant que vampire.

J'inspirai un grand coup. Non, si ma vie avait été réellement moins compliquée, jamais je n'aurais été changée en vampire. Et, de par le fait, jamais je n'aurais rencontré l'homme que j'aimai, ni sa famille, ni tous ces êtres maintenant si précieux à mon cœur. Jamais peut-être n'aurais-je pu être heureuse. Vivant toujours dans la monotonie, jusqu'à ma fin.

Je secouai la tête pour rassembler mes idées. Je détestai cette situation. Etre un vampire, un prédateur. Je haïssais mon créateur.

Mais je n'arrivai pas à ne pas vouloir de cette vie. Elle m'avait tant apporté. De l'amour à l'amitié. Ma famille, mes amis. Je n'étais rien sans eux.

Un cœur battant interrompit mes pensées. Ce cœur, je crois que je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Ce battement rapide et régulier. Celui d'un loup-garou. Celui d'un ami. Celui de Mon meilleur ami.

Jacob.

En loup, évidement.

Il s'avançait vers moi, les yeux anxieux, vide de sa bonne humeur, vide de sa chaleur. Il n'était pas le même. J'avais l'impression que mon soleil avait implosé. Comme mon monde. Comme son monde.

Jacob et moi étions presque des frères, si on pouvait considérer Charlie et Billy comme possiblement mariables, ça aurait pu être possible.

Je ris malgré moi, m'imaginant la scène, cherchant une lueur amoureuse dans les yeux de nos parents respectifs.

Mais mon rire s'évanouit aussitôt, comme s'il n'avait pas existé.

Les yeux remplis d'amour de mon père… je ne les avais jamais vu – du moins, pas autrement qu'en photo. Il était mort avant de pouvoir me donner cette joie.

Le loup roux-brun s'avança timidement vers moi, abattu. Je posai ma main sur son flan.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Jamais je n'ai voulu vous attirer dans une telle situation.

Jacob grogna. Une lueur dans ses yeux marron foncés s'alluma. Il paraissait en colère.

Evidement, sa fureur était légitime. J'espérais seulement que nous puissions vivre assez longtemps pour qu'il me pardonne.

Je baissai les yeux, accablée.

Un grognement différent s'échappa de la gorge du loup. En une fraction de seconde, ses muscles se tendirent et il s'éloigna dans la forêt.

Déboussolée, je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête. Du moins, pas avant de le voir revenir, humain, l'air furieux. Voulait-il tout me balancer à la figure maintenant ?

- Bella, ne répète jamais ça ! s'écria-t-il, insistant sur les derniers mots. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Ce sont des monstres ! hurla-t-il soudain, en pointant le doigt vers la prairie, les yeux humides. Ils ont pris Charlie, ils t'on détruite… et mon père aussi. Et pour ça, ils vont devoir le payer. Plus cher que leur vie !

Ses yeux furieux lançaient des éclairs, tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. Je tendis une main hésitante vers lui. La douleur était plus que flagrante dans ses yeux.

Lui aussi – lui surtout – pleurait la mort de mon père. Car cette disparition ne faisait pas souffrir que lui, mais détruisait tous ceux qu'il aimait. Moi, son père, les membres de la meute. C'était pire qu'une déchirure à ses yeux.

Tremblant à mon tour, faute de pouvoir pleurer, je me jetai dans ses bras, rencontrant le feu de sa poitrine. Je le serrai si fort que son souffle en devint plus difficile. A moins que ce ne soit à cause des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues et sur mon coup.

Oui, j'en étais persuadée à présent. Qu'importe ce que diraient tous les tests génétiques, rien n'arriverait à me convaincre que Jacob n'était pas mon frère. Le même amour nous unissait, la même famille.

Notre étreinte dura à long moment. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le lâcher. Car le lâcher, ce serait aller vers la suite, vers la bataille, vers la perte d'êtres chers.

D'autres loups surgirent bientôt derrière nous. Je desserrai difficilement mon étreinte pour faire face à cette famille, qui était un peu comme la mienne, à même titre que les Cullen.

Dans leurs yeux brillaient une inquiétude commune, une compassion commune. Même les yeux de Paul, l'un des plus réticents.

Je soufflai un bon coup et pris la main de mon loup-garou préféré, de mon frère de cœur.

Nous prîmes tous la direction de la villa. L'après-midi commençait tout juste, et bientôt, l'heure de l'affrontement sonnerait.

Le chemin jusqu'à la villa ne pris pas plus de quelques minutes. Les loups garous s'étaient dispersés et Jacob et moi déboulâmes tous deux dans la clairière qui abritait la maison des Cullen – je n'arrivais pas encore à considérer cet endroit comme chez moi.

Hormis, les deux vampires qui discutaient dehors – Kate et Garrett – l'habitation semblait vide de toute vie. Ce qui n'était pas faux techniquement.

Mon loup et moi nous approchâmes des deux excentrés. Kate tendait une paume ouverte à un Garrett arborant une mine amusée.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me terrasser d'un seul frôlement de ta main ? ricanait-il.

- Tentes le coup si tu l'ose ! réplica-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Leur petite joute commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se chamailler sur mon entrainement, Garrett ne cessait de la chercher à propos de son don. Il paraissait avoir réussi à l'exaspérer suffisamment pour qu'elle veuille lui faire gouter de sa cuisine.

Je soupirai silencieusement. Pensaient-ils que c'était vraiment le moment ? N'avions-nous pas autre chose à faire ?

Mon irritation finit par avoir raison de moi, et, évaluant rapidement la distance, je commençai à étirer l'élastique de mon bouclier.

Une dizaine de mètres n'auraient pas du être une difficulté pour moi, j'avais déjà réussi bien mieux lors de mes entrainements, cependant, mon bouclier était revisitant, comme si, en l'étendant, j'arrachai une partie vitale de moi-même. Haletante, je tins bon cependant, ma concentration ne faiblissant pas, et atteignis Garrett au moment même où sa main se posait sur celle de Kate. Un éclair de surprise envahit aussitôt son visage, quelques infimes millièmes de secondes où elle semblait ne pas s'être aperçue de ma présence, et où elle paniqua devant l'inefficacité de son don. Mais cet instant de doute passa rapidement.

- Bella ! s'écria la vampire, visiblement soulagée et surprise à la fois.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de s'adonner de pareils jeux ! grognai-je.

Je voulus ponctuer ma phrase par un geste de la tête, montrant mon mécontentement tangible, mais c'était oublier la résistance inhabituelle de mon bouclier qui, faisant vaciller ma concentration, se referma sur moi avec la puissance d'un coup de fouet. Je tombai à genoux sous la violence du choc. Jacob me retint par le bras qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

Mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir connu une expérience douloureuse. Un cri avait percé l'habituel silence qui entourait la villa. Garrett, sans la protection de mon bouclier, c'était ramassé l'une des plus puissantes décharges que Kate devait être capable de fournir. Il avait été projeté à près de vingt mètres, déracinant arbres et buissons. Courbé dans une drôle de position, il tachait, comme moi, de reprendre son souffle.

- Garrett ! s'écria Kate, affolée. Oh non, Garrett !

Elle s'élança vers le nomade.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! Je testais la résistance de Bella ! Pardon ! Garrett, réponds moi !

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, inquiète de ses gémissements.

Je me serais approchée si j'avais pu mais j'étais encore soufflée par le contre coup.

- Bella ? me murmura Jacob. Ça va ?

Je hochai plusieurs fois la tête, tachant par la même occasion de remettre mes idées en place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Je croyais que tu…

- Je ne sais pas, Jacob, le coupai-je. Il n'a pas tenu… je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Tu n'as pas assez confiance en ton potentiel, rétorqua une voix.

Je relevai la tête vers Garrett qui, dressé sur ses coudes, me regardait avec insistance. Tant que tu n'auras pas pris suffisamment conscience de ton pouvoir, tu ne pourras mesurer l'ampleur de ton bouclier et tes résultats ne seront pas fiables.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Douter faisait partie de mon quotidien. Comment voulait-il que je surpasse ça ?

- Ça va ? demandais-je d'une petite voix pour détourner leur attention.

Il sourit.

- J'ai connu pire. Comme nous tous.

Je lui rendis faiblement son sourire, puis me relevai, non sans une aide inutile de mon loup.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, grimaçai-je.

- Non, mais tu en as la couleur en tout cas, plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue avant de l'emmener avec moi vers la villa, laissant Kate et Garrett seuls.

Dans la villa, tout paraissait calme. Edward était assis au piano, sans pour autant arriver à poser ses doigts sur les touches nacrées. Jasper parlait avec Peter et Charlotte. Quand aux autres, ils chassaient une dernière fois avant l'affrontement. J'y avais pensé, un instant, moi aussi. Mais, j'étais certaine de ne rien pouvoir avaler.

Edward eu un léger sourire en me voyant et adressa un signe de la tête à mon loup.

Me revint en mémoire une soirée. Elle me paraissait dater d'une éternité. D'une autre vie, même. Mon père était encore en vie, Edward et Jacob se détestaient, naturellement. Mon amoureux avait même refusé de rentrer dans la maison, malgré mes supplications. Mais ce temps était loin, trop loin, aujourd'hui, seul la tristesse et l'inquiétude occupaient nos cœurs. Surtout celui d'Alice, face à son don impuissant.

- Jasper, hélai-je le vampire.

Il releva la tête à peine un instant. Un infime moment où il eu le temps d'interpréter mon expression, mes sentiments, et le simple mot que je lui avais alors dit : Alice.

Le vampire, tendu comme un ressort, se précipita à l'extérieur, rapidement suivit par ses deux amis. Alice avait besoin d'eux, de lui. Ils lui étaient aussi indispensables que l'étaient Edward et Jacob pour moi. Aussi indispensable que l'étaient tous les Cullen à mes yeux.

- Elle n'arrive toujours pas à voir ? me demanda Edward quand ils furent partis.

Je secouai la tête.

- Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas…

- On ne sait pas, le coupa Edward. C'est un mystère. Aussi grand que quand nous avons découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas te voir, vous voir.

Mon loup afficha une moue compatissante.

- Je n'imagine même pas comment je réagirais si je ne pouvais plus me changer en loup… surtout dans un moment comme celui ça.

Il serra ma main. Geste presque imperceptible que je lui rendis aussitôt.

Le regard d'Edward était perdu par delà la baie vitrée. Pendant un long moment, il resta ainsi sans dire un mot.

- Tu as raison, ça se rapproche, chuchota-il.

Jacob acquiesça, sans que je comprenne vraiment de quoi il était question. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas entendre l'armée de nouveaux nés qui fondaient sur nous. Ils n'étaient clairement pas assez près.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je.

Mon apollon me pris par la main et m'emmena vers la baie vitrée.

- Ferme les yeux, me chuchota-t-il. Concentre toi, et écoute.

Je m'exécutai, aussi immobile d'une statue.

J'étendis mon ouïe aussi loin que je le pouvais, surement près de quelques kilomètres. Je m'attendais presque à entendre un murmure, un souffle m'indiquant que les vampires étaient plus près que prévu.

J'entendis les battements frénétiques des loups, uni comme un seul et puissant battement et… Et rien d'autre. Je n'entendais que ça.

- Je n'entends rien de particulier, dis-je, perdue.

- Justement, Bella, surgit la voix de Jacob derrière moi. On n'entend rien. Mis a part la meute, leurs cœurs. Rien. Tous les animaux de la forêt se sont éloignés. Ils ressentent ce genre de choses. Ces tensions. Ils savent ce qu'il va se passer. Et agissent en conséquence.

Je scrutai l'extérieur. Aucun animal ne montrait le bout de son nez. Le bois était vide. Comme si le cœur même de la forêt avait cessé de battre.

- Comment as-tu fais pour t'en rendre compte ? Je n'y avais même pas fait attention.

- Moi non plus, au début, me dit alors Edward. C'est Jacob qui me l'a fait remarquer. Et je l'ai compris plus rapidement que toi car je suis plus âgé. J'ai plus d'expérience.

Je tournai mon regard vers mon frère de cœur.

- Mais je croyais que vos sens n'étaient pas aussi développé que les nôtres.

Ses yeux quittèrent la forêt pour se plonger dans les miens.

- C'est le cas, expliqua-t-il. Mais notre rapport avec la nature est plus fort. Nous vivons dans les bois, dormons dans les bois, mangeons dans les bois. Comme nous somme loups, bien sur. La nature était une sorte de divinité pour les premiers Quileutes. Nous évoluons en fonction de ça.

Hochant la tête, je la posai sur l'épaule de mon vampire, attrapais la main de mon loup. Ils l'avaient dit. Ca approchait. Il fallait se préparer.

Au loin dans les bois, je vis quelques brindilles bouger. De nouveaux sons se faisaient entendre. Les pas feutrés de Rosalie et suivis par ceux, moins discrets d'Emmett. La voix de Carlisle et Eléazar ensuite. Bref, ils rentraient tous.

- Il faut y aller, dis-je d'une voix contrite.

- C'est le moment, continua Jacob. Allons-y.

Sa main se détacha de la mienne si brusquement que j'eu comme un vide dans la poitrine. Un instant, je voulus le conjurer de revenir. Que nous pouvions fuir, tous... Mais c'était impossible. Edward embrassa mon front tandis que dehors, un craquement se faisait Entendre. Un loup roux-brun passa devant la fenêtre. Un hurlement trancha le silence.

Je me laissai guider vers la sortie d'où j'apercevais déjà toute notre équipe. Même sans Alice, Jasper, Peter et Charlotte, nous formions un groupe assez impressionnant. L'un des plus grands rassemblements de vampires matures qu'on eu dut jamais voir. Même les Volturis n'atteignaient pas ce nombre.

Nous étions tous rassemblé devant la villa, contemplant la forêt devant nous, puis, nous nous avançâmes d'un même pas. Aucun de nous ne couru. L'affrontement n'était pas pour maintenant, d'après Alice, mais nous nous tiendrions près.

Je regardai chacun des hommes et des femmes de l'assemblée. Une même expression les unissait.

Le combat serait peut-être inégal, mais nous avions quelque chose que l'adversaire ne possédait pas. L'affection. Chacun possédait, le cœur, l'amitié d'un autre. Nous étions tous liés d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer. Et c'est cet amour qui nous renforçait.

Je ne savais pas combien d'entre nous s'en sortiraient, mais une chose était sure, je rendrais coup pour coup la moindre blessure infligée à ceux que j'aimais, la moindre goutte de sang versée par ma famille lycanne. Chaque souffrance leur serait rendue au centuple, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Nous rejoignîmes les deux jeunes couples rapidement. Ils ne se retournèrent pas à notre arrivée, fixant un point inexistant à l'horizon. Rosalie et moi allâmes nous poster à coté de la lutine. La blonde posa sa sublime tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, je m'emparai de sa main, la réconfortant du mieux que je pouvais.

Je ne lui demandai même pas s'il y avait du nouveau, la réponse se lisait dans ses yeux.

Bientôt, tous les loups surgirent derrière nous, aussi silencieux que des ombres, mais des ombres n'avaient pas cette lueur de désespoir dans les yeux. Pas cette envie de combattre, de protéger les siens, comme je savais qu'ils le feraient, jusqu'à la fin.

Les pulsations rythmées de leurs cœurs s'étaient alignée sur celle, puissante, de leur Alpha, battant comme un seul homme.

Chaque martèlement cardiaque retentissait dans nos esprits. Une seconde infinie ou nous devions attendre, ainsi, serrés les uns contre les autres, que le fléau s'abatte, que notre ennemi arrive, que notre fin arrive…

Nous attendîmes une éternité. C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé du moins. Mais, deux heures après, nous n'avions toujours pas vu l'armée de nouveaux nés.

Alice était au comble du désespoir, Edward, lui, ne semblait plus pouvoir contenir sa fureur, de même que Jacob, qui ne tenait pas en place.

Il grommelait dans ses babines. Je n'avais guère besoin de traducteur tellement les jurons qu'il lançait me semblaient limpides.

Je grimaçais. Ça faisait deux heures. Deux heures qu'ils devraient être arrivés. Alice avait beau avoir des problèmes avec ses visions… ce ne pouvait pas être à ce point catastrophique !

- Alice…, murmurai-je d'une voix torturée.

Mon simple mot parut un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de l'après-midi. Il déclencha l'orage.

- Quoi ! hurla la lutine. Je ne vois rien, Bella ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne vois rien ! RIEN ! Ils pourraient être au Japon ou en Atlantide, je ne verrais toujours rien !

Elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Jasper s'empara de sa main, tentant de la calmer, mais elle était trop bouleversée. Elle s'enfuit dans la forêt.

- Alice ! s'écria l'assemblée au grand complet.

Jasper, Peter et Charlotte s'élancèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite, rapidement suivit de Carlisle et Esmée.

Voir le groupe ainsi dispersé ne me plaisait guère mais…

- De toute façon, on a plus rien à faire ici, jura Rosalie. Il est clair que ces monstres ne seront pas la aujourd'hui.

Sur ses mots, elle s'empara de la main d'Emmett et s'enfonça dans le bois. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus que Edward, Jacob et moi. J'aurais voulu rejoindre moi aussi Alice, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, la réconforter… mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de bouger. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était de peur que les vampires nous surprennent un autre jour, ou plutôt si c'était du à la fureur que j'éprouvais de voir encore reculer ma vengeance.

Edward m'enlaça, je dissimulai ma tête dans son torse. Tout comme Alice, j'aurais moi aussi voulu pouvoir pleurer. Mais on m'avait privé de ce droit. Comme de beaucoup de choses.

A coté de nous, j'entendis une mutation, puis la voix de mon loup vint briser le silence.

- Alors, c'est tout ? rugit-il. Ils ne viennent pas et on va les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. On ne va même pas à leur rencontre. On pourrait les prendre par surprise.

- Jacob, le clama mon amoureux. On n'est même pas surs de pouvoir gagner ! Comment veux-tu qu'on se risque à de telles attaques.

- Mais ça nous donnerait un avantage, non ? croassai-je. Ils ne s'y attendraient pas.

- Oui, bien sur, mais c'est trop dangereux. Ils auraient choisi leur terrain, ils le connaitraient, ce qui nous rajoute un désavantage, comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire ! cria Jacob. Je refuse de rester là sans bouger.

Il pointa son doigt vers la clairière qui s'étendait devant nous.

- Ces monstres ont tué Charlie ! C'est par leur faute que mon père à passé une semaine entière sans sortir de sa chambre ! C'est par leur faute que toute ma famille est plongée dans les ténèbres ! Je ne permettrais pas qu'ils survivent ! Je ne permettrai pas…

L'arrêt de ses paroles fut si brutal que j'en eu presque le tournis. Je redressai la tête. Edward et Jacob fixaient tous deux l'horizon, derrière moi.

- Merde ! siffla Jacob.

- Non ! grogna mon amoureux.

En un déchirement de vêtements et de peau, Jacob n'était plus, laissant à sa place le loup brun-roux si imposant.

Il hurla.

Le son traversa chaque cellule de mon corps, les remplissant par la fureur de ce cri. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour comprendre. L'attitude des deux hommes les plus chers à mon cœur suffisait.

Edward m'écarta de ses bras.

- Va prévenir les autres !

- Mais…

L'imaginer seul face à ce qui s'annonçait m'horrifiait.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux. Des flammes semblaient danser dans leur éclat. Un brasier alimenté par la haine et la peur.

- Vite, Bella ! me conjura-t-il.

Sans même me retourner, je me glissai sous son bras et m'enfuis à travers la forêt silencieuse.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre que le son de mes pas sur les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Rien qui n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'entendre les cœurs battants d'une meute de loups-garous qui courraient à la rencontre de pas lourds et tonitruants qui s'élevaient derrière moi.

J'entendis un cri, un cri qui me déchira le cœur… Celui d'un homme qui s'apprêtait à donner jusqu'à sa vie pour me protéger.

Je redoublai de vitesse, oubliant ma douleur par ma course. Il fallait à tout prix que je les prévienne. La maison n'était pas assez près pour qu'ils aient entendu l'attaque se profiler.

Le vent sifflait sur ma peau, soulevait mes cheveux, brouillait ma vision, j'avais presque le sentiment de pleurer, ce que j'aurais fait, en temps normal…

Soudain, comme s'il elle avait été plus près que prévu, la petite clairière abritant la villa s'imposa à mon regard.

Je vis aussitôt Emmett et Carlisle par l'immense baie vitrée. Rosalie et Tanya s'avancèrent dès que leurs oreilles m'eurent perçue. Ils semblaient tous inquiets… peut-être avaient ils entendu le hurlement de mon loup. Tant été qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'information. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, ils couraient dans mon sens inverse, rejoignant au plus vite la bataille et la survie des leurs.

Seule Alice et Jasper manquaient à l'appel.

Mon cœur mort se serra.

- Alice ! hurlai-je à pleins poumons. Alice ! Jasper !

Je tremblais comme une feuille. Où diable étaient-ils ?

Au loin, on entendait à peine les faibles échos d'une bataille. Je devais les rejoindre. Je devais…

Un bruissement de fourrés me fit tourner la tête.

- Bella, que…

- Ils t'ont trompé, Alice… ils…

Déjà, nous nous précipitions vers la clairière.

Alice, folle de rage et de peur, et avantagée par son petit gabarit, ne mit guère de temps à nous distancer. Et Jasper ne fut pas moins rapide !

Je me retrouvai rapidement seule, courant aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient.

J'avais envie de hurler. De pleurer ! Pleurer comme l'humaine que j'étais encore à l'intérieur. L'humaine que j'avais été. Maladroite et rougissante. L'humaine qui se refletai encore dans mes réactions vampires… Ma lenteur par rapport aux autres, mes faiblesses…

J'étais loin d'être la plus brillante des vampires sur cette terre, bien au contraire. Comment avais-je pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que je pourrais protéger les miens ! Que ce soit en se battant… ou avec mon don !

Je n'étais rien ! Rien de plus qu'une vampire banale. Faible même ! Je n'étais rien.

Des hurlements s'élevaient de la clairière, plus très loin devant moi. Et, pour la première fois, j'avais peur d'y être. J'avais peur du résultat de ce combat. J'avais peur de tout perdre.

Et j'allais tout perdre. Ma présence n'y changerait rien. J'allais tout perdre. Et jamais je ne pourrais venger la mort de mon père.

Tuer James.

Tuer Victoria.

Tuer tous ces vampires…

La prairie s'ouvrit devant moi en un instant. Comme si on avait soulevé un rideau pour cacher la laideur de ce combat.

Combien de nouveaux nés avaient-ils prévu ?

J'étais pratiquement sur qu'il y en avait le double !

C'était une nuée de monstres qui fondait sur ma famille, mes amis, ceux que j'aimais.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux était horrifiant, paralysant.

Ainsi. C'était à ça que j'aurais du ressembler ? A ces choses incontrôlables ?

Il n'émanait d'elles que grognement et gémissements. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides… mais imprécis. Ils ne savaient pas contrôler leur force !

J'étais horrifiée devant un tel spectacle.

J'aurais pu rester longtemps dans cette position, si ça n'avait été de mes instincts de tueurs. Je me jetai sur le premier nouveau né que je vis.

C'était une jeune femme, de mon âge ou presque.

Des cheveux châtains comme les miens, une taille presque similaire à la mienne.

En bref, ça aurait pu être moi…

Cette révélation me donna une seconde d'hésitation. Une seconde qui me fut fatale.

La nouvelle née se libéra de mon étreinte et, avec une dextérité sans nom, elle se retrouva derrière moi, enserrant mon cou.

J'écarquillai les yeux en sentant ses mains de marbre posées sur mon coup. On m'avait prévenu pourtant… les nouveau né étaient forts… plus forts que la moyenne. Et moi je ne l'étais plus… Je n'étais qu'une simple vampire, qui faisait sa première expérience de bataille. Je n'étais rien.

Un crissement horrifiant se fit entendre, et j'attendis que la douleur monte en moi, les yeux fermés.

J'attendais la fin. Ma fin. Et les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Comment tout cela finirait ? Arriverions nous a nous en sortir ? Me pardonneraient-ils un jour d'avoir ammené ce fléau sur leur famille. Et Edward… Edward…

« Edward… » murmurai-je attendant mon dernier souffle.

Sauf qu'elle ne vint pas… Au lieu de ça, Emmett vint se poser face à moi.

- Bella ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je secouai vivement la tête, cherchant à le rassurer.

Un loup hurla à un peu plus loin, nous ramenant à la bataille. Qui était-ce ?

- Saletés !

Et il s'élança vers la foule enragée. Je ne fus pas longue à le suivre.

J'avais compris que l'immobilité était la meilleure façon de se faire avoir par ces vampires. Je devrais rester en mouvement… toujours en mouvement.

Je parcourus la moitié de la prairie en quelques secondes, passant le plus clair de mon temps à éviter des monstres qui se jetaient sur moi. Je crois même que j'avais du arracher un bras à l'un d'eux au passage.

Je grimaçai. Je savais bien que c'était illogique. Que ces vampires était là pour nous détruire… mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser qu'ils étaient innocents, embarqués dans cette guerre contre nature… sans le vouloir. Ils avaient été choisis aléatoirement, sans même une distinction particulière ! Sans doute ne savaient-ils même pas ce qu'ils faisaient la. Pourquoi on leur avait demandé de massacrer une famille de vampire. Ils étaient aussi désemparés que nous… seule leur jeunesse ferait la différence.

Un éclair rouge passa devant mes yeux. Et, au milieu de ce carnage, je n'eu aussitôt d'yeux que pour ça…

Victoria.

Ce fut comme si toutes les raisons de cette bataille me revenaient en mémoire de plein fouet. La justice.

Je savais que mon âme ne serait en paix que lorsque j'en aurais fini avec elle et son amant…

Je me précipitai vers eux, renforcée par la rage de vaincre mais, déjà, ce que je découvris m'horrifia.

- Edward ! m'époumonai-je.

James et Victoria s'acharnaient sur mon amoureux, tentant de lui arracher les bras.

- Non ! hurlai-je en fonçant sur eux.

James fut ma première cible. Je le projetai en arrière par la force de mon élan et aussitôt, j'entendis le sifflement de serpent de Victoria. Elle lâcha Edward, préférant protéger son propre compagnon que de tuer le mien.

Elle se plaça face à moi, grognant comme une furie, quant à James, il choisit pour adversaire l'amour de ma vie. Je geignis.

- Bella, va-t-en, m'ordonna Edward.

- Non.

- Bella, s'il te plait !

- Non, Edward !

Il n'osait pas me regarder, et c'était pareil pour moi. Tous deux regardions nos adversaires, tentant d'ignorer les cris et hurlements autour de nous. C'était un massacre qui se produisait derrière nous… sauf que nous ne savions pas qui était en train de se faire massacrer.

J'avais envie de pleurer de faire tout s'arrêter ! Je voulais simplement que ma famille soit sauve. Mes deux familles. Je pensais à Edward, Jacob, Alice, Jared, Emmett, Seth… Tous ceux que j'aimais.

Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur le visage de James.

- Unis même dans l'adversité, rit-il. N'est-ce pas délicieux…

Je grognai. Je savais que ma résistance à attaquer ne tenait qu'à un fil tellement je voulais en terminer.

- Aussi délicieux que le sang de ton père, fit-il remarquer.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue. Je me jetai sur lui, n'ayant qu'une envie, le faire souffrir… le détruire !

Comme j'avais été en face d'elle, j'avais aussitôt remarqué la réaction de Victoria face aux paroles de James. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait paru frémir, comme choqué des paroles de son compagnon. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, se jetant directement sur moi.

- Bella ! cria Edward.

Mais je ruais déjà de coup l'auteur de mon malheur. Le démon qui m'avait tout pris. Lui, qui ne faisait qu'esquiver, son éternel sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Je l'injuriai, le frappai, cherchais à la tuer… tout ça avec une constante envie de pleurer.

C'était lui ! Je le savais ! Il avait fait exprès ! Exprès de tuer mon père ! C'était ça faute ! Je pensais au début que Victoria et lui n'avaient réellement pas fait exprès… mais c'était faux… Du moins pas pour lui !

James m'esquiva une dernière fois et d'un sourire, se jeta sur Edward qui ne cherchai qu'à me protéger.

Victoria, elle attrapa mes bras, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Elle me bloquait contre elle.

Je me débattis violement, amis rien n'y faisait. Je n'étais plus le nouveau né que j'avais pu être, et elle, était plus forte que moi.

Devant moi, Edward était en mauvaise posture. James lui tenait les deux bras par derrière et avait un pied posé sur sa colonne vertébrale, prêt à lui arracher les deux bras…

Non, non, non ! criai-je intérieurement.

Le son derrière nous se faisait assourdissant. Je n'arrivais plus a réfléchir, plus a rien faire. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'Edward allait mourir sous mes yeux sans que personne d'autre ne s'en aperçoive… James allait le tuer sans aucune pitié. Et moi j'étais la impuissante, seule face au bruit et aux monstres qui nous entouraient.

J'hurlais.

Mon cri se répercuta dans le silence.

Ce fut si déroutant que je me stoppai aussitôt.

Plus aucun bruit. On n'entendait plus aucun bruit autre que des cœurs battant puissamment. Que ce passait-il ?

Devant moi, je ne voyais que des visages déroutés. Victoria avait relâché sa poigne, Edward était aussi de nouveau libre. Mais pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

- Edward ! Edward ! m'écriai-je en me jetant vers lui.

Mais il ne semblait même pas m'entendre, si même réagit à mon approche. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Edward… soufflai-je en m'asseyant à coté de lui.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Il bougeait avec des mouvements affolé comme s'il était perdu. Ses yeux ouverts ne semblaient rien voir, il n'avait pas l'air d'entendre le moindre son…

Lentement, je me retournai.

Et ce que je vis m'horrifia. Ce n'était pas seulement Victoria, James et Edward qui semblaient totalement hors de la réalité. C'était tout le monde. Tous les vampires ici présents. Et même les loups étaient dans leur situation.

J'avais l'impression que j'étais dans un rêve. Un rêve qui prenait maintenant fin…

Mais je redressai la tête un peu plus. Et au loin, j'aperçu la lueur d'espoir que j'avais toujours attendu…

Ils étaient la !

**.o0o.**

**Hé hé ? Qui est « là » ?**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Révélations

**Chapitre 19 : Révélations**

- Les Volturis… soufflai-je.

C'était eux. Je le savais.

On m'avait dit qu'ils avaient tout d'une famille royale. Et c'était en effet l'impression que l'on avait en les voyants.

Trois rois entourés de leur garde rapprochée. C'était exactement ce a quoi ils ressemblaient.

Tous vêtus de noir, plus ou moins intenses. Les « chefs » – comme je pensais qu'ils l'étaient – avaient les robes les plus sombres. Elle contrastait totalement avec leur peau diaphane.

Les plus claires émanaient de deux femmes, qui étaient restée à l'arrière, comme si elles n'étaient pas à leur place.

Et entre les deux, ils y avaient des dizaines de teintes, portées par des vampires de différents âges. Je voyais même – ils étaient tout devant – deux jeunes. Un garçon et une fille. Avec une robe somme toute assez sombre. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 14 ou 15 ans… Jeune pour être un vampire…

Le jeune garçon semblait concentré. Peut-être cette bataille l'effrayait-il… Peut-être n'en avait-il pas connu beaucoup. La jeune fille, elle, se délectait. Voila qui me surprit encore plus.

- Il me semble que c'est bien nous, en effet, très chère, chantonna la voix de l'un des trois chefs.

Il avait une chevelure noire suie et une peau aussi blanche et friable que le plus fin des papiers. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait s'effriter à chaque instant.

Je regardai l'homme en question droit dans ses prunelles rouges sang et malgré mon dégout momentané, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Les secours étaient arrivés.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma famille, mes amis. Ils étaient toujours dans cet état perdu, confus… mais ça ne semblait pas effrayer les Volturis outre mesure.

Je me rapprochai de mon amoureux. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à faire du bruit ici. Mis à part les cœurs des loups. J'étais la seule à bouger, la seule qui semblait me poser des questions… Mais sans doute était-ce le cas...

- Que… que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, brisant le silence qui commençait à s'imposer.

Comme si lui seul pouvait parler, ce fut le même qui me répondit. Le vampire me fixait avec ses prunelles sanglantes, comme s'il me sondait l'âme d'un seul regard. Mais son visage restait impassible.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, tout est sous contrôle. Ils sont justes rendus inoffensifs.

Je regardai autour de moi. Les nouveau-nés étaient toujours plongés dans cette léthargie incontrôlable. Semblent incapable de ressentir ou faire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était aussi le cas des Cullen, des loups, des Dénali…

- Mais… pourquoi eux ? m'inquiétai-je en montrant mes amis, ma famille du regard. Ils n'ont rien fait ! Ce n'est pas eux…

Le chef haussa les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Tranquillise-toi jeune Bella...

Je sursautai.

Comment ce faisait-il que ce vampire connaisse mon prénom ? Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Absolument jamais.

- Ce n'est rien de permanant, continua-t-il, ignorant ma réaction.

- Mais que leur arrive-t-il ?

Le chef poussa un immense soupir, comme résigné, et en même temps agacé par toutes mes questions puis, d'un infime geste de la tête, il fit bouger son assemblée.

La troupe semblait aussi organisée d'une armée, se déployant comme un bataillon. Seuls deux vampires paraissaient hors de ce petit système. Les deux plus jeunes. Un garçon et une fille. Ils n'avaient guère plus de quinze ans et se ressemblaient, outre les caractéristiques vampires, beaucoup trop pour ne pas être issus de la même famille.

- Je te présente Jane et Alec.

Je regardais les deux enfants, sans plus comprendre. Pourtant, il me semblait clair que la réponse a mes questions ne se trouvaient pas bien loin.

Puis, comme on allume une lampe dans une pièce ombragée, la compréhension se fit dans mon esprit embrouillé.

- Ce sont eux… eux qui font tout ça ?

Le patriarche hocha la tête.

- Alec et Jane sont des alter egos, annonça-t-il de sa voix calme. Des contraires, des opposés… indispensables l'un à l'autre cependant. Vois-tu, Jane inflige de la douleur… une douleur intense. Par le seul pouvoir de sa pensée. Alec, lui, inhibe les sens… pour ne plus ressentir aucune douleur. Il parvient à rendre une personne complètement amorphe, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Vue, Odorat, Toucher, Ouïe, Gout… Ce qui revient à être enfermé dans un cocon imperméable à tout son et lumière. Et tout ça par un simple petit contrôle mental.

J'écoutai avec grand intérêt le discours qu'il énonçait de sa voix calme, mais trahissant une certaine jubilation. Personnellement, je trouvais les deux pouvoirs de ces jeunes particulièrement atroces. Avoir la capacité de faire souffrir… ou le total contraire par une simple pensée…

Un éclair traversa mon esprit en ce même instant. Un point que j'aurais du découvrir plus tôt… bien plus tôt !

Mon bouclier… Il me protégeait de tout cela. Jane et Alec ne pouvaient avoir aucun pouvoir sur moi. Du moins tant que mon bouclier était actif !

Mon cerveau compris plus rapidement que moi !

Aussitôt, mon bouclier s'étendit, atteignant rapidement l'homme que j'aimais.

Edward tourna aussitôt son regard vers moi, et on pouvait clairement lire dans ses yeux son soulagement.

- Bella, souffla-t-il. Ca va tu n'as rien ?

Je m'approchai, lui tendant une main qu'il, bien qu'elle soit inutile, fut plus qu'heureux de saisir.

- Et c'est toi qui demande ça ? soupirai-je. Tu viens de passer plus d'une demi-heure privé de tes sens et c'est toi qui demande ça ?

Il tourna son regard vers les Volturis, un air plus que méprisant au visage.

- Ce n'est pas ça... gronda-t-il.

- Que...

Mais Edward me coupa.

- Arrives-tu a étendre ton bouclier jusqu'aux autres ? murmura-t-il, tendu.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- J'y travaille figure toi… grommelai-je, concentrée.

Mon bouclier avait maintenant presque atteint Rosalie et Alice, qui étaient prostrées à quelques mètres de moi. La tâche aurait surement été plus facile s'il n'y avait eu de ces nouveaux nés. Au contraire des Cullen, les monstres assoiffés étaient incontrôlables, tentant de bouger, d'hurler, sans pour autant y parvenir. Je m'employai à les contourner, cherchant à libérer ma famille. La peur me faisait me rendre compte de la portée et de la puissance de min bouclier.

Ce n'était pas un élastique… c'était plutôt comme une bulle… une bulle qui pouvait s'étendre dans plusieurs directions.

Libérer ma famille fut plus facile que je ne m'y étais attendue.

- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais, se plaignit Rosalie, avec une très légère pointe d'humour.

Alice, elle était tout sourire.

- Tais-toi Rosie ! Regarde ce que parvient à faire Bella ! C'est quand même fantastique !

Je ne pus dissimuler un sourire.

- Ca serait quand même sympa que vous m'aidiez... vous rapprocher de moi, par exemple !

- Oh, excuse nous ! rigola la lutine en regardant autour d'elle. Mais avant, faut ramener les autres !

Elle tenta d'attraper la pate d'un loup pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Il y plus simple, déclara l'un des chefs, qui semblait plus impatient et surtout plus cruel que les autres. Il tourna sa tête vers son assemblée. Finissez-en.

Ce fut le plus horrible des carnages que je n'avais jamais vu. Les disciples des Volturis se déplacèrent, tel un seul et même être, et rassemblèrent tous les nouveaux nés en un seul et même point, avant de les faire disparaitre dans des flots de flammes. Des nuages de cendres et de fumée aux couleurs étranges s'élevaient du brasier.

J'avais la gorge nouée devant se spectacle d'horreur. Tant de vampires annihilés par un simple ordre. Si ces monstres n'avaient pas tenté de nous tuer, sans doute aurai-je pris leur défense… Mais la seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'était serrer d'autant plus fort la main de celui que j'aimais, luttant pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, luttant contre la crise de sanglots qui aurait pu m'assaillir.

Ca ne dura pas longtemps.

Bientôt, le travail fut fini. Les nouveau-nés anéantis, noyés sous les flammes. J'avais du mal a regarder ce spectacle, songeant aux nombreuses vies qui se trouvaient dans ce brasier. Je pensais aussi a Angela. J'étais quasiment sure que sa tante était ici, croulant sous les dizaines d'autres cadavres. La douleur envahissait tous mes membres alors que je songeais à toutes ces vies perdues. Mes oreilles même bourdonnaient. Je tombai à genoux, luttant a présent pour maintenir mon bouclier en place.

- Tu peux arrêter Bella… Alec ne nous tiens plus en son pouvoir

Je redressai la tête pour observer le garçon. Aussi jeune qu'il fut, il ne semblait même pas choqué par le spectacle qui venait d'être donné sous ses yeux. Lentement, il retira son aura. J'aurais pu en faire de même, et enlever mon bouclier mental, mais, malgré le secours que les Volturis venaient de nous porter, j'avais perdu toute ma confiance et ma joie quant a la présence de ce clan royal après cet abominable carnage.

Les pertes avaient été nulles de notre coté, à mon grand soulagement. Mais les blessures étaient graves. Beaucoup de morsures apparaissaient sur les bras des clans vampires. Quand a la meute, leurs plaies n'étaient pas belles à voir. Seth était l'un des plus mal en point, il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre, même avec sa capacité de guérison. Mais Carlisle était a ses cotés, tachant de l'aider au mieux. Je parcouru notre assemblée du regard, espérant ne pas trouver d'autres blessés, et espérant que aucune âme lupine ne ce soit fait mordre, sans quoi leur vie aurait été menacée. Mais les loups semblaient au complet.

Ce ne fut qu'âpres que je me tournai de nouveau vers les Volturis et que je vis, fermement tenus par deux membres du clan royal, et encore maintenus sous léthargie par Alec, les deux auteurs de ma peine. Ils n'étaient pas morts.

Cette nouvelle m'horrifiait autant qu'elle me meurtrissait.  
Je savais que je voulais leur mort. Lente et douloureuse. Mais j'avais aussi des questions. Des questions capitales.

Quand, lentement, le silence revint dans la prairie, ne laissant entendre que le battement régulier des cœurs de la meute. Les trois chefs s'avancèrent, flanqués de ce qui semblait être leur garde du corps.

- Alec, dit simplement le patriarche.

Victoria et James retrouvèrent d'un seul et même coup leurs sens, comme s'ils venaient soudainement de sortir du sommeil. Et recherchèrent aussitôt la cause de leur état. Mais, contrairement aux Cullen, ce fut la rage qui les envahit lorsqu'ils découvrirent la présence des Volturis. La rousse poussa un cri strident tentant de griffer et de mordre le vampire qui la maintenait. James était plus calme, mais la haine suintait de ses yeux. C'était sans doute pour lui une façon de cacher sa peur et sa faiblesse.

L'un des chefs s'avança, c'était le seul que j'vais entendu parler depuis le début. Je fis un pas moi aussi, ignorant la main de mon amoureux. L'heure des révélations allaient commencer.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda alors de chef en s'approchant.

James souris légèrement, puis cracha aux pieds du vampire. Tous les vampires du clan des Volturis se tendirent, prêts à attaquer sauvagement celui qui venait de souiller leur maitre. Mais celui-ci les arrêta d'un geste.

- N'aurais-je pas eu besoin d'éclaircissements sur cette situation que tu serais mort sur le champ, murmura-t-il d'une voix posée. En attendant… Jane.

La jeune gamine, trop heureuse de pouvoir servir son maitre, afficha un sourire satisfait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que James se torde de douleur sur le sol. Même s'il tentait de ne pas hurler, afin de dissimuler sa faiblesse, il était évident que jamais il n'avait connu de pareille douleur dans sa vie… Je me demandais si cette douleur équivalait à celle éprouvée le jour de ma transformation.

- Consentis-tu à parler dorénavant ? demanda le chef quand Jane eut enfin fini sa torture mentale dont elle se délectait.

Mais James se complaisait dans son mutisme. Sans doute savait-il que sa fin était proche, quel que soit les choses qu'il pourrait être amené à dire.

- Il ne parlera pas, murmura Edward, les dents serrées. Tout ca ne sert à rien.

Carlisle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. En signe d'apaisement.

- Aro, déclara-t-il.

Le vampire diaphane aux cheveux noirs redressa la tête. Ainsi c'était son nom. Aro, ce chef de clan aux allures si sages qui semblaient en totale contradiction avec son réel comportement.

- Nous pouvons te donner tous les renseignements nécessaires, Du moins jusqu'à un certain point… Le reste, je crains que tu ne doives l'apprendre par toi-même…

Aro se redressa, et un petit sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

- Très cher ami, Il est vrai que j'avais oublié votre point de vue des plus… intéressants, chuchota-t-il en parcourant le clan face à lui.

Son regard s'attarda plus longuement sur les loups et étrangement… sur moi. Edward gronda. Je serrai plus fort sa main.

- Je t'écoute… fini-t-il.

Le patriarche Cullen pris une profonde inspiration et, après un petit regard à la troupe qui se tenait s'avança vers le roi des Volturis, la main tendue.

Un instant, je ne compris pas ce qui allait se passer. Aucun d'eux ne prononçant le moindre mot. Aro tenait simplement la main de Carlisle. A peine, même. Il l'effleurait seulement.

Les yeux du Volturi étaient perdus dans le vide, comme quand Alice cherchait le futur, ou qu'Edward scrutait les pensées des uns et des autres. Ce fut à ce moment que je compris…

- Vous lisez aussi les pensées ? N'est-ce pas ? demandai-je d'une voix calme.

Le chef sortit instantanément de sa transe, tournant affablement son visage parcheminé vers moi. Un sourire calme et paternel s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu analyses les événements avec une incroyable rapidité, même pour quelqu'un de notre espèce. Je suis heureux…

Edward gronda, serrant un peu plus fort ma main.

- De t'avoir rencontré, finit Aro, regardant celui que j'aimais, se même sourire sur les lèvres.

J'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échapper. Sans pour autant pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez, déclarai-je en tournant mon regard vers le plus jeune Cullen.

- Certaines choses ne peuvent être analysées, très chère. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons… nos vampires. James et Victoria… deux sujets… très intéressants. Ainsi, nous avons là un traqueur. Peu expérimenté je présume, s'il est aussi incapable de masquer ses horreurs.

James lui adressa le regard le plus méprisant que je n'avais jamais vu, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre le sourire du patriarche Volutri.

- Ce que j'ignore, cependant, c'est… pourquoi… ? Oui, pourquoi cette armée ? Pourquoi avoir lancé cette guerria contre ce clan si, semble-t-il, inoffensif. Vraiment, cette question me turlupine.

Il se passa quelques secondes sans qu'aucun autre bruit que la respiration canine des loups ne se fasse entendre.

- Si vous attendez de moi une réponse, vous vous trouverez fort dépourvus…

- Quand la bise fut venue, finit Aro, un petit rire naissant au coin des lèvres.

Un silence encore plus pesant s'installa dans la prairie.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est un grand classique français. Une merveille de « LaFontaine ».

Toujours aucun bruit.

- Non, vraiment pas ? Et bien, laissez moi vous en citer une autre.

« Une grenouille vit un bœuf

Qui lui sembla de belle taille.

Elle, qui n'était pas grosse en tout comme un œuf,

Envieuse, s'étend, et s'enfle, et se travaille,

Pour égaler l'animal en grosseur. »

James et Victoria regardaient le Volturi droit dans les yeux, partagés entre le dégout et l'étonnement.

- Et bien... savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à cette grenouille, qui voulait se montrer aussi forte et imposante que ce bœuf ? Cette grenouille qui se croyait capable de surpasser ce bœuf ?

Les deux ne répondirent pas.

- Elle a simplement… Explosé. Comprenez-vous la morale de cette histoire ?

Obstinément, ni James, ni Victoria ne prirent la parole. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver Aro au plus haut point.

- Soit, vous apprendrez que j'ai mille autres façons de savoir ce que vous me dissimulez.

Sa voix était calme mais laissait transparaitre quelques pointes de tension.

- Demetri, Felix.

Les deux vampires, ceux qui tenaient les deux coupables, resserrèrent leur poigne.

Alors, comme un peu plus tôt, le chef du clan italien avança sa main pour la poser sur le visage de James, qui se débattait comme un dément – sans pour autant réussir à se défaire de son geôlier.

Pendant un court instant, les yeux d'Aro se firent vagues puis, revinrent à l'instant présent.

Je voyais mon amoureux se tendre alors qu'il parvenait sans doute à lire toute l'histoire de James à travers le patriarche des Volturis. Je savais ce qu'il recherchait.

- Et bien… Que de souvenirs dans cette petite tête… dit alors Aro. Beaucoup de choses, en effet… continua-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers moi puis Alice.

Edward gronda. Et c'est alors que je compris que ce qu'il avait deviné du passé d'Alice était vrai…

- Ce vampire vous connait très chère, lâcha-t-il à une Alice désemparée. Il vous connaît même très bien !

Un long moment de silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée tandis qu'Alice regardait James. Encore une fois, aucune honte, aucune excuse ne se dégageait de son attitude. Il avait ce même regard pénétrant… écœurant.  
Alice, d'habitude si clairvoyante, semblait aux bord des larmes, je savais qu'elle fouillait dans sa mémoire, cherchant le moindre indice, la moindre faille à ce mur qui c'était dressé entre elle et ses dernières minutes humaines. Nous savions tous quelle dure épreuve était le rappel de ces jours de transformation. La douleur, la paralysie, l'envie de quitter ce monde. Alice devait le revivre une nouvelle fois.

James éclata d'un rire foudroyant

- A quoi bon le cacher maintenant, mes souvenirs ne m'appartiennent plus. Et après 300 ans d'existence… Je ne crains pas ma fin.

Il regarda l'assemblée, puis Alice, qui, même perdue dans sa mémoire, n'arrivait pas a détourner un regard horrifié de James.

- C'est moi…, lança t-il alors d'une voix lente. Qui t'ai changée.

Jasper, qui pourtant avait su se contenir, ne pris pas plus d'un quart de millième de seconde pour réagir. Il fonça sur James, mais, contre toute attente, Alice fut la plus rapide. Elle se jeta sur James, dans un grand fracas, elle se retrouva derrière lui les mains sur son cou, la bouche près de son oreille.

- Je me souviens de toi, lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'il fut presque impossible pour nous de l'entendre. Tu m'as transformé pour faire te venger le vampire qui me protégeais, tu la fait me regarder souffrir et changer… tu ne voulais qu'une seule chose… nous faire du mal, faire de nous tes jouets, acteurs de ton divertissement éphémère. Et bien devine quoi… jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis avec ma famille. Jamais… mais sache que mon amour pour eux est au moins aussi grande que la haine que j'éprouve pour chaque parcelle, chaque cellule de ton être. Tu es un monstre. Le pire de nous tous. Tu ne mérites même pas ce semblant de vie que nous avons. Tu ne mérites rien.

Et, d'un seul mouvement, elle lui décrochât la tête du corps.

Je regardais Alice. Je savais que son allure fine et fragile n'était qu'apparente. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vue comme cela auparavant. Son regard était perdu entre horreur, satisfaction, et terreur. Malgré tout ce que cet homme lui avait fait, elle semblait horrifiée de l'avoir tué. Jasper s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, laissant aller des sanglots dénués de larmes.

- C'est fini, chuchota-t-il. C'est fini tu as fait ce qu'il faut. Ce vampire était un monstre. Si tu ne l'avais pas fais je crois que chacun de nous ici l'aurais fait…

La lutine se tourna vers nous, cherchant nos regards, cherchant notre dégout. Mais elle n'y vit que ce qu'il était évident de trouver. Tout l'amour que la famille éprouvait pour elle. Lentement, je m'approchait d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras, je lui chuchotais un simple.

- Merci.

Elle s'était débarrassée de la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. Ma vengeance était exécutée, ma famille toujours sauve. Même si cette bataille me rappelait la perte d'un des être les plus précieux a mon existence. Je ne pouvais qu'être que reconnaissante.

Les gardes des Volturis s'occupèrent du reste du corps, le jetant dans le brasier qui flambait toujours. Une fumée noire violette s'en échappait fumée qui emportant avec elle le plus gros de mes tourments.

Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre derrière moi. Nous en avions presque oublié Victoria. Elle regardait le buché, le visage meurtri. J'avais beau être heureuse que James ne soit plus de ce monde, je savais que perdre l'amour de toute une existence était la plus horrible des choses. Et même si je détestais Victoria, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de la plaindre. Et surtout, je me rappelais de son regard, qui n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais qui était suffisant pour poser mes doutes quand à sa complicité dans cette affaire.

Doucement, je m'approchai d'elle. Elle était toujours maintenue par deux sbires des Volturis. La haine et la douleur étaient les sentiments prédominants sur son visage.

Quand je fus suffisamment proche d'elle, ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Contrairement à James, elle ne parvint pas a soutenir mon regard.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle l'avait dit si faiblement et rapidement que j'étais a peine sure d'avoir entendu. Mais les mots étaient bien la.

Je me baissai à son niveau.

- Pourquoi ? chuchotai-je.

Cette question, elle l'avait comprit, ne demandait non pas pourquoi elle s'excusait mais bien la raison de tout ceci. La mort de mon père, l'attaque des nouveaux nés, cette seconde de doute que j'avais vue dans son visage. Pourquoi tout cela. Je cherchai ardument les réponses, sans jamais comprendre.

- Depuis le début, il avait tout manigancé. Depuis le début, il savait ce qu'il faisait… je n'avais pas compris. Mais il m'a entrainé dans cette histoire. Il savait que c'était ton père quand il l'a tué, il avait prévu depuis le début de détruire ta famille… sans jamais rien me dire. Evidement il se doutait que je n'aurais pas voulu vous faire de mal. Ces quelques jours avec vous, c'était génial pour moi, même si je n'adhère pas forcement a votre mode de vie. Alors que lui… il… J'aurais du le voir plus tôt mais… j'avais confiance en lui…

Elle redressa lentement la tête.

- Je l'aimais.

Je restais sans voix pendant un instant. Comme je l'avais deviné, Victoria n'avait en aucun cas prévu tout cela. Ca devait être aussi pour ca que leur décisions avaient été si dures a prévenir. Elle n'était que la marionnette de James. Ce monstre qui la contrôlait, qui utilisait ses sentiments. J'en étais malheureuse pour elle, même si elle avait contribué a la perte de mon père et a l'élaboration de la fin de ma famille. C'était étrange de voir comme deux sentiments totalement contradictoire pouvait être présents a part entière dans mon esprit. Encore une fois, c'était un des nouveaux atouts des vampires. Pouvoir penser à plusieurs choses en même temps. Mais ça n'aidait pas plus à décider…

- Mais tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi… dit alors Edward. Pourquoi James voulait détruire Bella, pourquoi voulait-il détruire notre famille ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Victoria. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu avoir ne serais-ce que vent de votre existence. Je ne comprends pas. C'était un total hasard que nous nous trouvions dans les environs. Et nous ne sommes venus que parce que nous vous avons entendu jouer.

- C'est impossible, dit Carlisle. Il doit y avoir une explication. James, aussi affreux soit il. Ne pouvait pas avoir envie de tuer Bella, comme ca, sans raison.

- Il… commença-t-elle. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Il voulait vous tuer vous… et son père. Mais pas elle.

J'avais beau retourner l'histoire dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas a comprendre. C'était insensé.

- Attendez… Il y a quelque chose… dit alors mon amoureux. Victoria, tu connais cet homme.

Avec un regard inquiet et interloqué, Edward pointait un des hommes de la garde des Volturis.

C'était un de ceux qui avaient détruit James plus tôt. Félix ou Démetri.

Le vampire redressa la tête, et par un simple geste de son maitre, il s'approcha de nous.

- Tu l'a vu… il discutait avec James. Il y a maintenant un peu plus de 5 mois, quand vous êtes allés en France.

- Oui je me souviens… mais c'était un simple vampire de passage m'avait dit James mais...

- J'en doute, ponctura Edward

Il y eut un moment de doute. Un moment de silence. Puis ce fut Aro, le chef des Volturis, qui parla.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Juste une erreur… une énorme erreur. Jamais nous n'aurions du confier une si importante tâche a un vampire tel que lui… mais son don de traqueur était plus efficace que celui de Démétri… enfin pour cette situation précise en tout cas…

- Quelle situation ? demandai-je.

Les yeux d'Aro pénétrèrent dans les mien. Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de son regard.

- Vous retrouver, et finalement vous ramener a moi, dit-il. C'est légitime ce me semble. Car après tout… nous sommes ton créateur.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Commencement

**Chapitre 20 : Commencement**

J'étais paralysée.

Incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Incapable même de penser.

C'était eux ? Qui m'avaient créé ? C'était eux qui étaient à l'origine du monstre que j'étais ?

Ma famille entière grognait a coté de moi.

- C'était pour ça gronda Edward. J'avais l'impression que vous connaissiez James… ou tout du moins que vous saviez qui il était. Vous avez menti Pendant tout son interrogatoire, vous avez fait semblant de ne pas le connaitre. Mais tout ca été faux.

- Apaise-toi, jeune Edward. Je n'ai pas menti… Simplement omis quelques précisions.

Le grondement de mon amoureux se fit plus fort et Aro soupira.

- Je doute, dans l'instant présent d'être en position de force. Et surtout je n'ai pas la bêtise du crapaud. J'en déduis donc qu'il est temps pour moi de vous délivrer quelques explications.  
« Toute notre histoire chez Bella, a commencé il n'y a gère plus d'un an, quand mes chers vampires sont revenus d'Arizona. Jamais je n'avais vu Jane dans un tel accès de colère. En effet, il s'avérait que, souhaitant s'arrêter pour un festin, mes vampires se sont aventurés dans une forêt, non loin de, tu l'auras deviné, ta chère ville de Phœnix…  
« Qui il y avait dans cette forêt, je crois inutile de te le préciser. Bien évidement, l'odeur plus qu'appétissante de ton sang n'a pas été sans les séduire. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils commencèrent leur mascarade de chasse, - le pouvoir d'Alec commençant, naturellement. Nous avons tous ici passé l'âge d'aimer les victimes hurlant et se débattant.  
« Il s'avérait cependant que tu n'aie eu aucune… aucune réaction à son don pourtant si particulier… ce qui évidement n'a eu d'autre effet que de les surprendre. Surtout quand se fut le tour de ma chère Jane… qui tenta par tout les moyens d'obtenir une réaction de toi… mais pas la moindre, encore une fois… pas la moindre petite parcelle de réaction… tu restais insensible.  
« Ce fut la fois ou tu as faillit y rester ma chère Bella… car évidement, le caractère de Jane refusait de laisser vivre une seconde de plus une personne qui résistait a son don. Du dois ainsi la vie à Anthonia.

Une jeune femme s'avança, sa chevelure cuivrée brillant dans le soleil de cet hivers pourtant glacial. Je l'observais de haut en bas, surprise par sa fébrilité. Elle ressemblait plus a une fragile humaine qu'à ces vampires sanguinaires qui l'entouraient, malgré ses pupilles rouge sang.

- C'est cette vampire qui a refusé de te tuer, déduisant que ta capacité à ne pas subir les attaques des nôtres pourrait être un don… un don qui manifestement saurait nous être plus que serviable… et après concertation, c'est également elle qui t'a mordue. Une intuition avisée…

- Je n'ai fait que vous servir, mon maître, dit-elle sans pour autant lever la tête.

- Et si bien, conclut-il alors avant de poursuivre en me regardant. Car évidement, cela aurait été fort fâcheux qu'une si belle créature que toi se retrouve si négligemment ingérée. Preuve en est faite aujourd'hui, toi qui a réussi à protéger tant de ta famille contre nos dons. Te voir transformée en vampire reste une de mes plus grandes satisfactions.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à assimiler toutes ces informations. Certes, cette Anthonia m'avait évité la mort, néanmoins… c'était également elle qui m'avait changé. Autrement dit, son venin coulait dans mes veines. Étrangement je me sentais reliée à elle. Et par extension, a eux. Les Volturis. J'avais beau tenter d'y réfléchir, mon esprit refusait de comprendre comment des êtres pouvaient être suffisamment ignobles pour transformer des personnes en monstres rien que parce qu'ils semblaient « prometteurs ».

- Vous m'avez changé en vampire pour que je vous serve d'esclave, arrivai-je a balbutier. Pour que je me tienne à vos cotés pendant que vous faites subir des horreurs à d'innocentes personnes.

Mes paroles semblèrent presque le choquer.

- Des horreurs dites-vous ? A des innocents ?, répéta le chef des Volturis. Nous sommes la loi. Nous ne faisons que réparer les erreurs des vampires qui refusent de se plier aux règles de notre monde.

- En tuant des humains ?, hurlai-je alors, transportée de haine. En en transformant d'autres pour votre propre compte ?

- Et en commandant à d'autres vampires de tuer la famille des êtres que vous convoitez ? Et de bâtir des armées pour détruire ceux que vous jugez nuisible ? continua Edward. C'est là votre façon de faire la loi ?

Aro se redressa. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à montrer là sa puissance et son autorité (sans doute pour cacher son déstabilisement face a la découverte de ses projets). Par son simple geste, tous les autres vampires du clan s'étaient redressés, comme prêts à bondir.

Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir eu besoin d'Edward pour arriver a cette conclusion. Mais il la confirmait cependant. Je regardai mon amoureux. Son visage était contrit. Plein de douleur, de peine et de colère. Je voyais dans ses prunelles toute l'horreur du plan des Volturis pour me récupérer, moi qu'ils avaient créé pour leur propre service.

- Vous avez choisi James pour sa réputation de traqueur, c'est cela ? continua Edward. Vous saviez qu'il ne démordait pas d'une cible quand celle-ci rendait les choses intéressantes. Et quoi de plus intéressant qu'un tel clan, aussi soudé que le notre ? James n'aurait pas pu être plus alléché. Vous vouliez qu'il la ramène à vous, ignorant qu'il était impossible pour Bella de quitter cette ville. De quitter son père. Et de quitter sa famille.  
« Car Bella n'avait pas suivi votre voie, celle d'un vampire sanguinaire et sans cœur. Ce n'est pas le chemin qu'elle a choisi. Elle a préféré rester un maximum humaine et continuer à vivre avec ceux qu'elle aime. Elle était assez forte pour ca. C'était la donnée que vous aviez oublié. Et c'est pour ça que James a tué Charlie. Pour la couper de ses attaches… mais c'était une erreur. Il vit sans véritables liens profonds depuis trop longtemps et n'a pas compris que… on ne peut pas espérer blesser un membre de la famille Cullen sans avoir le clan entier sur les bras.  
« Et Bella est de la famille. De notre famille.

Edward avait serré ma main si fort dans la sienne que je pouvais sentir toute sa colère et sa peine, mais aussi et surtout, tout son amour pour moi et sa joie de m'avoir a ses coté. Ces sentiments, en tous points identiques aux miens, me transperçaient de part en part, me procurant la force et le courage de faire face.

Mais il n'était pas la seule chose qui me gardait les pieds sur terre et me prévenait de sombrer dans le chaos de toutes ces révélations. Je sentais aussi tout ces êtres qui se tenaient derrière moi. Ce groupe si disparate, vampires ou loups. Je les sentais près de moi, capables de tout pour moi. Et cet amour, je le leur rendais d'une ferveur aussi intense que la leur.

C'était une famille.

C'était ma famille.

Au bout d'un moment, je redressai la tête, regardant l'assemblée des Volturis qui se dressaient devant nous.

Je savais ce que je représentais pour eux. Un pouvoir qu'ils n'avaient pas. Un pouvoir dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'ampleur. Et je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Pour ceux que j'aimais.

J'avançai d'un pas, ne lâchant pas pour autant la main d'Edward qui m'apaisait dans cette épreuve.

- Vous m'avez tout pris (malgré la colère qui transperçait de mes paroles, ma voix restait calme). Ma vie, mes parents. Tout ce que j'avais. Mais ce que vous ignoriez, c'est que ces épreuves m'ont rendue plus puissante que jamais. Malgré tout ce que j'ai perdu, j'ai gagné tellement dans cette nouvelle vie. Alors, d'une certaine manière, je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. Cependant… jamais je n'oublierais ce que vous m'avais fait subir. Et ce que vous avez fait subir a ceux que j'aime.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la masse flambante de vampires nouveaux nés. Le brasier continuait de fumer et de détruire ceux qui, un instant, et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, avaient voulu ma perte. Je voyais également le corps inerte et morcelé de James, quasiment réduit à l'état de cendres. Je n'oubliais pas le visage tordu par la peine et la douleur de Victoria.

- Cette douleur et cette souffrance. Celle que je sens dans mon cœur et celle qui se reflète dans les yeux de ma famille, c'est vous qui en êtes le commanditaire. Et pour ça, jamais je ne vous pardonnerais. Pour ça je pourrais même vous détruire.

Cette réflexion amena finalement la réaction que j'attendais. La peur d'Aro. J'avais vu passer beaucoup d'émotions sur ce visage de pierre mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait à mes yeux la bonne réaction. Car il ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme vous, déclamai-je alors provoquant l'étonnement du clan italien. Je refuse de mettre en danger ma famille pour assouvir des désirs personnels. Car si combat il y avait, votre camp ne serait pas le seul blessé. Oh, nous gagnerions, (précision inutile. J'en étais persuadée, et eux également) Je le sais. Mais avec le prix de nombreuses pertes. Ce que je refuse.  
« Alors partez ! tranchai-je. Retournez chez vous, et laissez-moi vivre en paix. Apres tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je crois bien que c'est la moindre des choses. Allez-vous en et ne revenez jamais ici. Ou vous pourriez ne pas vous en remettre.

Les trois chefs Volturis se regardèrent. Je sentais que c'était la première fois qu'un clan arrivait à leur tenir tête. Mais il fallait dire que notre clan était loin d'être comme les autres. Entre les grognements des loups et les grondements des vampires, il était impossible qu'ils aient le dessus.

Ce fut Aro qui prit la parole, tentant de reprendre contenance et le contrôle de la situation.

- Certes un combat ne serait bon pour personne, et je crois qu'il est clair que nos desseins ne seront pas réalisés aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un regard vers Victoria, qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours encerclée par ses deux sbires, Félix et Démétri.

- Mettez fin a ses jours, leur déclara-t-il d'une voix sans équivoque.

- Non ! hurlai-je, muée par un instinct que moi-même j'avais du mal a saisir.

Je savais qu'elle était l'une des responsables de mon malheur. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas a voir en elle autre chose qu'une marionnette contrôlée par James, lui-même asservi par les Volturis. Elle ne méritait simplement pas de mourir.

- Vous avez peut-être suffisamment de volonté pour entraîner la sauvegarde de votre clan. Mais certainement pas pour nous empêcher de punir la créatrice d'une armée de nouveaux nés, déclara le chef blond, Caïus, qui reprenait finalement son air supérieur. Il ne vous appartient pas de faire justice.

- Justice ? m'exclamai-je, hors de moi. Vous appelez ça de la justice ? Alors que cette armée à été dictée par votre bon vouloir ?

- Non, cette affirmation est fausse.

Je regardai celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Même si j'aurais reconnu entre mille sa voix, je n'arrivai tout bonnement pas à le croire.

- Edward ? demandai-je.

Mon amoureux baissa les yeux vers moi. Il avait les dents serrées, désolant de savoir qu'il y avait une faille dans cette situation.

- Ils n'ont jamais demandé à James de recourir à de telles extrêmes pour te ramener à eux. Même si au fond ils l'espéraient. Il serait faux de dire que ce sont eux qui ont commandité l'armée. C'était la une décision de James… et, bien qu'elle n'en connaisse ni le but et ni qu'elle n'en ait l'envie, de Victoria.

- C'est donc pour cela que l'armée restait tant en dehors du pouvoir d'Alice, analysa soudainement le patriarche des Cullen. Victoria n'était jamais sure de prendre de telles décisions. Ce qui rendait les visions d'Alice très subjectives et floues.

Carlisle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Aro.

- Comme toujours vous demeurez les mains blanches, suivant vos lois à la lettre.

Le vampire italien répondit en un sourire.

- La Loi, mon cher Carlisle. La Loi sera toujours la Loi.

- C'est vrai, conclut à regret le docteur.

Félix et Démétri ne furent pas long à réagir, arrachant les bras de la jeune vampire. Je n'eus le temps que d'entendre qu'un dernier « désolée » à mon attention. Puis la tête ne disparut dans un nouveau brasier silencieux comme la mort

- Carlisle

La voix mauvaise de Caïus rompit la quietude.

- Vous avez pu voir que nous n'oubliions jamais nos lois… alors ne les oubliez pas vous non plus… Et vous savez que ces loups…

- Ne représentent aucun danger, trancha le patriarche Cullen d'une voix sèche, apaisant ainsi les hurlements de protestation de nos amis. Ce ne sont pas là des loups garous comme nous les avons connus dans les temps anciens, Caïus. Leur nature est profondément différente. Et même s'ils ne sont pas totalement sans danger pour nous. Ils ne représentent pas le moindre danger pour nous. Pas plus qu'un autre vampire ne le ferait.

Cette réponse, sans satisfaire le vampire blond, sembla ajouter à sa colère. S'il l'avait pu, c'est d'un seul regard qu'il nous aurait tous décimés. Mais c'était à croire que même ce genre de monstre avait un instinct de survie.

- Paix mon frère, coupa Aro. Ces créatures sont du même monde que nous. Ils ne pourraient pas dévoiler notre existence sans mettre en péril la leur. Je crains que cette fois, il ne nous faille nous retirer.

Il jeta un regard vers moi, paraissant goûter à l'intensité de notre puissance. Une force qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnue. Puis il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers Carlisle.

- Et j'espère que la prochaine fois, notre rencontre se fera sur un ton plus paisible, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme et sereine.

- Sache que cela ne tient qu'à toi, finit le père de mon amoureux.

Aro décrocha un dernier sourire plein de froideur puis, d'un souffle, la garde entière disparut à travers la forêt, ne laissant derrière eux que le brasier de cendres, amer souvenir de cette journée où la vie de toute ma famille avait été en grand danger.

Une journée que jamais nous n'oublierions.

Apres le départ des Volturis, ce fut comme si une immense vague de soulagement s'était abattue sur nous. Et le pouvoir de Jasper n'était même pas intervenu.

Chacun prit l'être aimé dans ses bras. Rosalie échangea un long baiser fougueux à Emmett.

Garrett et Kate ne surprirent personne en les imitant.

Edward, qui ne m'avait pourtant pas lâchée de toute la confrontation, ne pu s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ris alors comme une enfant tellement le bonheur me transportait.

Même sous leur apparence lupine, nos amis semblaient transportés de joie, hurlant comme un soir de pleine lune. Il ne leur fallut d'ailleurs guère de temps pour reprendre forme humaine et partager leur ravissement avec nous.

Sam et Carlisle entreprirent une longue discussion indiquant que la paix était et serait encore et toujours de mise. Leah prit son frère dans ses bras tandis que Jacob accourait vers moi. Je répondis à son sourire en me jetant dans ses bras. La chaleur si forte de son corps réchauffa ma peau. Je m'y sentais bien comme dans les bras d'un frère. Mon frère Jacob.

Je savais que nous avions tous deux la même peine dans le cœur qu'il nous faudrait du temps pour guérir, mais cette victoire sur l'ennemi aujourd'hui contribuait au pansement. Maintenant que nous étions en vie et ensemble, nous pourrions nous soigner mutuellement.

Quand mon frère me libéra enfin de son étreinte, ce fut au tour d'Alice de se jeter sur moi.

- Tu as été formidable ! s'écria-t-elle de sa petite voix haute perchée par l'excitation. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.

- Tu as maîtrisé ton bouclier a la perfection, renchérit Kate. Je suis fière de toi. Et fière de t'avoir aidé dans ton accomplissement.

- On leur a cloué le bec à ses Volturis, éclata de rire Emmett.

- On ? souligna Edward, un large sourire aux lèvres. Excuse-moi, mais c'est Bella qui à fait tout le boulot.

Emmett se renfrogna devant la véracité des faits, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire l'assemblée. Son rire tonitruant ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Ce fut Carlisle qui repris contenance en premier.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à pousser l'humour à vous proposer un verre à la maison, déclara-t-il, rayonnant, mais vous y êtes les bienvenus pour partager notre victoire. Il me semble même que le frigo est plein si vous désirez vous sustenter.

- Il ne faut pas le demander deux fois, rugit Jacob, sans équivoque affamé.

La meute ne suivit pas dans son intégralité car certains devaient aller rassurer leur famille. Mais quelques uns partagèrent notre chemin de retour vers la villa. La joie transperçait de ce convoi. A tel point qu'il semblait impossible que le malheur puisse un jour de nouveau nous frapper.

Même mon père, omniprésent dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur ne semblait plus si lointain. Je le voyais derrière mes paupières fermées, comme s'il me souriait, heureux de me voir aussi comblée.

J'étais en vie, entourée de ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde, ma famille, mon frère, mon père aussi d'une certaine façon. Et mon amoureux qui me regardait avec une telle tendresse, un tel amour que j'aurais pu fondre sur place si mon propre amour ne m'avait pas maintenue debout.

C'était simplement du bonheur. Il n'y avait pas de regards, pas de gestes, pas de mots qui auraient pu rendre la situation plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'était à l'instant présent.

Du moins c'était ce que je pensais (Un déclic se fit dans ma tête).

Il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait rendre la vie plus belle encore.

Je me stoppai sur place, retenant la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Devant mon arrêt, plus personne ne fit un pas, se tournant vers moi.

- Bella ? demandèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

Mais je ne pouvais leur répondre. J'étais ailleurs. Déjà dans les bras de mon amoureux en réalité.

D'un seul saut, je m'étais jetée a son cou, l'embrassant d'un baiser passionné.

- Oui ! m'écriai-je quand je pus reprendre de l'air dans mes poumons.

Le regard interloqué d'Edward me fit éclater de rire. Ce que je venais de dire aurait pourtant du lui sauter au visage.

- Oui ! répétai-je, riant toujours aux éclats.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice d'exploser de rire. Evidemment. Elle pouvait voir. Et si elle pouvait voir… Edward ne mettrais pas longtemps à voir lui aussi…

Son temps de réflexion fut plus long que ce a quoi je m'attendais.

- Oui ? balbutia-t-il.

- Oui, je veux t'épouser, dis-je alors avant de planter un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche.

Je le sentis sourire pendant que nous échangions cette longue étreinte. Jamais aucune réponse n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Je venais d'accepter de devenir sa femme. De l'épouser devant tous ceux que nous aimions. Je venais d'accepter de devenir une Cullen à part entière.

Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens et je pus articuler ces derniers mots.

- Oui, pour l'éternité.

**Voici le chapitre qui clos mon histoire...**

**un peu court, je sais, mais tout y est dit je pense**

**j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas trop vite...**

J'ai une nouvelle... bonne ou mauvaise, a vous de juger.  
J'avais prévu un autre tome, une suite nommée : **_Aggravation_**  
Cependant, je suis en dernière année de licence alors, je n'ai quasiment pas le temps d'écrire...  
Si je reprend cette histoire ce sera surement pas avant juin prochain...  
Donc si vous avez le courage d'attendre, vous aurez la suite et _**Je posterais bientôt une épilogue de mon histoire qui amènera **__**a ce nouveau tome.**_

**_Mais un conseil, si vous n'avez pas envie d'attendre, ne lisez pas l'épilogue ^^_**

**Voila c'est tout ! Je vous mettrez surement l'épilogue pour Noel, en cadeau ! ^^**

**Voilou merci a ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire. Je vous en remercie !**

**Gros bisous a tous ! =)**


	21. Epilogue

Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire, conclusion de la première et tremplin vers la seconde.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ceux qui la liront.

.lllllllllllll.

**Epilogue**

J'étais de retour.

Pour la dernière fois surement de toute mon existence, j'étais de retour.

La maison de mon père.

Après cette monstrueuse bataille, j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais enfin dire adieu à Charlie. Et il n'y avait qu'en cet endroit qu'il m'était possible de le faire.

Cet au revoir arrachait peu à peu les liens avec le monde humain auquel je me rattachais tant. Ce monde qui me semblait si indispensable. Mais d'un autre coté, je commençais une nouvelle vie à présent. Une longue et éternelle existence avec celui qui deviendrait mon époux.

Je souris.

Il me fallait récupérer un objet dans cette maison aux milles souvenirs. Un objet qui resterait a mes cotés pour l'éternité.

D'un pas léger et silencieux, je rejoignis mon ancienne chambre. Il n'y restait plus grand-chose. Le gros de mes affaires était déjà à la villa. Cependant, il demeurait dans ma commode ce précieux écrin que jamais encore je n'avais ouvert.

Je m'approchai et ouvrai lentement le tiroir. Le coffret était là, à l'endroit exact où je l'avais laissé, son contenu encore inconnu pour moi.

La découverte de ce précieux anneau aurait pu être une épreuve pour moi, le mariage restant un événement en lequel j'avais du mal à croire. Mais en cet instant précis, seul la sérénité avait pris possession de mon esprit. Je savais qu'Edward et moi ne passerions pas une seconde de notre éternité l'un sans l'autre. Notre amour, tout comme nous deux, serait immortel.

D'un geste doux, j'ouvrai l'écrin.

Une vague d'amour et d'émotion me traversa lorsque j'y découvris ce bijou si magnifique et simple à la foi. Il représentait tellement celui que j'aimais, de cette pointe de démodé aux centaines de petits diamants, aussi brillants que sa peau en plein soleil. Cet éclat aussi brillant que notre amour. Je restais soufflée par tant de beauté.

La main presque tremblante, je passai l'anneau à mon annulaire gauche.

Là où il resterait pour l'éternité.

Il était temps. Temps pour moi de quitter cet endroit. Je n'avais dorénavant plus rien à y faire. Je devais laisser s'échapper tous mes souvenirs pour en créer de nouveaux. De nouveaux avec celui que j'aimais. Cette pensée me fit sourire plus que jamais. Mon cœur était tant rempli d'euphorie en cet instant.

Mais se sentiment ne dura pas.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce bonheur que je n'avais rien vu ?

Peut-être était-ce parce que mon esprit était déjà avec celui que j'aimais.

Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que, dans un moment de joie, je pensais le temps des malheurs enfin terminé.

Peut-être que, en me concentrant vraiment, j'aurais pu entendre le cri d'Alice. A des kilomètres d'ici. Ou encore la réaction d'horreur d'Edward.

Autant de détails qui auraient pu tout changer…

Au lieu de ça, pressée par une volonté indicible de quitter la maison de mon père, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et, d'un bon sans élan, sautai par son ouverture béante.

Je n'eus même pas besoin d'atterrir pour comprendre que quelque chose clochai.

Je n'étais pas seule.

Quelqu'un m'avait vu, à l'extérieur.

Quelqu'un qui me fixai, les yeux remplis d'effroi et d'incompréhension.

Quelqu'un qui dorénavant ne poserait plus le même regard sur moi.

Angela.

.lllllllllll.

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont suivit et qui peut être suivront la suite des histoires de Bella-déjà-vampire-avant-son-arrivée-a-Forks ^^  
Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, je vais poster le prologue d'"Aggravation" ce soir aussi, pour que vous puissiez le lire et vous abonner.

Je vous fait des gros bisous et vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de Noel, du jour de l'an et tout et tout !

A très bientôt ! Ccmoi16 ;P

Gros bisous a tous !


End file.
